Something you can't have
by b.savannah47
Summary: The Jojo boys are one of the most popular boys in school and the girls are not but that all changes when they make a bet with their friends. Now the girls are involved so is surprises, mysteries,princess,pain,fights. Can our girls handle this now that the boys are there boyfriends?
1. Chapter 1

**welcome readers before you read there are minor details you need to know : 1 all the jojo's hair look like it did from the japan version of ppg but butch doesnt have the ponytail it's just longer to the chin and his bangs don't cover his eyes they're just kind of framing it with one somewhat bigger bang in between his eyebrows. 2: THIS STORY SHOULD BE THOUGHT OF LIKE AN ANIME :3 enjoy DISCLAIMER;DOESNT BELONG TO ME **

_Bet CH.1_

"beep-beep" the alarm clock sounded awakening up a certain raven haired girl." uh damn alarm clock" said buttercup she slowly rubbed her eyes and got up to go the bathroom. And began brushing her teeth buttercup looked up into the mirror. Her hair was in a high ponytail two pieces on the side of ears that went down to her chin. Her lime green eyes looked groggy and dim from sleep. She spit out the remains of toothpaste out of her mouth and went back to her room.

Buttercup pov

I look like crap I swear I opened up my closet and began to look around for something to wear. Like it matters anyway anyway I look I still get picked on still. It always been that way me, bubbles and blossom " the nerd brigade".

End of pov

" I hate this " buttercup mumbled she grabbed a dark green jersey that was to big for her and a pair of dark green cargos. " i guess I'll wear these shoes like it matters it's my only pair" buttercup whispered and glared at her dirty chucks.

Blossom was down stairs making herself cereal and read her AP history book. She wore a pink polo shirt that was very large on her with a pink plaid skirt and black flats. Her red hair in a messy bun hair sticking out everywhere she pushed up her pink glasses. " hey blossom " bubbles hollered while coming down the stairs buttercup right behind her. " hey" she waved bubbles went to the living room and put her paints in her bag. " we should probably hurry" bubbles hollered from the living room"I know" blossom said while washing dishes. Buttercup was by the door waiting for them bubbles fixed her low pigtail and tied her worn shoes. And rolled the bottom of her flares so they didn't drag as much. Her baggy blue top had paint splattered across it from her love of the arts.

" hurry up people I don't feel like getting bagged on today" buttercup whined " pushy much" blossom teased while walking out " yeah" bubbles agreed while pushing up her thick glasses. Buttercup rolled her eyes and closed and locked the door and sped up to meet her sisters. " blossom do we have work today" bubbles asked blossom pulled out a schedule from her bag " no robin said were off today" blossom said " hag" buttercup whispered. Bubbles giggled at her sister " I know she is but you don't need to announce it" blossom nagged " I didn't I whispered it there's a difference" buttercup commented.

Blossom rolled her eyes and looked at her watch " let's go girls at this pace well be late" blossom informed buttercup huffed an annoyed look on her face bubbles just began to run down the street dodging pedestrians and skidded around the corner bubbles spun around a lady" sorry" she screamed and kept running. Buttercup jumped over a little boy who didn't seem to notice it since he was to was focused on his game.

"Were almost there 2 more blocks left" blossom hollered "man" bubbles whined " don't worry you'll make it" buttercup encouraged. " ring " " the first bell" blossom said as she ran through the door buttercup and bubbles right behind her. Blossom bent over trying to catch her breath bubbles coughed a bit and took out her inhaler. " I should probably go to class see you guys at lunch" buttercup hollered down the hallway and turned the corner " that girl has to much energy" blossom heaved bubbles nodded while they walked of to class together.

Lunch period

" Hey brick,boomer,butch over here" Mitch hollered from across the cafeteria brick turned around and nodded to him. " come on I see them" brick announced to his brothers " hey dude what's up" boomer greeted " yo" Dexter mumbled through his food " what up" Elmer hollered. " nothing much" brick said while poking his sandwich with a WTF face. Butch just shrugged his shoulders a dull expression on his face while he ate a chip. Elmer sweat dropped " a man of many words" he mumbled all of a sudden a rush of girls came up to them " brick I love you" " boomer be mine" " butch and me forever" they screamed and waved signs.

Butch had an annoyed expression now while boomer and brick tried to get rid of the girls. " they never give up" brick whined and slammed his head on the table "darn these hot bods and gorgeous face" boomer cried and shook his hand at the ceiling " over exaggerating much" Dexter said " hey didn't you guys go out with everyone of those girls" Mitch questioned " sadly " brick complained. " it's not our fault we were born this hot" boomer whined while pointing at his face in defense. Boomer had on a dark blue button up shirt with tan skinnies and dark blue chucks to match. " agreed" brick sighed he wore a red t with a white "x" over the heart white skinnies and red chucks and his red cap. Butch just sipped his juice with a dull expression on his face he wore a dark green shirt a with a black skull in the middle black skinnies a green belt and dark green vans with wristbands to match.

" you guys act like players it's what you get" Elmer said and popped a strawberry in his mouth " do not" brick said " fine then how about a bet" Mitch grinned " not again" boomer said " really" brick said dully. Mitch shook his head an creepy grin on his face " I bet you guys can't go out with the same girls for a whole year"Mitch grinned more " yes we can" boomer argued brick scratched his chin " what would we do if we win" " my new camero" he mused boomer and brick eyes shot out of there heads " really you bet that" Dexter questioned mitch put his hands behind his head " yep".

" hell yeah were playing" boomer and brick said in unison while butch nodded " good now time for rules" Mitch said " rule #1 no telling the girls the bet" " #2 no bribing or buying or paying the girls to like you" brick and boomer shook their head " number three you can make over the girls if need and don't worry it will be needed" brick and boomer gulped " number four you have to broadcast on stage the girls in the gymnasium and say their you're girlfriends" " and last but not least no cheating on the girls and If they break up with you you lose".

" anything else you'd like to add" brick said while crossing his arms " oh yeah the girls" " you're picking the girls too" boomer hollered " what I'm not going to make this easy" Mitch grinned some more " now let's see who to pick" Mitch said while standing up on the bench and scanned the room. " someone you haven't dated yet" " they dated everyone except for those utonium girls" Dexter said brick glared at him boomer smacked his forehead.

Mitch smiled " well there you have it the utonium chicks it is" brick's face grew disappointed " well at least we could change them" boomer smiled " optimist" brick mumbled boomer's smile grew. " fine let's get this over with Boomer you design wardrobe butch you get hairdressers and make up appointments for tomorrow" Boomer took out a sketch book and butch took out his iPhone and began calling. Brick rubbed his temples and stood up" and were are you going " Elmer hollered " to go talk to the girls" he waved. " damn they work fast" Dexter announced Elmer and Mitch shook their head with blank expressions.

School roof

" it's so pretty up here today" bubbles yelled blossom shook her head a smile on her face. " it's not hot like it use to be " buttercup said while taking out a sandwich from her bag the girls sat in a circle and ate their lunch. " hey guys " blossom said bubbles and buttercup looked at her " do you guys like being outcast" bubbles face grew sad" no its lonely" buttercup announced while she looked at her sandwich. " I ..I hate feeling like I'm not good enough" bubbles said almost in a whisper blossom sighed. It stayed silent for a while until there was a tap on the door " I got it" blossom spoke she opened the door "!" " eh sorry to intrude on you girls but I need to talk to you" brick said a nervous smile plastered on his face.

Blossom pov

Brick Jojo of the three Jojo brothers is talking to me and my sisters. He is the most popular guy in school ever and he's talking to the biggest nerd ever. I shouldn't be in his presence as some girls say when he walks by me in the hallway. But that just to get past but now that he right in front of me that might change somethings.

Normal pov

Brick walked in blossom held the door handle still in shock but shook it away. Brick sat next to bubbles who was as shocked as blossom and buttercup. " so what do you want to talk about?"buttercup answered breaking her trance " well me and my brothers would like to take you girls out" he said with a serious face. " eh" bubbles choked out " why us " blossom squeaked " because we want to give you girls a makeover" brick grinned. " are you serious " buttercup answered a bit wiry brick shook his head" yes as serious as as a heart attack" buttercup starred at him like he was crazy.

" b-but why us?" blossom wondered " because you girls look so sad when I see you so I thought why not help" brick smiled some more then stood up. " we'll get you guys at you're house tomorrow " brick called back as he went towards the door. " and don't worry about directions we got it" he smiled one last time then closed the door. " blossom I-I don't know if I can BELIEVE THIS" bubbles screamed and jumped up and down " A MAKEOVER"" blossom screamed with her and grabbed buttercup and started to move her arms around. " come on buttercup be happy" blossom hollered buttercup looked at them crazy for a while then joined them. " this is gonna be awesome" buttercup cheered pumping her fist in the air " RING" " come on guys we got to go to class " blossom laughed bubbles ran towards the door buttercup right behind her" hey wait for me" blossom giggled.

After school

"come on you guys are so slow" buttercup yelled behind her smiling still " not all of us are sport maniacs you know" blossom screamed running out of breath. Bubbles whipped out her inhaler " I'm so not made for this." she wheezed buttercup opened the door and practically fell down. " why ...did..we..run home" blossom coughed " I feel like my lungs are about to explode" bubbles whined then plopped on the couch. " oh you'll live and besides I felt like running I was so excited " buttercup laughed " I know right I can't believe that this is happening to us " blossom cheered from the kitchen " it's like a weird beauty and the beast story" bubbles giggled.

Buttercup rolled her eyes and grinned blossom laughed " kind of" "so what are we eating today sis" buttercup asked while grabbing a water and throwing it to bubbles. Bubbles smiled and gulped it down " um maybe some spaghetti since it's cheaper" "ring-ring" "I got it bubbles chimed " hello" " oh hi robin" bubbles pulled the phone from her ear then placed it back" but I thought that it was our day off" bubbles whined " yes I know we need the money-" "okay were coming" .

" we have to go" " why" buttercup questioned " robin wants us us to work she said the place is packed" bubbles complained. Buttercup jumped " damn hag" she hollered " okay I agree with you even more now" blossom frowned " she said that we better be there in 15 minutes" bubbles added and grabbed her inhaler. " I'm really not made for this" she whispered " you and me both" blossom sighed while putting back on her shoes.

At the cafe

" Waaahhh to many tables" bubbles complained while grabbing two plates more plates to her six on her tray. Then quickly twirled around and to a booth " man" buttercup mumbled and grabbed six drinks " hey I have two more orders roger" blossom yelled " thanks" he answered. She picked up ten more plates on the tray " hag" she whined and stumbled to another booth. " here you go guys your order" bubbles greeted and placed plates down on table.

" took you long enough" an old man grumbled. " eh I'm sorry about that sir" bubbles curtsied and walked away blossom walked up next to her looking exhausted. Bubbles pushed up her glasses " well at least there's not that many left" bubbles said blossom sweat dropped and got up to go clean a table " pessimist" bubbles pouted. " hey you boy" a man hollered " buttercup quickly trotted over " yes sir" " oh your a girl could've fooled me" buttercup grind her teeth. " anyway I need another drink" " I'll get that for you right away sir" she whipped around angrily to the back and poured his drink. " bad customer " buttercup spit in the guys drink" yep" buttercup grinned at Roger and walked back out. " wooh I'm glad I don't eat here and piss her off" Roger mumbled with a disgusting face.

" here you go sir your drink thank you boy" buttercup bit back her tongue on what she was gonna say. Buttercup smiled and walked away " serves you right" she whispered " hey nerd girl " a boy screamed at blossom. " yes" blossom frowned at him "me and my friends are done here and we the check" him and his friends snickered " right away". " jerks " blossom mumbled and yanked the check from the cashier and stomped back " here you go" " thanks loser" he smirked and put down a 40. " later " " ah no tip" she questioned " maybe if you were prettier" he laughed so did his friends.

Blossom grew sad from his comment and picked his check and went to go type it in." jerks" blossom whispered pushing back tears " don't worry blossom you'll show him"." good work girls" " thanks" bubbles drained and plopped in a chair " anyway where's robin" blossom wondered " I'm not sure but hopefully it's far far far away" Roger begged " what time is it anyway" buttercup said " about eleven o clock" Roger glanced " good to know about the over extent of my job" blossom whined.

" well you girls should get going you have stuff to do tomorrow oh and here I thought you didn't eat any dinner yet" Roger gave them some leftovers " omg food" bubbles cried and hugged the take out buttercup sweatdropped." thanks Roger you're awesome " the girls hugged him and waved goodbye. " now time to go do those dishes" Roger faked cried to himself " damn my job".


	2. Chapter 2

**For people reading the story ch.3 is here you'll have to find it in the list of chapters sorry i'm a newbie**

Ch.2 At Jojo house

" so I got the reservation down for tomorrow" butch informed " good work butch" brick hollered from the kitchen while making a sandwich. " yeah yeah I know I'm awesome" Boomer interrupted " that wasn't meant for you dumb ass " butch said vein popping out of his head." "well it will be when I tell you guys that I'm done with the sketches" brick jumped up over towards boomer and looked at the sketches.

" nice dude the hair and everything really goes make sure to send these pics to Antonio" brick said and nudged Boomer. " but we have a problem with the clothes I don't have their measurements" Boomer spoke while scratching the back of his neck. Brick spit out some of his sandwich on the floor it landed in front of butch's feet. " gross man" butch got up to get a dustpan and broom.

" sorry butch " brick said " wait butch you know how to pick locks right?" brick grabbed butch's collar butch just looked at him with a dull expression his eyebrow raised."yeah" butch answered " and boomer do you know where the coach keeps her locker combos?" "the girls P.E. teacher yeah why?". Brick grinned " brick what's up with the smile that's your thinking smile isn't it" Boomer said "were breaking into the school aren't we?" butch spoke brick grinned even more.

" I'll go get my stuff" butch hollered " "can you grab my bag" Boomer screamed up the stairs "NO" butch yelled from in his room "rude" Boomer huffed from the bottom step."bam" boomer got whacked in his face by a bag making him fall on the floor." lazy ass" butch mocked and picked up the bag on boomer's face. Brick laughed " come on let's go" brick said and grabbed his keys boomer got up and rubbed his face " jerk" he mumbled.

School 11:46

" hurry up butch" brick whispered while butch picked the front door to the schools .Butch rolled his eyes at his brothers impatience and opened the door" sweet" Boomer mused and quickly ran inside along with brick. Butch looked around real quick then closed the door " the school looks so different at night" brick rambled boomer nodded while looking around. " we should probably hurry before the security guard sees us" butch whispered while running towards the locker rooms. " so this is the girls locker Room" Boomer said out loud butch looked around dully.

"hey her room it's over there" brick whispered loudly and ran to the door. " it should be open " Boomer announced and turned the door knob opening it quickly the boys quickly rushed towards the file cabinet. Boomer whipped it open and began scrolling through the papers " a-and here it is" Boomer yelled. He opened the folder and found the girls name " blossom is 310,bubbles 219,buttercup 521" boomer listed butch nodded and ran to the lockers.

Brick wrote down the girls number" what do you need those for" brick just shrugged Boomer sweat dropped. " you worry me sometimes " Boomer whispered " here I got the measurement" butch interrupted he handed them to boomer " their waist line is here neckline yep every things here except for bust size" boomer listed. " do you really need that " brick questioned while crossing his arms again butch put his hands in his pockets. Boomer grinned "and put his hand in his hair " yeah it's kind of the basic without is I can't pick what shirt to get them and reserve".

" damn it" brick roared " shhhh" butch and Boomer hushed in unison. Brick looked at them annoyed" what now" Boomer questioned " were just gonna have to get them when they go to the store"butch spoke. "yeah that'll work we'll just have to buy their tops for the outfits we get there instead of ahead" Boomer explained " fine" brick sighed. "let's go" butch ordered " I hate being unorganized" brick whined while running with Boomer and butch down the hallway " yeah we know" butch responded " that might be a problem in the future" boomer teased.

Butch slid to a stop and grabbed boomer and brick and pushed them towards the corner. butch whats wrong" brick asked"ssshh" butch whispered "hello is any one there?" a man in a police outfit walked towards them. The boys pushed back towards the corner of the wall more as he walked closer. He was right next to the boys but his back was turned butch put his finger toward his lips."eh I think that I'm starting to hear things " the guard mumbled and walked straight ahead down the hallway. " tink" the guard whipped around to look at where the sound came from.

" who the-" he bent down and picked up a paper clip " weird " the guard looked around no one in sight. ""we almost got caught" boomer hollered in the car " if it wasn't for butch we would've got detention or worse" brick gasped. " yeah where would you be without me" butch rolled his eyes and smirked." see I told you that it was a good idea that butch goes to the dojo"Boomer bragged " yeah I guess you were right about going to Pat for training" brick agreed. " butch grinned a little " yeah he made you all super skilled I'm going with you next time I need to update on mine" boomer rambled.

" fine but don't annoy me on the ride there either"butch snorted. " brick should come to" boomer suggested " I guess but no guarantee " brick announced."now shut up because I need to focus while driving" butch rolled his eyes at his brother. "you need focus to get pulled over" boomer teased " shut up boomer" brick had a vein popping out of his head.

Bubbles pov

I can't sleep how could I'm getting a make over from the JoJo boys the most popular boys ever in school.I did have a crappy time at work and all my life in school but now I get a second chance. So does buttercup and blossom the mean things about us the laughing and dissaprovement. All of it is going to disappear and I have the JoJo's to thank. I can't wait to see what I look like and what my sisters. Would look like I bet theyll be gorgeous no bad bubbles go to sleep you have big day ahead of you.

Normal pov

Blossom woke her sisters up early to try and clean the house and get themselves cleaned as well. Buttercup was excited and cleaned her room and her closet even though she was pretty sure that it was going to be replaced. Bubbles had fixed up the down stairs and wore her best outfit which was yesterdays clothes but a light blue shirt. Blossom was trying to fix her bun but her hair was just gonna get fixed and changed so what the point and went to help bubbles. " how do they know where we live" buttercup questioned while putting her hand up to her hair." uh good qeustion" bubbles replied " stalkers" buttercup whispered blossom giggled " so mean" bubbles laughed.

Boys pov

" how do we know how these girls live here" Boomer asked " princess told me " " oh" brick made a left hand turn " so do you think the rumors about them are true?" butch questioned from the backseat a dull expression on his face. " rumors?" Boomer questioned " yep apparently buttercup has a manly body from her over extent of sports that's why she wears boy clothes" butch informed " bubbles is an art freak is really skinny she was anereoxic" " and blossom she's fat a chubby girl that explains the shirts too" butch announced boomer frowned a bit at his mental images " who told you this" brick ask while stopping at a stop sign " princess" boomer and butch said in unison " I hate when you do that" butch mumbled. Boomer grinned back at him "you shouldn't believe everything she says" brick said " hey aren't you the one who got directions from her" Boomer announced butch shook his head in agreement brick had a vein on his head. " hey look I think thats their house not bad pretty old school really" boomer rambled brick took the keys out of the ignition. " and their front lawn well trimmed it goes great w-" " Boomer shut up" butch said annoyed brick rolled his eyes and walked up to there door"ding dong" "coming"

Normal pov

" Coming" bubbles said "eepp" she sqeauked buttercup walked towards the door. " eh" blossom squeaked again " nice to meet you guys would you like to come in?" bubbled asked while making hand gestures. Butch's phone began to beep he picked it up and checked it " my alarm went off meaning we need to get to the salon immediately" butch informed. " nugh eh we should get going" brick said while grabbing blossom by her shirt who grabbed bubbles and buttercup. Butch and boomer followed behind boomer grinning at them butch just stared dully. Brick flung them in the car and quickly ran to the drivers side.

" is he always like this" blossom questioned with a freaked out look" yeah but you should see him drive" boomer grinned from the front seat" buckle up" brick screamed. The girls jumped a bit as yelling and loud behavior and put them on " um what about you?" buttercup whispered to butch looking a bit worried and freaked out. Butch raised is eyebrow at her then smirked "don't worry I'll be fine" butch assured buttercup blinked a bit then looked out the window." so what are we doing first" bubbles asked wiry " facial makeover" Boomer announced " then body makeover" brick make a right" Boomer pointed.

Brick made a sharp right "!" blossom and bubbles almost screamed buttercup was praying. Brick sped up some more " he is going about I don't know 50 miles over the speed limit" blossom whispered to bubbles who had her eyes closed shut. Bubbles shook her head " don't remind me" she whispered back." get out" brick hollered and jumped out of the driver's side. "were here " boomer greeted the assistant at the counter " the Jojo boys welcome and right on time too" she got up and walked them to the salon chairs. " here you go you're chairs and Antonio will be right with you" she said and walked back to the desk " here you girls sit down " Boomer gestured towards the chairs they sat down. " so you guys always come here" bubbles asked while looking around curiously.

" yep" brick grinned at their amusement of a salon " don't you think thats a bit gay" buttercup said with a blank face "!" Boomer and brick stepped back at her accusation butch just starred off into space. " n-no not at all we just need a good cleaning nothing wrong with that brick defended. " whatever" buttercup shrugged a smirk on her face " Brick,Boomer and butch" a man said he wore a black lab coat and had a long brown ponytail and very handsome as well his green eyes sparkling."

ah who's this" said while pointing at the girls the girls waved sheepishly " oh this is the utonium girls we were talking about yesterday buttercup, blossom, and bubbles" brick said and kindly to the hairdresser " oh very nice to meet you I'm Antonio " he said kindly and shook their hands " so you first bubbles" closed in on bubbles who blushed from close space. " you need too remove these glasses add some of mascara some eyeliner to make you're eyes pop" Antonio listed " now some pink skin tone blush since you have a nice skin" and that hair a big no no" he grabbed her ponytail and examined her hair " very pretty no spit ends and so shiny he glanced up at blossom and pulled her hair out of it's bun.

It fell down to her bum and in front of her face " eh I'm flabbergasted about all this hair has it always been this long" yep " blossom said through the hair " hmm ill give you a bang across the forehead it would go real nice and of course chop it down to the mid back" he rambled then he grabbed buttercup's hair tie her hair fell to her mid back. "so light and fluffy looking it looks good the way it is you just need a swoop bang across the forehead from left to right that would work". He went back to bubbles and chopped a bang from right to left and tied her hair up in high pigtail and curled the ends.

There you go now you look cute" he mused and spun her to look at her self " I ..m so freaking cute " bubbles squeaked and twirled around the room her ponytails twirling with her. Buttercup smiled blossom too while she pushed back her hair to look " so pretty bubbles" blossom smiled " now blossom's turn " he grabbed some scissors and snipped a bang across just above the eyes and left long pieces on the side of the bang. Then removed the glasses " your eyes are so vibrant no more glasses you and your sister both" blossom shook her head and agreed. He also chopped some of her hair in the back now It lies a little bit above the bum.

"some eyeliner and mascara as well and some pink lipgloss to make that mouth kissable" Antonio grinned blossom blushed some there you go" he spun her around " eh " she was speechless" blossom your so pretty bubbles cheered" very nice" buttercup added smiling too. " now you miss spice" he teased and chopped the left to right bang right above the eye and clipped it with a green hair clip and made the end of her hair wavy.

The grabbed eyeliner " your eyes are so warm and inviting they tell a story" Antonio grinned at her. " same as you're sisters to make them glow lipgloss for your mouth but some cover up for the eyes to make your face soft looking" he rambled again. He pulled her raven hair to the front " there you go" he turned her around buttercup's eyes grew wide making them sparkle even more. " buttercup so pretty no so cute no gorgeous" bubbles cheered blossom " super model " blossom teased while wrapping her arms around buttercup's neck.

Buttercup blushed three different shades of red" I thought you didn't put blush on buttercup" said brick " I didn't" Antonio said with a worried look. " neeghh!" buttercup said her face two more shades lighter " come on let's go" brick said while waving towards antonio " thank you Antonio " the girls said in unison and hugged him. They left Antonio grinned and waved back "their so sweet very nice girls".

The mall

" what are we doing here" blossom said a bit " but we need to get some other things -"and measurements for clothes " brick babbled. Bubbles nodded and looked away blossom shrugged Buttercup just glared at the people looking at them. " is this the store" brick questioned Boomer" uh-huh". " where are their clothes we reserved" " they should be in the back just ask the cashier". "okay I'll go get them while you guys go to the dressing room " aye aye captain" Boomer saluted then left with the girls and butch. Brick rolled his eyes"nutcase" whispered then walked towards the cashier.

Dressing room

" this might take a while " butch mumbled " wait so how did you guys know what to get us" buttercup said" well I did little really I just based it on what you guys skin tones,hair color, and-" "Boomer shut up" butch interrupted an annoyed look on his face. Buttercup and bubbles laughed blossom was daydreaming about school tomorrow. " I'm here there you go blossom and bubbles and let's not forget about buttercup" brick said while handing them bags. " now try them on you'll like them" boomer assured they walked into the dressing booth. " I hope the measurement are right" Boomer whispered " they better be I had to pick their p.e. lockers for this" butch whispered back. " how's this " blossom said first while walking out she wore a dark blue shirt button up with pink little flowers that was tied on the bottom but no skin showing and stomach and a pair of light blue denim jeans with a brown belt and dark blue flats. Blossom looked in the mirror and squeaked and turned around to look at her self. brick had practically held back a nose bleed Boomer smiled at his reaction Butch smiled a little.

" what's wrong is it bad?" blossom questioned because of bricks weird reaction " uh no you look great I just had to sneeze" who was blushing slightly but blossom didn't notice. " eh I'm done" buttercup called then stepped out she wore a black tank top tight fitting with a green and black flannel the sleeves rolled up and a pair of tight fitting skinnies with green converse "oohh buttercup you look daring" blossom teased again " thanks oh and nice clothes" buttercup commented "I know right" blossom grinned. Buttercup rolled her eyes the looked in the mirror again and smiled. " my turn " bubbles cheered she had on a light blue tight v-neck shirt with a black tutu skirt that went over the shirt and a pair of black flat with blue bows.

" aw so cute" blossom cried and hugged bubbles " you guys are too" bubbles gasped at their outfits. Boomer blushed a little but no one noticed " um we have a problem" buttercup said while walking up to butch" what is it" butch asked his eyebrow lifted again he looked a bit interested. " our bras" bubbles pointed to her well developed chest " their to small" blossom announced while snapping her strap. " eh to small but their b cups" Boomer announced a blush on his face " but were not B cups were C cups" buttercup said while pointing to her chest. Boomer, brick and butch got a nosebleed that made them fly towards the floor the girls just looked surprised. Boomer jumped back up his face red like a tomato " okay the to the lingerie store" brick chocked out while blushing still. Butch whipped his nose with a tissue blush on face but his expression dull.

Lingerie store

" so..you..guys..look around" brick said nervous along with Boomer and butch. The girls looked around " everything is all lacy" bubbles whined buttercup snorted blossom frowned. " could we please hurry" Boomer said blush still plastered on his face " sure" bubbles said and grabbed almost a rack full of lace light blue undergarment . Boomer held back a nose bleed again buttercup and blossom the same but in there respected colors. " can we try them on" buttercup asked butch who had a straight face but still was blushing. " yep " butch said trying not to look at buttercup and her things. The girls ran into the dressing rooms and tried them on " well at least we know that the rumors are lies" brick sighed with relief " a big lie their freaking hot" boomer whispered brick nodded butch just looked at them. " who knew that under that would be the hottest girls I've ever seen" brick mumbled " yeah who knew" butch agreed. " they fit" bubbles informed while stepping out with blossom and buttercup at the same time. " good now let's buy them then take you girl home" Boomer stated.

Car ride

" you guys really didn't have to buy all these clothes for us" bubbles said shyly " yeah thank you guys I mean you gave us a whole closet full" blossom thanked. " well it actually is " brick said and glanced at blossom " say what!" the girls said in unison " yeah all you guys clothes are getting replaced with new stuff" boomer nodded. " what ..why are you guys being so nice to us" buttercup whined butch smirked at her again then grinned" why not" butch questioned. " eh" buttercup was stumped she didn't have an answer" like we said we want to help you girls the best way possible" brick explained.

" so be happy that you get that help cuz some people don't" brick parked the car. The boys began to grab the clothes " and your bringing the bags in to geez were not helpless" buttercup complained. " well we have to because we need to get rid of you're old clothes" boomer hollered over a mountain of bags and went up the stairs to the girls room. " you girls stay down here no goin up stairs until were done we don't want you hiding old clothes" brick nagged." bu-but" bubbles began " no but " boomer interrupted through the bags almost tripped while going up the stairs. " just stay down here okay" blossom assured " alright we'll be on the couch " buttercup hollered from the bottom step." what if they clean out our whole room" bubbles feared " no they said that their just replacing clothes so calm down" blossom spoke.

"yeah and besides if they did that I would snap them in half" buttercup threatened while shaking her fist angrily. The girls all laughed and watched some t.v " I just realize something " blossom spoke buttercup and bubbles looked at her" how are they getting our old stuff down?". Buttercup and bubbles shrugged " TIMBER" boomer hollered from on top of the stairs and rolled down bags of clothes. " uh" blossom looked surprised and so did her sisters boomer slid down the banister." don't mind me ladies just moving things out" boomer rambled while carrying three garbage bags to the car. " how can we not mind them bringing our clothes to the garbage " buttercup said annoyed a little. " I just think of the new clothes were getting" bubbles giggled Boomer walked back inside of the house his hand behind his head a grin on his face.

Boys pov

" Boomer did you throw the clothes into the car?" brick hollered while putting the last of blossom's new shirts away Boomer walked by and and through thumbs up at brick "butch are you done?" brick yelled. " I was done a while ago" butch said dully behind brick " holy sh-" brick screamed surprised. " butch what the hell I hate when you go ninja" brick complained while holding his chest. Butch looked at him with a dull expression " maybe be you need to go to go to Pat's" butch spoke. Brick stuck his tongue out at butch who just rolled his eyes. Boomer laughed at his brother brick glared at him " should we tell the girls that were done?" butch stated.

" yeah were done here now we'll dropped the clothes off at a charity. " aww that's so nice of you guys " bubbles screamed making Boomer jump and brick also butch just watched. " d..didn't we tell you to stay downstairs" brick croaked " sorry but I had to go " bubbles said calmly while smiling. " what the hell is up with the scaring me today" brick whined butch just shrugged. And walked out into the hallway " that was a rhetorical question that didn't need and answer" brick hollered while chasing after butch. Bubbles laughed " their funny" Boomer looked at her " yeah I guess so" boomer sweat dropped. Bubbles turned and began to walk down the hallway " eh where you going?" boomer asked " pee"bubbles answered and walked to bathroom. Boomer blushed a bit from her answer and the unwanted images in his head.

Living room

"well we got all of you guys new stuff in the closet" brick informed " and don't worry about what to wear tomorrow" butch added " we got it already prepared". "thank you guys again we so owe you one" blossom spoke and scratched her head brick grinned slyly at that comment." well bye guys see you at school tomorrow" bubbles screamed and waved at the door a huge smile on her face. Bubbles closed the door " I should probably get dinner ready " bubbles said and walked towards the kitchen. " yay bubbles cooking " blossom and buttercup said together. Bubbles smiled " well I'm glad you guys like my food even if it's on a budget" bubbles sweat dropped blossom laughed a bit. " well even on a budget it's better than school food " buttercup commented bubbles giggled.

Butch's pov

" finally all that shopping is over" boomer hollered and plopped on the couch brick nodded. "I'm tired I'm going to bed early so don't bug me" I commented and walked up the stairs " what about dinner" Boomer questioned " I'm good" I waved to them. " he also scares me" Boomer whispered I rolled my eyes right now I was tired and dirty. I just felt like taking a shower. But what we did today for the girls kept running through my mind. Their all pretty or what boomer would say hot which I agree with completely. But soon were present them to the school. This is way to much work but that's what has to happen I spoke out loud. But is it wrong for us to lead them on man I hate thinking this deep into things. That's not my thing it's brick's I'm just gonna take a shower no more thinking.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3 Next Morning

" Bubbles Buttercup" blossom yelled while she placed her pink headband behind her bang. She fixed her dark pink crop top and white skinnies. She clicked her compact and placed it in her black shoulder bag " blossom so pretty" bubbles squeaked. While she jumped down the stairs " you to bubbles" blossom commented bubbles grinned. Bubbles wore a white tank top with a blue button up that was cut at her ribs, also wore light blue Jean skinnies and blue flats." boomer had it in my closet like this so I really shouldn't take any credit" bubbles sweat dropped " me too" blossom agreed.

Buttercup came down with a dark green tank drooped at the top and showed some cleavage just a little. With a black vest that had two pockets on each side a pair of black skinnies and black low cut boots. " me too" buttercup whined while she fixed her green hair clip " well at least our hair held up " bubbles spoke absently " not mine" buttercup answered " I had to braid mine before I went to bed" . " good work" blossom congratulated " thank you thank you" buttercup bowed " come on school awaits" bubbles cheered buttercup quickly grabbed her black bag while blossom slipped on her pink flats with flowers.

" I don't think we should run" buttercup suggested " I agree with you on that one I have a feeling that the boys would get pissed if the clothes are messed up" blossom stated. And suddenly got annoyed look on her face " I hope everyone like our new looks " bubbles wished " they will and if they don't-" " we'll clobber them a new face" buttercup interrupted. " no not clobber we'll just tell a teacher" blossom pouted " tssh a teacher won't do crap they never did when we weren't beautified " buttercup rampaged. " blossom you know that " buttercup through her hands up. Bubbles pouted a bit at her sisters " I guess you right" blossom agreed " they never helped before so why help now" blossom huffed.

School pov

Boys pov

" where are those girls" Boomer growled while leaning on his locker" be patient Boomer" butch calmed. " they should be here in about 3 minutes" brick timed while looking at his watch Boomer looked out the window. " " hi boomer brick butch" princess said seductively the guys made a disgusting face. " what are you waiting for" she questioned while leaning closer towards brick. Brick shuttered and scooted over more " none of you're damn business" Butch spoke dryly no emotion on his face Princess put on a hurt face" why so mean butch" princess sneered " well you asked for it " Brick grinned slyly.

" what ever " princess whipped around and faced the Boomer who looked different today " boomer Why don't me and-" " uh how about he'll no" boomer glared at her annoyed and pissed. Princess step back a bit in shock boomed never acted this way at school before she quivered a bit. " your really pissing me off so go away to your corner whore" boomer spoke venom in every word. Princess sucked up her pride and balled her fist" you jerk off" she hollered and stomped off down the hallway. " brick looked at him calmly " not my fault she a fuc-" boomer was interrupted by butch's hand on his head.

Butch smiled at him a real smile and tussled his hair three times and stopped" eh what happened?" boomer spoke blankly his face confused and innocent. " you got mad" brick explained " really I'm sorry it wasn't the girls or something right" boomer asked " no you didn't get any sleep last night did you?" brick questioned. " of course I didn't" boomer confessed " boomer you know that you can't do that" butch nagged " yeah me and butch hate having to change you back" brick agreed. " who snapped me out of it this time?" boomer spoke " I did" butch said annoyed " sorry butch and brick" boomer apologized and grinned at them. " your lucky that we know how to stop you now back in elementary you would flip off teachers and parents" brick rambled boomer sweat dropped " eh thanks". " ring" the bell sounded " the bell what about the girls " "they'll be fine I wanted them late" brick announced boomer looked confused butch dull face. " yep so no one could see their new looks yet that is until after school" boomer nodded while they walked to class.

Girls pov

Bubbles pov

My sisters and I made it to school right on time thankfully no issues. Except everyone in my first class kept asking if I was a new student or something. I guess they really don't recognize me not even some of my teachers i had to explain to them I was bubbles. Some of the art fanatics in my class actually thought that I ended up in the wrong class if I look like this. Then stare at me and breathe heavy they never did that before the transformation. But I did remember seeing princess this morning she looked really annoyed and sad at the same time.

I felt bad for her but new she deserved it but it was probably mean. Karma such a beautiful thing since she got embarrassed maybe she'll be fine tomorrow. That's the only good quality about her and that's her determination which she should keep any day. No one really saw my new change except for the kids in class. Come to think about it I haven't seen boomer either i have a feeling that he's up to something asks it annoys me. For having something that might deal with me and my sisters that could be drastic and you don't tell me. them and their sneaky acting all agent in training secrecy .

Boomer pov

I don't know why I changed today well i kind of do but I don't know how it leads to it. I guess you could say that it's a second personality. Butch and brick says it because I'm to nice to get mad so my mind made up a alter ego that doesn't act like me but expresses the way I feel. But only bad things like no sleep that makes some people cranky but instead I get a pissed alter ego. If I'm fighting it happens when I use to get bullied in middle school it was really bad and when mom and dad left us at an orphanage. But butch says that since I'm such a kind and calm person the only way that could make me snap out if it is rubbing my head three times. Which I think is ridiculous but brick says that it's what mom use to do to me all the time.

They say that it reminds me of good memories so I'm not pissed anymore then I don't remember. I thought that I should see a psychiatrist but butch says that their cheap bastards who just want money just from saying you're crazy. I wish I knew what I act like when I flip out brick says that I'm more pissed and i speak my mind. Butch says that I'm annoying and become a pain in the ass which I think that everyone gets on his nerves. Maybe he needs to go to a psychiatrist and get some professional help me and him both could go.

After school in gymnasium

" hey brick" blossom hollered her sitters right behind her " what are we doing back here" blossom questioned. Bubbles looked at the crowd of kids in the gym all " eeepp!" bubbles squeaked and closed the curtain. Brick turned at the girls a grin plastered on his face. " well girls there something we need you to do for us". Buttercup's eyes grew wide she knew what was going on " I'm not asking for much really" brick smirked " we just want you girls to go on stage" boomer smiled. " and you want us to show everyone our knew look" butch said still with a blank face. " I knew it how else was everyone gonna know about our change" buttercup spoke and pointed at them annoyed. " well how else do you want to prove them wrong " brick suggested blossom got annoyed.

" and why didn't you tell us before" blossom huffed " because we knew that you wouldn't go through with it" brick replied " so you go behind our back an planned this " blossom barked back brick smirked. " we should probably get onstage" boomer mused and through his brothers a mic" " well at least you girls won't have to do anything but just sit there" brick informed blossom glared at him " come on blossom it will he fun" bubbles suggested and grabbed there hands. " I don't want to do his" buttercup whined " fine since we have no choice" blossom groaned. " good" Boomer smiled the girls walked out on stage. Everyone in the crowd got really loud the girls were asking about their hair and were they got their clothes from or how their models.

While boys drooled and started a fan club asking for their numbers if their available and some wolf whistles. The girls blushed slightly " welcome everyone" Boomer yelled into the mic all the girls cheered loudly especially the fan club were sorry to keep you waiting" brick entered along with butch. The fan girls cheered even louder buttercup squinted a bit " now everyone were very glad you came" butch yelled " but this is not about us right now it's about the three girl on stage" brick pointed . More whistles and screaming " these girls these girls here are our little projects" Boomer mused some fan girls shunned " they are beautiful right " butch half way threatened everyone screamed and yelled or hollered " but there's a secret behind these girls" brick stated everyone gasped " yep there no other than the utonium girls" boomer smiled the room got quiet all you could here was whispers " I don't believe ya" princess hollered from the front row with the cheerleader they smirked and snickered . Buttercup growled a bit while blossom glared " don't believe me but why would i lie" Boomer smiled to the front row princess stop smiling she was stumped. "he's right" a boy yelled from the crowd everyone began to cheer again the front row jealous.

" I'm glad that you like what we did " butch smirked some girls drooled " but there's more to this" brick smiled making fan girls faint. " these girls" boomer began " are our" girlfriends" brick finished. Butch nodded some fan girls cried no and some guys but mostly everyone cheered or booed. Blossom turned her head towards brick and glared at him pissed buttercup too. Bubbles was blushing madly from embarrassment " do you like our choices" boomer asked same reaction. " now I'm happy you all like this but that's all for today folks" brick waved " I hoped you enjoyed the little presentation" butch smiled more girls fainted Boomer waved goodbye while the curtain closed. " you little prick" blossom growled " what blossom I thought that it was good idea" blossom was still pissed her face red from anger. A vein popped out of her head she clenched her teeth " and-" "WHAM" blossom socked him in the nose brick went flying. " PRICk" blossom roared " and you two jerks were in this too" buttercup hissed and clenched her fist a vein on her head " and you didn't tell us " blossom barked "BAM" "WHAM" butch and boomer went flying " bastards" buttercup growled while holding up her fist bubbles was pissed too but wasn't violent enough to hurt them she just glared. Brick got up and rubbed his now bruised face along with butch and boomer. Blossom huffed at them and left along with her sisters " ow they hit like a guy"boomer whined while rubbing his cheek " I agree with you there" butch coughed while he rubbed his jaw. " I second that motion" brick rasped while he snapped his nose back. " remind me not to do that again" brick frowned at his nose bleed boomer shook his head along with butch.

Girls pov

" those jerks" blossom cursed" damn bastards"buttercup boomed. " i can't believe they did that " bubbles roared pedestrians walking down the street stood clear of them. " their lucky that I didn't bash them through the wall" buttercup growled again " neh I was so embarrassed on that stage today" blossom spoke " I felt like I was going die from blushing" blossom added. " maybe it was a good thing that the boys did" bubbles said buttercup and blossom looked at her like she was crazy. " are you serious" buttercup yelled " just think about it the JoJo boys like us" bubbles pointed out. " I mean that's like having a million dollars" " I say we should go with it" blossom thought about it " maybe your right I mean princess and those snotty cheerleaders face was priceless" buttercup grinned. Bubbles laughed " blossom sighed " maybe we should go through with this". Buttercup cracked her knuckles " yeah we should" bubbles agreed " I'm in " buttercup joined. " but if they pull another stunt like that I'm a send them to the hospital". Blossom laughed at the image bubbles giggled to " we should hurry before it gets dark" bubbles warned.

Boys pov

" ow my face hurts like hell" boomer whined and rubbed his cheek " stop complaining and fix your shirt" brick nagged. Boomer had on a blue shirt with black skinnies and blue vans. Butch popped his jaw and ate his cereal squinting a bit in pain he wore a dark green button up shirt with a black undershirt with black skinnies that were rolled at the bottom with dark green converse. " well at least your nose stopped bleeding before school" boomer groaned brick wore a red shirt with a black stripe down the front with black skinnies and red and black vans. " yeah but it still hurts to sneeze brick whined and tussled his hair. Butch glanced at him briefly " brick wheres you're hat" brick looked at him miserably " I don't feel like wearing it today" he whined some more annoying butch. " would you both stop crying " butch hollered a vein popping out of his head. Butch and boomer looked at him even more miserable butch's eye twitched at them and sighed. " just get ready to go to school before I explode" butch hollered.

School

" I hope the girls don't beat us again" Boomer whined and squinted in pain. " I think that maybe we should-" brick was interrupted " Jojo boys" blossom yelled from down the hall the boys flinched a bit. " eh blossom nice for you to show up you look nice today". Blossom wore a pink and black flannel that was cut at the rib with a white under shirt and black skinnies with pink flat to match her hair she had a pink bow on the side." don't change the subject I'm still pissed me and my sisters both" " speaking of which where are they" boomer questioned blossom glared at him Boomer jumped behind butch " me and my sisters are going to be you're girlfriends "blossom spoke calmly " since you guys announced were dating we'll be in a relationship at school but outside were friends" blossom smiled and pulled out her hand" deal?" brick smirked " deal" " I gotta get back to class and you guys should stop ditching" blossom nagged and walked away. " well that was easy" boomer grinned " a compromise " butch grinned " yeah but she just made a bad compromise" brick smirked.

Hallway girls pov

" hey I was wondering if I could get your number?" a guy asked buttercup she blushed " no sorry dude" she responded and walked away. " that's the tenth one today" buttercup whined " yeah me too" bubbles agreed " I didnt know that I could have that happen to me in less than two days". " I haven't been able to go anywhere without some guy there or a fan club" buttercup added " well look at it this way you get more exercise from running away from them" bubbles beamed buttercup sweat dropped " do you always have to see the silver lining". " there's nothing wrong with that" bubbles pouted. Buttercup rolled her eyes " hey look it's them" a fan boy yelled his group right behind them " not again" buttercup whined the fan boys began chasing after them bubbles squeaked and began running along with buttercup. " I'm so glad that I brought my inhaler" bubbles cried " " because I could die from all this running" " oh what happen to the silver lining" buttercup scoffed. " maybe your right about the silver lining thing the world not always so great" bubbles wheezed.

Blossom pov

My second period was finally over I stayed a little bit behind so I could learn some more. I mean the lecture today on quantum physics was so intoxicating that I needed more. Buttercup calls me a knowledge crack head and bubbles said I'm just like a scientist. But through half of the lecture I was thinking about the boys and how what we agreed on might have been a good or bad idea. But I thought that it went well because their reputation is still intact as a matter a fact it might've boosted. Bubbles plan might just worked I'm still surprised she thought of it in the first place. I think that I'm rubbing of on her I already did on buttercup that why her grades are so good and she rubbed of on me too I'm more hostile when it comes to issues. Hopefully that's all get from buttercup and bubbles I'm more nicer to people and have a longer patience. Then I heard these loud noise coming from down the hall. Then I saw bubbles and buttercup running my way but who were they running from.

Normal pov

" blossom" bubbles hollered buttercup waved " oh hey b- Waaahhh " blossom hollered while being yanked by her sisters. " what is going on here " blossom yelled trying to run with her sisters " nothing much" bubbles grinned " just the fan boys" buttercup screamed. " what? how could you guys get me dragged into this" blossom yelled. " come on " buttercup hollered and yanked them into a empty classroom. Bubbles fell on the floor " ow butter-" blossom covered her mouth "'hey where they go" a boy screamed " lets try over there "another guy screamed and ran down with his group down the hallway. The girls sighed together " geez buttercup you almost stretched my shirt" bubbles huffed she wore a baby blue t shirt that hugged her with a white heart on the sleeve with a white belt and blue jeans and white vans. " oh stop whining "'buttercup huffed she wore a tight green v-neck with light blue Jean skinnies and black converse. " I think their gone by now" blossom said and stuck her head out the door. The girls stepped out bubbles sighed in relief " I'm glad their gone now lets go we have P.E" buttercup informed and yanked her sisters towards their class.

P.E class

" alrighty then girls were gonna have an easy day today" stated " woo" the girls cheered " today were just gonna run laps in the field" " boo". " alright girls get to it". Buttercup and blossom ran bubbles a little bit behind them trying to breathe " what the hell is with all the running" buttercup sighed " what sport fanatic can't take the heat" blossom smirked buttercup whipped out her foot and tripped her. " eepp" blossom shrieked and stumbled but quickly caught herself. Bubbles giggled at them buttercup smirked while blossom glared at her and stuck out her tongue.

Boys P.E.

" hey butch isn't that buttercup" Mitch pointed out butch looked blank expression " hey shes with her sisters too". " she looks so freaking cute in her uniform don't you think" Mitch implied and elbowed butch. Butch looked at him blank expression and walked to the soccer field " I take that as a yes" Mitch yelled and ran after him. " aw come on butch just admit it" butch looked at him then forward at the soccer players" Mitch sweat dropped " hey butch fill in" a boy yelled. Butch got up and got into a position " Mitch you too" Mitch pouted. Butch ran after the ball and quickly took it away but two guys came and blocked him " hey over here" Mitch called. Butch kicked it towards him Mitch began going down the court then he grinned slyly and launched it out of the field onto the track. " sorry guys my bad" Mitch spoke innocently " I got it" butch said and ran to the field. Mitch grinned even more.

Girl pov

" whish" buttercup quickly moved towards the side a soccer ball plopped right beside her. " eh where you come from maybe we should find out who is missing a ball" she said to herself " um buttercup I need the ball" she looked up and saw butch blank face still. " or do you wanna keep talking to it" butch commented " u-u a-a neh nevermind here" buttercup blushed from embarrassment. " buttercup you run to fast" blossom whined " oh hey butch" " hi butch" bubbles wheezed taking out her inhaler. " buttercup are you sick your all red" bubbles coughed " is it from the sun maybe it's heatstroke" blossom assumed. Butch looked concerned " no I'm fine" buttercup spoke annoyed then began running again. " bye butch" " later butch" blossom and bubbled waved while running to catch up with buttercup. Butch looked at the ball then the girls and shrugged and carried it back to the field " oh hey butch what took you so- " Mitch was interrupted by the ball getting axel kicked into his face. He flew halfway down the field "idiot" butch huffed a scowl plastered on his face.

Lunch

" oooh Mitch what happened" Dexter winced Mitch glared at him " " A soccer ball in the face" Mitch cursed. While putting his ice pack on his face " you..sound..funny" Elmer snickered " well thats because it kind of hard to talk when your mouth is three times bigger than usual" he barked a scowl on his face. " dude what the hell happened " boomer gawked Mitch grew more annoyed. " hey butch " butch sat down dull face and ate his some chips. " he probably deserved it " brick stated while sitting down at the table " true" everyone but Mitch agreed mitch scowled. " anyway so nice presentation guys" Elmer said " yeah well played and the girls look great" Dexter smiled. " they were a lot of work " brick mumbled butch popped his jaw again boomer rubbed his cheek." I mean every guy in school wants them " Dexter rambled " or they call you lucky bastards" Elmer informed. Brick grinned at the statement " you should probably stop right there before brick gets a big head" boomer joked. Brick glared at him Boomer smirked innocently. " I'm pretty sure that the fan girls are jealous of them" Dexter wondered " that explains why I didnt get ambushed today" boomer spoke absent minded butch rolled his eyes" but now the girls have fan boys " Elmer announced and ate some candy " poor girls dont even know what they got their selves into" brick thought..

Princess pov

I was watching them eat those nerds utonium girls how dare they show me up. I had to watch them if I wanted to know their dirty secrets about their lives. I mean it's the only way that I could prove to the JoJo boys their still losers. Then I'll be on top again and the boys will come back crawling. I snickered in my head about my plan those girls sicken me. I mean all I have to do is just watch them for a while I wonder why I'm only doing this. I mean I know that I'm head of the cheerleaders but my co captain could at least help. Oh well more glory for me when i date the boys I'll give her one maybe if I feel like it.

Art period

Bubbles grabbed her apron and a can of brushes to her canvas. " okay canvas let's make you pretty" bubbles whispered and smiled. The boys across from her dropped their brushes or drooled a bit. " Mr. Boomer glad you decided to join " " please go sit by utonium" the teacher pointed " yes miss" Boomer quickly scurried over and and grabbed a apron. " what are you doing here" bubbles whispered her eyes widened a bit." I've been had this class" boomer spoke calmly and began to paint " I've never seen you" bubbles responded. " I always ditched " boomer stated " then why come back now" bubbles asked. Boomer looked up at her and looked at her blankly then around the room then at his canvas " I need some more red" bubbles sweat dropped.

" boomer!" bubbles shrieked " oh sorry your sister forced me too" Boomer explained " my sister?" " yeah shes said that we should stop ditching so I stopped" "shes kind of scary when mad"boomer spoke . " that's all you had to say" bubbles said and began painting again and glanced at boomer's canvas. " eh that's so .." bubbles looked amazed stars in her eyes " that's so beautiful" she beamed boomer stepped back a bit at her action " it's just a cherry blossom"scenery". " a gorgeous painting" she screamed everyone jumped a bit " bubbles please keep the screaming to a minimum" bubbles blushed " sorry miss" " yours is really nice to" boomer pointed hers was a house covered in snow " thank you but yours is more breathtaking".Boomer grinned while bubbles looked at the details of his painting her mouth shaped like an "o". " maybe I'll teach you some painting skills one day" boomer suggested " I would like that very much" bubble smiled boomer blushed a bit.

Hallway

" why do I have to be the model student" blossom huffed and walked down the hallway. She turned the corner and ran into a something " ow damn it" blossom spoke her papers all on the floor " what the heck I felt like I hit a brick wall" blossom rubbed her head. " well you ran into a brick but not a wall" blossom looked up " brick ". " hey pinky" brick smirked and picked up her papers on the floor " what the hell are you doing here" blossom questioned. Brick smirked and pointed behind him blossom looked over " bathroom". Blossom rubbed the back of her neck brick gave her the papers " oh thanks".

" so whats the papers for ?" brick asked " my teacher wanted me to give this to the principle" blossom frowned "let me guess is it because you're a model student" brick smirked again "yeah how do you know you don't look like you model anything but clothes" blossom mocked " no but for your information i have AP college courses" brick said triumphantly " oh really then how come I never saw you". "i just go ninja and hide in the back" brick smirked " what ever" blossom frowned." you should stop frowning smile more it is good for your muscles" brick informed. " it's kind of hard to be happy when your someones pack mule or when your being chased" blossom listed."I agree with you on that one but it can't be that bad that you can't smile every once and a while" brick grinned. " I guess you right" blossom smiled " see that's what I like to see" brick smiled and walked down the hallway. Blossom blushed a bit " and waved towards brick " oh right the papers".


	4. Chapter 4

**okay guys i hoped you like the chapters and thanks for the reviews also the further we get into the story the less descriptive I get on their clothes so just work with me on them and if you have any ideas on out fits I'll put them in future chapters :3 enjoy**

Ch.4

" yawn" buttercup hollered in her room the alarm beeping loudly. Buttercup groaned and bashed the snooze button. " time to go for my daily morning run" buttercup mumbled she jumped up and went to her closet and grabbed her running clothes and tied her hair up. And trotted downstairs " where you going?" blossom said to me she looked really tired probably stayed up all night studying. " my daily run " I explained " you can't" " why not" I whined " its raining didn't you hear the thunder last night" I shook my head innocently. " I'll just wear a rain coat then" " we don't have a rain coat" blossom intervened " okay then I won't run today" " not just today all this month" buttercup gasped. " what that's just fine I'll work out at the gym then" I agreed. " glad you don't feel like getting a cold" blossom grinned " well do the boys have something in our closet for weather situations". I spoke while drinking some orange juice blossom shrugged.

Normal pov

" if they didn't than they must have not known" blossom informed " yeah they do" bubbles interrupted and came down the stairs . Bubbles wore a blue rain coat with a white stripe on the sleeves the rain coat was down to her knees she wore white stockings and a blue rain boots with a white bow on the top. Underneath the coat was a white v neck sweater with a light blue undershirt and light Blue skirt " yeah there really cute and comfy" bubbles hopped. " good I don't wanna wear something ridiculous" buttercup drowned " I agree at least their not heartless" blossom mocked. " I should probably get -" "ding dong" the doorbell interrupted " who could it be at a time like this" blossom questioned and opened the door.

" hi guys glad your awake" " Jojo boys what are you doing here" blossom and buttercup said in unison. Bubbles waved politely " well we were in the neighborhood and we were gonna give you guys a ride to school" brick stated " no you were in the neighborhood when your car broke down didn't it" blossom suggested. The boys looked away nervous " I'll take that as a yes" blossom spoke " I guess you can stick around until the car gets fixed" blossom ordered " but we don't have a car so were gonna half to walk to sch-" " no school today the streets are to flooded" boomer imputed and began taking off his coat. " eh say what so your telling me I studied for no reason last night" blossom whispered a sweat drop on her head.

" but if you don't mind I called a tow truck so he'll get the car" butch informed and put away his phone. " how long" bubbles wondered and gave the boys tea " about 4 hours" butch answered " good the sooner the better" buttercup said annoyed blossom nodded in agreement. " well at least it will give me time to get ready for work"buttercup left upstairs already blossom gulped down her orange juice and left. Leaving bubbles by her self" hey bubbles" brick called bubbles walked in " yeah" she smiled and sat down. " we were wondering if you could tell butch were the bathroom is". " oh the second to last door on the right" butch nodded and bowed and hurried upstairs. " anyway so bubbles did you get the painting for art done" Boomer asked kindly bubbles nodded quickly and grinned" it's so pretty see I'll show you " bubbles grabbed Boomer and ran up the stairs. " great leave me alone in a unfamiliar place" brick said sarcastically and got up and went to the fridge

Upstairs

" bathroom bathroom" butch mumbled " wait what room was it left or right" forget it where's buttercup I'll ask her" butch whispered. " knock knock " " hold on" buttercup yelled than yank opened the door" oi" " yo what you need" buttercup grumbled. She wore a green sweatshirt that was down to her mid thigh with some black tights. " you sound like a drug dealer " butch said dully " buttercups eye twitched " just tell me why your at my door before I slam it in your face" buttercup hissed " bathroom where is it " butch asked " come on I'll show you" buttercup offered and walked down the hallway" here you go bathroom" butch was about to step in." no wait don't go yet" buttercup said butch looked at her one eyebrow raised again she pushed him out sort of " just a second".

She quickly grabbed the undergarments that scattered everywhere butch stuck his head in " I told you one sec" buttercup pouted butch huffed and stuck his head back out " there you can come in now " butch strolled in then stopped and blushed. Buttercup held all kinds of bras and underwear in her arms she looked at him then flicked his forehead " don't stare perv" she commented and walked away closing the door. Butch blushed more and looked wide eyed and shook his head and put on a annoyed face. " maybe you should clean up when there's guest " butch suggested and went back to business."

" brick you jerk let go" blossom said annoyed " but I don't wanna" brick said in a baby tone " that's so not cute" blossom said. " now let go of my arm" " but I want the cookie and that's the last one" brick whined " it wasnt until you ate them all " she whined too. " fine then you can have it" brick huffed and let go of her arm blossom pulled from across the table and ate it " you guys need to buy more snacks" brick informed blossom rolled her eyes and ate the last bit.

" now I'm starving still" brick complained " we'll just go to the store " blossom spoke. " fine I'll go but get to pick the snacks" brick added " " " sure whatever snack addict " blossom mumbled. Brick scowled " here you go blossom " bubbles said while sliding down the banister "thanks" " oh I put in some extra money for groceries that we need"bubbles informed. " alright I'll see what I can do about stretching this stuff out" " you guys coming " blossom asked " yeah" bubbles and buttercup said in unison " butch and boomer you too" they nodded. Blossom wore a pink rain coat with white buttons down the front white stockings and pink rain boots and white buttons on the side. Buttercup wore a light green raincoat a little above the knee and light green boots. Brick wore a dark red jacket with black skinnies and red chucks. Boomer blue jacket a white zipper With the word boom on the right chest plate blue skinnies and blue chucks. Butch wore a black jacket with Jean skinnies and black vans. The girls opened up the umbrellas and gave one to the boys " thank you very much" boomer smiled

Boys pov

The girls walked a little bit ahead of them " I'm still hungry" brick complained butch rolled his eyes " do you know what the girls are getting for Antonio" boomer asked " no I have no clue" butch said brick kept holding his stomach. Boomer sweat dropped " " ach " the girls said in unison as street water flew on them a fancy car kept on going " you dirty as-" buttercup yelled bubbles tried wiping the water off while blossom began to steam angrily. Boomer picked up two stones then chucked them at the cars back window and tail light breaking them both. " there we go I think were even now don't you think" boomer smiled bubbles laughed and buttercup high fived him blossom giggled. " show off " brick said still rubbing his stomach .

Grocery store

" buttercup you take this part if the list and bubbles you get this part" blossom assigned the girls nodded and left with their counterparts.

Reds pov

" snacks" brick said and ran down the aisle " thanks for leaving me by myself" blossom said looked down the aisle for some flour " accuse me miss" a rugged guy spoke to blossom. " oh hello there" she said calmly " well what's a pretty girl like you doing alone" the man moved in closer " I'm not alone I'm with someone" " where I don't see him anywhere"he smirked. " he'll be back soon" blossom spoke annoyed " well until then how-" " how about no" brick said annoyed a vein popping out of his head a box of cookies in his hand. Blossom sweat dropped at the cookies " my bad bro" the guy left " hey pinky got my cookies" brick pointed. " just help me find the stuff on the list Mr. Snack addict" blossom huffed.

Blues pov

"boomer" bubbles called " while looking around for him "where did that boy go" oh my miss did you lose your son" a clerk asked looking worried "oh and your so young looking too" bubbles looked shocked " no miss he-" " you poor child you your probably a single mother" the clerk rambled " don't worry well find you're boy". " yo bubbles" boomer walked up with with some milk " oh boomer" bubbles turned around nervous looking. Boomer looked concerned " oh this is boomer" bubbles introduced. " Say what he's not your son" bubbles shook her head " I'm sorry" the clerk apologized and walked away " uh I'm confused" boomer spoke bubbles sighed " it's nothing really just misinterpretation" bubbles said. " ?" boomer scratched his head still confused as ever.

Greens pov

" butch can you grab that" buttercup pointed to the top shelf butch grabbed the ketchup. " thanks" buttercup mumbled then this little boy tugged on her raincoat. " eh" buttercup looked down " excuse me miss but I need to get my toy" " oh I'm sorry" and she bent down and grabbed it for him" thank you your really pretty" buttercup grinned " thank you ". " are you a model"" the boy questioned innocently " no I'm not I'm a high school student" she said. " are you sure your no model" buttercup giggled " taro where are you" " sorry miss but I gotta go by pretty lady and scary looking man" the hollered and left to his mother. " scary looking man" buttercup laughed at him butch scowled and kept walking down the aisle with buttercup.

Normal pov Out of store

"hurry up we gotta go to the mall before it closes" bubbles screeched " bubbles your being over dramatic don't you think" buttercup called. " no" bubbles said innocently " of course not" blossom sweat dropped " wait where the boys go" blossom asked they stopped running and turned around. " I have no clue" " buttercup stated " maybe we should go back and look for them" bubbles spoke concerned " yeah we should we can always get the present tomorrow" buttercup agreed. Blossom nodded and pulled up her boot and began running along with her sisters. Then someone grabbed bubbles " ahh " bubbles?!"her sisters yelled in unison they quickly ran to help but was grabbed and dragged into the alley way too.

" you let me go now" buttercup hollered "stop moving" a boy barked " let go of-" " crack" her head was smashed against the alley wall. " buttercup " blossom screamed but her mouth muffled."why didn't you just use the knockout medicine" a voice said " I tried but the girl kept on moving so I improvised" They picked her up and through her over a man's shoulder " take her to the hide out we'll deal with them there" a man spoke. Another guy came to knockout Blossom but she bit the mans hand " ach you little wench" he growled and put a handkerchief over her mouth then her eyes got really heavy then she fell asleep. " blossom" bubbles croaked tears starting to stream down her face the man picked her up and walked with the guy holding buttercup. " you to blondie" a guy in a black hood spoke " now why don't you make this easy and breathe in" he smiled dangerously bubbles kept crying even more then she felt really sleepy and then very thing went black.

"where the hell did those girls go" Boomer said out loud " I have no clue first we were running with them then they just turned the corner..." brick spoke. Butch just shrugged a scowl on his face " eh we should keep going maybe their up ahead " "ahhh" " that sounds like bubbles" boomer informed " let's go " brick ordered.

" their not here where the hell did they go" brick growled " someone took them" Boomer hissed his eyes glowing butch sniffed the air " do you smell that". Butch spoke the boys raised there head and smelled too " yeah I smell blood" brick growled even more. " if we follow the trail then we'll find them" butch hissed pissed off his eyes glowing as well. Boomer clenched his knuckles turning white " let's hurry" brick ran butch and Boomer right behind him.

Hideout

" ach" buttercup coughed up blood she looked around everything was old and destroyed " I think that were in a old building" blossom said while spitting up blood. " my head hurts" bubbles whispered " bubbles" her sister said and crawled towards her " I'm fine" bubbles smiled weakly. Buttercup rubbed her head blood caked her hair " buttercup your bleeding " blossom spoke worried bubbles looking scared " I'll be fine its not that deep" she said calmly. " well well I'm glad you girls are up" a man said seven people behind him smirks on their face " you " blossom pointed " the guy from the store " she hollered and ran up to him her fist clenched she was pissed . But she was grabbed by her hair was pulled back before she could hit him " let her go" buttercup screamed but someone grabbed her arms from behind and wrapped their arms around her. " buttercup" someone grabbed bubbles by her arms and pinned her to the ground.

" what feisty sisters you have red" the guy spoke calmly and placed his finger on her chin she growled at him and spit in his face. He whipped it off slowly and punched her in the gut " agh" she coughed up more blood " you bastard" buttercup roared the guy walked up and smacked her " now now no need to get mouthy" buttercups face stung " leave her alone " bubbles screamed " shut up" another guy ran up an kicked her in stomach. Bubbles squeaked in pain she didn't yell she just held it in. The guy grinned " see this wouldn't have happened if all you did was just stay with me" he said to blossom. Blossom glared at him anger rising " now how about I have to some fun with you and your sisters" he whispered next to her ear " go to hell" blossom said he squinted a frown on his face " wrong answer rough them up boys".

The boys grinned devilishly and began laughing and cracking their knuckles " you little bastard" everyone stopped moving and looked behind them " who the hell are you three" boomer grinned his eyes hidden from his hair. Butch's eyes dimmed dark green his face covered by hair brick clenched his teeth and cracked his knuckles his brothers did the same. " there's no need for you to no our names because after this you won't remember a thing" brick hissed. Boomer ran up and axel kicked a guy in the face then roundhoused the guy next to him butch jumped in the air and shoved his feet in a guys face crushing the ground beneath him brick grabbed a guys head and smashed against the dude behind him a loud crack noise was heard.

" their fighting for us" bubbles whispered her eyes glowing blue the boys were winning until 20 more came around " get them" the man screamed." they should have ran when they had the chance" buttercup mumbled eyes glowing green Brick was jumped by six at one time along with his brothers the men picked up the boys and held them down from moving. "why did they come for us" blossom whispers her eyes glowed red" good work men now back to work" he announced and turned towards blossom he stepped back a bit in shock. Her eyes were omitting red aura buttercup was green and bubbles blue " let me go" she growled grinding her teeth. " y-you don't tell me what to do" the guy holding her said " fine have it your way" blossom grinned devilishly then grabbed the guys head and brought it down on her shoulder then grabbed his face and lifted him from the ground and threw him across the room smashing his head into the wall.

Bubbles kneed the guy in the stomach blood from his mouth splattering her shirt then she punched his face into the wall behind them over and over until she saw blood then he slid to the floor. Buttercup flipped him over her shoulder on to the floor and punched his face until he gushed red. The girls glared up at the same time at the group " those girls are freaking crazy" they screamed and ran except for the one from the store he looked in shocked slowly backing away. Blossom grinned some more then kicked a piece of wood into the air and hit the guy in the head blood splattering on her face the wood coated in his blood he began to get back up buttercup lifted him by his neck and began choking him in the air. Boomer and brick and butch looked at them wide eyed in complete shock the skin on the man turning blue buttercup let him go to get some air and flung him towards bubbles.

He looked at her lids barely open then she bent down her face normal but her eyes showed little to no mercy. He flinched buttercup looked at him dully blossom as well " I let you live you and your friends too" she pointed towards the ones on the ground " but if I catch you doing this again me and my sisters" she smiled innocently " will kill you" buttercup said calmly " in the most gruesome of ways possible" blossom smirked. He nodded and fell unconscious " blossom bubbles buttercup" brick said slowly butch and Boomer had their guards up. Blossom,bubbles and buttercup looked at them ready to kill but then they calmed down their eyes still glowing but in their normal colors." are you guys okay" boomer asked bubbles smiled and nodded then fell unconscious blossom and buttercup also hit the ground. " they must've used to much energy " butch said concerned and picked up buttercup carefully. Boomer lifted up bubbles bridal style like his brothers "after everything they did to those guys" "I'm not surprised" brick said boomer sighed " it puzzles me on how fast they changed into skilled fighters" brick said " yeah their were like me but only more deadly" boomer added butch nodded.

Boys house

" where am I " blossom spoke out loud she felt sick and weak everything was kind if blurry. She rubbed her eyes to focus her vision. " who's room is this" she questioned out loud to know one the room looked all red in different shades. And looked really expensive. Blossom tried to lift her head and looked around some more and saw a photo on the nightstand right next to her. It was brick and his brothers as kids with a lady and a man " I think that's their mother and father " blossom looked puzzled the door opened " oh your up" brick said he had gauzes and a cup of water with some alcohol. "I'm in your room" blossom slurred " yeah can't you tell" blossom looked at him blankly. Brick grinned at her and looked at her hands " that doesn't look as bad as it did 4 hours ago now it's just a little cut" he said to himself. Blossom observed the wound to even if she did looked dazed " I feel funny" blossom slurred some more she frowned for sounding drunk.

" I know it must be the morphine I gave you" " " your sisters are probably feeling just the same" blossom frowned some more then squinted from the alcohol that was on her hand. She winced a little bit "I'm sorry if it hurts" brick apologized and gauzed her hand. " it's okay it's my fault for this being on my hand" blossom added and drank some water " feel better mow" brick asked blossom swallowed the last bit of water her cheeks puffed out she nodded. "eh?" brick looked at her shocked then blossom swallowed " here you go" her voice wasn't slurred anymore brick grabbed the cup. " whenever your done come downstairs okay" brick announced then closed the door.

" ow my head ow my back ow my hand ow ow" bubbles whined on the bed she looked around the room. "every things so blue and fancy" she commented then squinted from her back " knock knock". " come in" bubbles whined still holding her back now head " hey bubbles" bubbles looked at him shocked. " boomer what are you doing here" Boomer chuckled " I live here this is my room" bubbles squeaked and jumped off his bed. " I'm sorry for taking-" bubbles bowed " it's okay" Boomer sweat dropped " her ankles better already it's only been 2 hours" boomer said in his head " but she's walking on it like it was never broken".

" what up with the medical stuff" bubbles pointed " what - oh yeah their for your ribs" boomer said " my ribs are they broken or something" bubbles blinked " no this is to test if they are or not " bubbles nodded. Boomer walked up and patted the bed she sat down " lift your shirt halfway up please" boomer said nervously he put on a latex glove. Then pressed his hand on her side bubbles shivered " your hands. Cold " she complained. Boomer blinked and pressed on her side carefully " nothing there just a bruise and that's it" Boomer clarified bubbles pulled it down. " here some water but when your done come downstairs okay" bubbles nodded smiling boomer closed the door.

" buttercup" " what?!"" buttercup sat up in the bed her face completely shocked " finally". Buttercup turned her head and saw butch she frowned " what the hell kind of way is that to wake a person" she nagged. " it worked didn't it " butch snapped back buttercup rolled her eyes and looked around the room. " so green" she mumbled " may I see your head please" butch asked latex glove on his hand " ?!" buttercup was confused butch just sighed and touched her head.

" this must be what monkeys feel" she commented while butch felt around in her head looking for a gash."where is the cut" he said to himself " it's not here it healed that fast" he mumbled. He sat down next to buttercup " you done" "yeah" he responded buttercup rubbed her head . Butch looked at her then just starred at her cheek " what the hell" buttercup hollered with a nervous look snapping him out of his trance. " no bruises" he whispered " weirdo" she mumbled and crossed her arms butch squinted at her. " stop doing that it's kind of uncomfortable" she whined at him. Butch gave her water a dull expression then left to the door " when your done come downstairs" he added and left. Buttercup looked at him confused still then scratched her head and drank the water.

Living room

"alright then girls sit" brick pointed to the couch the girls sat down " now do you guys care to explain". " explain what " blossom said confused her sisters too "explain why you girls turned into rampaging blood thirsty fighters" boomer yelled lifting his hands in the air. " are you nuts or something" blossom questioned her eye brow raised. " no you guys were kidnapped then we went to go save you but we were ambushed and you guys changed" boomer hollered " yeah you had glowing eyes and you guys whooped this dudes ass and everything" brick yelled flailing his arms. Butch nodded " are you guys high" buttercup stated her sisters nodded with her bubbles looked at them wide eyed.

" no were not this stuff happened" brick hollered even more. " okay so your not high maybe you're doped up on meds" buttercup classified " stop saying that" boomer pointed " how do you not remember" the girls shrugged their shoulders. " what about your wound blossom do you even know how you got it" brick pointed again blossom lifted up her hand and unwrapped the gauze. " it's just a minor cut" blossom said and showed them her hand it was as small as a paper cut" all that bandage on my hand wasn't needed for this". " what that was way bigger when I looked at it earlier " brick shrilled blossom looked at him crazy. " and you had a huge gash in your head" butch said to buttercup she starred at him " you are bonkers" buttercup insulted butch's eyes twitched " this really happened bubbles even had a sprained ankle " butch commented bubbles cocked her head to the side " but it's not see look" bubbles hopped up and began twirling in a circle like a ballerina.

" see it's not broken ". Blossom glared at them annoyed " we have no clue about these antics that you guys are saying we did and there's no proof " blossom crossed her arms. " but we will thank you guys for your help for whatever happened" buttercup smirked bubbles looked at her watch. " we should probably hurry we have work so we'll leave" blossom added " until then you guys should look up a rehab for you guys drug addiction" buttercup snickered bubbles and blossom laughed tears in there eyes. The boys had a vein popping out of their head" let's go" blossom said while the girls put on their raincoats. " see ya later " bubbles smiled and closed the door boomer sweat dropped and plopped himself on the couch. " they don't believe us" " why would they we had no real proof" brick sighed " " their bodies healed to fast". " I've never seen that before " boomer spoke " I mean they healed in less than any normal human should" " boomers right their not ordinary " butch said. " not anymore their not" brick commented " so how are we gonna prove what they are really" Boomer asked brick shrugged. " finding that out were gonna have to look in their house for clues" brick added " but even if we go what are we looking for exactly"boomer said. Brick stepped back a but from his brothers question " eh good point" " their parents" butch stated "eh their parents" Boomer spoke brick raised his eyebrow. " you ever noticed how their not around" " or how the girls never talked about them" boomer added. " well I think that we have a mission to do " brick grinned.

Girls pov

" their crazy " bubbles sighed " I agree with bubs" buttercup agreed " I wonder if it's true though" blossom stated. Bubbles and buttercup starred at her " you can't be serious" " I mean think about it the boys were sure that this happen and these marks and wounds on our body" " or they were drinking and are pervs" buttercup interjected " true they could be that" bubbles shrugged. " but this feels familiar like remember that time when mom left for a month and we didn't even notice"". Bubbles face fell buttercup starred at the sky for a little.

" maybe the professor has something or answers to this" blossom sighed " no " bubbles screamed " were not going in his stuff". " but-" "no he said never to go in there " " but bubbles he's not with us anymore" buttercup spoke softly. " i know but even if he isn't we owe it to him to respect his wishes" blossom sighed " fine we won't go in it " bubbles calmed down " but when the time comes for when we have to bubbles you won't be able to stop us" blossom commented. " I know I want answers for what happened too" "just not now I'm not ready to face it not with the professor still in my mind" buttercup looked at her sister in sympathy " you won't have to not yet and when you do we'll be right with you ..promise" bubbles looked at her sisters in surprise. Blossom and buttercup had their pinkies stuck out bubbles blinked a little then smiled and wrapped her pinkies around her sisters.


	5. Chapter 5

**A new chapter everyone who made it this far thanks for the support if you like what your reading please let me know I wanna improve so don't be shy I won't bite :3 (now buttercup on the other hand):0**

Ch.5

" " the teacher yelled in chemistry class to a certain raven haired boy. " oi" he said dully the girls in class began to have hearts in their eyes. The teacher looked at him dazed then he shook his head " would you please pay attention sir" the teacher pushed up his glasses. Butch just nodded and went back to work " alright everyone partner up" all the girls raced over towards butch unfortunately him princess won. Butch scowled at her " hey butchie I guess were partners now " she grinned butch gagged a little bit ." alright make the formula then begin the concoction on the board" butch sighed " nice outfit butchie" princess asked forcing her chest to show a little bit more cleavage. Butch rolled his eyes annoyed fixing his sweater which was dark green his sleeves rolled with a black skull on the sleeve .

And jean skinnies and a chain hanging over the pocket with black vans. " thanks" he said " so about your little girlfriend" " what about her" princess grinned more. " I was just saying that you guys make a great couple" butch nodded and poured a mix into a beaker. " but there's been rumors going around" butch raised his eyebrow a little. " they say that me and you would be a way better couple than you and buttercup" butch turned at her and made a gagging face. Princess stepped back a bit and made a astounded face she shook her head and made it normal. " I mean it's true I think that I'm way hotter than that -" " you shouldn't talk about her like that so freely" butch warned. Princess huffed a little and pouted trying to look cute " especially if it's you" " what the hell that's supposed to mean" butch shrugged holding his tongue. Princess grinned and began rubbing butch's arm which was holding a beaker of blue liquid.

" I'm sorry butchie I take it all back to prove it to you i'll take you on a date" butch shook his head " aw come on" butch put the liquid in the bigger beaker. Then the thing began to bubble over then changed to yellow and exploded all over princess butch covered him self with his binder. Princess looked at her purple clothes that was now covered in yellow everyone began to laugh at her. Princess huffed and grunted angrily " my prada" " princess maybe you should go to the bathroom and clean up yourself " the teacher suggested she got up and stomped out the class. " Mr. Jojo please grab a towel and clean this mess " the teacher snickered. "butch nodded began cleaning everyone was laughing at princess and the explosion. " I didn't know that it was gonna explode that much" butch mumbled and looked at the gunk on the ceiling.

Bathroom

" argh that Jojo boy" princess yelled out " how dare they sit there and not notice that their princess is covered in This disgusting yellow crap " princess huffed and grabbed the wet towel and tried scrubbing her clothes. " damn butch his hot body and freaking irresistible face and that attitude that he doesn't care " she rambled. " ow my finger " buttercup barked from the stalls of the bathroom and flushed the toilet. And walked to the sink " gah buttercup what are you doing here" princess looked surprised " using the bathroom ". " right " " so let me guess that butch aka hot bod did this to you" princess huffed angrily " he completely destroyed my prada " she whined. " do you have any other clothes " " of course Brittany is bringing me some ". " why do you need to know" " I was gonna lend you some" buttercup offered and dried her hands " thanks but no thanks I don't wear your kind of attire" princess said in a snooty way trying to annoy buttercup. " okay then just a offer well gotta go and sorry for what butch did" then buttercup left princess mouth dropped " she didn't even blow a fuse" princess kept glaring at the door " what the he'll is wrong with those girls".

Lunch Boys pov

" good morning to you gentlemen" mitch greeted everyone sighed "jerks" he mumbled " how about some good news". " what could it possibly be" Dexter said sarcastically " I did our famous Jojo boys a favor" " a favor" brick repeated Mitch nodded. " I put you're girlfriends on the swim team " Mitch announced hearts in his eyes with a pervert grin. " you can't be serious " Boomer coughed up his food " like i ever lied" Mitch purred " well.." Elmer started Mitch glared at him. " any way they'll be starting practice tomorrow told the coach that their prized swimmers" " you make them sound like cars" boomer commented brick glared at him butch's eye twitched " pervert" they just grinned triumphantly at them and began daydreaming about heaven knows what.

"their gonna kill you Mitch" Elmer said calmly Mitch looked at him. " and how so girls like when guys do stuff like this" Mitch defended " no they don't girls beat you for stuff like this" Mitch shook his head " I'm sure they'll like it as a matter a fact I'm gonna tell them". Mitch got up to leave the Jojo brothers behind him " he a dead man walking" " their gonna rip his throat out of his neck".

" you did what" blossom hollered at Mitch the Jojo boys snickered " I signed you up for swim team" he said innocently buttercups eyes burst into flames. A vein over her head she clenched her teeth blossom too " you dirty perv" buttercup roared then her and blossom punched him the face at the same time. He went flying down the hall and crashed into a locker " but I thought that it was a nice gesture" Mitch coughed while holding his nose.

" I mean you guys get to wear cute little outfits I thought girls liked that" " oh wrong thing to say" boomer whispered and shook his head his brothers agreed. " you pervert" blossom and buttercup screamed at the same time buttercup picked him up and socked him in the face. Brick made a "oooh" face blossom kicked him the stomach sending him back towards buttercup. Who uppercut him landing in front of blossom brick laughed nonstop while butch grinned. Blossom stomped on his face then kicked him to the side " disgusting".

The Jojo boys pointed and laughed trying to hold them selves up " and you three did you know about this" buttercup growled the boys shook their heads quickly " good " " wait how do we go swimming when it's raining" bubbles commented everyone sweat dropped " bubbles we have an indoor pool" blossom stated " oh". buttercup sighed " were so not going and your telling the coach that we can't you and Mitch "blossom ordered.

" what we can't g-" brick smacked boomer in the mouth " that's a great plan we'll clear this up tomorrow". Blossom glared at him suspiciously then left her sisters right behind her " trying to get us killed like Mitch" butch yelled while pointing at a unconscious pervert boomer glanced and shook his head afraid like" good".

"ha they messed you up dude" boomer chuckled " they..hit..like guys"Mitch croaked pinching his bleeding nose " we know" the boys said rubbed there face " dude you should probably go to the nurse" brick suggested " why". " because you -" brick stopped boomer " what what's wrong" brick shook his head a sly grin on his face. " oh I thought that it was something serious" " but brick his tooth is missing" boomer whispered in his ear " I know " " nothing like sweet revenge".

Buttercup pov

Damn mitch I thought in my head he's nothing but a dirty pervert.I'm glad that we don't have to go swim team and join its not my favorite sport. It reminds me of swimming at the lake when we were with the professor. I sighed in geometry class today it wasn't boring more like not entertaining it was better when blossom taught me. I kept thinking about professor ever since yesterday and mom and how their not here. I swear last night heard bubbles cry I felt bad for her and blossom. I'm sad too but it didn't effect me much for some reason maybe because I'm stronger than them.

I don't know I felt like it was a dream when they died and that when I wake up it'll be all over and I'll forget. And it still feels that way after all this time maybe I'm crazy and need some help who knows. I have so many questions that need to be answered and I cant ask them because bubbles might cry or breakdown. I know that blossom has the same issue as me but we care to much to go through it. Yeah that's it that's exactly why we can't go through it not without bubbles consult hopefully it's sooner than we hope.

Bubbles pov

Buttercup just sitting there looking outside the window she must be thinking. I wonder what it's about maybe it's about butch. I giggled a bit at the thought all though I doubt it seriously since butch doesn't seem to be interested. Actually he seems to be interested in absolutely nothing with the expressions he does. There not really happy well most of the time buttercup is good for him though she's more jumpy sometimes and funny and kind when she wants to be and very nice and makes great cookies. Shes pretty and strong she goes with butch for a pretend relationship.

Even brick and blossom they're always doing something funny like fighting or screaming at at a grade a teacher gave them. Me and Boomer are good friends now well I think so all though I consider anyone who talks to me and is nice is my friend. Me and him have a lot in common especially art his art is freaking awesome. I wonder if he's the descendant of dali or van gough it has be something maybe if I hang out out with him enough he'll give me some of his artistic genius or he could just tutor me.

" buttercup and bubbles utonium please pay attention " the teacher hollered " what oh uh sorry teach" buttercup rubbed her neck " sorry miss" bubbles apologized. While five boys in class drooled or starred at the utonium girls the teacher sweat dropped. Buttercup felt eyes on her and turned to the drooling boys they waved with goofy smiles on their face. " creeps" and turned around occasionally glaring at the boys who were watching her .

Girls pov

The rain outside had poured down even more while the girls were walking to the diner. " hopefully theres not a lot of people to serve at work today " blossom prayed " so we can get Antonio a gift today " bubbles cheered " to bad we could get it when we were with he boys so that they could carry it" buttercup snickered. " that would be funny wait do we even know what were getting him" bubbles yelled " it's a brand new hair dresser kit " blossom smiled. " it's the hottest thing for hair dressers to have" " and you could customize them so we could put his name on it" blossom rambled. " cool now we can do his name and have awesome flames coming off it with a tiger eating a letter" buttercup exclaimed. Bubbles laughed blossom just sweat dropped ". " it will be awesome" buttercup pumped her fist in the air "how about his name and will think of a design later" blossom spoke. Buttercup shrugged " I still like my design" and put her hand in her raincoat pocket.

Boys pov

Girls house

Basement

" I can't see anything " boomer whined butch rolled his eyes in dark and flipped the light switch. " happy " "very" "would you guys just help me look" brick nagged. The lavatory was old and still had beakers and bunson burners with cobwebs over them and loads of dust. " this place hasn't been used for a while " boomer said brick looked at the dissection tables in the middle of the room. "three of them" brick mumbled he touched one them coldness brought his hand back. " weird" brick saw a file cabinet in the corner. Butch saw some drawers underneath a examining table and started rummaging through " nothing but formulas" boomer whined.

" their mom she died when they were 8" brick said out loud " how do you know that" boomer asked. Brick lifted up a journal"oh" " their father is John utonium a professor" " really " butch looked at brick " he did the studies of human philosophy and radioactive studies". " what did he study on" boomer asked " the girls" brick said slowly. The boys eye grew wide "what why" " it says that he wanted to make them stronger" "stronger" boomer repeated " that's what the tables are for he did experiments on them" butch barked " he said that the girls are his greatest achievement"  
" to what a disease or something" brick shook his head " no the first humans to take in radioactivity and sustain it to human powered levels"Boomer rubbed his hand through his hair " the powers that they did that day was part of his experiment to make them killing machines".

" thats why they heal so fast and fight their enemies until they think try had enough" brick listed " but he says that there's a malfunction in there system" " a malfunction"butch repeated " they have mercy there to lenient to kill there targets unless they decide that their a threat" brick read calmly. "did he write anything else" butch asked "that because of there malfunction they have a problem of not remembering what they did in their fighting stage every once and a while " that explains the not believing us when it happened" boomer whined butch rolled his eyes " can we stop it?" brick shook his head. " great just great our friends are blood thirsty experiments and they don't even know it" boomer exploded. Brick closed the book and put it in the file cabinet " they don't even know that he did that to them".

Brick clenched his fist in anger " they were his daughters and he used them" butch put out his hand placed it on bricks shoulder " we can't do anything about it now". Brick calmed down a bit " what is that" a glass on the wall brick walked up slowly and placed his hand on the glass. Butch turned his head and saw a control panel . And saw a big red button on it he pressed it brick whipped the glass. " it's a a training room " boomer said the room was all white with punching bag and dummies. " he trained them to use their powers "another button on the panel had a electrical ring.

"what does this do" boomer questioned. "then he pressed down three collar fell down on the examine tables. " Boomer " brick glared Boomer looked innocent butch walked towards the table and touched the collars it "zap" "geh" butch recoiled his hand back . " ha it zapped you" brick teased butch glared at him. " there for their necks it's made to knock them out" boomer verified brick held his stomach " this man was a sick bastard" Boomer growled " and for what to make them weapons" boomer yelled . " maybe we should not stay here any longer " butch announced and tussled boomers hair three times. " yeah before the girls get home" brick spoke weakly butch quickly turned off the training machine and ran after his brothers before turning off the basement light.

Next day 2:39

" I'll be back I'm going out for a walk" bubbles called " make sure to have your umbrella" "and don't go to far we don't want you getting jumped by mobs" buttercup nagged. Bubbles laughed and closed the door " the rain is so pretty " bubbles mumbled letting droplets hit her hand. Bubbles was at the corner waiting for the light to change so she could cross. A little boy ahead of her was waiting to " are you going to the park" she questioned he wore a large yellow raincoat he had brown shaggy hair and purple eyes. He nodded enthusiastically a ball in his hand" me too wanna go together" bubbles asked he looked at her and gave her a cheeky smile. Bubbles was concerned for the boy he was about 7 and he was out here alone. She didn't think that it was safe so she wanted to make sure he doesn't get hurt ." whats your name" bubbles crossed the street with the boy " Thomas" he beamed.

" I'm bubbles " " I like your name because I like bubbles". Bubbles grinned at him " me too" they walked down the hill where the park lies at the bottom " what are you doing out here by yourself" bubbles wondered " my mommy and daddy were having a fight so mommy said to go play" he mused. Bubbles eyes drooped down she felt pity for him " hey wanna play catch" Thomas smiled " yeah". " your a good thrower you should go pro" bubbles smiled and grew the ball back. " maybe if I knew what pro meant" he asked bubbles giggled " maybe I'll tell you later" " okay bubbles imma bounced this thing super high" he warned. " okay go for it Thomas" he smiled then jumped in the air and threw the ball down it went about 10 feet in the air. " cool new record" he yelled bubbles quickly ran up a tree and back flipped and caught the the ball. Thomas looked shocked and began jumping around bubbles landed perfectly on her feet " how did you..that was so cool" Thomas hollered bubbles looked at him dazed. " your so awesome your like a superhero bubbles like wonder woman" Thomas looked at her stars in his eyes bubbles sweat dropped. " thanks but it was just a flip" then bubbles bounced the ball sending it up in the air into the clouds.

" where'd it go" Thomas grinned bubbles moved Thomas to the side and stuck his hands out. " wait for it" " bubble smiled "plop" the ball landed in Thomas's hands " see now your a superhero now too" bubbles giggled " cool" Thomas squealed " now how do you do that throwing up in the air so high trick" bubbles laughed. " instead how about we play kick ball" Thomas "yeah I'm good at that game".Thomas began kick the ball on his knees then punted it ". Bubbles looked at it fly in the air she began running backwards her hands out then skidded to a stop. Mud skidded up from under her feet and gently caught the ball. Then she threw up in the air and kicked it gently but it flew at a rapid pace " eh maybe that was to hard" Thomas quickly caught it " cool" he mused again. Bubbles sighed in relief Thomas tossed the ball up in the air. " what else do you wanna do Thomas" bubbles asked Thomas looked up at her then smiled " we could go on the swings" " but their wet" Thomas grabbed bubbles hands and dragged to them " we could just wipe them off".

Bubbles sat down in the swing " do you want me to swing you" she offered " no I want to show you how high I go" he rambled. This boy is remarkable and to cute when is comes to the simplest of things he gets excited. Thomas is special I can feel it he'll be doing great things soon. Bubbles thought and smiled at Thomas who had a determined look trying to force himself to go higher. " you swing to bubbles its fun" Thomas encouraged bubbles nodded and began swinging at the same pace as Thomas . " Thomas did your mom tell you what time to be back at home " bubbles yelled " I don't know maybe I should get going now " Thomas dug his feet into the ground " want me to take you". Thomas nodded bubbles jumped of the swing and grabbed Thomas's free hand the other had the ball. " come on sir Thomas your chariot awaits " bubbles joked " " why thank you kind lady " Thomas imitated bubbles laughed Thomas smiled.

Antonio pov

Those girls are so nice for giving me these kits there the hottest things out. My goodness I can cut hair three times faster than before I just love it. They also gave me a card saying thank you for bringing them up when they felt down. But all I did was just cut their hair really the rest was just simple and very easy products. The beauty they had has been there they just had to dig for it kind of like jewels. Their precious gems that can't be shattered they could get scratched but not shattered those girls are inspirations.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.6 Boy pov

" do we tell them " boomer chirped while eating his fries and shake. " no we can't I don't think that they believe us again" butch spoke calmly taking one or boomers fries. " I agree with butch I mean why would they believe that their father did these crazy experiments on them and they'll get mad for us sneaking in their house and going through their stuff" brick informed and took boomers fry.

Boomer scowled at them both " maybe your right I wouldn't either if that happened especially to people i just met". " they never even activated their powers since their father left" brick added " only until they met us and changed now they have more threats than they ever had" butch drank some of bricks water.

Brick glared at him " thanks a lot Mitch" Boomer mumbled under his breath. " maybe we shouldn't tell them at all what happened" butch sighed " but that seems kind of messed up" boomer pointed out. Bricks eyes lit up in excitement " true but what if we tell them" " but we can't" butch repeated boomer looked at him weirdly. " no I mean point them in the right direction to discovering it" brick smiled slyly " oh" boomer nodded slowly butch grinned a little. " now that you put it that way" butch began " how about another mission boys" brick offered butch and Boomer looked at one another than brick and smiled.

Operation one : blossom Two days later:Wednesday

" hey blossom" someone yelled blossom turned around gracefully " ah oh brick hey". Blossom smiled kindly which made brick blush a little but quickly faded. " I was wondering if you could help out with something" brick started " sure ah what is it" " " human thinking" blossom nodded. "what about it " " well I had some questions that I'm supposed to tell you and observe how you feel about each one" blossom looked at in anticipation " but I need to use my laptop so how about I go over it with you after school".

Brick crossed his fingers hoping blossom would say yes blossom looked at him comprehending everything clearly the she gave him a toothy smile. " sure why not " blossom's face began to light up brick looked at her dazed then grinned " good see you there". "brick turned after waving to blossom leaving her there in the hallway waving back. " he's going on a date with her eww" princess sneered from in the bathroom watching a certain red head. " how dare she " " well they are going out so why not" brittany the co captain explained. " good point but that doesn't matter it should be me" princess whined Brittany squinted at the yelling " but I thought you liked butch" Brittany stated " I do but any one of the JoJo's will do" " and I can't have that all because of those banshees" princess huffed. " so what are you gonna do about it " princess looked at her blankly then she began to smile wickedly.

After school Utonium house hold

" ding dong" the door bell sounded blossom quickly got up fixing her her pink skirt and white v neck sweater. " hi brick" blossom greeted happily with the same smile as before brick blushed a little " hey pinky". Blossom let him walk in and went to the living room table blossom sat down on her knees. Brick plugged the cord to the laptop and opened up the page sitting down across from blossom. His head almost touching the t.v" okay her we go" brick began blossom gave him her full attention. " ready" blossom informed " okay question number one" " what make you angry" blossom blinked at the ceiling. " when people who do things for people and they don't appreciate it" brick nodded and typed in her response " why is that".

" because that person tried so hard to make you happy and all you can do is put them down for trying to bring you up" brick typed while she spoke. "number two how do you feel about school" " a hassle really but it keeps me busy" " she said brick typed also. " who is your support" " that's easy my sisters" blossom chimed " their my all my full blown back bone" blossom pointed to her spine. Brick chuckled and typed " what does family mean to you" brick spoke calmy and looked at blossom. Her eyes grew wide a but she was surprised by the question " it's a mix feeling" blossom started " in what way" " there's happiness then sadness" her eyes drooped a little " then anger then nothing". Brick looked back at the screen" typing in everything and bold letter on nothing. " how would you describe your child hood " blossom put her finger on her lip" I don't remember to much really kind of foggy" blossom looked at him brick kept in typing. " what does mother mean to you" blossom tilted her head the ground a little " it means someone you wished you cherished a little bit longer". Brick wrote down sad side effect next to her answer " and what about father". Blossom clenched her skirt in her fist " it means.. unanswered things" brick looked up at her her hair covered her face.

" it means love that you can't get it means love that was never shared properly" blossom choked. She could feel tears sting her eyes " it means guilt with hate" the tears began to spill over. Brick could hear a little plopping noise " and regret that you wish that you could take back and feeling sorry for not doing it before" she was hiccuping a little. Brick got up and walked towards blossom and sat down she turned and reached for his shirt. Crying into his chest " blossom don't cry" brick patted her back he felt bad for this happening. " I wish that I could take it back " blossom cried again. " take what back" " everything that never happened in my family" brick lifted up her chin. "what do you mean" blossom blinked at him she looked so pretty her eyes all twinkling her cheeks rosy brick blushed some more. " most families have fun and do family things but.. My family it felt fake like a dream everything fun that we ever did I don't remember but we have pictures of us there" blossom explained letting go of his shirt.

" I mean it feels ... Fake like a cover up of something" brick figured it out in his head the problem she has. " bubbles and buttercup feel it too like it was forced in to our brain to think it happened " blossom spoke softly. " really " brick nodded his tone serious " eh" blossom squeaked " I'm sorry for just opening up like this" blossom apologized brick shook his head" no problem promise its good you let it out" blossom whipped her eyes. " I feel a mess I going upstairs real fast and clean up okay" blossom left " sure take your time" brick waved suspiciously and typed down her reaction. " he brain washed them into thinking that they were happy that's why they have no memory of him doing the experiments to them Brick hissed. His typing growing furious thinking about it " I hope that this will make her want some answers " he prayed.

"Is there any other questions brick" blossom called while walking down the step " brick where you-" blossom turned her head to the kitchen. Brick looked at her a cupcake in his hand and around his mouth blossom sweat dropped. " now I know where to find you when I lose you just go to the food" blossom spoke and sat down . " good..cupcake..who make it" brick muffled through the cupcake blossoms eye twitched " Buttercup and I'm guessing you ate the last one". Brick looked at the wrapper and smiled innocently " you gluten" blossom hollered and punched him in the head. " ow " he whined rubbing his head " but it was so good I had to get another". " so you ate all twelve of them" brick shrugged blossom clenched her teeth " it was worth it".

" why do you keep eating so much" blossom calmed " I'm a growing boy" brick stated and pat his stomach blossom sweat dropped. " I'm surprised that your not fat " " I can't high metabolism and what girls want this perfectly sculpted body messed up". Blossom rolled her eyes and smiled " aren't you supposed to be dating me" blossom joked brick spit up some water. Blossom giggled " did you forget or something" " no it just sounds better when i say it" brick choked up the rest of his water. " oh really and how's that" blossom clenched her teeth again. " you make it sound girly I make it sound like the opposite" brick explained blushing some " how do I sound girly" blossom spoke confused " pretty girl pretty face pretty voice so it sounds girly". Blossom blushed a little" " weirdo ears" she mumbled and got up to get a snack. Brick drank some more water" you ate all the snacks" blossom looked at the cabinet. Brick grinned sheepishly blossom cracked her knuckles " GLUTEN" "Bam" " ow blossom".

Bubbles and buttercup

" I'm glad that brick and blossom get a chance to study" bubbles hummed while they ate some ice cream in a shop. " yeah sure I guess they need to grow their friendship more if they wanna keep the charade up at school. " yeah good point you and butch should too" bubbles suggested and licked her spoon. Buttercup chocked on her ice-cream " why the hell would we do that" " because me and Boomer are pretty close and now blossom and brick so why not you" bubbles chirped. " well for starters me and butch aren't really compatible I mean he's more calm and bored with everything" " and I don't think we have very much in common " buttercup whined. Bubbles shook her head " you never asked him so how would you know" " he never talks he's a man of few words bubbles and I'm a girl of many". Bubbles giggled at her " what's so funny" buttercup pointed getting some what irritated. " " come on buttercup I never seen you turn down a challenge " buttercup froze up. " good point fine then I'll take the challenge and be friends with butch" buttercup hollered while taking a triumphant pose. Bubbles rolled her eyes then smiled eating some more of her ice cream.

Boys pov

Princess

" I'm finally gonna get those boys I just know it" princess grinned while scientist swarmed her injecting her arm. " so this stuff will actually make me pretty" she smiled as they put it in her face. " yes ms. Princess think of it as plastic surgery in a syringe" a scientist explained. She smiled more and had day dreams about how everyone is gonna love her. " sir I don't think that this is the best idea" a professor whispered to princess's father " well why not" he demanded. " well your daughter asked for a fast acting solution and were giving it to a 16 year old" " it doesn't matter it's what my daughter wants" he declined. " but sir we don't know if this is stable it could cause some unbelievable changes in your-" " I DONT WANT TO HEAR IT" he yelled and waved the professor away. " sorry sir for disturbing you" the man quickly left shaking his head " he's gonna wish this never happened".

Jojo household

Discussion

" he replaced all of their memories with fake ones"butch repeated rubbing his chin brick nodded silently. " so all those pictures of them with their father-" Boomer clarified " were fake not one of them were real until after their mothers death" brick said slowly while putting away his laptop. " how was he able to Brainwash them like that" " well he studied in human philosophy so it was just basic hypnotizing" brick said rubbing his head." so on with the next phase" Boomer asked pulling out a chart " brick sighed " yeah we shouldn't stop now that were on to something". " butch your up" butch looked at him calmly " you forgot what to do didn't you" butch nodded dully brick sweat dropped " of course you did".

Operation:buttercup Thursday 4:44

"ding dong"butch quickly got up from reading a book and walked to the door. He wore a black sweater with jean skinnies with white socks. " buttercup kept knocking on the door to lost in thought that she didn't notice the door was open already. " buttercup buttercup buttercup" " what" buttercup shook her head and looked up at butch . " you were spaced out" butch informed " neh sorry I do that sometimes" she rubbed the back of her neck nervously. " wanna come in" butch offered buttercup nodded and stepped in butch closing the door while she take off her coat and boots. She wore a green sweater with a cat head in the right corner that went to her knees with black ankle socks. " so what you invite me over for" buttercup began " this" butch went to their flat screen and pulled out a video game system and a controller. " the ps3 you guys have that" buttercup yelped her yes lit up in stars and hearts.

" I take it you know what it is" buttercup nodded eagerly clamping her hand together. " of course I've seen it in every gamers catalog out there I heard that the graphics are awesome" she ranted. Butch pulled out a game " CALL OF DUTY no way" she shrieked and grabbed the game and smiled even more " can I play it please" buttercup begged butch looked at her shocked. " sure " she squeaked some more and turned the game on her eyes glued to the screen buttercup began playing. After thirty minutes she saw butch reading a book again she paused the game. " butch" she said softly butch looked up dully " wanna play" she smiled sweetly butch blushed a little. " no thanks I don't play that game" he rejected " and besides I have no idea how to" buttercup blinked a couple of time. She got up and went to the couch next to butch" I'll teach you" she beamed ad grabbed his hand and pulled off the couch to the floor. " no really it okay I'd rather-" buttercup shook her head" just try it okay" he sighed buttercup grinned and wrapped his hand around the controller and pointed to some of the buttons.

" you got it now" butch nodded slowly " okay ready and go" she pressed start butch put on a determined face. Buttercup watched with a smile butch was killing and shooting enjoying the sounds and flashes and when he gets a reward he'd smirked. " your really good " buttercup complimented her face glued to the screen butch just grunted and kept shooting. " Dammit " she whispered and glanced back at butch. Who paused the game to flex his fingers some " hey butch where's you're bathroom" buttercup asked butch looked at her she looked a bit sad but she quickly smiled. " it's upstairs on your left the second door" he informed she nodded and got up to the bathroom when he heard the door close he quickly followed her.

" what's wrong with me" she mumbled grabbing her ears bending down to look at the floor her body hunched over. " this memory it hurts " she cried softly squeezing her eyes shut balling her fist in her hair. " it's real , not real, real, I don't know gah" she yelled and bashed a whole in the wall behind her. The door opened buttercup didn't notice she began hugging her sides she felt a hand touch her back. "huh" she breathed her eyes drooped she looked sad " buttercup you okay" butch looked at her sincerely" a" she couldn't talk so she shook her head and looked back down. Butch didn't know what to say so he just rubbed her back gently. " care to tell me what's wrong" buttercup looked up at him surprised a little then her eyes grew teary then they drooped again.

" my ..head hurts" buttercup said slowly butch sweat dropped. " from being around you" butch looked surprised and confused " when we were downstairs playing the game it remind me of when I was with my dad" buttercup rubbed her head. " he took me to the arcade ... agh" she yelled her hands clenched her head tighter " it really hurts" buttercup spoke . " I ..I don't know if it's real its all blurry and foggy and every time I think about it " she explained . Tears brimmed from her eyes she closed her eyes again " i can't think straight anymore" she spoke. He brought her to his chest slowly she let him " I don't know what's real or fake anymore every time I think about something a memory from back then it hurts". She held her self while butch wrapped his arms around her tighter she didn't want to felt mad no pissed but she couldn't show it to butch.

" its okay let it all out I don't mind" she cried hitting his chest in anger butch frowned. At how much pain she's in and how much it must hurt for her she stopped hitting his chest. Until they are just little hits then they slowed down to a stop grabbed his clothes and stopped crying ." I'm sorry if you feel that way buttercup and I wish that I could help you feel better when this stuff happens" butch spoke nervously from the closeness. He blushed some more his face completely red " I'm sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable I just don't know what came over me" buttercup spoke calmly she let go of his shirt and stepped back from looked at her uncertain she looked up at him and smiled butch blushed a little more and looked away.

Buttercup whipped away her tears in the mirror behind her. Butch just stood there patiently " I'm sorry if I was a little open" buttercup grinned rubbing the back of her neck. " no it's okay really it looked like you needed a friend and I'm glad to help" butch looked at the whole in the wall and brushed it off. And left the bathroom with buttercup" " good thing you didn't take advantage of me" buttercup teased butch's eye twitched " thanks for making me seem like a pervert after I thought I did a good thing". Butch mumbled and crossed his arms buttercup looked at him and laughed and ran to the controller. Butch looked at her and scowled buttercup smiled innocently and began playing. Butch grabbed a book and read on the couch and glance at buttercup who didn't notice " she looks better happy ".

" well see you later butch" buttercup hollered " oh and make sure to go to your rehab tomorrow" buttercup joked waving back to him . Butch scowled at her again and huffed " now the neighbors think I'm an addict or something". He closed the door annoyed " I gotta get home before dinner gets cold" buttercup said to herself feeling her stomach growl. She sweat dropped at the loudness and began running puddle water splashing on her raincoat.

Boys pov

" how did it go" brick questioned inches from in front of butch's face. " it went well she had a memory meltdown" butch said annoyed and pushed brick's face out of the way. " a meltdown as in-" boomer repeated again while eating a brownie " yeah what do you... Hey where you get the brownie" brick pointed " bubbles gave it to me I stopped by their house for some paint" brick grabbed a brownie from boomers plate. " no mine" boomer whined and ate it from bricks hand. " hey you piggy" brick whined and pulled on boomer's ears " ow let go" " no not until you give me one" " never" " fine then I ain't letting go" brick pulled more. Boomer yelled some more butch just looked at them with an irritated face a vein throbbing scrapping his teeth. " that's it" " crash *smack* boom *smack* " " ow butch" boomer whined " what did we even do" brick complained and rubbed his head.

Butch sat down with and annoyed look " back to topic" his brother nodded " buttercup feels the same way about their memories being fake she even said that it hurts to think about them" brick swiped a brownie and popped it in to his mouth boomer glared " maybe he did that on purpose so they dont try to debunk their theory because they would stop from the pain" brick said licking his fingers. " he doesn't want them to know the truth at all " boomer mumbled " but we can change that Sunday is operation bubbles " brick ordered .

Sunday 7:00pm

Operation: bubbles

" I brought the pastel " bubbles hollered from down stairs racing up the steps to boomer's room. Boomer sat there on the floor looking at her bust through his door. "!" " sorry boomer did I scare you" bubbles rubbed her arm nervously and handed boomer the pastels. " so what are we learning to day " bubbles spoke happily " pastels bubbles" boomer sweat dropped " neh sorry" bubbles apologized and grabbed a canvas. " how about we draw inner emotions draw how you feel not on the outside but inside that nobody knows about just you" bubbles nodded slowly and began thinking to herself. Boomer went right to work leaving bubbles to her thoughts.

Bubbles pov

My heads swimming from my task that boomer gave me on inner emotions I have no clue what to. Maybe I do but that side of me never comes out it's always inside of me it's something that I feel a lot. But I'm afraid that if I show it I would be a burden upon my sisters. Sadness is just something they don't expect from me ever and I don't want them to .Maybe I don't know for sure but what about if I open up on this canvas then they'll know.

Normal pov

Bubbles began drawing but her eyes looking at the canvas she was in deep thought. Boomer looked at her amazed about how she could do that. But he didn't want to get her attention he wanted her to express her feelings so he kept on drawing.

Bubbles pov

I feel like I'm holding them back I feel like everything that is going on is my fault. Because they want to know what happened and they can't because their waiting on me. And they've been waiting for me for years. It must be frustrating to have someone stopping you when your goal is right there. And it's because I'm too weak and I'm not strong like them I can't face this.

Normal pov

Boomer kept drawing until he heard sniffling " bubbles" she was sitting there looking at her canvas crying. " bubbles" boomer called again he crawled towards her and but his finger on her chin so she could look at him. She let him and looked at his face tears spilled over making her eyes a brighter light blue. Boomer put his hand down " you okay" he looked concerned bubbles practically jumped on him he teetered a bit but got his balance . Bubbles wrapped her arms around his torso hugging him. " tell me why your crying" " I'm a burden to my sisters " boomer looked confused " they want answers but they can't get them because I keep holding them back because I'm to weak to face it".

" I feel alone when they tell me that they'll wait for me" bubbles cried harder gripping his shirt more. " I'm holding them back and they know it" boomer held her tighter rubbing her head. " bubbles you are strong the strongest person I ever met" boomer began bubbles cries went to a sniffle " your capable of doing things that you never knew you could but all you have to do is take the first step". Bubbles looked up at him her face inches away from hers she wiped the tears " and when you take that first step your sisters will take it with you" " all you have to do is just ask they'll tell you your not a burden they love you to much". Boomer explained and looked at bubbles who looked normal again she smiled boomer did to until he realized their face was to close and he was hugging her. " gah" he hollered and let go of bubbles his face completely red he scooted back a few feet. Bubbles looked at him weirdly then giggled " so huh yeah how about some brownies" boomer left the room nervously his face flustered. Bubbles just smiled at him and followed right behind him humming a tune.

Boys pov

" so everything is set and all we need is for the girls to take the step leading down to the basement" brick grinned. " good work guys" boomer cheered " so is the operation over now" brick shook his head " we still have phase two " he lifted up a chart " phase two" his brothers repeated in unison. Butch glared at boomer " I hate when you do that" he complained brick rolled his eyes boomer grinned innocently. " so what's phase two " butch asked annoyed still" making sure the girls go in the basement".

School

Normal pov

8:30

" Woah look at princess" a girl whispered " dude her face" another guy pointed. Princess had orange red hair instead of brown making her pop her hair was scrunched up with little crimps her eyes were purple eyes with freckles on her nose she was cute. " hey look it's the Utonium girls" a boy yelled everybody ran to them leaving princess shocked " hey what about me" she yelled. " what about you" Elmer insulted " I'm freaking cute so cover me with attention". " yeah your cute but the Utonium girls are hot" Mitch came and snickered leaving with Elmer. Princess yelled angrily and stopped off down the hallway. " hey blossom your so cute I love your boots" someone yelled in the crowd " your hair is so fabulous" someone yelled.

Buttercup looked at them pissed why bubbles sweat dropped and blossom just waved politely. " excuse me but we need to get through" bubbles spoke everybody grouped in closer buttercup grew annoyed. Buttercup wore a black sweater that fell off one shoulder that was held with a light green strap. And a pair of light blue jean skinnies with black combat boots. Blossom wore a pink cardigan with a white lace undershirt light blue jean skinnies and pink chucks. Bubbles had on a light blue long sleeve with black skinnies and light blue flats. " but you guys are so hot" a man yelled " thanks but we gotta see our boyfriends " blossom spoke proudly hoping that they leave . Everybody awed and let them pass not wanting to cause trouble blossom smiled that it worked bubbles waved to everyone buttercup just frowned. " jeez remind me to bring a bat next time so I could just swing my way through" buttercup swung in the air bubbles giggled. " no its illegal and violent " blossom informed buttercup shrugged " fine don't let me but I can't stand the crowd".

" hey girls" Brittany called " ah Brittany Anderson co captain" blossom mumbled Brittany walked up her crew behind her. " yes " bubbles smiled calmly " me and the girls were wondering since you guys are popular we wanted to know if you wanna join cheer squad" she said nasally buttercup scrunched up her nose at her voice " no thank you " they said in unison. " but we would love to have you on-" " not interested" blossom denied again. " well why not" she whined her crew pleaded as well " please you will boost our status " " what about princess she's not enough" blossom stated. " " she isn't up to you guys standards believe me " Brittany said rudely. " no thank you now we have class to go to" buttercup barked and left with her sisters. " " damn it there goes our shot" a girl said to Brittany she sighed " come on let's go find princess".

Princess

" I'll show those girls" she cried her face red from anger she went in her purse and called her father. He didn't pick up princess grunted loudly and slammed her phone down. And went in her purse and pulled out a syringe " if I'm not pretty enough then time to crank it up a notch" she roared and stabbed the syringe in her arm. The purple liquid went up her arm turning her veins a dark purple black. Princess grunted in pain as black veins streaked her body she clenched her teeth tightly. Her eyes changed to orange red and made into slits like cat eyes. Her finger nails grew a longer into claws. Then everything calmed down and she changed to normal princess leaned over the sink. She was breathing heavy " time to have some fun " she grinned evilly her eyes grew back into slits again.


	7. Chapter 7

**New chapter I killed it today enjoy ;3**

Ch.7

Girls pov

" we should go home I have something I need to tell you guys" bubbles spoke nervously. The girls entered their home and took off there raincoats. " so what is it " buttercup called from the kitchen blossom sat on the couch. " I think that we should go in the basement " buttercup and blossom looked at her surprised. " why" blossom said " because I was thinking and this little voice in my head when I was sleeping thought it was time to face my fears" blossom walked up to her and smiled " let's go". Buttercup smiled too and grabbed her hand " ding dong" the girls turned around together.

" we should see who it is" blossom spoke walking back to the living room her sisters right behind her. " sorry to keep you waiting" a figure in a black cloak " are you o-". The figure grabbed blossoms throat claws stabbing her skin " blossom" buttercup yelled and ran towards the door. The figure threw blossom out side into the street rain hitting her body. Then the figure grabbed buttercups shirt and flung her outside she rolled into the yard dirt skids in the grass. " blossom buttercup" bubbles yelled the figure let her run by then kicked her in the back sending her flying a little ways from blossom.

The figure removed the hood of the cloak " princess " buttercup hissed while getting up blossom and bubbles too. She grinned from ear to ear her eyes changed " what happened to you" bubbles asked worried squinting a bit . " you is what happened to me " she pointed ripping off her cloak. She wore a yellow metal suit with jet packs on her back with yellow studded dangling earring with the letter "p". " how did we do that" blossom frowned " easily when you guys turned pretty you ruined my life. " all because of some attention" bubbles said softly princess grew angry " no because of the fact that I sat there and made a reputation that took years until you three little nerds just walked in there and in less than a month you replaced me" she hissed. She flexed out her fingers making her claws show more " now imma make you pay " she giggled deviating. She ran towards buttercup first. And went for her face buttercup rolled out of the way. Princess quickly turned direction and went for her side buttercup flipped on her hands knocking princess's hands up.

She quickly landed and got up slowly princess turned to her angrily then dived for her chest buttercup pushed her hand to the side. Princess saw that coming and thrusted her hand upward to buttercup's face buttercup moved her head back. Princess cutting through three strands of hair buttercup kicked her in the stomach sending her to blossom's direction. Princess quickly pivoted her body stomped her feet in the ground skidding up dirt. Princess wiped her nose still grinning blossom pushed bubbles back behind her while princess came running her way.

Princess lifted up her foot blossom blocked it then twisted her foot spinning princess in a tornado. Then princess stopped in mid twirl and shoved her feet into blossoms chest the impact was so strong that blossom flew in bubbles sending them into the ground. Princess showed her claws and was about to run to them until buttercup came and blocked her claws. Sending them into her arms " gah" she yelled in pain pulling her arm back blood squirting out. " buttercup " bubbles and blossom said in unison blossom and bubbles ran up to help. " aw did that hurt" princess smiled flicking blood off her claws buttercup glared at her princess looked up and saw blossom and bubbles. She lifted up her hand and launched power blasts at them sending them flying in the air.

Bubbles covered her body with her arms like her sister said. They landed on the ground pieces of gravel every where princess growled and was about to walk to them when buttercup stopped her. " you have to go through me first" buttercup roared. " fine" princess smiled and punched buttercup and before she could fall princess punched her gut. Buttercup coughed up air she went flying from the force when she landed a crater formed around her. Blossom came up with a sneak attack with a kick but princess blocked so blossom axel kicked hitting her head. Princess staggered a bit backwards princess shook her head. Blossom grabbed her arm and brought it around princess head and the other arm behind her back.

Princess grinned and stomped her feet making rockets come out sending them into the air. Blossom was surprised bubbles quickly went to buttercup blossom held on for her life while princess went up higher. Blossom turned her around and began punching her in the face and kicked her rocket foot it zapped and cut off. Making them hurtle to the earth princess growled while they plummeted blossom chocked her princess tried to pry her arms free. " let go" she rasped blossom didn't let go so princess lit up her rocket hand and shot it at blossom arms . " ahh " she yelled her arm fried and burned she let go letting princess turn around and grab blossom's collar. Blossom tried to pull her free the ground getting closer princess held her there " now it's you time to die" princess hollered.

Boys pov

" we have to go see them" brick said calmly as boomer pulled his jacket along with butch. " can you tell me why I'm doing this " butch spoke monotone " I have a feeling" boomer informed. " just believe me okay before you think I'm nuts" " boom" a loud explosion was heard. " thats by the girls house" brick said surprised " see I told you" Boomer yelled freaking out a bit " okay we believe you" butch yelled. " I have a bad feeling all of a sudden too" brick yelled running with his brothers to the explosion.

" blossom" bubbles yelled leaving buttercup who was staggering to get up a huge crater lied in the ground. Princess got up from the other part of the crater dirt covered her suit blossom got up slowly holding her back. Princess looked up at her surprised then pissed " why are you alive" she hissed blossom didn't hear. Bubbles helped blossom up " you okay " she spoke blossom nodded and gave bubbles a smile.

" that's it now I'm mad" princess hollered orange light wrapping around her bubbles walked up and got into a fighting stance. Princess ran up and did a spin kick bubbles blocked it and punched trying to aim for princess face. But princess dodged then spun on her heal trying to elbow her. But bubbles ducked and jabbed her side rib princess flew away from bubbles. And hit the ground she quickly backflipped and shot more cannons at bubbles who tried to dodge. But most of them would hit her skin burning her legs and arms. Bubbles kept biting on her tongue to keep from crying from pain. " enough play" princess hollered charging up her blast bubbles ran to blossom helping get out of the way. But she was to late and it hit her and her sisters the ground exploded underneath them. They hit the ground unconscious princess laughed and walked up to them " now that you can't fight back" she smiled. And charged up another blast and laughed the blast was as large as a building hurtling towards them. Buttercup snapped her eyes open bubbles and blossom too and quickly moved out of the way.

Their eyes glowing and emitting aura again " what the hell is up with your eyes" princess questioned. Buttercups wound healed along with her sisters " what the" blossom ran up to princess in a flash and kicked her in the side. Princess quickly recovered bubbles flashed above her and punched her in the ground. Princess blocked her at the last minute she was struggling to hold the block. But was punched in the back by buttercup she flew to the ground making dents. Princess got up slowly and looked at buttercup and bubbles who hands were glowing their respected colors. She didn't see blossom until blossom came with a punch to the jaw princess was shocked sliding across the ground.

Blossoms glowed as well " what the hell are you " princess roared blossom smiled " why do you care" she snickered and kicked princess in the jaw again . She rolled across the ground " damn it they got stronger all of a sudden" she mumbled . " what's wrong princess are you tired" bubbles teased " or did we play to hard" buttercup joined blossom smiled her arms crossed. Princess hissed " I'm not done yet" " good now play " bubbles ordered her feet began to emit aura as well with her sisters. Princess got up some what staggering the girls waited but princess tricked them and used her jet pack to launch towards blossom. Blossom jumped in the air and did a back flip landing on princess's back pushing her downward to the ground.

" ack" she hollered the ground cracking underneath stepped off her then buttercup walked up to princess grinning and picked up her by her jet packs. Then she began spinning princess above her head twirling her on her palms then launched her. Princess smiled and aimed her blaster to buttercup before she launched. Buttercup glared at her as the blast fired buttercup yawned and flung the blast upward. Princess gracefully landed on her feet she looked a little surprised buttercup looked at her determined and pissed. " she just flicked it like it was nothing" princess heaved she stood up slowly and looked at bubbles. Right when she disappeared behind her princess whipped around bubbles grinned and grabbed her arm and picked her up spinning her in a circle. Princess's could feel her arm rip out of the socket slowly out until bubbles flung her in the air.

She only went a few distance until buttercup was behind her and punched her in the back her back arching in impact. Princess coughing up some spit then she quickly began to plummit to the earth blossom grabbed in mid air and kicked her in the back where bubbles waited for her. But princess changed her position so that her feet were pointed and kicked bubbles in the stomach. Bubbles flew from impact princess back flipped. And shot a barrage of bullets towards buttercup and blossom they were dodging everyone dirt and debris flying behind them. Bubbles was on the ground shaking her head a little " bubbles" boomer hollered butch and brick behind him they were shocked. Bubbles looked at them dazed a bit then stood up she needed to help her sisters since the barrage kept going. " they look so much stronger than before" butch whispered analyzing the situation" hey it's princess" brick growled.

" we need to stop them" boomer was about to run when butch stopped him. " we can't do anything about this it's out of our hands". Bubbles looked at them the rain soaked her hair her bang stuck to her face. She lifted up her hand imitating lightning blue aura began swirling around her hand " what is she doing" brick questioned. The blast was about the size of a basketball she fired. " gah" blossom whispered as blast hit her forearm but soon was healed. " blossom" buttercup said blossom looked at her flicking up a blast. Buttercup motioned to look ahead " bubbles" as soon as they saw the ball take off they stepped back slowly but still dodging blast from princess. " dance puppets Dan-" princess was cut short when she felt a sharp pain hit her back her legs felt weak and collapsed. She hunched over her jetpacks was disintegrated along smoke was coming out of her wound.

The girls just watched her as she composed herself " why aren't they attacking" boomer asked " their waiting for her to get up on her own" brick commented " they don't beat you when your down " butch whispered . Princess got got up quickly and glared at buttercup and blossom " you will pay" she hollered more orange aura flew out of her body. A large beam shot out of her into the air wave of power spewed out . Brick , boomer and butch covered their eyes as dirt flew past them. " I've never seen anything like this" brick hollered the girls just stood their face looked dull and unimpressed blossom looked at buttercup her arms cross bubbles just yawned. " well I guess I should stop her before she destroys the neighborhood" buttercup sighed and cracked her knuckles. " yeah she already broken about three fourth" blossom whined bubbles yawned again. Buttercup bent down her fist glowing and feet then all you saw was a green streak. Princess roared some more she sounded like a lion but to the girls more like a pissed off kitty. Buttercup ran up and jumped in the air her hands glowing bright green. Her fist ready she brought it down on princess's head it was so fast that princess didn't see it until it was to late.

The force of the two auras made the ground around them crumple more gust of winds erupted the rain. A bright light was shown no one could see the boys covered their eyes along with the girls. " that punch was awesome" boomer complimented " princess has to be hurt bad" brick yelled the light still bright but quickly dimmed. Buttercup stood over princess a blank face still she sighed at the unconscious princess. She had her normal everyday attire on no metal suit but her earrings were still there. Everyone ran up to the scene " is she dead" boomer questioned " no just knocked out" blossom spoke softly" yeah I hit her with the weakest punch possible "buttercup informed she put her hands on her hips.

The boys looked at her terrified " y-your weakest hit" brick stuttered buttercup looked at him and nodded making the boys flinch more. " come on we should take her home" bubbles sighed " we have to heal her first" blossom intervened and bent down and lit up her hand it was glowing hot pink. Brick smirked " typical" blossoms ear twitched as she heard him and pointed her finger at him charging up a beam. " sorry I take it back" brick yelled freaked out and hid behind butch. Blossom let him off easy and focused on princess" hey bubbles buttercup fix the street the best way you can" blossom informed. " why" butch asked " because I can hear police sirens" the boys looked around and looked at her" we don't hear nothing". " that's because it's about six miles north" bubbles stated pointing down the street. " how did you-" buttercup tapped her ears "oh super hearing of course" brick mumbled. Buttercup and bubbles made their hands light up then mashed the ground blue and green aura oozed into craters and cracks and dents making them new again.

" what are they doing" butch looked at them focused " healing the ground" blossom spoke calmly " how the hell do they do that" brick gasped. " easily the dirt underneath us is alive and we can heal things that are alive so were healing the ground " blossom spoke simply. The boys just looked at her confused then bubbles and buttercup weirdly" this is crazy" brick spit out. " there I'm done" blossom stood up princess looked brand new " not a scratch on her ... Well not anymore" boomer pointed " she'll just be really sore it the morning" blossom diagnosed. " after all the stuff she put us through she deserve it buttercup spoke gruffly bubbles nodded too. " we taken her home the cops coming in at three miles" bubbles said blossom sighed " finish the road" blossom checked. " yeah since cement isn't real we couldn't fix that so now we have potholes everywhere" buttercup spoke calmly .

" any clue where princess lives" blossom turned to the boys her aura from her eyes light pink. " yeah come on I'll -" " take to long just give bubbles the address " brick nodded and gave her directions. Bubbles sighed " how you getting there" boomer wondered bubbles picked up the girl and placed her over her shoulder. " I'll be back in two minutes until then you guys should probably go inside the cops are almost here" bubbles jumped up in the air hovering above them her feet light blue. The boys looked amazed then bubbles was gone in a flash all you saw was a light blue streak.

" close your mouths" buttercup spoke annoyed " well it's not everyday you see this okay " brick said sarcastically " you guys should probably leave or become suspects" buttercup waved as she entered the house. " she's right will answer your questions in the morning" blossom grinned her pink aura disappeared from her along with buttercup. " wait what you can't just act like this never happened" brick protested his brothers agree with WTF faces. " I don't really feel like talking I'm soaked and covered in mud and tired " blossom spoke softly her eyes really looked tired. Brick was about to disagree again but saw her and let it go blossom smiled and began walking to her house. " remember tomorrow" brick called she waved and smiled at the boys and closed the door.

" sirens" were blaring behind the boys " cops" brick yelled when he turned around his brothers were gone. They were running about half way down the street " hey wait up" brick hollered and raced after them.

Bubbles pov

I hope the boys got home safely " Bubbles whispered still carrying princess on her shoulder. Bubbles looked at the address on the mansion and sweat dropped since it had an "m" on the front. And on the door and driveway bubbles sighed again and floated over the water fountain in the yard up to the front window. Bubbles landed silently and looked around she saw a massive canopy with gold fancy sheets and two lumps. Bubbles squeaked silently and tipped toed slowly dodging fancy furniture and a Persian rug on the ground.

Bubbles reached the door and quickly slipped out into the hallway " now princess's room" bubbles whispers and walked down the hallway. "where is her room" then bubbles walked up to a door that had " princess in huge letters" bubbles sighed " really" she walked in slowly looking around . " so pretty" princess had a purple canopy gold floor many pictures of her doing poises even one as a toddler. Then a massive one version of herself on the wall under the canopy with a gold frame. Bubbles gawked a bit but quickly went to princess's bed "there you go princess" bubbles put her down and covered her in covers. Bubbles smiled at her briefly then opened up her French windows and flew out.

Girls house

Bubbles saw the police lights as she hovered over their house " are you sure that you don't know what happened miss". Bubbles landed over the roof it was slippery from the rain so she crawled. And peeked over the edge it was blossom " I swear officer I was at work during the time" police officer nodded. " but your neighbor says they heard. ruckus from your house mam" blossom faked smiled " that neighbor he's always hallucinating from the medication". " one time he came over and asked me to feed his pet unicorn" blossom lied the cop frowned a bit trying not to laugh " well thank you for your time mam" he tipped his hat . Blossom closed the door lazily " hey blossom" bubbles chirped while closing the back door. " hey princess at home" blossom yawned " yep sleeping like a baby" bubbles saluted and began upstairs with blossom. " good " " I'm taking a shower then going to sleep" bubbles listed blossom nodded then went to her room. " okay night bubbles we have some things we need to find out tomorrow" " I know I know" bubbles left to her room.

Next morning

" ding dong ding dong ding dong" buttercups eye twitched she slept the annoying sound blaring " Ragh" she screamed and angrily jumped out of bed to the door. Then stomped down the stairs and whipped open the front door where the rowdy ruff boys looked at her surprised. " what the hell do you want" she yelled at them " blossom said to come over" buttercup clenched her teeth still annoyed. " so you decide to ring my doorbell like a idiot" boomer smiled innocently " sorry we thought that you guys didn't hear it" butch rolled his eye and crossed his arms. " just get in here" she hissed the boys obeyed and walked in and sat on the couch. " I'll go get them" buttercup said and stomped upstairs " you did that" brick pointed to boomer " sorry" he smiled.

Girls

" their here right now it's so early" bubbles yawned and wiped her eyes " I didn't expect them them this-" blossom began. " it's not early it's about one in the afternoon" buttercup interrupted while putting on a black sweatshirt that was mid length to her legs with lime green stars on her upper sleeve. " that's early to me" bubbles pouted with a light blue sweatshirt down to her mid thigh with a white bow on the collar. " just try an stay awake then we'll sleep until work" blossom planned a hot pink sweatshirt to mid thigh with black hearts at the bottom corner. Blossom placed a black headband in her hand and sighed from tiredness.

The girls came down stairs groggy and tired " what not enough sleep" butch commented his brothers on the couch so the girls had to sit in a chair or floor. Buttercup picked the floor and plopped her self in a lying down position " well so about yesterday" boomed started " wait do you guys remember" brick pointed suspiciously the girls thought about it and nodded. The boys looked a little surprised butch a little bit also "you do ...everything " boomer kept questioning bubbles smiled "yep the hole thing" blossom reassured. Brick rubbed his chin " so about your powers ..." " do we know how we got them we have no clue" bubbles said.

" do you have somewhat a clue" brick spoke seriously " no " " and what about princess and her rampage" buttercup discussed on the floor " good point" boomer scratched his head " do you think she has powers?" butch answered and shook his head " it was the suit". " how do you know that" buttercup challenged " well when you took it off her power level went to regular human" " and how can you tell her power level" butch crossed his arms" lots of training". Bubbles was about to say something else but decided upon it. " what are the powers really like what does it feel like" boomer buzzed his eyes twinkling a bit. " it feels weird at first but then calms down" bubbles grinned " then it makes you feel powerful" blossom beamed " then you have whole lot of energy in your possession" buttercup completed. " interesting" brick rubbed his temples a bit " what did you think" "that it felt natural" blossom said " an instinct" bubbles imputed " like it was apart of us" buttercup spoke lastly.

" well it kind of is now" boomer smiled brick and butch punched him he covered up the pain and smiled to the girls. " she's gonna come back again" blossom spoke annoyed bubbles swear-dropped " we just figured out we have powers and we already have arch nemesis" buttercup screamed. Bubbles giggled " well at least we can stop her" blossom said " now about our powers" bubbles looked at her hand. " basement" buttercup whispered " the girls ran to the basement door leaving the boys surprised and confused.

" they went to the basement ... Should we follow" boomer looked at brick he nodded a serious expression while butch was already to the door "wait a while we need to let them figure it out by themselves first".the boys waited a while butch looked at brick who nodded slowly. The boys ran down stairs " hey girls are you-" "Ragh" buttercup hollered and throughout a metal chair through the training room window. Bubbles and blossom just looked at the journal bubbles looked like she was about to cry. Blossom was just silent butch went to calm down buttercup. " buttercup calm down befor-" " I..I remember this .. this place" buttercup spoke slowly and hopped through the broken window butch followed. Buttercup looked around she looked dazed for a little then she picked up a dummy and chucked it to a wall. Smoke came off the edge but no damage " buttercup calm down" butch comforted she turned around at him her eyes glowing dark green and her fist started shining. Butch put his hand up in defense buttercup's eyes went to normal and her fist she looked at butch and sighed.

" ugh bubbles you okay" boomer spoke softly walking up cautiously along with brick. Bubbles clenched her fist and looked at boomer tears threatening to fall. " bubbles it oka-" then her fist tightened she walked to the dissecting tables and punched a whole through" I..isn't that table steel" boomer pointed.

" blossom " brick walked up cautious after bubbles outburst " blossom you okay your kind of silent" brick walked up to her slowly and waved his hand in front of her face. She looked ahead past him to the wall brick sighed and rubbed his hand through his hair . "he lied to us and we believed him we cared about him and he ... just...just" blossom's eyes glowed light pink she walked in the training room. Butch and buttercup just watched blossom looked around. Taking in everything she got more pissed because she remembered. Bubbles walked in with boomer with brick blossom started to glow pink as her power surged around.

" you guys might wanna cover your eyes." buttercup" warned her face neutral bubbles nodded . The boys looked at one another and covered them then a loud explosion noise was heard along with blossom's roars of anger. Wind picked up in the room dust flying around dummies shaking along with other equipment. Buttercup and bubbles just watched her scream and rant the wind not effecting them .

Then she just stopped blossom huffed then looked at her sisters bubbles looked at her concerned then she smiled along with buttercup. " it's over" brick announced butch already put his arm down Boomer looked a little surprised but calm. " feel better" bubbles smiled " yeah I'm fine" blossom reassured " so you guys know about everything now" brick said " yeah but it still kind of hurts to think about it " buttercup answered and climbed back through the wall. " and your okay with this" butch wondered following her and everyone came too. "no I'm not " buttercup said and picked up the dissecting tables and crunched them into a ball until they were the size of a football. Butch was surprised along with his brothers then she chucked it past brick and boomer they shrieked a bit and ducked. The ball hitting the trainig room wall behind them " what the hell that almost killed us " brick pointed furious a vein popping out of his head. Buttercup shrugged her shoulders bubbles and blossom laughed butch just smirked .

" sorry " brick huffed and crossed his arms and pouted " aww come on brick she said sorry" blossom giggled he huffed again. Then he stepped up to buttercup who blushed from lack of space. " I ain't letting you off that easy" brick glared and stomped up the stairs . Bubbles laughed super hard using the wall to hold herself up " he's a five year old in a sixteen year olds body i swear" blossom giggled. " buttercup you okay are you catching a fever " bubbles called and began feeling her forehead. " I have this remedy for fevers it has some-" blossom began. " I'm fine don't worry about it " buttercup spoke and stomped up stairs. Blossom pouted " man I really wanted to try that remedy" . " I ain't yo guinea pig Red" buttercup hollered while going up the steps " aww come on buttercup why you gotta be so mean" blossom hollered back chasing buttercup.

" just let blossom help before you guys tear down the house" bubbles ordered and chased after them " they are so weird" boomer stated " and what are you" butch insulted and walked upstairs " hey".

Morebucks household

" how dare they beat me" princess cursed her body covered with ice packs. "NURSE" she yelled her room rattling a bit " I bet their gloating right now". " y-yes princess" the nurse rolled her eyes " where's my orange juice and my leg itches also my ice pack on my foot is melting". Princess shrilled the nurse nodded exhausted and left the room. " they'll pay" then princess snapped her fingers " that's it I need minions to help fight them". " and right hand men just like daddy's corporation with me as queen" she snickered . " but I needs to find evil villains first ." " or" princess smiled and picked up a vile of purple liquid. " I can always make my own".

" now thanks guys for visiting but I'm really tired" bubbles yawned a little snappy. " like it matters we have work today " blossom groaned " bloss it's three 'o' clock " buttercup sighed and began putting on her raincoat " what it's been an hour already " bubbles yelled leaning off the arm rest. " yep we've been talking to the boys the whole time" bubbles and blossom glared at the boys tiredly " d-did we do that " brick chuckled scratching the back of his head. Boomer scratched his chin " well to make it up to you guys by driving you there" brick offered by twirling his keys around on his finger.

" sure " blossom agreed " good come on let's go we have people to transport" brick hollered in a weird pose. The girls sweat dropped butch snatched the car keys away from him " hey" brick whined " I'm driving the rode is to slippery for you're crazy driving" butch insulted " especially with people on the road" brick pouted at him. " I am not a bad driver " boomer smiled " yeah your a good driver until you put the keys in the ignition" brick smirked. The girls were giggling a little in the background boomer huffed " at least I never got pulled over" boomer commented while walking to. The car " hey that cop was blind and stupid okay" brick comeback and ran to the car annoyed the girls laughed hysterically to the car.

" guh thanks guys for the ride" blossom spotted out her and her sisters quickly twirled on her heel. " yeah thanks" bubbles hurried and closed the car door buttercup running into the cafe. " wait -" blossom slammed the door. " their in a real rush" boomer stated " but I wanted to ask to eat here" brick whined boomer and butch sweat dropped. " then go inside and eat idiot" butch said annoyed " but they seem really -" " growl" bricks stomach hollered. " okay were going inside the stomach has spoken" brick determined " yes food and we get to see the girls in tiny uniforms" boomer beamed his eyes in hearts and drooling a little. " food and skirts" brick drooled also " why am I related to you both" butch stated and crossed his arms.

" damn it again with the full house" buttercup wheezed and grabbed a tray full of food. " here you go Roger five more orders" bubbles whimpered and gave them to him he pouted. " excuse me miss I need my check. I need some water mam" people shouted to blossom she looked tired. " Woah this place is packed " boomer gasped his brothers nodded slowly . The boys found and empty table and sat down in the booth buttercup quickly slid in front of them a notepad in her hand. " welcome guys to-" " what the hell are you doing here" buttercup whispered angrily noticing so no kids could here. " we got hungry" boomer mused buttercup twitched her eyebrow. " so you came here" she growled her hands squeezing the pen. " buttercup table two's order" Roger hollered " I'm on it" she replied and quickly pivoted to the right to the window her diner skirt flowing with her bow.

" aw she didn't get our order" brick sighed and pouted " you should be lucky she didn't kill you" butch warned. " here you go miss anything else for you" bubbles chimed . The old lady smiled and shook her head bubbles curtsied " bubs" bubbles looked around then saw boomer waving to her to come over. " what I thought you guys left" bubbles questioned tilting her head a bit " hungry" brick cried. " what oh you came to eat o-okay what do you guys want" bubbles whipped out her notepad. " blossom watch out" buttercup shrieked and quickly spun around her blossom looked at her with a surprised face. " sorry " buttercup apologized " don't worry about it " blossom hurried to her table. " Roger table fives order " buttercup requested he grinned and handed her the order. Blossom finished giving these guys a check until a group of football players walked in " n..no not more that's about seven more orders" she cried shaking her fist. The guys sat down in the booth blossom faked cried then quickly composed herself.

" hey guys what can I get you" she smiled the boys began to drool a little. One guys looked at her smugly " yes I want a shake a burger with lettuce oh and one of you " he pointed smirking the boys snickered. " sorry but we don't have that on the menu" blossom sassed " really okay what about your hot sisters" another one babbled. Blossom sighed and rolled her eyes and got the guys menu she could here them whistle and talk. " here you go miss your drink" bubbles grinned and placed it on the lady's table " thank you darling". Bubbles smiled and went to JoJo's table and gave them their food they scarfed it down bubbles giggled. Buttercup felt someone tug on her dress she whipped around slowly and saw football player. " hello there miss" one spoke calmly " what do you need " she asked " soda" he said bluntly. " what kind of soda" she sweat dropped " two sprites and the rest coke" he mused " now about your sisters". " cokes and sprite coming up" buttercup swatted away. They pouted as she left " buttercup" she sighed again to the Jojo boys.

" what do you want " brick smiled innocently along with a smile piles of plates on their table. " were done " buttercups eye twitched " okay then" she responded and went into her apron pocket. And pulled out gloves " what do we need these for" boomer spoke he looked puzzled " your done so clean up your mess". " no way" brick turned down buttercups eyes twinkled her teeth clenched together squeezing her notepad again. Her eyebrow twitched again the boys began to get she smiled at them " clean this up or else" she smiled then walked away. The boys looked shocked then they quickly put on the gloves " don't need to ask me twice" boomer shrieked. The boys stacking up there plates and heading to the back. " here you go your meals sirs" blossom spoke handing them out the boys drooled some. " I wonder if it's the food this time or me and my sisters" she whispered to herself the boys wolfed down the food. " that'll keep them busy bust for a while" she thought walking away.

Morebucks house

" you ain't getting the best of me " princess smirked and sat up stretching out her arms and legs . " I feel brand new now I can go to school tomorrow" she grinned walking to her closet " and my public awaits". She danced to her vanity mirror " and those utonium girls they will pay" she touched her earrings. " then those Jojo boys will be mine" princess walked to her window popping it open " but first I'm getting to get a runner up". She flicked her earrings changing into her outfit flying into the dark night rain wetting her hair. " maybe the notorious gang green gang on the news will do" she smirked " it's not like they can say no" her fist glowing.


	8. Chapter 8

Utonium

" thanks guys for the ride and cleaning all the dishes for Roger" bubbles thanked. " not like we had a choice" brick glared at buttercup who shrugged and walked in the house. " well it could be worse she could have beaten you" butch whispered blossom looked confused " anyway see you guys at school tomorrow okay" blossom waved while walking inside.

Bubbles followed but turned around " oh I almost forgot here you go guys roger wanted me to give this to you" she handed boomer a box full of cookies. Brick and boomer drooled " thank you Roger" they spoke simultaneously and took the box butch just crossed his arm and looked uninterested she giggled at them and waved and went inside. " Roger is the best" brick hollered butch rolled his eyes and pulled out of the driveway his brothers crunching in the backseat. "good thing this is brick's car" butch mumbled eye twitching at the noises " why am I related to them".

Boys pov Next morning 10:26am

" I'm so bored" boomer whimpered and smacked his head against the desk butch kept writing notes. Shaking his head at his brother's stupidity the teacher began scanning the room for sleepers. Butch flicked his brothers neck hard but to butch it was soft boomer jumped up. Holding his neck and glared at butch " Mr. Boomer is there a problem back there" the teacher called. Everyone looked at him butch glared at them the students quickly looked away except for the girls " no mam sorry for the intrusion" boomer smiled cheekily the girls swooned. " good let's keep it that way" she warned and finished the lecture " thanks a lot butch" boomer pouted. " hey I tried to help blondie" butch teased " hey I'm not blonde I'm dirty blonde" Boomer corrected.

" whoop dee-doo" butch spoke dully whipping his finger in a half circle boomer stuck his tongue out at him. Butch twitched his nose and grabbed his tongue and pulled on it. " ow ow" boomer whispered in pain again butch let go of his tongue. Boomer pouted again while holding his tongue " jerk" he mumbled butch rolled his eyes and smirked.

Brick pov

Things are turning out great the girls are getting popular fast. Before I know it the bet will be over soon and we'll get the car. All we have to do is wait ten more months unless Mitch extends the time. But he won't or else I'll beat him senseless but I feel kind of bad for what I'm doing. I know boomer and butch are thinking about it also now that the girls are our friends. But I have to keep reminding myself that it's just a bet. Until I see blossom's face then I feel bad or I just forget and we hang out. She's my friend and I don't want to change that but this bet is to much on the line. I need to get this over with so I don't need to think this deep damn that girl and her sisters. Hot or not hot she ain't getting to me or my brothers Mitch is going down.

" ow my ear" bubbles cried then blossom let go buttercup laughed " not funny" she pouted. " so what is it you need pinky" buttercup teased " we need to talk about our powers" " again I thought we did already". " not the guidelines" " ugh" buttercup and bubbles whined. " why rules" bubbles whimpered " it's needed so we don't get in trouble" blossom nagged " I don't want to be talking to you guys through a test tube".

" dramatic much" buttercup insulted. " no now rule number one no using them unless in a emergency ". " rule number two we will practice using our powers so their not out of control" blossom lifted up her fingers. " number three fight only when there's no pedestrians" she huffed. " that's it" bubbles cheered " okay now everyone get the I-". Princess interrupted the discussion by passing by them in the hallway. She just glared at them until she turned the corner " glad we have and understanding" blossom turned away from her sisters and left to her class " why did blossom leave I-" " bubbles we'll talk later okay so don't worry I gotta go see ya " buttercup waved her hands in her pockets and left down another hallway. Bubbles just stood there confused then sighed and left to class not bothering to give herself a headache trying to figure this out.

Lunch Rooftop

" she just stood there glaring at us" blossom sighed sipping her juice " she was being very noisy" bubbles tapped her nose. " she might keep doing that now that were arch enemies " buttercup said. " meaning we need to be more careful about what we say and where we say it" blossom said "" shouldn't we be telling the boys this too" bubbles suggested " when we get home I don't feel like dealing with the fan boys right mow" buttercup sighed. " so what are we gonna go for our training" buttercup spoke eating some crackers. " um" blossom was lost for words " no clue".

Buttercup and bubbles fell over " you made the rule but you have no clue where" buttercup shouted. Blossom scratched her head nervously " well there's not a lot of place where they train super powered teen girls" blossom stated. Buttercup shook her head and sighed " good point" " what about the boys" bubbles suggested. " what about them" blossom looked curious " well butch looks like he fought a lot and brick too". " butch of course maybe he knows" buttercup jumped up and left the roof " she just left should we follow" bubbles asked confused " no she'll be fine".

Buttercup walked into the lunchroom people everywhere talking, screaming, pointing. Some people talking about her but right now she's on a mission to find butch. She looked for the table with the most girls surrounding it "bingo". She quickly trotted up pushing the girls out of the way and when she reached the middle. It was the cheerleader squad " hey buttercup" Brittany waved " you and your sisters change your mind " she shrilled buttercup grimaced and quickly left to find butch still. " where is that boy" she mumbled and found him because of brick's bright red hat she sighed in relief.

She walked up to his back butch apparently not knowing she's coming . She walked up and put her mouth to his ear " butch I need you for a second" boomer looked at her along with brick a little concerned. Mitch and his friends just smirked at butch's reaction but buttercup didn't know what was so funny . some people looked at the greens situation fan girls looked mad butch nodded slowly and stood up. Buttercup followed behind to the door. " that witch" princess huffed and took a angry bit out of her apple.

" so what you need" butch spoke some what nervous But his face is dull still. A blush covered his cheeks " I need some help and only you can help" butch's blush fired his face up more . " your the only guy who could give me that special touch" buttercup smiled "you look strong and big enough to help me out"." your making this sound bad" he blushed more buttercup looked up at him and blinked a little. " WHAT no I don't mean that" she spoke shocked then laughed butch sighed and held his chest. "i wanted to know if you did martial arts" buttercup asked butch looked interested " yep seven year Black belt" he bragged sort of " good and your brothers" she mused " brick six and Boomer five " " why do you need to know ".

Buttercup looked around wondering if princess is gonna pop up so she went up to his ear again. He blushed more " I need you to help train me and my sisters to use our powers better" she hushed her hair tickling his face. She stepped back " I'm not capable to train you but I know someone who trained me that could train you way better than me". Buttercup smiled "really that would be awesome" buttercup jumped up and down in excitement pumping her fist.

Butch grinned " I can take you to visit him tomorrow after school I'll pick you up" " sounds like a date" buttercup stated teasing him" w-what no it's not a date just a ..meeting between friends" he stuttered turning red again " just joking no need to get jumpy" buttercup smiled " sorry for making you uncomfortable again" Butch shook his head " your not I'm just sick" he lied crossing his arms buttercup went up to his face again she could feel his breath hitch. His blush deepened as his eyes widened a bit. " such a liar" she mused and pulled back butch looked annoyed and red. " see you tomorrow butchie boy" she joked walking down the hallway triumphantly " damn that girl and her female ways" butch scowled and walked back into the cafeteria.

Princess quickly hopped into the limo that she sent for everyone gawking but princess basked in the attention. But it was short lived when the utonium girls walked it with the Jojo boys. She hissed " excuse me princess but if you wanna get to your destination we should leave now" he warned. " go " she growled he nodded and rolled up the window " AND MAKE IT SNAPPY" she screamed he limo guy floored it. Princess sat back in her chair trying to relax and calm down. she began grinding her teeth. " calm calm calm" she chanted breathing in and out slowly " everything will be back to normal soon" " were here miss" the chauffeur announced shakily princess stepped out. " do you want me to wait " the chauffeur asked " no I'll be fine " he rolled up the window and zoomed away. Princess walked down the eerie alleyway hearing nothing but raindrops and her shoes.

Then when she reached the end of the alley way she saw a metal rusted brown door. "this must be it " she reached her fist up and knocked on the door. But no answer she pouted and knocked harder then heard a loud clank. She stepped back a bit " state your business" someone said " I need to talk to ace". Everything looked dark and she could see who ever was talking to her he laughed and opened the door. She stepped forward the place looked much better now that's there's light the person closed the door she looked at him. She stifled a laugh about how short the guy was he glared at her.

" you must've princess" he spoke " the one and only" she stated proudly lifting her head up. He rolled his eyes " I'm Edwardo". " nice to meet you " she almost laughed again " come on ace is this way" he barked a vein popping out of his head " o..okay". He lead heard to another room the place looked run down kind of like an abandoned apartment. She watched her step everywhere she went grimacing and making faces in disgust. " gross " she gagged at a big round guy who was petting a rat his orange locks covering his eyes.

"in here" Edwardo motioned into a room princess walked in slowly she looked in the corner of the room where a lanky skinny guy sat on a old couch. To princess he kind of looks like a snake with a bad beanie . " um where's ace" she asked annoyed snake just looked at her then snorted " he'll be here soon " he hissed. Princess scrunched up her nose and flicked her hair " miss princess Morebucks right" ace greeted.

His shades hiding his eyes but his smile showed that he was happy. He took out his hand so that they could shake " I don't touch commoners" she snarled. Snake rolled his eyes again Ace lifted up his hands in defense " sorry just thought that it was a nice gesture" " I don't need your gestures". "sure whatever" " so what do you need" princess crossed her arms. " to fight a certain group of girls" princess spoke " very forceful snake get me a drink will ya" snake hissed again and left the room. " a certain pair of girls really why might I ask" he sat built his desk leaning back.

" that's none of your concern" she responded ace grabbed a cigarette and placed it in his mouth. " don't you light that " princess growled " sorry your highness" ace teased a little she growled again. " are you going to do my job or not" ace looked up at her and grinned "sure" " as long as I get paid". Princess put her hands into her pockets. Wrapping her fingers around the syringe " of course I'm rich" " good now pay up front no checks" he joked princess gave him a bag. He reached for it then princess pulled it back and stabbed him with the syringe.

" what the he-" he said slowly then fell asleep on the ground princess grinned bending over him watching the serum turn his veins black. Then she heard snake come back she quickly hid behind the door he was coming from. " yo ace your d-" she stabbed the syringe into his neck the cup fell on the ground along with snake. She smiled and strolled out finding that red head on the couch still. " hi there miss" he greeted childishly " hello I'm princess what's your name" she smiled walking up to him slowly. " my names Billy" he beamed" well hi Billy " she stabbed another syringe into his arm. Then he toppled over on to the couch " I'm your new boss" she laughed stabbing him again just in case. " I want you at your full strength" she mumbled.

" WHAT DID YOU DO" Edwardo hollered and ran towards her. Princess smirked and kicked him in the face sending him to the wall knocking him out. " sorry edwardo but your not much of a threat" so she just tied him up and threw him in a closet. " now when they wake up they'll be my henchmen and won't remember a thing but they work for me" she declared closing the rusty brown door " sweet dreams" she laughed evilly her eyes changing to slits.

Bubbles sat up in bed quickly holding her head " bad dream" she whined. " weird and creepy oh well" she whispered . Bubbles looked up at her ceiling thinking about her powers. " am ..am I really strong enough now" " lifting up her hand " or am I just strong enough to not get in the way" She made her hand glow bright blue oozing off her hand " like fire". " now that I think about it blossoms look like pink fire and buttercup looks like green fire". " but we haven't used fire this whole time" she whispered out loud looking puzzled. She closed her hand then opened it quickly making it grow more and darkened a little. " weird" she smiled a little waving her hand side to side watching her aura follow it. Bubbles sighed and put her hand down the blue power disappearing she closed her eyes and slept.

Morning

" today is gonna be a long day" blossom whined laying upside down off the couch. " especially since princess is out to get us" bubbles reminded and ate some cereal. She sat on he chair " yeah I kno-" blossom was interrupted by the door bell. Blossom smiled " I wonder who it is" "hey" Boomer chimed and walked inside."you guys came to early don't you think" bubbles questioned while eating a piece of toast. "well we wanna give you guys a ride" brick smirked and scratched his head then placed his hat back. Blossom sighed "I'll go make breakfast" brick got stars in his eyes. "thank you" brick smiled blossom shook her head and tied on a apron. Bubbles laughed boomer drooled too. Butch " where's buttercup" "upstairs want me to go get her" butch shook his head and headed to the stairs. "I don't want you to go through the trouble I'll get her" bubbles blinked a little and smiled. Butch walked upstairs then in the hallway stopped in mid walked and scowled "she's up to something".

Butch knocked on the door no one answered so he tried again "nothing" he walked laid on her bed head almost hanging off her arm straddled across her rib her legs tangled around her covers. Her hair tied in a braid but her bang was out shaping her face. Her chest was almost out through her white tank showing some stomach. Her black shorts riding up her leg butch looked at her surprised he blinked a couple of times. Then shook his head a tint of red on his cheeks. He bent over to see if she was awake then got a annoyed and poked her leg"buttercup" her eye twitched but calmed again.

Butch snorted then poked her again "buttercup" she moved her legs a little. Then poked one more time buttercup quickly grabbed his arm and pulled it around his back and sat on his back on the floor. Butch out of instinct and switched it around ended up having buttercup under him. Butch holding her arms down buttercup blinked and looked around dazed then looked at butch. "what are you doing" buttercup scowled butch blushed then quickly jumped off and scooted away. Buttercup got up slowly and scratched her head her tank drooping down more showing her black lace bra butch almost got a nose bleed but quickly turned away. "why are you in my room dude" buttercup questioned and got up and stretched butch tried to compose himself " I had to wake you up".

Buttercup looked at him and wondered why he was looking away his face all red. Buttercup looked at her shirt then pouted and went to her closet pulling out a black sweatshirt. Butch got up but didn't look at buttercup she walked up to her bed and made it. " I'm sorry if I made this difficult for you" she said slowly pulling up her sheet butch scowled at her. "your sister planned this" "how" "I have no clue but she did" butch crossed his arms. Butch looked menacing but to buttercup it was funny because of his reaction earlier. "what's so funny" he glared at her she shook her head "nothing" she snickered covering her mouth.

"tell me" butch walked up pointing his finger at her. "nothing dude" she raised her hands in defense still giggling. "just that I think it's funny with the whole haha and you tried to be haha tough haha". Butch scowled even more his eyebrow twitched in anger he huffed and walked to the door. "where you going aw come on butch don't be such a baby" buttercup laughed while chasing after him. "go away buttercup" he frowned buttercup put her hand on his shoulder. " I didn't mean it " she apologized wanting to laugh again but stopped herself butch sighed. ""fine I forgive you " still scowling ""good I'm glad your not ... Butt hurt" she bursted out. Butch scowl deepened " not funny buttercup" he walked down stairs " butch" she hollered and snickered and chased after him.

"princess princess time to wake up for school" the maid called "where is that girl". She spoke out loud to know one. Not knowing that princes left earlier before. "she never wakes up this early" she scratched her head "oh well no headaches for me today".

Blossom pov

"I'm never letting brick drive ever again " I swore " he almost tipped the car three times the whole ride here". Driving with him is like riding a roller coaster off the track going ninety. I huffed annoyed but calmed down when I got into class everything was normal and I was writing my notes. When someone entered the class I didn't look up since it wasn't any of my concern. Until they sat down next to me and tapped my shoulder.I turned around to a smiling brick inches from my face. "hey pinky" my nose twitched a bit from his breathe it smelled like apples.

I was annoyed from his interruption of my notes so I plucked his forehead. "ow blossy" he whined rubbing his forehead "what's that for" "that's not how you say hi to someone". He glared at me "so anyway why are you here" I asked crossing my arms. He grabbed his chest "I'm hurt bloss that you don't like my company" he faked cried and grabbed my shoulder hugging me to his chest. "not again" I mumbled then brick laughed I can feel him smirked even if I can't see his face. I elbowed him in the stomach but not to hard well to me it wasn't hard. But apparently it was since brick crouched over a little in pain.

" what up with the hitting" he complained I shrugged innocently "sorry I didn't mean to hit you that hard". Brick rolled his eyes "so why you here" I asked again. "I got switched for my low grade in my exam" he smirked again laying his head down on his arm. "you are such a liar" I snorted "what it's true" I eyeballed him "okay maybe not all that true". "I asked the teacher to switch classes to yours" I looked at him dazed "why are you torturing me " I said dully. "why so cruel I was trying to be nice and considerate and all you do is hurt me so cruel" he faked cried again. Everyone was looking at us luckily the teacher was an old man in his eighties. Brick released me then laid his head down on the desk he just laid there looking at me. His red eyes looked nice and warming it made me feel happy and uncomfortable. Not because of his gaze but his spirit I could feel it must be from my power. But it made me want to smile or laugh.

"hey blossy " uh yeah" I snapped out of my daze " you know what you remind of" "what" "a cherry" he purred. I sweat dropped at the comment and how it was related to food. "a delicious sweet cherry" he mused drooling "I need to take you to an intervention". Brick had stars in us eyes glaring up in space I just watched "a kid trapped in a teenage body I swear".


	9. Chapter 9

**Did everyone like the last chapter I hope you like this one two mostly about butch and buttercup so sorry brick/blossom,and boomer/bubbles fans. I'll get to them soon pinky promise xD**

Boomer pov

I wonder if brick's okay and if the principal let him switch classes. But I'm pretty sure he did since brick got him wrapped around his fingers. Since his academic status without brick he would've gave up all hope. But brick's plan to get the girls really worked but he said that were not affectionate enough. People are starting to doubt if it's real and gossip with Mitch around he'll believe the gossips and end the bet.

So now I have to do some I could feel my face heat up. Her face next to me even in my dreams is embarrassing. I mean seeing her hot bod doesn't make me blush. Until I think about her in general. Who she is how she acts that were friends and I have an actual connection to her. It's not some desperate fan girl I have to date to get off my back or because I don't want to hurt her feelings. She's a friend to me. And I feel like I'm being a liar. Maybe I'm just to nice to hurt a friends feeling especially her sisters they're like my crew. I laughed a bit to myself those girls are so awesome even if they're super powered.

News report:

"in later news"a certain Townsville street has been destroyed by uncertain forces" a news caster reported " apparently the street was filled with large holes and the street had large lights coming from that area" "but no one could tell exactly what happened that night some people say it might be the work of a UFOs" "well what do you think Townsville what do you think".

After school front yard grounds:

"tmp tmp tmp" "where is he " buttercup paced holding her umbrella by the school front door. "I waited here while everyone left for the one and only Jojo boy" buttercup mocked not noticing a black figure behind her. "I should've just went ho-" "do you always talk to yourself" butch teased. Buttercup whipped around eyes wide then she shook her head and glared "what took you so long".

"still didn't answer aye" butch walked past her to the parking lot. "buttercup froze a tint on her cheeks butch looked back at her somewhat concerned "let's just get this over with" she swatted smirked his hands in his pockets " so who's car are we using". Buttercup crossed her arms "mine of course" buttercup looked at him her eyebrow raised "your car when did you drive" "during lunch I went back home" butch spoke simply. "you just got up and left" buttercup repeated " yeah I wasn't going to use my brothers car " "oh"she nodded slowly " so what kind of car do you have" butch stopped in front of a black mustang with a lime green streak on the side. Butch pulled out the keys and unlocked the car.

Buttercup froze in her tracks"you oka-" "oh my gosh you have the two thousand and eleven mustang I cant believe it" she beamed her eyes in hearts. Butch just watched her as she looked at the exterior in glee babbling on about engine horsepower. Then she opened the car doing the same thing butch smirked and sighed sitting in the driver seat. Buttercup stopped as soon as he closed the car door she laughed nervously and jumped back to the front seat. "I'm sorry I just really like cars" she straighten out her coat and buckled up. "I can tell" he spoke dully buttercup gaped at him. Butch pulled out of the parking lot. "so how long is the gym from here" "about twenty minutes" "good so now I can sleep".

"ah sleep " butch repeated buttercup nodded tiredly "the rain makes me sleepy" she yawned. Buttercup laid her head against the window "I'm sorry if I make this car ride boring by napping" she apologized her eyes barely opened. "no no it's okay just sleep okay" Butch smiled buttercup grinned a little and then passed out. Butch glanced at her briefly " more affectionate damn brick" butch mumbled then scowled.

Gym

"buttercup wake up were here" butch hollered while turning off the car and undid his seat

belt. Buttercup slowly began to stir she rubbed her eyes "come on" butch forced again. "alright alright" buttercup spoke gently and got out of the car butch locked the the door. Butch walked in side buttercup following behind "hey pat" butch hollered"wait hold on a second I'm coming I'm coming!" a old man screamed. Butch shoved his hands in pockets pat walked out with a scowl. His red baggy sweatpants covered his shoes and he also wore a large button up shirt with golf balls covering it completely . "butch what are you doing here" pat asked scratching his white long beard "I already told you I was coming old man".

Buttercup just stood there looking around the gym pat swatted away the nickname and looked at buttercup. He blinked a little then drooled "butch who is this cutie that you've brought me" pat mused looking at buttercup up and down. Buttercup raised her eyebrow at him confused on what's going on she still felt tired and groggy. Butch punched pat in the face pat flew a ways away" don't look at her like that pervert" pat recovered quickly rubbing his face in pain.

"now I came here to ask you if you could train her and her sisters" "that depends are they just as plump at her" pat asked gesturing his hand in a grasping motion. Buttercup yawned butch glanced at her then back at pat still annoyed with pat" can you do it or not or do I need to kick you a little". Pat froze in fear and scooted away "no no I'll do it just call me when ever their ready to train" butch calmed down " good oh and this is buttercup" buttercup looked at him blankly "what's wrong with her" "she's tired " pat nodded in understanding "so what is she to you and her sisters to your brothers" pat asked smirked "a friend" butch said blankly and began walking to the door buttercup following behind. "right" pat chuckled butch glared at him "whatever old man see you later" butch waved and walked out buttercup already at the car. Pat just waved cheekily "oh I can't wait to see her and her sisters that girls a looker".  
"buttercup you can sleep now okay" butch said buttercup laid her head down on the window slowly drifting to sleep.

Hideout somewhere in town

"princess reporting to duty " ace saluted " stand down now where's snake and Billy" she ordered. Ace stiffened up a bit "their training your highness" "and what about you". "I'm strong malady I didn't think I needed more training" ace spoke calmly princess squinted. Then walked up to him then slapped him his glasses almost flew Ace didn't react to the hit he faced her.

His face calm he adjusted his glasses princess smirked "I guess you did train well" "thank you for the compliment" ace grinned. "but your not good enough" she walked back to her rocket boosters. Fixing them back to perfection ace bowed "I will train more thank you " he walked away . "everything must be right there must be no mistakes " she mumbled and looked up at a picture of the girls "if I want them to fall there must be no delay or setbacks".

"what did princess say" snake asked while dodging blast from Billy's mouth "Billy do you mind" ace snapped. Billy swallowed the last blast "sowy ace" he apologized rubbing his stomach. Ace lifted up his hand "it's okay " Billy smiled "so what she say" snake asked again. "to keep training until were even stronger" ace said simply walking up to a dummy.

"keep training but we've been training all day" Billy whined then sat on the ground it shook a bit. Snake rubbed his neck "alright" "and what she say about you" snake hissed " she said that I need to train more also" snake nodded slowly. "alright then Billy round two" snake hollered "but I don't want to and I'm hungry" Billy groaned his stomach growling. "we'll feed ya when were done" snake replied back getting in a fighting stance. "but I'm stronger on a full stomach" he pointed out "he's right you know" ace agreed snake glared at him. "fine snack then after that train" he ordered ace walked towards a dummy. Watching as Billy gorged himself with chips snake watched impatiently. Ace lifted up his hand a dagger jetting out he slashed it down on the dummy slicing it in half in one motion. The knife quickly disappeared again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry everyone but I have one more chapter left before I need time to write so don't be mad I'll keeping writing though it might take longer to produce but for everyone who stuck with me this far wouldn't mind (i hope) :[**

Ch.10

"this is sickening" Brittany sneered looking up and down at princess entering the store. "what did you say Brittany" princess scowled. "I said you are sickening" she repeated crossing her arms "why do you say that" princess copying her stance. "you keep on missing practice two weeks now" she gestured putting up her fingers princess scowled. "the reason I haven't been should be none of your concern" Brittany squinted "how dare you" "no how dare you I'm the head captain your co" Brittany stepped back surprised.

"you ... You can't do that" she hissed "I can do whatever when ever see I got the cheerleading crew wrapped around my finger they can't function without me". She poked her finger into her chest "no your place or else I'll give it to someone else" princess threatened and walked away. Brittany was confused and clouded with mix emotions "w-what happened to her" she stated out loud.

"butch!" brick called while shuffling into his brothers room butch paid here head covered by his pillow. Brick looked at at him and pouted more then scowled "butch I know you here me " "what" butch groaned through the pillow. "phone call" "from who" "pat" butch jumped up quickly and ran to the house phone. Brick just watched then flopped on his bed "hey for all that work I just did I get to take a nap" brick mused.

"hello pat" butch spoke formal "oh butch yes hello well about the girls you were talking about to me the one that visit I forget her name anyway she called today and told me to tell to get down here apparently were training today" Butch rubbed his temples and sighed "thank you pat have a nice day" butch hung up the phone. "who was it " boomer beamed walking downstairs "pat" "what about" boomer smiled "about the girls and he wants to train them today". "ugh today but he hasn't even met them yet" "yes he has he met buttercup" boomer frowned "but he hasn't met all of them though" "well he will now".

Pats gym

"so your blossom and your bubbles. And I've already met you buttercup but.." blossom watched the old coot drool a little at their bodies "I ve never got to see all of you're figure". He blushed bleeding a little from his nose "I thought you said he was okay" blossom whispered to buttercup "yah but I never realized he was total perv until today".

The old coot scooted up a bit to bubbles and her chest his creepy fingers in a grabbing position bubbles thinned her lips in annoyance then phased behind him and kicked him in his back. Flying between buttercup and blossom who was arguing pat's face smashed into his brick wall. "perv" blossom scowled the old man got back up straighten out his white shirt and short blue sweatpants. "negh pretty ladies quite feisty " he chuckled "good hit now ha ha". The girls looked at him weirdly "that was just a test" bubbles face looked somewhat confused blossom and buttercup raised their eyebrow.

"a test" bubbles said slowly he nodded "and since you attacked first we spar first" he said seriously. "I wanna see your skills no joke" he pushed up his glasses"okay sir I'm ready" bubbles cheered blossom and buttercup looked at one another moved out of the now arena. They sat down on the benches "hey old man no funny business or we'll clobber you" buttercup hollered pat gulped grinning stupidly "wouldn't dream of it" blossom snorted "liar".

"alright bubbles your move" "hai" bubbles nodded then ran up to pat "head on so naive" but bubbles fazed behind him ready to punch but pat quickly ducked. Then tried kicking upwards at her face but bubbles caught it at lightning speed and tightened her grip getting ready to spin him. Until pat flung up his other foot bubbles saw in slow motion and pulled back his foot hitting her blocked arms. The force made her slide back "pretty spry for an old guy" buttercup commented pat stood back on his feet. Bubbles frowned a little then ran again "I'm not falling for that again".

He readied himself but it was to late she spin kicked his face. He was launched away from her flying to another wall bubbles watched him closely. Pat smiled and flipped onto the wall standing up perfectly like he was use to it. "what's up with that old man" buttercup hollered blossom and bubbles looked at him confused. "what I didn't tell you I have been training with the finest of monks on this earth for years making my energy stronger than any human" he grinned "so if you wanna make a dent in me kid you need more pizzaz" .

Bubbles smiled "finally now i don't have to worry about hurting you" "wait what" bubbles appeared above him her fist together as she slammed down on his head. Slamming in to the ground but not hard enough to break it. Pat bounced on his back on to his feet again. Bubbles smiled again launching to him full force pat lifted up a wall from the ground. Bubbles blew right threw it like it was nothing pat stood there somewhat surprised "so very interesting" he scratched his chin.

"worthy fighter bubbles your done for the day" bubbles looked surprised at first then nodded. "it was nice fighting with you old guy-sama" she mused and went over to blossom and buttercup pat faked cried in his head. "she is very well skilled strong for her small size but when fighting she's serious out of fighting she normal". "but I can feel strong power surging out all of them" watchimg bubbles babbled away to her sisters.

" Pat sighed "alright miss buttercup you next" buttercup looked up quickly "fine old coot" buttercup walked up in position. "this is no ordinary trainer he was able to conjugate a wall from the ground so we can go a little bit stronger" blossom thought. "should I go all out now that we know he not like any other old guy no not all out just second level maybe" buttercup questioned "what up with the wait" pat spoke impatiently.

Buttercup looked at blossom talking to one another in some way blossom nodded. Buttercup turned slowly back towards pat "what you guys say" bubbles whispered completely oblivious. "that she can use her power" blossom spoke nicely "good" bubbles smiled "now she won't feel so restricted". Buttercup frowned clenching her fist then she closed her eyes green aura spilled from her fist looking like green fire wrapping around hands. "what's this her power is fluctuating" then buttercup snapped open her eyes green aura "just like fire" bubbles whispered.

The aura from her hands grew a little but quickly died down a little and lightened to a light green. "it decreased a little but it's still strong quite intimidating really" pat analyzed "why die down your power darling" he teased buttercup disappeared and ended up behind him. He didn't even see her coming "because if I went higher I could break you" she said then kicked him in he back pat grabbed the ground. His fingers digging into the cement. Scrapping some of it up "that looks painful" bubbles winced pat stood up smirking " ahehe that was a good instant transport there but let me show you what the monks taught me".

Pat's form started shaking rapidly "amazing" blossom mouthed then pat ended up in front of buttercup. fist connecting with hers both blowing back from one another. Pat moved again but this time his body made doubles then triple surrounding buttercup. "woah" bubbles gasped buttercup looked around unimpressed. Her eyes scanned everyone of the old man she was trying to scout the original. Pat was on he ceiling watching his carbon copies assemble "where are you old man" blossom said looking confused. The Pats all ran at one time throwing punches and kicks moving at a fast pace.

Buttercup dodged everyone easily but was trying to find the original pat. "this is getting me nowhere" buttercup clenched her teeth while dodging a kick "she's dodging them like nothing apparently i underestimated her when I did this move I never new they could fight multiple combat also". Pat sighed and reached out his hand then balled it in a fist the ground below buttercup shook. Then a giant dome surrounded her and the clones "how in the world" blossom began "did he do that" bubbles ended. "a dome" buttercup analyzed the clones stopped fighting her "what going on here" buttercup announced.

The pats smiled cheekily then lifted up a paper a fuse at the bottom of everyone all of them lit. "BOOM" was heard inside of the dome " oh no " bubbles yelled "buttercup" blossom shrieked "don't worry ladies she fine should be knocked out" he thumbs up blossom grind her teeth together. "CRACK" was heard from the dome then shining from the cracks were green lights then it began fizzing "it's deteriorating" pat said until there was nothing but buttercup left.. her aura wrapped around her then it died down back to her fist and eyes again.

Buttercup looked up at pat "cool trick old man" pat looked surprised he jumped down. "nice" bubbles cheered. "not a scratch on her" he noted "okay your done miss" he waved buttercup powered down looking confused. "miss blossom next please" blossom and buttercup looked at pat weirdly switching places. "fine" blossom pouted a little "alright let's go blossom" bubbles cheered buttercup just gave her a thumbs up.

Blossom charged up her fist light pink spewing from her hand and feet. "oohh pretty" bubbles commented buttercup rolled her eyes "wait Woah Woah hold he phone" brick slammed through the doors. His brothers followed behind boomer almost tripping but held on to the door. "wait " boomer hollered butch was breathing heavy. Blossom looked at him surprised and confused bubbles and buttercup too.

"hey boys how long has it been" pat grinned "pat you know that you weren't supposed to fight them" butch growled. Pat looked at hem confused as the boys walked up to the girls. "but why can't we" bubbles lifted up her hands to her chest Boomer sighed. "because we needed to supervise it" butch stared at pat pissed. Pat looked away sweat dripped from his brow bricks face scrunched up in anger a vein popping out his face. Brick pointed his finger at pat "and wise guy over there didn't listen and got antsy and denied our request".

Blossom blinked slowly "but how do you expect me not to fight the these well rounded .. " pat drooled making a grabbing motion with his hands. "and their plumper in all the right places" his tongue stuck out blossom clenched her teeth then fazed in front of pat and upper cut him" he flew to the ceiling. His head smashed through the ceiling and got stuck his screams silenced in to muffles. Blossom cracked her knuckles then turned towards the boys Brick looked stunned butch was still mad but calmed boomer looked amazed. "pervert serves him right" buttercup snorted.

"now tell me exactly why we can't fight him" blossom asked annoyed glaring at brick. "because you guys are some what unstable" butch spoke calmly buttercup stood quickly "who the hell are you calling unstable". Buttercup hissed butch looked calm still "you of course" butch commented back buttercup was about to say something. "buttercup it's okay" bubbles soothed grabbing buttercups hand buttercup looked at her then butch then thinned her lips.

"fine " she huffed crossing her arms and legs "now answer me" blossom poked at brick chest. "it's because of you guys past fighting history we didn't think that it would be a good idea to let you fight with pat especially since he's hu-". "agh" pat hollered as he slammed down on the ground it cracking underneath his feet. Brick and boomer looked surprised pat sat on the ground cement wrapped around his neck. "how how did you" boomer stuttered brick just blinked looked up up "you stupid old man you put a whole in the ceiling". Pat snapped the cement collar and stood up "don't old man me alright it wasn't my fault".

He scratched his beard "okay not completely" he smiled. "what are you" brick questioned "I'm human" "you can't be serious no human can do that" boomer reminded. "well I was trained by the most powerful monks on earth but I would expect that butch told you that" pat commented brick and Booker glared at butch. "no he didn't" brick sneered butch shrugged his shoulders brick sighed and looked back at pat "well now you know" pat stated and stood up dusting off his pants "now if you don't mind I have a red head cutie to fight" pat mused getting into stance.

Blossom looked mad her pink aura reactivated. Brick stepped back slowly at first then ran to the safety of the bench. Blossom fazed from side to side at amazing speed her fist ready to hit patbut pat blocked he fist with his forearms. Pat sliding back slowly blossom then planted her feet down firmly realized her punch and grabbed Pat's arm. Pat was surprised as blossom yanked him down to the ground and flipped him on his back. A loud crack surrounded the room brick and boomer winced at the sound. Blossom looked at the now back aching pat but pat all of a sudden turned n to a pile of stone.

"what the hell was that one of his clones" buttercup thought "a copy" brick and Boomer thought together. "oohh I pulled a good one"pat snickered up in the ceiling again "yeah for an old man" blossom spoke from behind him. She kicked him in the ground . But pat landed fine blossom sneered a little then landed in front of pat. Pat gave-her a goofy smile then stomped on the ground then a large piece of rock began to form. The size of a bus "that thing is huge" bubbles said Pat lifted it up over us head his face smiling triumphantly.

Then readied readied his self to throw the boulder but the weight waste much. And it fell on him everyone gawked really "w-what just happened" blossom stuttered . Everyone surrounded the rock butch scowled "old perv buttercup do you mind helping him out" butch asked shoving us hands in his pocket. Buttercup nodded still surprised her fist glowed then she picked up the rock with one hand and flung it to the and boomer glanced at the now smashed rock then back at the now smashed pat. "he knocked his self out" brick sweat dropped.

But pat quickly sat up blossom and bubbles squeaked buttercup yelled. "ehehehe I guess it was to heavy" pat chuckled loudly "good fight girls" pat jumped up "thank you"they said n unison. "but I can't train you girls" "what" the girls hollered "why not" brick barked pat scratched his chin"you don't need my help you're all trained enough I can't teach you anymore than you already know".

"but what about controlling our powers" blossom asked "you know it already can't you tell it's all over you guy's fighting styles". Blossom Stood up more "that's what you were doing" buttercup declared "exactly" pat smiled goofily. "now if you guys don't mind I have work to do but if you cuties wanna come back and hang with pa-". "no thanks by pat" blossom snapped and walked away everyone followed behind.

Pat sighed when the front door closed"I never get any fun"."that was no good " bubbles frowned "oh well if pat can't do it we can try it ourselves then" blossom planned. "ourselves" bubbles repeated scratching her head "where exactly" buttercup asked "backyard" bubbles and buttercup looked at one another and nodded. "were in" blossom smiled"good were start tomorrow" "what are you guys starting tomorrow" brick asked a nosy face. Blossom looked at him annoyed "shouldn't you be back there with your brothers" "why were going to the same car" brick pointed out.

Blossom sighed buttercup's eye twitched in annoyance but she calmed down slowly since bubbles was here. "hey brick first one to the car gets to drive" Boomer bet and began his head start. "hey no fair" brick raised his fist then chased after him. Booker looked back "butch you too" butch huffed annoyed then ran after them. "I hope they run into a pole" buttercup mumbled "hopefully" blossom joked bubbles giggled " that's not nice guys". "nice slice " bubbles bursted out laughing blossom smiled .


	11. Chapter 11

**last chapter until i write more sorry but hang in the guys I'll make more soon ;D comments please**

1 week later

"Ring ring" "hey it's the utonium girls" a guy yelled loudly the fan cob of boys quickly locked on to there target. "no not again it's lunch time and I'm hungry" buttercup summed bubbles pouted and pulled out her inhaler. "get them" someone hollered they began stampeding down the hall. "darn I really wanted to eat today too" blossom began running her sisters right with her. "today's the day boys we make our princess proud" ace grinned buttercup skidded around the corner bubbles tripped a little but caught her self blossom held on to the wall to keep balance.

The girls ran outside the fan boys still following but after a few blocks the girls lost them in a alley way. "that was close" bubbles wheezed and squirted some air into her lungs. "yeah but we ran like seven blocks just to get aw-" buttercup began but was interrupted by a foot hitting her in the body flung to the ground. "buttercup" bubbles began to run to buttercup a black figure stood over buttercup's body.

"get away from her" bubbles roared the figure looked up at her then a blade slashed in front of her. Bubbles gasped blossom stood behind her holding her shoulders "t-thanks blossom" bubbles stuttered "thank me later now kick". Bubbles hopped up and pointed her feet kicking it in to the black shadows body blossom helped bubbles by holding her up. The shadow flew over buttercup's body into a building blossom and bubbles ran to buttercup. Buttercup got up holding her back "that bastard" she cursed. "who was that" bubbles placed her hands on butters back.

Healing it for her the shadow got slowly taking it's original stance. "nice kick you got there girly" snake hissed grinning ear to ear "who are you and what do you want" blossom demanded stepping in front of her sisters. "what do I want what I want is what my boss wants" snake replied "which is" "to destroy you" ace walked out of an alleyway Billy right behind him. "tch that's real funny like you could even think that we'll let that happen" buttercup snapped "and besides you guys aren't even up to our standards" blossom joined getting irritated.

". Ace's blade hands came out snakes claws grew his teeth sharpened. Billy smiled goofily "they can't be serious" bubbles got in her stance. Blossom looked around"no pedestrians" she mumbled "we have no choice but to fight " blossom stated. "d-do we go all out blossy" buttercup asked "their not human but their not like us bubbles informed looking at blossom. "do what you must but don't kill them okay" blossom closed her eyes then opened them slowly activating her powers. Bubbles and buttercup nodded activating theirs as well.

"bubbles you get the big one buttercup get the snake if their to much just handle switch" blossom ordered bubbles nodded smiling buttercup rubbed her hands. Flexing and stretching her fingers out "alright red" buttercup mocked blossom huffed "enough talking" snake hissed and ran for buttercup at a fast speed. Billy charged for bubbles a little slower but still quick and ramed bubbles back knocking her off her feet. Bubbles slid and bounced on the ground to a roll "bubbles you okay" bubbles stood up then fazed up and uppercut Billy.

Who flew a few ways up in the air but ended up a ways away from her the ground around him cracked. "n I'm fine" she replied dusting off her skirt "you should be focused n me" ace warned while running to blossom she turned to late he impaled his blade at her shoulder. All you hear was a loud rip "blossom" buttercup called in fear bubbles changed expressions to worried. Billy got up shaking his head then opened his mouth and shot a gray blast. Directed at bubbles but bubbles jumped at the last minute the blast destroyed the ground beneath her pieces of road everywhere.

Smoke clearing from the blast bubbles flew out of the smoke cloud. Her sisters were on the side side of her. Bubbles breath hitched a little so she pulled out her inhaler blossom looked at her concerned "you okay bubbles" she asked. Bubbles smiled at her reassuringly "don't worry about her blossom bubbles is strong just focus on the enemy" "blossom are you okay" bubbles asked blossom looked at her shoulder . Which was only ripped sweater"I'm okay now let's fight-" "us" snake mused and speared buttercup she clenched her teeth in anger "butter-" blossom began until ace grabbed her by her ankle and flung her tooth the ground her body dented the pavement.

Billy charged another blast at bubbles who frowned at him putting away her inhaler. The blast hit her head in smoke appeared like an explosion bubbles disappearing behind it. Blossom got up pissed and annoyed ace watched her happily enjoying the situation "that was so rude" blossom growled her eyes darkening she squeezed her hands more her knuckles turning white. She looked back up at him "I was talking" she roared and charged at him ace eyes widened at the speed.

Blossom threw a barrage of red bullets at ace still flying towards him as she charged one hand. Then shot it at him ace used his blade to try and slice them in half but it melted his blade with contact. Blossom last blast hit him he could feel pain shoot up his whole body like being struck by lightning. His glasses shattered into a million pieces the he became engulfed in red. Snake bounced off of buttercup's stomach.

Snake landed on the sidewalk and jumped again laughing at her and began spinning around like a torpedo. "don't get to cocky" buttercup whispered through her teeth then put her hands together and shot a triangle blade blast. Snake flew right through it he cackled in the torpedo. Buttercup landed on the ground. Lifted up her hand another triangle showed up right in front of snake. Snake slowed to a stop the green triangle began spinning around faster and faster "what's this ... a this a joke" snake hissed "I told you not to get cocky" buttercup raised her arm hand wide open. The triangle wrapped around him in a sphere. Then it blew up snake fell unconscious as he hit the ground green shards cascaded the sky.

Billy rampaged through a wall bubbles watched from a far Billy saw her and quickly fired "take this" Billy cried. "no why don't you try it instead" bubbles whispered simply and flicked her finger up a blue wall rose up as soon as he shot his blast. The wall caught it a loud sound of metal. Scrapping between one another was heard the wall began to curve over Billy. Forcing the power blast to ricocheted back at him smoke cleared showing Billy laying on his back breathing heavily. The wall broke away bubbles landed next to him "sorry if you didn't win but I had a good time thanks it was fun". Billy slowly drifted to sleep the last thing he saw was a smile.

"you both okay" blossom asked bubbles smiled buttercup cracked her back "yeah I'm fine". "do we leave them here" bubbles asked pity in her eyes. Buttercup sighed "bubbles don't tell me that you care about these guys " bubbles looked at buttercup "no well kind of I mean their still humans so they weren't really a threat" bubbles said childishly. Blossom closed her eyes at her sisters comment"but you weren't saying that when Billy charged at you like an angry bull" buttercup barked. "yeah but I'm calm now" bubbles snapped back ""so how could you just change your mind like that" buttercup yelled.

"well if you got mad and in a fight you would have a different perspective too" bubbles began too pout blossom had a vein pop over her head she began to grind her teeth slowly. "I wouldn't be so lenient if someone attacked me I would let them go straight to jail for it" "wait that's it" blossom interrupted buttercup her sisters looked at her confused. " we can take them to jail" blossom stated "well that all be a great idea but how are we going to tell the police that they need to be there".

Bubbles tap her finger with her mouth blossom walked up to the unconscious ace she studied him for a little bit "this this is he gang green gang!" her eyes opened a little. "sirens blossom!" bubbles informed "good timing" "your gonna leave them here" buttercup announced blossom slid the boys together. Struggling a little with Billy and propped them up. "take that as a yes " buttercup said and started hovering. "good plan blossy" bubbles jumped up and down in happiness on the last jump she started floating. "there let's go blossom warned then cheered and speed of in the sky her sister followed the police pulling up right after they left.

"it's the Jojo boy" a girl screamed the fan girls roared all together then began stampeding down the hall. "run boomer" yelled feeling like everything in slow motion him and his brothers began running at full speed dodging people in the halls . "maybe we can hide somewhere or something" Boomer suggested "yeah but where exactly" butch added running past a group of boys in the way.

"the girls maybe they can drive them away" brick planned turning around a corner. "but where are they" butch stated "ahhh oh yeah the roof" brick informed the boys increased there speed but the fan girls followed. As soon as the boys found the stairs to the roof butch closed the door before the fan girls got in. They quickly locked it and ran up the stairs to he stairs the door was slowly began to break open the hinges cracking. "where are the girls ?" brick asked out loud. "Umm not here " boomer diagnosed butch glared at him for stating the obvious "wait isn't that them" brick pointed the girls flew down to the roof"why are you guys here-blossom asked bubbles waved at a boomer who blushed a little "crack boom Jojo boys!" the fan girls screamed the boys hid behind the girls butch with a dull expression. "what " bubbles spoke confused "aw man the utonium girls are here" a fan girl announced the girls pouted and left .

"is that all" blossom frowned and walked away "yeah those girls are vicious" brick defended chasing after blossom. "oh they can't be that bad" buttercup said following the reds butch right behind her along with the blues. "but they are" boomer whinned blossom rolled her eyes then paused at the broken door on the ground. "what happened here" buttercup gawked "fan girls did it" brick stated "no way" the girls said in unison "told you their crazy" boomer said brick and butch nodded the girls looked at them surprised then the door then at the boys "we believe you".


	12. Chapter 12

**next chapter like i promised working on the next one so here you go ;D**

"where were you guys this whole time?" boomer stated his hands behind his head. Bubbles walked beside him her hands clasped in front of her as she smiled absent minded. "we were fighting these goons" buttercup answered her hands in her pocket "a goons" butch repeated somewhat interested in the conversation "what buttercup is trying to say was the gang green gang" blossom clarified.

"why were you fighting them" boomer questioned "yeah were they robbing the bank or something" brick tried to conclude bubbles shook her head her ponytails swaying with her "they picked a fight with us". Boomer looked at her surprised at the statement his hands dropped to his sides. "picked the fight what do you mean" brick said " well they came up and just said fight us they didn't give a reason" blossom stopped and looked around just in case some one was ease dropping on their conversation.

"but they ambushed us so we really didn't ask" buttercup added butch frowned a little. Boomer scratched his head "weird but aren't they human why would they dare pick a fight with you guys" "umm good point but they had powers sort of" bubbles said touching her lips. "they had powers " butch and brick said in unison butch glared at brick boomer watched bubbles laugh.

"yeah they had powers snake had um speed and strength Billy had a blast that came from his mouth and ace was agility" blossom explained holding up her fingers. "but ace seemed like he had another power but he seemed like he was hiding it or something" buttercup announced "you felt that too" bubbles gasped "I thought that I was the only one"blossom mused "weird how you guy could feel the same things" brick sneered "and you guys sometimes " blossom snapped back crossing her arms. . Brick and butch stiffened up "they do that I think of it first these idiots always copy me" butch scowled "hey who you calling an idiot" brick and boomer hollered together a vein over their head.

Butch cleaned out his ear in annoyance "anyway their in jail now" blossom said the boys looked at her "How did you do that" butch wondered "easy we beat them up until we heard sirens" buttercup replied " then they just picked them up and we fled the scene before they got there" blossom joined. Brick nodded and closed his eyes reviewing everything he just heard then began walking again his hands in his pockets. Everyone looked at him either confused or annoyed "where is he going " bubbles pointed "no clue" boomer smiled butch and him followed him anyway "see you guys later" boomer hollered butch just waved once. "boys are so weird" blossom commented "indeed".

"gang green gang you gave a visitor" an officer yelled unlocking the cell ace and snake looked at one another Billy just ate a sucker. Three men began following them their batons and gasses in their hands just for precaution. "glass number 12" the guard informed the boys walked to the glass ace sat in the chair while snake and billy stood around him. Ace looked up and gasped "hey boys" princess smiled "princess" ace whispered . "where have you been" she sneered looking at all of them slowly her eyes in slits slowly going yellow the boys flinched a little sweat dripping downs ace's forehead. She crossed her fingers in a formal way "we were in jail" Billy stated snake looked at him his eye twitched .

"were sorry princess we have disappointed you" ace apologized lowering his head princess rolled her eyes. "no need to apologize" the gang looked at her simultaneously "you all are fired now suffer in this jail as your punishment" she cursed she touched the glass and sucked out the boys power. And when she was done they fell asleep Billy making a loud thud caused the guards to rush over. The head commander of the guards pushed his way through and looked at the unconscious convicts he frowned "take them to their cell" the guards nodded and dragged them away. "cadet" "y..yes sir" a guy stuttered "who were they talking to " he demanded "n..no clue sir she didn't give a name" he shook in his boots.

Commander thinned his lips and squinted at the chair as though it was going to tell him a story "dismissed" he shooed away the guy nodded once and quickly scurried away. "what was your business with them boys" he whispered to himself scratching his gray hair stubble then slowly turned and walked and left the room.

Bubbles pov

I'm so hungry I can't believe that I didn't get to eat maybe I should've ran and snacked. And on top of that we have an hour to go before schools over I smacked my head on the table trying to not complain so much.

But my stomach keeps growling so the girl that on the side of me keeps looking at me. It kind of sounds like I have constipation or something I think that's what blossom called it. But while I was focusing on my loud stomach I felt someone tap my shoulder I looked up it was boomer his face was all smiling and happy. "bubbles do you mind being my partner" "ah partner" "yeah didn't you hear " I shook my head slowly .

He smiled even more but I just looked at him confused even more. "okay I'll just have to explain it to you" I blushed a little nervously "we need to write a essay on the book we read " "a essay" I whined " I know I don't wanna do it either but brick said if I didn't get at least an"A" in my classes he'll string me up by my thumbs on top of a building" boomer frowned closing his eyes. I couldn't help but laugh at the image of him being strung by his thumbs He looked at me but I couldn't stop until my stomach growled interrupting my fun.

My face drooped as I held my stomach darn hunger "why me" "I'm guessing your hungry " I nodded he laughed at me "how about I take you to lunch". My head flung up I looked at him with a pleading face. "please I'm so hungry that would be so nice boomer". "good it's a date" when he said that I swore my face just heated up like it was on fire.

He just smirked "y..you tricked me " I yelled he looked at me and smiled more " no I tricked you're stomach".

Blossom pov

Food for the lve all things holy why didn't I eat wait a minute I still have lunch in hear. I screamed in my head I rummaged through my bag for my bento oh sweet deliciousness.

I quickly looked up for the teach who happened to go next door and everyone was working on an assignment. So its perfect time to chow down I opened the lid "it's a little cold oh well" I grabbed a plastic fork and chowed down on my bean paste bubbles thank you for making Japanese food. I grinned in comfort but all of a sudden I smelled cherries and hair tickled my cheek. "hey pinky" brick minty breath covered my delicious food smells. "what ya eatin smells good" my ear twitched a little from his loudness.

"I'm eating bean pas-" "can I have some" he interrupted "sure here" I gave him some rice and seaweed but I kept my bean paste that stuff was mine. He gobbled up the bit making satisfying noises with each bite I giggled a little and got back to eating before the teacher came back. In a couple of minutes I was full somewhat but I had a little left so I passed it over to brick who was watching me eat anyway. His eyes glistened as he drooled " did I ever tell you I like you cause now I like you ten times over".

He snatched the box and gobbled away I didn't watch him and his messy food attacks. It like watching shark week on discovery channel I was still pekish so I pulled out a chocolate covered cake pop. My mouth watered for my creation I made yesterday I unwrapped it what I saw the most horrifying thing ever. "you jerk you ate my cake pop" I roared brick looked at me in guilt "when did you even eat it" "when you were still munching on your paste". I closed my eyes my face twitching in anger for eating my cake "but it was good ".

I picked up the desk that he sat in people looking me in shock or terror "cake pop eater" I growled "aw come on bloss I'm sorry" he apologized walking backwards to the wall. "gluten" I yelled and through the desk at him it hit him in the chest.I'm pretty sure air flew out of his chest. I breathed out and in to calm.

Then sat in my desk everyone looked at me then brick double over on the floor in pain as soon as the teacher came in. "brick got off the floor" he nagged and walked to his desk calmly and sipped his coffee "uh sir I think he's knocked out" a girl diagnosed "should we take him to the nurse now now I feel guilty.

"I'll take him sir " I announced and walked over to brick and through his arm over my shoulder "here take the pass" I smiled and grabbed off the wall along with my bag and brick's. Since I'm pretty sure that we'll be there a while so during that time I have to make up an apology I hang with bubbles to much.  
"buttercup utonium why is your face in your backpack" the teacher called out pointing her ruler at her. Buttercup lifted up her head quickly her cheeks puffed out from food"no reason miss just putting on lip stick" she grinned cheekily.

The teacher smacked her ruler on her desk in annoyance "stop lying now put that bag down miss utonium" she warned buttercup put her bag on the ground. And swallowed her remaining food " sorry teach" she apologized the teacher huffed and turned back to the board. Buttercup grinned slyly eating her cake pops blossom gave her she quickly popped them in her mouth stopping when the teacher looked back at her. Butch glanced at buttercup's antics then back at the board chuckling a bit to himself " she's so sneaky" he whispered.

And continued writing down the lesson . Buttercup was in complete happiness and nothing could ruin her awesome food moment. Not princess or robin her job, her powers , that pervert, not even a huge man eating monster leech. She giggled a little on the last part not hearing the bell ring to busy being define. So butch walked over and tapped her shoulder "hey cake monster let's go class is over" butch informed buttercup didn't hear him or felt him now working on her fourth pop. Butch snapped his fingers in front of her face nothing happened he bent down to her eye level "buttercup hello" he waved buttercup's eye blinked then she looked at him her cake pop stick almost touched his nose .

Her face dazed butch looked at her then blushed slightly at her face he stood up quickly "class is over buttercup" he said again "oh sorry butch " she apologized getting her things and getting up from her desk. "no it's okay just come on okay" he said walking to the door . Buttercup through her bag over her shoulder while popping in more cake and followed him. "hey butch you want one" she mused "No!" he said annoyed at her obliviousness "come on there good" "no!" "please" "no" "please" "no " I said no" "fine miss out" butch's eye twitched but smiled to himself when she got happy for eating the pop again. He shook his head and looked back in front of him buttercup completely engrossed in her treat to notice butch's mood change.

Nurse Office

"OW" brick yelled in agony rubbing his head "where am I" he spoke out loud his vision somewhat blurry still "nurse's office"blossom answered brick coldn't make out her face but her voice was loud and clear."why" he tried to sit up but blossom pressed down on his chest to keep him put he agreed "well you ate my food so I knocked you out with a desk".

" okay now I remember" he frowned " he he sorry" blossom said rubbing her forearm looking woried " need anything" he glared at her " yes a new fake girlfriend" blossom looked at him calmly knowing that he was joking. " anything else" "yeah I need something to stop this raging headache" brick whinned rubbing his head closing his eyes trying to get back his vision.

" okay" she stood up to look for asprin and a cup of water brick sighed laying his arm back on the cot and sat up Blossom came back quickly "here ah you shouldn't be sitting back-" " I'm sorry" blossom stopped talking looking at him surprised. "I ate your food so don't look at me like that" " like what" blossom looked at him more concerned " like that" he pointed at her face " like you think that I'm gonna die or something".

Blossom nodded and handed him the asprin still concerened he shook his head " what?" she said flabbergasted " fix your face first" he said like a kid. Blossom giggled at his reaction " there that's better" he took the items from her " thank you red" he said handing back the things. " your welcome" brick hopped off the cot and began walking to the exit " up so soon" the nurse questioned watching brick leave " yeah I feel better" brick said triumphantly " had a good nurse" he pointed to blossom who was grabbing their things.

" come on red lets go" Blossom's eye twitched she through his bag at the back of his head and his red hat. " lacky" she stated the nurse looked at them surprised Brick picked up his things and shoved his hat on his head " what I thought you had it" " yeah my things not yours just because I was sorry doesn't mean I was going to be your slave". Blossom barked and walked " that would be nice if you were" brick screamed while following her backpack flung over his shoulder " children these days" the nurse stated.


	13. Chapter 13

**hope my you guys like it and thanks for the views and for the blossom/brick fans the next chapter will be for you well not completely 8D**

"bubbles bubbles" blossom yelled running brick trotted behind her bubbles turned around gently. "oh hi blossom hi brick" blossom stooped in front of her. " why are you walking around by yourself" "I'm not I'm going to go see Boomer" "why" brick interrupted " cause he bamboozled me into going on a date with him" bubbles said pouting and crossing her arms.

" how did he do that" "well he kind of just dooped my stomach" bubbles rubbed her tummy. Brick and blossom stifled a laugh "so your going out to lunch" "I think so unless there's a surprise" she waved her finger around " where's buttercup" "behind you" "oh shit!" brick yelled and turned around annoyed blossom and bubbles laughed hysterically along with buttercup.

"what the hells wrong with you" brick barked butch shrugged and began walking away " hey I need answer butch" brick yelled following behind him fist shaking in the air the girls followed behind him bubbles almost crying from laughing. " bubbles " blossom called bubbles turned around "aren't you supposed to be going on a date with boomer bubbles squeaked loudly and began running down the hallway "thanks blossom see ya later guys" she hollered passing by butch and brick who looked at her in surprise.

" a date?" buttercup repeated "yeah boomer tricked her into going" blossom explained again " oh" buttercup nodded "I'm hungry hey wanna eat somewhere" buttercup asked "why yes yes I do" blossom said properly "yeah and brick is going to get me some food right" blossom yelled brick stiffened up " well well" then his face rose into grin "of course if you" "nope never mind" blossom interrupted "wait what ..how.. you.. can't just" "I can if there's a price for asking for food from you" blossom smiled "happily " fine" brick pouted and crossed his arms. "fine by me butch you coming " butch nodded and followed "hey don't leave me here" brick ran after them.

"boomer!" bubbles screamed Boomer stood there hands in his pockets "hmm oh hey bubbles" " sorry boomer I got caught up with my sisters and your brothers" she gasped for air boomer looked a little concerned " it's okay as long as you're here I don't mind" he scratched his head.

"so where we going" bubbles asked walking to boomer's car " I told lunch" "really no surprises or nothing" boomer looked at her " no why do you want me to" "no it's okay thanks" bubbles waved cheerily. Boomer walked to his ford f150 dark blue and pulled out the keys to unlock the door.

He went to bubbles side and opened the door she looked at him then the car then back at him " you're cars to big" boomer snickered then laughed a little bubbles looked at him " but it is". boomer pulled out his keys and a ladder unfolded out of the car "cool" bubbles swooned she walked up the ladder and plopped down in the car seat.

Boomer pressed the button for the ladder to close and slammed the door shut. " oh what did I get myself into" bubbles whispered boomer hopped in and fastened his seatbelt and started the car. Bubbles looked out the window " is it okay if I rolled down the window" "sure".

Bubbles rolled down the window halfway her hair twirling around in the wind she sighed breathing in the rain scented air. Smiling when it reached her nose she closed her eyes taking it all in. Boomer glanced at her " beautiful" he whispered "what was that Boomer" boomer froze up sweat dripping from his brow " "uh I said how about some tunes" he lied quickly and turned it to some classical.

Bubbles smiled and looked back out the window. "aren't you going to get sick" boomer warned turning the corner "but I like it it's so calming and I just like the feeling" bubbles looked at him boomer blushed from her cute face. His grip tightened on the steering wheel "don't you like it boomer doesn't it make you wanna dance in it" she mused " when I'm flying I feel like the world is at rest" "I think I know how you feel" "that feeling when your body is in harmony with your spirit" boomer spoke softly the car slowing down to a stop sign.

Bubbles mouth shaped like an o boomer blinked a little and looked at bubbles blushing slightly " I'm sorry was that to much info" "no it's okay boomer I never knew you were a deep thinker do you write poetry you seem like it" "well you could say that I mean I write just a little in a journal but it's just mediocre I'm not that good really" boomer scratched his head.

"Don't say that" "ahah" "you shouldn't put yourself down .. if you say you can't without trying you might never know what you could've done" bubbles cheered clasping her hands together boomer couldn't help but stare"BEEP" a car behind them blared " ah whoops" he drove down the road bubbles giggling at him furiously.

"here you go miss your new dog we hope you like him" a lady congratulated "thank you " "so what you gonna name him" "reaper" princess smiled holding her grip a little bit more on the German Shepard.

The puppy muzzled in her chest. The lady just stared while princess walked out saying nothing more to her " now little reaper how would you like to fight today huh" she smiled the dog looked at her then barked tail wagging " good" she took out a vile and injected it in his back leg.

The dog whimpered a little but wagged when it looked at princess " good boy reaper" the dog began falling asleep in her arms. Princess's limo pulled up "madam I see you've adopted" her chauffeur informed "yes saving the animals" he closed the door and quickly ran back to the drivers seat. Princess kept petting the dog. "your gonna be my greatest creation if you succeed " she whispered "and you will".

Bakery

"oh I want this one and this one .. I have this one two" bubbles drooled pointing at cakes and pastries the baker packing as she points sweating on his forehead. Boomer couldn't help but laugh when bubbles was done the baker's shirt was soaked people sitting down thought that he got wet from water.

"that will be thirty-four dollars sir" the man rasped boomer took out his wallet "wait " bubbles placed her hands on his ""that's a lot for me you don't have to-" "no it's okay if it's what you want then I'll get it for you" boomer grinned handing the baker the money.

Bubbles let his hand go and blushed feeling sheepish "here you go bubbles" she took the box "thanks" she walked out of the store "pretty girl you got there" "thanks but she's not mine" boomer walked out smiling. "to nice" bubbles whispered walking down the hill she slipped a little from the dew "why me" she whined and pouted towards a garden bench.

"dear why me" she pulled out a tiny cake covered with light blue icing with white circles she held it in her hands twirling it around "hey bubs" bubbles took a huge bite from her cake "yeah boomer" crumbs fell from her mouth. "you okay you kind of ran off there" he joked "whoops sorry " she finished her cake " no it's okay so whats wrong" boomer sat next to her.

Bubbles pulled put another tiny cake chocolate with blue circles. "I felt bad that you bought me these delicious cakes" she said simply eating the top part "that's it" "yeah I don't like it when people buy things for me" "but bubbles I said you could so it should be fine" boomer explained.

"I still feel bad" she nibbled on the pastry " what can I do to make you feel better then" "uh eat this tiny pie" bubbles offered "what flavor is it" "blueberry" boomer's face fell at the obvious flavor choice. "thanks" "welcome its probably really good" she kicked her feet happily.

Boomer took a bite his mouth began perking up in satisfaction bubbles ate another pastry humming a little. "yum"boomer breathed "I know right we should go there more often right boomer " bubbles licked her fingers boomer nodded gruffly "bubbles got up from the bench and began walking to the garden.

She crouched over touching a pink daisy rubbing it's petals " so pretty" "yeah it is" boomer stood over her "hey boomer do you ..do you" bubbles stuttered "do I what" "do you think that..next time we go to the bakery can we get a cake just like this" Booker looked at her surprised she was inches from his face her blue eyes sparkling in enthusiasm. "sure bubbles" he blushed she cheered spinning around in circles "your the best and so nice cool boomer" she yelled boomer chuckled.

"reaper" calm down reaper walked around the golden cage annoyed and restless his body bulkier taller and lean he looked more monstrous then anything. "I know boy you wanna fight those girls for mommy" princess smiled scratching his nose " but you will but first we need to wait until your at your full potential". "and then you can make me proud of you so very very proud".

"ding dong" "I'm coming geez" buttercup groaned and pulled open the front door "hey buttercup" "oh hey bubs" blossom greeted walking down the stairs. "so how was your date" "it wasn't a date but it was fun and yummy" she pulled out her leftover cakes and placed them in the fridge.

"so what were you guys doing" bubbles asked "fixing the backyard" "why" "well we needed to clean it the rain was messing up the garden so we put up a tarp" "good". "also we cleaned out basement" "professors stuff is in the trash" buttercup spoke calmly.

"well it's completely different now" "wanna see" blossom grabbed her arm and dragged her down the steps buttercup sighed and followed too. "Woah" bubbles whispered the lab had weights in the far right the walls painted a bright purple the training room took up more space than before leaving enough room for a new table .

That had training tactics on the wall maps and enemies which only contained princess and gang green gang. Their weakness and powers underneath each picture "you guys did a really cool job" bubbles boomed "who picked the wall color" "we both did since we didn't know how to incorporate pink blue and green" blossom stated her hand stretched out in a showcase motion.

"I like it you guys really changed it big time" "we try" buttercup shrugged "so when are we training" "well we were gonna try tomorrow but if your up to it right now we can get it running" "defin-" "ring ring" buttercup ran upstairs to the phone "it's robin" she yelled to her sisters.

They sighed simultaneously and tracked it up the stairs "uh huh.. yeah.. we know ..yep okay.. thanks bye robin" "job today she said that Roger is sick so we need to take orders and tables" "do we get a bonus for this" blossom whined putting on her rain boots "no she said that we should be grateful that we have the robin the first place" buttercup mocked nasally blossom and bubbles laughed. "another day another grind" blossom stated opening the door "you sound like an old guy red" "that's because I feel like one".

15 min

"she's actually here" blossom cried walking up to the diner robin standing out in front her arms crossed as she looked displeased. "Hey what took you guys so long" her eyes opened a little. "what happened to you guys" "we got a makeover" "where the hell was I during this" "probably at home sleeping who knows your never here" buttercup insulted robin growled "you guys should be lucky that your my only waitress or else you guys would've been gone" she hissed. "now get to work" the girls groaned and walked inside and immediately got to work bubbles cooking and buttercup taking tables. While robin did her nails in the back office monitoring them closely.

"boomer how was your date" brick questioned playing monopoly with butch who's winning "it went great if it wasn't classified as a date" he rambled taking off his jacket. "good at least you went on a semi date right" "someone over here never even thought about making a move on his girl" he glared at butch.

Butch rolled the dice ignoring his brothers glares. "wait I don't remember you and blossom going out anywhere" brick froze up "good point there boomer" butch smirked "well that because me and her have somewhere to be tomorrow " "really where" "the library" "ah the library " butch repeated not knowing if he heard correctly.

"yeah you know she's not big on going to places with flair so maybe the museum when were done" brick planned on the spot. "well good for you congrats" "you might wanna save that comment boomer we don't know if blossoms gonna say yes" butch grinned triumphantly winning.

Brick huffed and crossed his arms " she'll say yes I mean who could say no to this dashing and handsome face" brick posed Boomer and butch sweat dropped. "handsome .. dashing who fed you these lies" brick stopped posing a vein over his head "fan girls". "we need to talk to them about words you should or shouldn't say to people" boomer laughed butch snickering "whatever".

"she over worked me" buttercup stretched her arm wincing every time she pulls it back. "what that's the first time I ever heard a sport athlete say she's sore" "I know I never thought that it was possible" bubbles and blossom joked buttercup rolled her eyes.

"well I should probably take out this trash then we can go report back to robin" "kay blossom me and buttercup are gonna finish drying the dishes" "were gonna what" bubbles smiled and yanked buttercup to the kitchen. Blossom through the garbage over her shoulder and walked to the back "leave me alone" "what was that" blossom whispered "let go of me" "no don't leave me where am I gonna go without you" a man slurred holding on to a lady's wrist her face scrunched up in pain.

"please John your hurting me" "then stay with me" "no your drunk" he grew more in anger and yanked her to him a popping nose coming from her shoulder and a loud yell for help. "let go of her" the man turned around to the red head girl dropping her trash to the ground "I said let her go" "and who do you think you are telling me what to do".

He released the ladies arm who collapsed on her knees next to him holding her shoulder. "I did sir" he yelled and charged at her blossom slid to the side easily. The man fell face first to the cement "excuse me mam is it's okay if i knock out your companion" the man got up and threw a fist at blossom she dodges it easily so he threw another and another blossom just watching them whiz past her. The lady looked up tears slowly fell "yes" she answered and looked back at the ground.

Blossom felt bad for her "I need to end this quick she needs medical attention" "you little wench do you know who I am" blossom caught his fist easily the guy looked amazed but then tried to use his other fist but she caught that too. Kneed him in the gut he hunched over in pain then uppercut him he flew up a bit in the air and landed on the ground groaning in pain.

As he slipped into blackness "I'm here miss" blossom ran to her aid the lady looked at her weak looking "does it hurt" she nodded slowly struggling to respond "your body must be suffering from the pain" blossom stated. "I'm going to heal you okay" the lady was delusional and slowly beginning to faint blossoms hands shinned a bright pink lighting up the dim alley.

"this will make you feel better okay" blossom placed her hand on the shoulder but the lady all ready passed out. "well at least she won't remember this" blossom said "and your husband or whatever over there is to drunk for any kind of remembering anyway" .

"bubbles turn off the water" "I'm trying I can't reach" bubbles screamed trying to reach for the water sprayer buttercup groaned and reached for the faucet and shut it off an annoyed look on her face. "sorry buttercup I thought I had it" bubbles spoke embarrassed "wait" buttercup's ear twitched bubbles did the same "blossom activated her power" "she must be under attack" bubbles whispered and ran out to the alley buttercup.

"blossom" buttercup yelled around the front "buttercup bubbles" blossom yelled from the alley her sisters ran to her bubbles tripping over the unconscious man on the ground. "ah what happened here" bubbles said bending down to analyze the guy. "well they were fighting so I helped out a bit" "and her" buttercup crouched down looking at the fainted woman "her shoulder was dislocated ... by him" blossom spoke firmly.

"what's are plan about getting rid of them"" "egh do you have to say it like that" bubbles groaned "woops sorry" she rubbed her neck. " maybe call the police to pick them up" "we'll drop the guy at the jail and her at the hospital so they can give her some real attention .. she needs it". "bubbles you take the guy I'll take the lady" buttercup ordered lifting the lady carefully. bubbles lifted him up draping him over her shoulders her nose scrunched up" he smells like whiskey" she whined blossom giggling at her buttercup rolled her eyes again. Buttercup hovered a little then jetted off leaving a green streak in one direction bubbles jetted off leaving light blue in another.

Blossom stood up and dusted off her uniform skirt "darn" she mumbled and walked inside passed robin's office in a rush. "please don't call me please don't call me" "blossom" "dammit yes robin" blossom walked inside her dark red floor cover in white panel woods and dimmed lights.

"you guys did a great job" "uh thanks robin" "here" her hand extended out a vanilla envelope in her hand. "what's-" "you guys bonus" blossom squeaked silently "don't get so happy your not getting this all the time" blossom nodded happily clinging to the envelope "and blossom what up with your knees" blossom got nervous " well uh I was taking out the trash and I fell over a can" she lied "I wouldn't expect you to be the clumsy one I always thought it was bubbles".

Blossom grew angry her eye twitched "anyway by robin hope you have a nice evening" blossom said through her clenched teeth. Robin waved her off getting back to her work blossom closed the door and violently punched her fist in the air kicking silently then breathed angrily.

"darn robin" she grumbled walking to the kitchen and grab a towel for her legs. But walked right in to a wet floor almost slipping a little "what the hell happened here" she whispered loudly "bubbles forgetting to turn the water off" blossom guessed she tipped toed to the paper towels and walked out scrubbing her knee. "jobs done blossy" bubbles smiled "ah what up with your leg" buttercup stated "dirt" blossom spoke bluntly.

"what about the envelope" blossom stopped scrubbing her knee cleaner than before "it's our bonus I guess" buttercup and blossom smiled eyes sparkling "this is the greatest gift ever" bubbles cried "is this a dream because I think that I'm in heaven" buttercup joined. "come on I have a project to do" blossom motioned out of the cafe. Her sisters followed but they were still fixed on the check " blossom what are we gonna do with the money" "um probably pay the water bill and gas nothing extreme".

Bubbles pouted " well what do you expect bubbles maybe when all the stuff is paid we can do something fun" bubbles perked up a bit. "yeah or we could make the boys pay I mean they technically owe us right" buttercup persuaded " good point" blossom smirked. "we minus well milk them for all their worth" " wait are we talking about cows or the boys" bubbles asked blossom and buttercup face palmed in unison. " bubbles if you ever drop out of high school I'll kill you" buttercup threatened bubbles scratched her blonde head. Buttercup launched off in the air Blossom followed behind " hey wait up you guys didn't answer my question"bubbles screamed following her sisters her blue trail following behind her.

12:00am

"ring-ring" "who the hell could be calling at this time of night" blossom grumbled and walked down stairs hearing nothing but the her sisters snoring . "egh hello" "blossom" "brick what are you doing calling me at this time of night" "well I couldn't get any sleep" "and so you called me".

Blossom's eye twitched in annoyance " yeah but I couldn't stop thinking about how I'm going to tell you this" "tell me what" blossom's anger died down and concern set in " well I.." "well what" " I .." she could hear him gulp on the end of the phone.

" I wanted to know if you could help me with the history project tomorrow" " and you couldn't just say that" " I felt stupid asking you". " Sure I'll help" "sweet" she could picture him grinning " I'll pick you up around three so be ready" "sounds great" "well see you tomorrow pinky" "oh wait brick" "yeah" "if you call me at this late ever again I'll make sure you breathe through a tube" blossom spoke deeply. "yep right I'll never do it again see ya" brick quickly spoke scared and hanged up the phone. Blossom put the phone back on the receiver " waking me up at midnight he's lucky that buttercup didn't wake up" "she would've ripped him a new one right down the middle" blossom mumbled then shuffled back to her room.


	14. Chapter 14

**Next chapter guys this ones for blossom and brick fans sorry if it's short enjoy**

**ch.14**

_flashback:_

"Are_ you sure about this uh Mr. and Mrs. Jojo" a very large and round man stated "yes we do that's why were here right" said annoyed rubbing his hand through blonde hair his green eyes piercing the mans ego. "I understand but you guys are so calm about is there a reason why you both are putting them up for adoption" the round man gulped "Well um" " " "yes you see their to much of a liability now that their a little older see they were great when they were younger they actually boosted our social and fame status giving us lots of job opportunities for movies and contracts magazines adored them as babies but no one likes toddlers like babies making .. them useless" informed her red hair tied tightly in a bun and blue eyes intimidating._

_ couldn't help but stare at them astounded by their reason "now don't think that were heartless people we did enjoy their company but now we decided that you would be suitable to taking care of them" she smiled her dazzling pearly white teeth almost blinding. "But what if someone wants to adopt them" choked out trying to stable his heart "Easy say that they aren't for adoption we don't want anyone to know that our kids our here that will be bad for the tabloids" imputed crossing his arms._

_ "Don't worry we'll send them money for the necessities and we'll have a bank account fo r when their older they could sustain themselves" stood and walked to the door elegantly followed her hands in his pockets. "Oh and remember this is our little secret don't tell the boys anything about this make up a lie or something" waved of flashing him one more smile then closed the door. couldn't believe what had just happened today but the boys don't need to know he slowly grabbing on to the back of his chair. And walked out to the courtyard to find the boys which was easy since they were the only ones in the corner huddled up next to a brick wall away from the other children. _

_"Hello boys" "Hi mister" Brick greeted presenting his missing bottom tooth looked at the other boys Boomer looked at his shirt nervously fiddling with his shirt hem and Butch just scowled his arms crossed. "Sorry for my brother's rudeness " shook his head "It's okay I understand their shy" " do you know where our parents are" Boomer whispered. "They left to go do a movie" lied "a movie" brick and boomer said together nodded a smile on his face " yep an action movie they'll be traveling around the world" "action movie cool" boomer cheered his left tooth missing " yep with explosives and bombs and guns". "Awesome" brick yelled stars in his eyes along with boomer "oh I'm Boomer" boomer saluted showing a cheeky smile " nice to meet you" "oh I'm brick" brick scratched the back of his head "and this is butch". _

_Butch just looked at him and grunted the turned his head away sweat dropped "do you know when their comin back " boomer asked "well it will be a long long time" "oh" boomer looked at his shoes "but don't worry boomer when they get back they can tell us all about their movie" added "yah" brick bounced in joy along with boomer. Boomer looked at the scowling butch then walked to him and pinched his cheeks stretching his face out in to a smile "come on butch be happy" brick said the tickled butch's side who stifled a laugh. "happy butch" boomer demanded stretching his face more " okay" butch laughed " I'm happy" he laughed harder boomer and brick joining in. "I'll tell them when their older until then they need to enjoy being children as much as possible"._

**Normal Pov**

"Blossom" "yeah" "what are you doing" "packing to help brick with his project" blossom explained shoving some history books in her bag "Isn't that a date" "no it's just a study-" "date" buttercup mocked blossom rolled her eyes. "whatever what do you want anyway" "huh oh I need you're advice on something" "You like butch and you wanna ask him on a date" blossom blurted out. "no what shirt should i wear black or green wait a minute what was that all about " "mhmmm" "don't mhmmm me what was that statement about" "ohh look at the time bye buttercup" blossom scurried out of the room flinging her bag on her shoulder.

"Were talking about this when you get back" "No clue what your talking about" blossom yelled back " Yes you do" buttercup screamed " nope" blossom hollered closing the front door quickly "Right were talking about this when she gets back" "talking about what" bubbles asked "nothing" "huh is that you like butch and you wanna take him on a date" bubbles cheered. " What the hell no I told you guys that he doesn't like me like that and neither do I were friends only" buttercup hollered "right" bubbles said and looked at her sneakily walking down the hallway. "My sisters are nuts" buttercup shook her head and began walking back to her room "nuts".

Princess hideout

"Oh look at my precious Reaper" Princess swooned reaper had grown ten times his normal size his hair color grown darker his body adapted with muscular body mass. His teeth were sharper and his eyes red and yellow were they should be white his claws scrapping the tile floor "Your gonna make momma proud right" he growled and stomped his front paw cracking the ground beneath him his tail flexing out spikes. "Good" she pulled out a gold collar with studded rhinestone "How about we go for a walk and show those utonium girls my new pet" he snorted loudly growling at their names "Glad you agree".

Museum

"Brick you liar you told me that we were going to the library for your project" blossom hissed brick stood at the counter paying for the admission tickets "Have I ever told you that I am a compulsive liar" brick joked " good to know" blossom crossed her arms. Brick grabbed the tickets "Aw come on pinky it'll be fun" he grabbed her hand and yanked her inside. They were swerving between people blossom apologizing for brick every time he bumped into someone "brick where are we going" she yelled catching some people's attention. "There's this awesome exhibit that I gotta show you with this purple ball" he smiled Blossom sighed from his childish behavior he skidded to a stop blossom almost slamming into his back.

"Here it is" brick smiled blossom looked at it "what does it do" "here I'll show you" brick pressed the button and electricity started to form in the sphere. "oh pretty" "that's not even the best part" brick touched the ball his spiky hair twitched a little. He looked at blossom and laughed "what" she looked at the mirror next to the ball and giggled at her hair sticking up everywhere "wait how is this happening I'm not even touching the ball" she said out loud. Then looked at her hand that brick was still holding " that explains it" she let go her hair fell back to normal " wait how come your hair didn't stick up" blossom stated " no clue" brick bent over to look in the mirror at his hair. "I always wondered that" "maybe when you were younger you did it so much it made your hair stick up permanently" blossom mocked "whatever pinky" "whats that" blossom walked to a painting brick followed behind her.

"It says that their metals in the paint and you can use a magnet to move it around to create a masterpiece" brick read off blossom already began painting " what are you making" "a bow" brick sweat dropped "try it its fun" she assured. "fine" brick grabbed a magnet "what are you gonna make" "a hat" blossom giggled to herself brick grinning next to her "hey let's try that" blossom grabbed bricks hoodie and dragged him to the other exhibit. "Oh a race car track model" blossom pointed " bet you won't win" brick declared grabbing a red car " oh really winner buys loser lunch" "fine by me" blossom looked at him determined and grabbed a blue car " ready, set, GO!".

JoJo house

"Boomer hurry up" butch hollered while buttoning up his army green jacket with a black hoodie on the back with jean skinnies and black and white converse. "Coming " boomer insulted sliding down the banister with his dark blue hoodie and leather jacket over it the leather jackets sleeves ripped off and black skinnies, with dark blue converse."tell me why were going to the store again" boomer said walking out of the door waiting for butch " what do you think boomer there was no food in the house this morning" "food" "ding ding we have a winner". "wait who ate it.. Brick of course" boomer strapped on his seatbelt "he had another one of his late night feasts" butch started up the car scowling at an image with brick in the fridge eating. "well it could be worse" "how could it possibly be worse" "brick could sleep eat" "sleep eat" "yep" "that's what I thought you said".

blossom and brick pov

"Thanks for the milkshake miss" blossom smiled grabbing her shake from the cashier gawking at the whip cream and popping the cherry in her mouth. "That will be one dollar and fifty cents sir" "here keep the change" brick grumbled and grabbed the receipt shoving it in his pocket catching up to blossom who was already out the door. "You know a milkshake isn't a lunch right" brick pointed out nibbling at his cookie " I know but as long as you bought it I didn't mind" she said through slurps brick pouted then swiped some over her whip cream. "Yum" "hey go buy your own" blossom nagged " but yours taste better" blossom glared at him " but I'm pretty sure that you taste way better" "what" brick snagged some more whip cream and put it on blossom's nose. She looked at him confused then he grabbed the whip cream again and ate it " yep taste way better" he smirked blossom's ear twitched and she pushed brick behind her.

"Hey" he yelled falling on his back sliding a little he looked up and saw blossom get ramed by a huge black beast "blossom" he ran after her stepping on her spilled pink milkshake. Blossom sat up holding her back looking around as she sat in a huge crater " blossom you okay" brick yelled running to her worried she stood up " go hide I'll be fine" she ordered brick stopped thinking twice to stay but decided against it and ran to a hiding spot. "Alright come out" she heard a growl behind her she quickly turned around at the huge beast " your a dog" it roared it's tail sprouting out spikes " fine let's play puppy".

"Blossom were coming" bubbles whispered as she and her sister blazed through the sky " look" buttercup pointed at huge explosion and a bit of pink light "Blossom" bubbles yelled blossom was on the floor holding the dogs mouth while it tried to eat her. "bubbles" buttercup grabbed bubbles hand and began spinning her round and round "activate it" bubbles activated her power along with buttercup then let go of bubbles. Bubbles flew through the air all you could see was a dark blue ball the all of a sudden a earthquake and a large light dust everywhere wind kicked up from the impact. Bubbles flipped off the dog's back while it yelped in pain running around from them Blossom let down her shield she put up when she saw Bubbles " Blossom you okay" "yeah thanks bubbles" "welcome" blossom stood up and cracked her neck buttercup landed on the ground "you okay pinky" blossom nodded. "What is that" "a dog" bubbles looked at it in shock the dog turned around and growled at them then his face split in half drool spilling from his tongue teeth.

Then a bunch of glowing particles began going in it's mouth bubbles gagged a little buttercup stared at it in disgust blossom held her stomach then a blast came from its mouth in a flash. The girls hovered above the explosion smoke everywhere along with airborne cement pieces "that was close" bubbles said "I agree with you there blondie" they didn't realize the other blast coming from behind them until it was to late. A large light blinded brick "No" he yelled " oh that had to hurt" princess snickered " you" brick sneered and turned around to princess. "I know right it's glorious now you and me can get together now that their out of the way" Princess waved her hand "Ow my head" bubbles whined " you're to talk my back hurts again" buttercup sat up blossom sat up to dusting off her jacket " ah he burned the bottom of my skirt" bubbles pouted. The girls stood up bubbles still playing with her skirt " they have no scratches on them" brick said out loud with wide eyes "NO" Princess screamed brick held his ears the girls turned to the source of the yell " Princess?!" they said in unison.


	15. Chapter 15

**HOPE I FUFILL YOUR NEEDS OF MY STORY ENJOY SORRY SO SHORT ^_^ THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT!**

Princess was mad no pissed her anger rose even more the longer she looked at those girls to the point she just had to transform. And raced after blossom the first one she saw ,blossom didn't react fast enough to the angry girl flying after her. As she was swept off of her feet wind being knocked out of her while she felt princess hand on her torso. "Blossom" bubbles yelled "princess you sneaky bi-" reaper brought down his spiked tail in between bubbles and buttercup earth deteriorating beneath them he pivoted his tail side to side.

Buttercup and bubbles jumped up dodging it but jumped up right in front of reaper's mouth right when he got done forming his blast."Dammit" buttercup yelled blossom whizzed in the air until a large metal lamp post hit her back. Blossom spun around in the air hitting the ground her back making a crack noise upon impact. "agh" she chocked as she coughed up some blood "you guys are always in my way" princess barked and picked up the broken lamp post and swung at blossom grabbed the pole right before princess hit her princess froze "we did nothing to you" blossom began princess clenched her teeth her face scrunched up.

Blossom tossed the post towards buttercup who caught it and hit the dog in the head it yelped again and rubbed it's head with it's paws. "aw poor thing" bubbles cried "poor thing bubbles that thing is trying to kill us" "yeah but it's because of princess it still has feeling you know" "bubbles you can't be serious" "no I'm very serious you wouldn't like it if it happened to you". Just then reaper whacked them out of the air with his tail the girls flying into a vacant building. Buttercup sat up holding her head "now I understand what your trying to say" buttercup agreed "see told you" bubbles said shaking her head.

"damn you ingrate" princess jumped up on the roof her suit sparking from a cut " yeah yeah thanks" blossom mocked princess looked at the billboard and ripped a piece off. Then launched it at blossom and another and another blossom dodged them moving in different poises quickly and rapidly moving her feet like she was tap dancing. "princess stop that" blossom spoke annoyed and freaked our about the speed a vein over her head. "this is so unnecessary" Blossom yelled "no way" princess cackles back blossom pouted "fine" she made to pink disk in her hands.

Then sent a flurry of them at princess exploding at the brick wall "eek" princess squaked and dived for the roof's lip of cement. "Don't hide now" blossom hollered "shut up you freak" princess popped out shaking her fist blossom sending another round princess squeaked and dived again. "come here boy" buttercup called the dog reaper chased after her buttercup jumped up flying turning around a building reaper followed buttercup quickly landed next to bubbles who was holding a blue rope.

Buttercup grabbed the other end "ready" bubbles yelled "ready" then reaper came around and ran right into the rope and crashed to the ground. Cement chunks flying everywhere and tar ruble hitting buildings while reaper skid to a stop "tie him up" buttercup ordered bubbles and her flew around quickly wrapping reaper's paws around. "there" bubbles smiled tying the rope in a bow buttercup rolled her eyes and shook her head then tied rope around his torso "come on help me tie his mouth" buttercup motioned bubbles saluted buttercup lifted up his now connected head but he was unconscious bubbles strung up his mouth with blue rope and tied another bow on his nose.

Buttercup stepped back and let his head hit the ground "buttercup" bubbles put her hands on her sides "what he was drooling" buttercup shrugged her shoulders "BOOM" "blossom!" they whispered underneath their breath and sped off to the explosion. Blossom kept sending more and more rains of power disks "fine you don't wanna let up then how about I make you" princess sneered and picked up the left over billboard from before. And quickly planted bombs on it , got up and flung it at blossom who jumped on top and saw some beeping explosives and ran off it right before it exploded smoke wrapping around her like a blanket.

"ha take that" "hey that's my line" bubbles grinned behind princess and hit her with a air conditioning unit making princess skid across the roof "cheap shot" princess declared staggering a bit. " "sore loser" bubbles snapped back. Blossom coughed violently trying to get rid of the materials in her throat "bloss you okay" "yeah.. Cough..fine" blossom croaked buttercup pat her back. Blossom almost fell over but caught herself "sorry to hard" buttercup scratched her neck "ya think" blossom's eye twitched.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME" princess screamed blossom and buttercup looked at the roof surprised "I CALLED YOU A ORANGE HEADED BALL OF SH-" "BUBBLES" blossom yelled "what she asked for it" bubbles pointed at princess in defense. "she does had a good point blossy princess is a bitc-" "I AM NOT" princess intervened "reaper!" she called but nothing happened "sorry but we had to put you're pet down ..literally" buttercup smirked crossing her arms "now it's your turn" bubbles grinned . The girls charged at her buttercup lifted her up by her legs and tossed her to bubbles who spun in the air and kicked her in the side to blossom she took her leg and smashed her to the ground.

Princess bounced off the ground and hit the wall in the next building "blossom isn't that building steel" bubbles asked "yep" buttercup pulled princess out the wall who looked lifeless. "what is she dead" buttercup held her like she was a dirty napkin "no I feel her pulse what do we do with her" buttercup hovered over to her sisters "um I guess take her to-" "hey hello neglected here" brick hollered his hands around his mouth "oh brick I forgot about you" brick's eye twitched in annoyance "yeah you were hiding so well" buttercup smirked ""hey I don't have super-" brick began but was interupted by princess she blasted the girls brick couldn't help but look stunned until the light from the blast died down.

The girls stood across from her a bit of smoke smudges on their face along with anger embeded in their eyes ,darkened and aura spilling out in a blaze. Princess couldn't move she felt fear overwhelm her then she felt a hand over her face on one side of her vision black and warmth. Bubbles had her hand over her face she could feel her hand tighten princess's pupils dilated. Bubbles tossed her in the air princess still couldn't move seeing nothing but the sky then a sharp pain in her stomach because Blossom had her foot shoved in it bringing her to the roof's hard surface.

Blossom got off and stood over her intimidating her buttercup walked into the scene and put her hand over her face. Then her whole vision was covered with green then blackness engulfed her quickly "blossom, buttercup, bubbles" brick yelled still on the floor they looked at the knocked out princess and hovered to the noise. Brick couldn't help but feel scared but his mouth had a mind of it's own but he knew what he saw and thought it was brutal.

The girls landed on the ground gracefully like always when they turned like this "are ..you..guys-" "okay" bubbles finished his sentence eyes still a blaze "yeah were fine" blossom finished brick straightened up sweat forming on his brow. He glanced up quickly at the roof and then back at the girls. Buttercup looked at the roof slowly then back at brick "if your wondering she's alive" buttercup spoke firmly "speaking of her" bubbles fazed out of view. "where'd she go" "probably to take princess to reaper" blossom said fixing her wounds on her body.

"oh buttercup did you guys heal reaper" "yeah it was bubbles idea you know how she is with animals" buttercup powered down along with a healed blossom. Blossom flexed out her fingers trying out her patch job brick calmed down now that their power isn't suffocating him. "hey brick your okay right" blossom asked walking to the destroyed dismay that princess caused. "oh um I'm fine but I'm supposed to be asking you those questions" brick huffed blossom glanced at him and fixed the huge crater in the ground.

Brick blushed a little under her gaze she turned back to the ground fixing it up. Bubbles came back she was her normal self again " "ah brick you still here" "what the hells that suppose to mean" he hollered his head throbbing in anger "exactly the way she said it" buttercup said her face bored like butch's. "no one asked you" he barked annoyed even more "then you shouldn't have asked the question" bubbles scratched her head "I ..you know what never mind" brick scowled and crossed his arms.

Buttercup and looked at one another confused then shrugged "bubbles what you do with princess and her dog"blossom asked while placing the billboard back. "oh home the police were over their so I quickly to her out of the premises" bubbles explained intertwining her fingers "wait police how did we not hear them" buttercup rushed fixing the lamp post bubbles skidded to the building her and buttercup smashed through earlier and began working on it "bubbles no time let's go" blossom called over bubbles nodded her head and flew over ,blossom scooped up brick and flew off .

Getting out of the area right before lights came "that was close" buttercup breathed "Deja vu" bubbles giggled "how you doing down there brick" blossom asked brick looked up pale as a sheet "f-fine" he stuttered. "we need to go faster they might bring a helicopter around" buttercup winked to blossom "right" she snickered "wait what faster" brick croaked bubbles giggled to herself the girls boosted faster.

boomer's car

"slurp slurp" Boomer sucked his slushy making the most noise possible butch grew annoyed in his seat his knuckles wrapping around tightly around the steering wheel. His eyebrows twitching with each sip he slowed to a stop and sighed in anger. "Hey Butch" buttercup screamed from the drivers window"CRAP" boomer yelled scared and spilled the slushy on butch's head and lap butch looked at him slowly fire in his eyes. Boomer raised his hands in fear "sorry butch" "Hey Boomer" bubbles boomed from behind a now scared to death boomer. Bubbles looked at him weirdly her hair blowing in the wind as she hung upside down.

Buttercup the same way but buttercup was laughing at butch. "what's so funny" butch hissed "nothing it's just you seem pissed maybe you should cool down" buttercup bursted out laughing furiously. Butch scowled "what are you guys doing here anyway" Boomer whispered getting back his color "oh we were with blossom and brick" bubbles explained "yeah they were with us" brick said from the backseat heaving in to a bag.

Boomer looked over his shoulder almost screaming again but caught himself blossom patted bricks back rolling her eyes. "we were flying home and apparently we were flying to fast for someone" blossom hinted brick scowled at her then went back to gagging into the bag. "um butch that stuff is melting" buttercup giggled "that's it I'm pulling over" butch roared vein over his head then turned left straight into a gas station parking lot.

Buttercup and bubbles hopped off butch stormed into the gas station to the bathroom "buttercup do you mind calming him down" brick groaned from his bag. "Me why"buttercup whined "because your a butch defuzer" boomer grinned "yeah that's how you calm down blossom and me" bubbles joined. "she's right you know" blossom yelled from the backseat "buttercup crossed her arms and furrowed her brow "fine" she huffed and stomped inside. "are you done brick" blossom asked "yeah I think blah" "I'll take that as a no".

Buttercup walked into the store food and treats lining the store "this store is tempting" buttercup gawked "what do you need miss" the cashier boy asked looking flushed. "oh did you see a green eyed guy walk through" "um yeah the bathroom in the back" buttercup nodded and strutted to the bathroom to wait. She leaned on the wall next to the door hearing butch mumble a stream of profanity and water being used. She crossed her arms and starred at the food in front of her and drooled a little.

"Very tempting" she glared not noticing butch walk out of the bathroom. "buttercup what are you doing" butch asked his face confused. Buttercup snapped out of it wiping the drool from her mouth "oh hey butch" she turned to him. "you were starring at that candy bar like a fat guy with a sweet tooth" butch explained buttercup wasn't listening because she was drooling at the chips this time. Butch shook his head and chuckled to himself "grab some" "really" buttercup smiled her eyes sparkling and drool forming.

Buttercup shoveled snack and cakes in her arms and sodas from the freezer along with ice cream. Buttercup smiled happily when she was done grabbing almost everything in the store"are you done" butch smirks buttercup nodded and staggered to the cashier who's eyes were bulging out of his head. "what are you having a party" he cried "no why would you say that" buttercup asked confused "because you have enough food here to feed an army" butch chuckled buttercup rubbed her arm. "you want me to put it back" buttercup asked crossing her fingers that he says no "no it's okay if you want it I'll get it" butch payed buttercup pumped her fist in excitement when he wasn't looking.

"what are you in here for anyway" butch asked while the guy bagged the stuff "oh um I don't remember" buttercup scratched her head butch just blinked blankly. "here you go miss" buttercup grabbed the bag eagerly and took out snacks and began unwrapping. " so you came in here for food" "maybe ..I wouldn't member" buttercup shrugged eating more chips and cakes at the same time drinking soda in the mix her cheeks puffed out butch winced in disgust. "what it taste good to me" "yeah you and only you" butch commented and walked out the store buttercup right behind him still munching.

princess home

"What are we doing here" princess shook her head fixing her blurry vision a body stirring beside her. Reaper stood up back to his half pint size he jumped and licked her . Princess looked at him everything flooding back to her. She yelled loudly and punched the ground reaper whimpered and stepped back a bit his tail between his legs. Princess looked at him in sympathy "it's okay reaper I'm not mad at you" princess calmed petting him gently. "don't worry we'll get them" princess cursed reaper barked enjoying his masters encouragement for a second chance.

boomer's car

"good picks"bubbles muffled through the puff cheetos some crumbs lined her face along with her sisters. "yeah especially the kit kat bars" blossom mused snapping off another piece chocolate,melted a bit around her face. Boomer couldn't help but stare in horror about how fast they were eating the mountain of food brick eyes twitched a little in bewilderment. Butch would glance everyone and a while through the rear view mirror then grimace and looked back at the road. "that was good" buttercup spoke satisfied her sisters nodded in agreement "where do you guys put it all" boomed asked blossom shrugged "maybe it's high metabolism" she diagnosed.

"or it just goes all to our boobs" bubbles chirped poking her chest the boys got a nosebleed and a instant knockout. The car began swerving into oncoming traffic "butch" buttercup yelled and took control of the wheel. "what the hell why did you have to say that bubbles" blossom screeched looking at a happy smiling blood from his nose brick. Bubbles famed boomer with her hand rapidly "butch wake up" buttercup hollered and elbowed him in the chest causing the the car to swerve a little again.

"mhmm what " butch sat up holding his chest "you passed out" buttercup informed still driving. Butch turned to look at her but saw nothing but her almost exposed cleavage in his face his face grew even more hot as he blushed feeling a nose bleed rush again he turned his head to the road. Butch grabbed the wheel while Buttercup sat down when she thought that he was stable enough glaring at him just in case he looked flushed. Butch looked at her from the corner of his eyes only to feel her gaze making him red even more.

"brick wake up" blossom shook him over and over then she got annoyed and slapped him a little "ow" yelped holding his cheek "what was that for pinky" he cried looking at her "shut up your lucky I woke you up I could've just pushed you on the road" blossom threatened "you should've" brick grumbled."boomer" bubbles whispered thinning her lips she pinched his nose first boomer snorted then coughed and snapped awake "what you trying to kill me" boomer whined "what it's the only thing I could think of" she shrugged "suffocating me" "it could be worst I could say boobs again" boomer covered his nose from oncoming nosebleed "whoops" bubbles smiled cheekily "not helping" boomer said through his hand. "sorry boomer" "it's okay bubbles you just tried to help" he said while cleaning his noise with a Kleenex still looking out the window.

3weeks later

Bubbles jumped in the air from on coming garage of missiles she flailed around until the smoke covered her from vision. ""she's doing a good job" blossom smiled watching the lights and explosions in the training room "great no wonderful she way better now more focused than than when we fought princess" buttercup cheered enthusiastically. Bubbles landed on the ground the ground shaking as robot stepped forward. Bubbles moved a little getting unstable the closer the robot got so she hovered the robot lifted it's arm a latch opened making little robots fly to her "ngh thats new" bubbles commented.

And quickly fired a blast the blue light cut through the smoke ripping away the mini borgs from the sky. But didn't make a dent in the robot dust covered certain parts of it white metal body. The robot extended it's arm at her bubbles jumped and ran it's running up it then kicked it's face the robot stumbled back a bit but not scratched. So bubbles kicked again and again still nothing bubbles grew annoyed and landed. "bubbles you do know that you can't effect that thing unless you have a weapon" blossom informed through the intercom "huh oh yeah I forgot about that" bubbles smiled smacking her forehead. "you have to produce a weapon bubbles that's what we threw you in there for" buttercup barked a vein over her head "what!?"bubbles yelled not focused on the robot arm that smacked her to the wall "oohh that had to hurt" blossom grimaced buttercup copying her face.

Bubbles ploped on the ground the robot ready for another swing " that hurt" bubbles whined and instant transmissions out of the robot's attack. She wobbled a little on top of a destroyed building rubbing her face the robot extended it's arm again and whipped it at bubbles position. Bubbles blocked it with her shield blue shards scrapping off as it shredded her shield bubbles held it up as much as possible. Struggling to keep it stable the robot recoiled it's arm back just as bubbles's shield broke. Bubbles clenched her teeth while sweat dripped from her brow she wiped it away with her sleeve panting quietly.


	16. Chapter 16

**I'll update soon everyone trying hope you like and can anyone tell me what an otaku is? ;o**

"got to make a weapon" she gasped for air the robot beeped and turned to her and whipped his arms towards her again. Bubbles jumped up again but the robot redirected his arm and caught bubbles leg immediately smashing her to the ground. Bubbles felt weak and sore while the robot lifted her up slowly. She just let herself dangle in it's grip then it through her into another building but the force was so strong she smashed through two buildings. Smoke dust and rubble filling the sky "bubbles come on don't quit now" blossom whispered her hand on the control pad "come on bubs you can do this" buttercup encouraged focusing on her sister's battered body. Bubbles sat up slowly almost toppling over a little ,the robot stomped towards her bubbles just sat there looking at him as blood trickled from her lip.

It stopped in front her and buzzed its arm unwraveled making a loud thud on the ground. Rocks and pebbles jumped up from the force of the arm "bubbles come on you can do it" blossom focused "we believe in you" buttercup added. The robots arm attacked her again but bubbles put up another force field the attack caused her shield to indent into the ground.

"I .. I can't do it" bubbles cried letting herself fall on her knees " I'm so weak" she yelled to herself the tears matching the ongoing hit of the robot. "bubbles" blossom hollered about to go help bubbles but buttercup covered the door "stop" "we have to go get her" "blossom.. we can't keep saving her when she's in trouble all the time" buttercup said looking at the ground "but" blossom began " "she'll thank us one day for this but she won't if we interfere" blossom felt her shoulders fall and her eyelids.

"I ... I know buttercup .. I know" blossom said lastly before they slipped into silence. "I'm so weak always weak" bubbles cried again "you're the strongest person I've ever met" bubbles could hear boomer say in her head that same memory. His confidence for her combined with his words "Boomer" she whispered silently being drowned out by the on going attacks on her shield. Bubbles stood up slowly feeling something rise in her she let the shield break as an arm came towards her "BOOM" "bubbles" the girls screamed in unison and skidded to watch out the window.

A blue light faded and bubbles no where to be seen in the dust cloud "where is she" blossom asked out loud. "she's up there" bubbles had a large circle blades in both of her hands they were the size of car tires but thin as paper and sharper than knives. It glistened in the light "she did it" "go bubbles" Blossom hollered through the intercom the robot sparked at it's severed arm on the ground and flung it's other arm around again towards bubbles who sliced his arm right down the middle with her blade.

As it cut through it smoothly the arms exploded the blade came back to bubbles hand like a boomerang. Bubbles smiled at her opponent "now time for the final act" she mused the blades glowed bright blue then bubbles jumped in the air twenty feet over the robot and came down in a flash slicing through the robot like butter. The robot exploded and bursted into flames bubbles smiling at it from a ways ahead she turned around her blades at her side "thanks for the fight" she yelled the robot melted under the flames.

"bubbles" her sisters screamed from inside the window again bubbles looked up blankly. The simulation around her cleared and everything turned to the pearly white training too bubbles walked into the observatory room with her cheering sisters. Buttercup smiled hollering like she would at her favorite football team when they win a touchdown. Blossom wrapped her arms around bubbles causing her to lose her balance and almost fall on the ground. "blossy your gonna make me drop my-" "bubbles .. I'm so proud of you" blossom spoke into the nape of her neck "me to blondie you did great" buttercup thumbed up.

Bubbles could feel tears form at the corners of her eyes she sniffles "bubs you okay" buttercup asked making blossom let go "sniff yeah ... Im just so happy that's all" bubbles whipped her eyes with her sleeve. Blossom placed her hand on her chest smiling at her along with buttercup they knew the real reason why she was crying.

_Flashback _

_"Look at them their such outcast" a teenage girl orpahn whispered " I know right total creeps all they do is hang out by themselves like losers" her friend snickered back Butch looked up at them noticing their rude actions. He just scowled even more and went back to coloring with Boomer who was drawing up a storm " Boomer if you draw even more the paper is gonna burst into flames" Brick gawked from his book. _

_"Like that's ever gonna happen" Butch retorted drawing more calmly than his blonde brother "You may never know" brick stated and went back to reading."Butch can you pass the yellow crayon please" Boomer smiled goofily Butch didn't even look up passing the crayon Boomer reached for it but he clumsily knocked it out of Butch's grasp and it rolled across the courtyard._

_ "Whoops I got it" boomer jumped up and raced after the desired color he reached for it but someone's foot stomped on it Boomer looked up at a older kid. "Hey kid" the boy smirked towering over Boomer "Hey can I have my crayon please" Boomer stood up smiling the tall boy scowled " what's that little blonde freak " he insulted Boomer's hand clenched tightly " can I have it back" " Fuck off you little prick I don't want to" he said annoyed his group laughed. " I said give it" Boomer clenched his teeth " Listen kid I don't think you heard me the first time-" "Of course I heard you fucktard your mouth keeps on fucking running your like a fucking repeat button" Boomer said looking up at the boy._

_ Boomer's blue eyes darkened a shade his smiling face replaced with a cocky grin the boy was stumped and stepped back a bit " What bro are you scared of that kid" another boy called from behind him " yeah bro are you scared shitless" Boomer mocked crossing his arms. "S-shut up" the boy yelled and tried to push Boomer but Boomer punched him in the face the boy staggered back holding his bleeding nose " woah dude he docked you good" his friend laughed " Butch and Brick had already saw the scene and were behind Boomer ready to assist if needed. _

_" You little brat" the boy ran up to Boomer but Boomer already moved out of his hit and uppercut the kid on to back knocked out " Woah Billy" his friends ran around him. "You knocked him out you little freaks" a boy frowned one of his buddies through him over his shoulders and began walking away his posse following " this ain't over kid" one hollered Boomer straightened up " Boomer what the hell" brick scorned. _

_"He fucking deserved it he was a complete asshole" Boomer claimed Butch walked over to Boomer " What the hell you want Butch" Boomer scowled matching Butch's " I hate when you do this" Butch said rubbing Boomer's head gently. Butch stopped after he saw Boomer's eyes shift to normal and he looked dazed at Butch "Better" brick asked next to Boomer who looked at him somewhat confused " Yeah just peachy sorry about that " he smiled. " Hey look my crayon" Boomer bent over and grabbed it and twirled it in between his fingers._

_ And walked past his brothers noticing them not following " Come on I got coloring do " he chimed and turned and began walking again humming a tune loudly " He's a real pain when he does that" Butch stated crossing his arms " You don't think he knows it" brick said focusing on his blonde brother in front " Why do you think he apologizes everytime" Brick added listening to Boomer's absurd song._

"I wanna hold it" buttercup smiled fascinated by bubbles new blades she picked them up and tossed them around. Bubbles wasn't focused on her raven haired sister but focused on her red haired sister. Who was recording and reviewing a video of when bubbles was fighting "blossom what does this have to do with anything" she hunched over blossom's shoulder.

"simple bubs buttercup and I dont have our weapons" "yet" buttercup hollered not happy with her sister. "any who if we watch how you manifested the ..um what's your weapons name" blossom turned around stumped bubbles bit her bottom lip figuring out an answer. "How about oc and ti" she cooed "octi" buttercup looked at her confused "no oc and ti" "bubbles that name is confusing try another" blossom offered.

"fine how about bb blade" she twinkled in happiness "BB what's that stand for" buttercup lifted up her brow. "I'm guessing bubbles" blossom intervened "yep since they look like bubbles and that would be weird to name them my name so BB" bubbles explained."I don't know bubbles that name is pretty lam-" "Pretty darn awesome"blossom inputed glaring at buttercup. Buttercup shrugged her shoulders and kept fiddling with her bubbles's blade " back to the footage" blossom smiled and swiveled back to the computer screen " so do you really think that I'll be able to give you a clue" bubbles asked over blossom's shoulder " maybe how did you do it bubbles" blosssom asked eyes still glued to the screen.

" no clue" her sisters sweat dropped " and you wanted us to ask you thank the lord for the footage if we had to depend on you we would stay weaponless" buttercup insulted " Buttercup stop being so mean to bubbles" "yeah stop being mean to me" bubbles stuck out her tongue. Buttercup through a green power blast at her head but Bubbles ducked before it hit her " hey" bubbles screamed and turned to buttercup who was smiling triumphantly her arms crossed bubbles pouted. "Would you guys knock it off" blossom scolded again and went back to focusing on the video " so blossom what we get" blossom sighed " absoulutely nothing" " what how" bubbles asked " well you were going to fast after it shows your shield going down the dust covered our shot".

Her sisters fell on the floor " So all that was for nothing" bubbles jumped up fake crying " Doesn't that mean that me and you are gonna have to find our weapons by ourselves" "yep basically" blossom said standing up feeling a little depressed. Buttercup held her head taking in the news " egh sorry guys" bubbles apologized " not your fault bubs" blossom started for the stairs " yeah we can get our weapons another way don't worry about it" buttercup smiled at her hand still on forehead.

"Now if you guys don't mind I need to go lay down for a bit" blossom wobbled at the top step Bubbles watch her sisters leave and looked at her blades on the table next to her. They shined a bright blue then went to a normal color bubbles lifted her hand and lit up her hand with blue the blade began to shake a little. Then broke into blue fragments flying to bubbles the framents dissappeared into the fire like aura Bubbles turned off her powers and sighed closing her eyes and began going up the stairs.

_Flashback_

_"So your telling me that the incident from yesterday involving Boomer and Billy was just an misunderstanding" repeated back to Brick who was sitting formally infront of him his stature formal. "Yes sure Billy caused it to happen Boomer was just protecting himself sir" Brick said still composed " And so it's only self defense you say" asked intwining his fingers together Brick nodded._

_ "But why did everyone say Boomer did it" " Because those people are afraid of him maybe or friends of Billy" brick said leaned backf against his chair placing his index fingers on his lips thinking deeply Brick watched closely trying to read 's motives. " Alright Brick I beleive you" "yes thanks " "but only because I know you guys well enough to know youre behaviors" explained to a smiling Brick "But you guys got to grow up and stop these childish fights you boys are all twelve years old time to grow up" Brick stood up still excited " Yes thank you" brick buzzed ut of the room. _

_"I hope that boy heard me" scowled at the slammed door "Boomer said your in the clear" Brick repeated to a waiting Boomer and Butch "REALLY" Boomer smiled "yeah but he said something about act our age and blah blah blah anyway your in the clear" Brick waved off Boomer cheered silently to himself " what so you mean blah blah" butch starred at brick._

_ " Exactly the way I said it blah blah" brick repeated to a dull faced Butch " that's not words and I'm pretty sure wouldn't say something like that" butch crossed his arms "No he didn't say that but it sounded like that to me" brick commented digging in his ears and flicking it Butch's eye twitched." Hey boomer snap out of it boy" brick snapped boomer shook his head "yeah" "Come on dude it's lunch and were missing it" butch huffed " angry much butch" brick said catching up to butch who's scowl deepened "shut it blockhead" "And hurry it up blonde fuzz" butch called annoyed " look what you did know he's mad" boomer whispered to brick. "When is he not mad the guys a lit fuse everday" brick yelled " yeah but your the hot head weird huh" boomer stated brick's eye twitched " who you calling hot head" "you" "..." "awwww Butch help brick's being voilent" boomer yelled running past butch. " Darn right I am Imma rip your head off you shoulders blondie" brick roared fire from his mouth in anger his butch paused and just starred at them sighed and rubbed his temples. _


	17. Chapter 17

***I feel accomplished for feeding you readers cravings so for all my butch and buttercup fans this is for you and remember think of this like an anime*update soon and bubbles joke might not make sense so read slowly you'll get it if not keep going. enjoy :3 **

**I don't own ppg or rrb **

"knock knock" "I got it"bubbles cooed and skidded to door she swung it open see butch and Boomer. "Ohio butch and boomer" "um Ohio" butch repeated boomer raised his brow "yes Wyoming are you guys here". "Wyoming?" boomer repeated "what the hells wrong with you" butch said. "she's speaking in states " buttercup announced while walking down the stairs towards the door.

"hey you killed it " bubbles whined and pouted. Boomer laughed and walked inside "come on bubbles I'll show you my new drawings" he suggested bubbles still pouted and walked up the stairs with boomer. "hey boomer" blossom waved on the way down the steps boomer smiled and kept going bubbles with her arms crossed. Blossom looked stumped. " Hey butch" blossom greeted butch nodded buttercup walked to the door "hey blossom do you need buttercup" "no why" "because she'll be gone for a while" "what" buttercup spoke confused.

Butch yanked her by her collar and he dragged her out of the front door. "hey what are you doing let go" buttercup struggled butch huffed at her squirming so he picked her up and through her over his shoulder. "PUT ME DOWN" buttercup hollered "Later blossom" butch waved goodbye blossom couldn't help but look confused "negh..bye guys have a nice time" she said lastly before closing the front door. "Where are you taking me" buttercup huffed " to my car" "then what" "I'm driving you" "don't be a smart ass" buttercup grumbled butch could feel her elbows on his back " actually we can walk there right now" he suggested.

"What you're taking me there like this " " like what" butch asked acting oblivious tightening his grip on her waist " me over you're shoulder like a rag doll" buttercup hollered thrashing in butch's grasp " fine" butch placed her on the ground. She slid off his shoulder and looked up at him annoyed a glare plastered on her face butch snickered a little " what's so funny" "you're face it kind of looks like mine" butch smirked at her she blinked at him still glaring than began walking ahead of him. "What don't like what I said" butch mocked hands in his pockets "whatever butchie boy" buttercup mocked back butch paused and blushed at the name reminding him of lunch that day.

Buttercup turned around and looked at butch giggling at his expression "what don't like what I said" she joked butch shook his head furiously and a scowl appeared on his face. "So where are we going really" "can't tell you really kind of an surprise" butch still scowled "where is it anyway" "well it should be right around here" butch pointed up towards a game store. "what why here" buttercup looked up at the large sign butch stepped towards the door he opened it he motioned with his head to step inside she walked to the door looking at butch worried a little he pushed her inside.

Buttercup couldn't believe her eyes " THE BLACK OPS 2 PREMIERE" she yelled at the group of gamers playing on multiple screens around the room. The loud gun shots the sounds of killing and violence in the room " I think I died and gone to heaven" buttercup cooed stars in her eyes as she watched everything going on. Buttercup ran up to one of the screens and picked up one of the controllers and was quickly engulfed butch watched her play completely tranced in the game how when she got headshot she'd jump up and down and squeal almost.

Or how when she got another load of ammo her tongue would stick out little by little she was super happy without even saying it. " Excuse me miss but are you sure that you are supposed to be here" a gamer asked to buttercup who paused the game and looked at him somewhat innocent "yeah you wanna play against me" buttercup asked childishly the nerd got a bit woozy but put on his game face and challenged buttercup.

"oh I can't believe you lost" a nerd yelled nasely "you lost too" the other screamed back" Buttercup looked at them triumphantly "who's next" buttercup asked " How about me" another gamer stepped up confidently. "who are you" buttercup asked the boy adjusting his phanny pack " I am sir Billy" "Sir Billy" "Yep the number one gamer of this tournament" he fixed his collar shirt and grabbed a controller.

"Here you go mister" a cashier handed butch a petite black bag "thanks" "you know that girl is really kicking ass out there" the cashier smiled "I figured" butch said lastly before walking over to buttercup who was pumping her fist. "She-she beat me" said Billy consumed by shock he fell on his knees then curled into a ball everyone cheered for buttercup who was somewhat surprised she smiled " Come on let's go" butch parented and grabbed her arm " what already" "it's been thirty minutes Buttercup" "fine" she reluctantly let butch drag her back outside.

"why are we leaving I wanna stay some more"buttercup complained "no buttercup and besides I'm getting kind of hungry" butch said "yeah but I'm n-" buttercup's stomach growled loudly butch looked at her smirking she held her stomach "okay fine" buttercup said and began walking butch followed hands in his pockets. "hey butch" buttercup stopped and turned around "yeah" "if you had to choose between sleeping with a dead guy who smelled bad for a whole night or sleep with a old lady who smells just as bad" buttercup smiled butch scratched his chin.

"I would have to go with the dead guy" he said "why" buttercup asked "the old lady might be frisky" butch said monotone buttercup giggled butch sneaked a glimpse at her and smiled a little too. But their little moment was interrupted by a high pitched whistle buttercup and butch covered their ears faces grimacing at the sound "where is that coming from" butch hollered feeling like his ears were going to bleed. The whistling stopped abruptly buttercup cocked her head up to the source of the whistle and saw a floating little girl looking down at her menacingly butch looked up too "who the hell-" buttercup began but butch's hand clamped over her mouth she looked up at him annoyed.

"Buttercup watch what you say you can't say that to a little girl" butch lectured buttercup smacked his hand away "I can if I want she's the enemy" buttercup yelled a vein throbbing over her head "so what still a little girl" butch said dully looking at her. "little girl or not she's still getting an ass whooping of her life" "buttercup now you sound abusive " butch insulted "who you calling abus-" "EXCUSE ME" the little girl yelled anger plastered on her face "if you guys are done with you love quarrel I have a fight to begin here" she crossed her hands on her hips. "Before that happens I have a question who are you" the girl placed her hand on her chest " I am kumari princess's little sister" butch and buttercup looked at her with shock.

Utonium household

"hey where's buttercup" bubbles asked blossom who was watching t.v "she left with butch actually she was kidnapped by butch" blossom said while turning the channel "uh shouldn't we be concerned" bubbles asked a bit worried "yes and no".

Butch and buttercup

"Princess's sister" buttercup stated "yep what are you deaf" she cackled buttercup's eye twitched "how did you get your powers then" butch asked "well let's see all I remember is getting my powers two weeks ago.

Two weeks before:

_"Those freaks!" princess hollered walking through her front door using the door knob to hold up her beaten up body and the other holding her side reaper walked up behind her he collapsed right next to princess. "reaper" princess looked at him sad she began breathing heavy and sweating "dammit " princess lifted up her shirt her stomach completely bruised dead skin surrounding the large mark. "princess" a frail voice yelled "kumari" princess looked up at her little sister "what happened ..." "I got in a fight" kumari helped her sister stand "with who" "some girls" "don't worry you'll get them next time" kumari helped her wobbling sister to the couch._

_ Princess fell back wincing a little kumari went to grab reaper also "I'll go get the medical kit" kumari ran upstairs towards the bathroom "that girl is to niave so inno.." princess's began to smirk "something that those utonium girls can't fight against and the formula will make her evil and then when there not looking she'll kill them" princess murmured to herself hearing her sister walking down the stairs. "kumari where is everyone" kumari took out some bandages "umm I think they went to the store why" "no reason can you bring me some water" "sure I was getting thirsty too" she grinned and walked out of view._

_ Princess pulled out a little burlap sack from her coat pocket and pulled out a vile filled with black liquid. "Here you go princess" kumari placed the water on the table and her cup of juice "hey kumari can you grab me a towel please" "okay sis" kumari left princess grabbed the vile and dumped the black contents quickly making sure it dissolved._

_ "There sorry sis but you'll be one of my greatest henchmen" "then those bitches will fall" princess smiled deviously kumari came down and grabbed her cup while handing princess the towel and chugged down the juice. Then dropped the cup on the floor it shattered everywhere and a loud thud was heard princess looked over the couch seeing her sister crunched up in a ball eyes wide open teeth clenched and her fingers flexed black veins spreading across her body._

_ Kumari was in pure pain but her body couldn't move she couldn't even scream but let out muffled grunts what was happening she wanted to know she looked at princess her older sister for an answer no for help. But everything went black instead and that began her help she needed even if it wasn't her sister's comfort princess got up staggering a bit and bent over grabbing kumari wincing every few seconds as she climbed up the stairs while her new henchmen slept on her sister's back the black veins darkening._

_Present_

"But I do know that I 'm supposed to be fighting you raven haired freak" kumari pointed in her school uniform but it was gold on the skirt and her half cut at the ribs jacket thing quiet reflective her hair was orange and puffy like princess's hair but kumari had a ponytail on the side of her head and the rest was out to her shoulders. Her eyes cat slits and glowing yellow with her claws "she's like a little mini princess" buttercup said annoyed butch nodded "are you going to fight her or what " "do I have a choice" buttercup said butch looked at her and decided "good point.

"Are you going to sit there me and my sister waiting" "yeah are you" princess emerged from the alleyway shadows and shot a dark orange blast at buttercup butch quickly pushed her out of the way buttercup rolled on the floor to a stop. She propped herself up with her arms and looked at who ever tackled her and regretted that she did "BUTCH!" buttercup yelled she quickly got up and ran to him.

His body was stretched out a blood pool on the floor it felt warm to her skin butch was slowly losing consciousness buttercup quickly tried to heal him. "L-LOOK WHAT YOU MADE ME DO!" princess screamed buttercup didn't even notice princess's presence until she felt a kick against her skull buttercup bolted ways away from butch and crashed into the ground to a complete stop. Buttercup was out of it she only cared about butch's health "I have to save him" she mumbled getting up again her vision blurry and her head hurt "I'm surprise that she's still up" kumari said "stop glaring and end her" princess hissed.

Kumari lifted her finger and shot a yellow beam but buttercup dodged it and charged after princess still avoiding blasts from kumari. Princess tried to shoot her but buttercup smacked in to her before it was to late they tumbled to the ground "Hey let her go" kumari screamed and flew down to help princess had buttercup pinned but buttercup flipped her off of her. Kumari shot beams to buttercup bubbles popped up and put up a blue shield the beams exploding on impact "nnngh" princess sneered and shot another blast blossom flicked it up in the air.

"BUBBLES BLOSSOM!" buttercup said " sorry were late you okay" bubbles asked buttercup nodded quickly "where's butch" blossom asked buttercup"s eye widened she jumped up and ran to him. "oh no" bubbles said looking at butch "bubbles pay attention buttercup can help him" blossom ordered bubbles nodded and broke her shield and through a ball towards kumari who barely missed it. "Butch I'm here okay" buttercup spoke softly butch looked at her half lidded buttercup's hands turned ivy green and she placed it over butch's bleeding stomach wound, it began healing slowly but buttercup was worried there was a large puddle of blood underneath him.

Princess lunged at blossom "when are you gonna give up" blossom hollered and swerved out of the way missing a kick from behind "when you and your sisters are buried six feet under" she growled spin kicking blossom. "Who are you" bubbles asked jumping over another beam "kumari now stop moving" kumari screeched sweating a bit bubbles spinned in a circle missing more beams "okay done" buttercup rasped sweat dripping from her chin "come on butch get up" she shook a little. No response " come on butch wake up" she touched his forehead checking his temperature it was cold as ice.

"no no no no come on butch" she said again no movement she grabbed his wrist no pulse her pupils dilated "what did you do?" everyone paused and looked at buttercup. "WHAT DID YOU DO!?" buttercup screamed a powerwave exploded from her the air turning thick and making it hard to breathe "blossom I-I can't move" bubbles mumbled "it must be buttercup" blossom announced princess watched in fear "what is this" kumari yelled frozen in fear.

The power wave stopped but the air was still thick buttercup looked up slowly at a scared princess her green aura from her eyes didn't help buttercup charged all you saw was a green streak hearing princess's scream. Buttercup grabbed princess by her shoulder and flung her to the ground she bounced back up and buttercup elbowed her in the stomach you could here bones cracking princess fell on the ground.

Princess rolled over coughing on the ground violently "PRINCESS" kumari screamed and ran to her side buttercup stepped back slowly glaring at princess "buttercup calm down" blossom comforted bubbles walked over and grabbed butch throwing his arm on her shoulder. "Buttercup let's go we have butch to worry about" blossom yelled buttercup snapped out of it and looked at butch worried and surprised she nodded slowly bubbles sighed in relief and looked at butch and frowned she blasted off "come on" blossom said again buttercup and her blasted off leaving two scared sisters alone.

30 MIN LATER

"Buttercup" bubbles called from downstairs in the training room buttercup was sitting there fiddling with her fingers at first until she heard her name she jumped up and trotted to bubbles. Blossom watched from the kitchen worried as her sister passed by "i-is he okay" buttercup asked at the training room door "yeah you saved him really he lost a lot of blood but the blood that was saved regenerated so he should be okay but he still needs to heal his stitches got to close up" bubbles explained " you can go see him but he's asleep" "thanks bubs".

Bubbles smiled while buttercup walked by ,bubbles left the room buttercup crossed the white tiled floor slowly until she reached the bed she felt like her heart sink and crack into to a million pieces. Butch layed there shirt off to the side with a huge gash across his torso his skin had color again he was breathing but slowly he was asleep scowling she sat in a chair and watched him her eyes getting teary.

She sniffled a bit and used her sleeve to wipe her tears before they fall but felt a hand grab her wrist. She looked up to see a smiling butch "y-your okay" buttercup stuttered her face sad " yeah I'm fine now thanks" "*sniffle* no you shouldn't be thanking me if I wasn't in the way t..t..this wouldn't have happened" buttercup cried tears cascading over on to her cheeks towards her chin butch just watched her dazed at first "all I had to do was be aware of my surroundings *sniffle* and you wouldn't have been here" she explained tears hitting her pants.

Butch grabbed her hand and yanked her to his chest and wrapped her with his arms buttercup didn't know what happened she was shocked feeling nothing but heat from butch's chest. "Stop it" butch said calmly "stop beating yourself up for my own decision I wanted too" he spoke in her hair she just stood there for a little hugging him taking in his words " thank you butch for everything" she said in to his arm "your welcome" then buttercup flared up her face covered in red "gahh" she stepped back not noticing how toned butch was.

"What" "n-nothing but can you put a shirt on" she mumbled turning around holding her burning face butch looked down and grabbed the shirt beside him all nice and folded and put it on wincing a bit from stitches. Buttercup heard his grunt and turned around to help him when she was done she was really close to his face but butch didn't mind he just frowned at her while she stared back she was mesmerized by his eyes and scowl.

She smiled but that got butch he blushed quickly and turned away buttercup stepped back "need anything sir" "what are you my nurse" "yep" butch looked at her still scowling "water would be great nurse" "water coming up" she said walking to the stairs. Butch looked at the ceiling smiling " I'm glad she's okay" he murmured he thought about her smile then blushed when his brain decided to visualize her with a nurses outfit "I've been hanging around brick to much".

**HOPE YOU BUTCH AND BUTTERCUP FANS LIKE IT PLEASE REVIEW** :D


	18. Chapter 18

**_I know very short and I'm sorry but I tried anway will update soon _**

**_oh and if I'm not working to much on bubbles and boomer or brick and blossom let me know thanks enjoy_**

**_dont own ppg or rrb_**

_Flashback_

_"What are you doing professor" a pink eyed six year old asked the professor looked down at her briefly "I told you already your medicine" the professor lied. "Oh but I thought that I already had my medicine today" blossom thought squinting one of her eyes " You did and now your having another" he said agitated . "Now come here" he ordered blossom quickly trotted over tripping a little but straightened herself out the professor placed his hands under her arms and lifted her up to the table. The cold feeling of the metal made the hair on her neck stand on end but she kept her game face on in front of her father._

_ "Hold still okay" professor said while flicking the needle black liquid shooting out blossom's face turned pale she nodded and bit her lip. He slid it into her arm blossom looked away the pain starting to begin her arm feeling like it's on fire "almost done" he said blossom barely noticing. He slid the needle out neon pink veins glowed through her skin the light climbing up her arm she clenched her teeth more. As it made it's way up "one more shot blossom" professor said blossom looked at him briefly tears brimming her eyes holding back cries of pain. "Here we go" professor placed in the needle again white liquid leaving the syringe but the pain of feeling like your arm's on fire was still there. _

_Blossom couldn't even tell the difference between the two shots they alll felt the same to her painful, and hot."All done good work blossom" professor said while getting disposing of the syringe and needle blossom sniffled tears already crawling down her face. "Now go get bubbles" he ordered and placed her on the floor not caring about her pain at all she sniffled again and walked slowly to the door._

Normal pov

Blossom walked dazed remembering that day with professor not watching where she was going and smacked into something "WAH?!""BAM!" blossom shook her head. "Negh I need to stop doing that" Blossom mumbled "mmmmhmmmfffmmm" "uh" Blossom spoke out loud and felt arm flailing underneath her. She pushed herself up on her hands "Brick!" she yelled Brick coughed "You were suffocating me with you chest" he breathed trying to catch his breath.

Brick looked at her there face somewhat close to the point he could smell strawberries she looked at him worried he quickly caught himself starring at coughed again blossom sat on her legs.

"Sorry I didn't even feel you underneath me I thought I hit the wall again" Brick rolled over to his side not facing blossom clearing his throat. "Maybe Bubs was right these things are evil" she whispered to herself picking up her books Brick blushed a little hearing her last comment to herself he sat up watching her gather up her things.

"Next time I won't walk around spaced out" she punished herself "Why were you spaced out Brick asked grabbing his bag and flinging it over his shoulder and getting up. He reached his hand out to Blossom she looked at him at first she could've sworn she saw a light from around him.

She took his hand and stood up and glared at him "What something on my face" he asked rubbing around his mouth "N-no I just thought I saw something". She picked up her last pencil on he floor "So where you headed" brick asked " remember you have the same class as me" she said Brick scratched his head "Right" "That is were your going right" she scowled at him.

Brick stiffened up "y-yeah of course " he agreed "Not ditching" she hissed Brick nodded "yep" "good let's get going then" Blossom turned her orange hair whipping behind Brick gulped then followed."Apologetic one moment and the next ordering me around" he thought to himself Blossom walked a little ways ahead brick breathed in deeply smelling strawberries again and smiled "my kind of girl"he smirked.

10:35am

Buttercup kept glancing over at Butch who didn't even notice he was to busy writing down the notes on the Black Plague Buttercup would right every so often but stopped to glance at Butch. She looked forward again her eyes growing droopy "He looks fine" she whispered to herself "if he was hurt he would've come to school today she mumbled.

Buttercup pov

But I'm still worried about him I sighed he doesn't have super powers like me so he can't heal as quickly so he shouldn't even be at school. I looked at my left hand my right hand supported my head his stitches could open any second and he could bleed out everywhere and die! I shook my head violently this is crazy I sound like Bubbles if butch is hurt he'll tell me then I will just heal it up for him.

That's all he will not die he will be perfectly peachy just grand nothing else. I forced into my brain getting rid of all the crazy dreams and scenarios that can't happen in a million years. So I need to stop this already I placed my hand in my hair who am I trying to kid I know that I'm worried about the guy and I have a darn good reason why. I felt myself look back up at Butch who was writing, dully looking at the teacher his hand on his ribs. "They must hurt" I whispered and turned away I have a really good reason why I feel worried ... I let this happen to him that's why.

_Flashback_

_"Come on Fight!" professor yelled at the training room microphone the girls laid on the floor battered and beaten age seven. Bubbles stood up shakily her light blue dress with the black strip across was singed badly like her knees and arms her arms covered in cuts and gashes just like her sisters. Buttercup laid on the ground for a moment her eyes closed but the flickered open after hearing her father's demands to keep fighting. She forced herself up slowly holding her arm it was popped out of place and took a stance like bubbles. Blossom winced and grunted to herself as she stood up on her broken ankle blood trickled down her forehead to her chin and splashed on the floor beneath her._

_ The large cat creature they were fighting emerged from the shadows mint green eyes dilated into slits it stepped out slowly claw flexing with each step it took. It growled and charged at them the girls just watched their doom race towards them as it pounced they closed their eyes waiting for the final blow. It never came they looked up the cat was in freeze frame then it disappeared along with the arena around them they looked at the professor._

_ He looked unhappy "Girls come inside" he menacingly the girls obeyed and headed for the door limping "your performance today was horrid" he sneered "s-sorry daddy" bubbles croaked "don't call me that"he snapped at her. Bubbles flinched a little and looked at her shoes "now you girls are gonna heal and that also means triple doses of medicine" he said gruffly "now go to your rooms I'll be there to give you your medicine" "yes professor" they said in unison and headed for the door. "They will be my greatest creations" he declared while grabbing some more syringes and needles and three viles "whether they like it or not"._

Normal pov

"Ring"buttercup quickly sat and rushed towards butch who was last leaving the class "It hurts doesn't it" buttercup stated Butch looked behind him at her blankly "yeah but it's fine nothing to serious". "You don't have to lie" Buttercup huffed crossing her arms at him Butch turned around hand still on his ribs "Who said I was lying" "your hand"buttercup pointed.

Butch snorted "I'm fine buttercup" he repeated "liar" "I'm not lying" "Are too" "Are not" "Are too" "Are not" "Are too" "Are not""Are too" "You know what fine fine I'm in pain happy now!" Butch yelled Buttercup smiled triumphantly "Very". "Huh someone shoot me" butch mumbled to himself "You want me to heal it for you" buttercup asked already cracking her fingers "no seriously I'm fine" he said and began walking out.

"Liar!"she yelled after him flinging her bag on her shoulder quickly "Seriously I'm not doing this again" he growled vein over his head "So give up and let me heal you" buttercup said walking beside him "over my dead body" butch huffed. "That could be arranged" she mused he glared at her "stop being a smart ass" "after you stop being hard headed" buttercup crossed her arms again "I'm not" "See look there it goes now"buttercup pointed butch scowled and looked away.

"Why did I agree to picking you" butch rambled "Because you have a great sense of taste" she cooed butch sighed "can't disagree with you there" "for a guy who's always but hurt and hard headed " she insulted butch glared at her again.


	19. Chapter 19

**Updated aren't you guys proud of me (pat on back) I 'll update really soon because I have the plot in my head just need to type it out **

"Excuse me" Butch said sternly pushing through his brothers and Blossom and Bubbles who squeaked silently Brick and Boomer looked at him walking away. "Hey guys" Buttercup chimed from behind the reds looked at her seriously "What I didn't do anything" she raised her hands up in defense.

"Buttercup" Blossom parented she crossed her arms at her " Well-ll He kind of got mad at me " Buttercup rubbed her neck "Buttercup!" the reds screamed simultaneously Buttercup's eyes widened along with Bubbles and Boomer. "Buttercup you know how easily he gets annoyed" Blossom nagged "Yeah he gets butt hurt all the time at home"Brick yelled "actually that's why I mess with him it's kind of fun really"he rambled.

"The point is stop messing with him so much"Blossom said getting back on topic "Fine fine fine ... all I wanted to do was heal him" Buttercup spoke sadly Blossom calmed down Bubbles felt bad her hand touching her chest. "Right ... I forgot about that" Brick whispered "It's not you" Boomer began "He just doesn't like worrying people especially when it involves him" he explained slowly smiling.

"Yeah he's always been that way so don't take it to heart" brick joined tussling her hair she looked up at him and where butch was walking down and smiled. "OH YEAH"Boomer hollored everyone looked at him confused "I forgot Mitch wanted us to meet him at the cafeteria" "Negh why did it take you so long to remember" Brick sweat dropped Boomer shrugged. Brick sighed and rubbed his temples "You girls stay here we'll be right back" he ordered and began walking Boomer followed behind grinning "yeah back in a jiff".

"Those boys worry me" Blossom said "Everything worries you" Buttercup said "Yeah but all my worries now go to them" she starred down the empty hallway "I agree with you there" Bubbles imputed.

Boys pov

"Boomer text Butch will ya" Brick ordered "Why can't you do it you have a phone too you know" Boomer whined "Yeah but you have Butch on speed dial and BECAUSE I SAID SO" he yelled."Fine ... hot head" Boomer insulted Brick glared at him. "Beep-boop" "mhmm"Butch looked at his phone with a text "Really" he typed back a message and began running to the cafeteria "brrreep" Boomer grabbed his phone "What he say" "Why did I wait so long to say anything" Boomer sweat dropped. "Because your a Blonde" Brick insulted "Yeah but this blonde pulls more chicks than you" Boomer said smugly running past Brick scoffed and followed behind him quickly.

Moments later

Boomer slowed to a stop Brick mimicking his actions Mitch was picking his teeth with his pinky while Dexter watched gagging a little, "What up Mitch" Boomer smiled "What do you want anyway" Brick asked gruffly "oh and hey Dex" Dexter waved. "Thanks for greeting me like a human being" Mitch pouted "Welcome" Brick smiled smugly Mitch shook his head. "Where's Butch" Dexter asked "Right here" Butch answered dully ,face expression neutral.

"Hey Butch" Dexter smiled Butch just nodded Dexter sweat dropped "Hey Butch" Mitch greeted Butch scoffed and looked away hands in his pocket " That's so wrong" Mitch whined. "Anyway" Dexter said "Oh right did you guys here about Princess's party coming up this Friday "Uh yeah" Brick said "Really when?" Mitch asked "Now" he grinned "hardy har har" Mitch frowned.

"So you guys know that your the Special Guests" Dexter chimed "Uh special guest" Boomer repeated "Yeah VIP's" Mitch huffed "She said that every ones invited .. well in the school of course except for staff" Dexter explained. Brick rubbed his chin "Oh here invitations" Mitch handed to Brick "Cool" Boomer swooned Butch rolled his eyes "Why is there six of them" Brick asked "For your girlfriends" Mitch smiled.

"You made her invite them" Brick scowled Mitch grinned "Yep and there's a little surprise for them at the party,well that's what Princess said when she gave them to me" Mitch babbled " Thanks Mitch" Boomer yelled turning down the hall with his brothers. Mitch sweat dropped again "Why do I feel like a third wheel" Mitch cried "Third wheel more like the seventh wheel" Dexter grinned patting Mitch back "Thanks Dex your great friend" Mitch scowled.

"Where are the girls"Boomer asked out loud and skidded to a halt his brothers doing the same Brick looked around the empty hallway no sign of them anywhere "they left after I told them to stay here" Brick growled annoyed vein over his head. "We'll just go to their house I'm pretty sure their home by now" Boomer suggested Brick whipped out he's keys and began walking to the exit still annoyed.

"Butch are you really mad at Buttercup" Boomer asked Butch looked at him confused at first then shook his head "No I just felt bad for making her worry that's all why she thinks I 'm mad at her" Butch asked "Yeah she thought you were annoyed with her"Boomer said placing his hands behind his head. "No why would she think that"Butch asked again "your actions lead her to that conclusion"Boomer said "oh" Butch nodded slowly "But she's better now"Boomer grinned.

"Butch call a dress store and arrange a appointment" Brick listed Butch took out his phone and called "Boomer do you still have the girl's measurements" Brick pointed "uh I'll have to search for them in my room but yeah " "okay give them to Butch so he can tell the store for the dresses" "uh okay whatever you say red".

"And the reason why were doing all this work is-" Butch asked climbing into the backseat of the car " THE GIRLS NEVER BEEN TO A FANCY PARTY LIKE THIS BEFORE" Brick yelled his arms flailing "Okay" Butch said calmly.

"Meaning that they can completely ruin our plan it's already bad enough that people don't think that were couples but this party could very well be our demise!" Brick freaked Boomer patted his shoulder. "Brick that's a bit much don't you think?" Butch said rubbing his nose "Yeah I'm usually the one to blow it out of proportion" Boomer joked putting on his seatbelt.

"No I'm being aware and cautious this one party could ruin the bet and our friendship with the girls" Brick nagged Butch scowled and looked out the window Boomer just turned up the music. Brick huffed and quickly did sharp left hand turn smacking Butch's head against the window and Boomer just got choked by the seatbelt.

Butch sat up rubbing his forehead Boomer unraveled himself from the seatbelt rubbing his neck "What are you trying to do KILL US" Boomer cried " Yeah jerk off what the hell" Butch growled. "I'm trying to get your attention on a serious matter" Brick explained "So attempt at murder is the answer" Butch frowned "If you wanted to kill us Brick just say so Geez" Boomer said and turned back up the radio "Just wait till we get to the girl's house".

Girl House

"SAY WHAT!?" the girls screamed in unison "Yeah you three are invited to Princess's party with us" Brick explained eating a box of sugar cookies "w-why us" Bubbles stuttered "Because Princess is up to something" Blossom hissed. "But what" Buttercup asked "Yeah I mean I know she hates us and all but this seems like a really nice thing for her to do" Bubbles chimed "That's why it has to be a trap because it's so unlike her nature to be nice to us" Blossom analyzed. "So should we go?" Bubbles asked touching her lips "You girls have no choice your VIP everyone's gonna expect you there no matter what" Butch crossed his arms leaning on the counter.

"mhmm It's an honorary position" Boomer mused the girls felt obligated "We have to go then" Buttercup said her sisters nodded "Good glad you all are accommodated now we have some training to do I'm guessing that you girls never been to a party like this have you " Brick asked eating his cookies still. Blossom scowled at him and took the cookies "Hey" Brick whined "Hey nothing" Blossom huffed "So anyway were going to give you guys training on this party crap" Butch broke down.

"Oh huh what about the dresses and things" Bubbles squealed "It's all taking care of so don't worry" Boomer calmed Brick tried to grab the box from Blossom who was playing keep away. Brick pouted every time she'd move it out of his reach " Come on Pinky stop being cruel" "as soon as you stop being a gluten" she demanded . Brick pouted more "Come on Pinky" "No go home and eat your own food" she yelled eating the cookies and walking up the stairs Brick followed her still begging.

"This is a nut house" Buttercup mumbled and left to watch T.V in the living room Butch followed since he had nothing else to do "Bubs you can help me make the dress" Boomer suggested Bubbles smiled brightly shaking her head. "Come on we'll get the supplies and work in the kitchen" "I aye aye captain" Bubbles joked saluting him Boomer chuckled still going out to the car.

Hour later

"Alright then ladies my brothers and I are going to quiz you on formal things anything you don't know we'll train you" Brick said "Why are we getting quized" Bubbles asked holding the ends of her sleeves. "Easy so we don't have to train you on things you already know" Boomer explained to her kindly Bubbles nodded her mouth in a "O" "Okay then sit on the couch" Brick grinned and motioned.

The Girls complied and sat down Butch and Boomer sat on the chairs Brick stood up straight "Welcome to THE JOJO BOYS GAME SHOW I'm you're host Brick Jojo and these lovely ladies here are our contestants". Butch shook his head while Bubbles,Boomer and Blossom laughed Buttercup just looked at him like he was another creature from a far away planet.

"Now the way this game works is I 'll ask you some questions and one by one each of you ladies will answer simple enough right I know" Brick gave an smile to Blossom who stopped laughing but her face was still red. "Madam you first, What do you do when you greet people" Brick asked holding a fake mic to Blossom's mouth "You curtsy while introducing yourself" Blossom answered frowning at the fake microphone.

Brick looked at the card "She's right point for Blossom" Brick made a fake ding noise too "Next question for Bubbles, if a women ever has to use the bathroom how would she excuse herself" Brick pointed the fake remote at her. Bubbles tapped on her mouth for a sec "Oh you say excuse me for a minute I have to go powder my nose" Bubbles answered wiggling her nose as well.

Brick flipped over the card "She is correct point for Bubbles DING" Bubbles giggled at the "DING" part "Next question goes to Ms. Buttercup, Now if you were walking and someone bumped into you what would you say?" Brick pointed at her with the mic again. "I'm sorry it was my fault and then you would motion to grabbing them or help them up" Buttercup said the boys looked wide eyed at her "She's right" Brick croaked.

"What you boys didn't think I knew anything about this stuff" Buttercup glared "Nope" "nope not at all" the boys babbled turning away from her. "Ding next question back to Blossom, If someone said something to you that was completely rude what you say" Brick asked "I would find you and tell them excuse me and say my boyfriend is in need of my company" Blossom spoke properly.

Her sisters giggled behind her "Not bad I especially like the company part, you are correct" Brick hollered then made the point sound again "Next question for Bubbles, now if a guy asked you to dance you would say" "Of course I would love to" Bubbles said cutely well to Boomer it sounded cute. "Last Question for Buttercup, If a guy asked you to dance but you were dancing with Butch already you would say?" "I would say I'm sorry but my boyfriend already asked me maybe the next song" she answered crossing her legs.

Butch blushed at her gesturing him as her boyfriend even if it is fake "You both are right and YOU ALL ARE WINNERS NOW THAT'S ALL FOLKS AND THANKS FOR JOINING US ON THE JoJo BOYS GAME SHOW see you next week" Brick ended Blossom was dying laughing with her sisters while Butch and Boomer held their ears.

"You guys are really good" Boomer congratulated "Yeah well are mom watched a whole lot of old movies when we were younger" Buttercup informed "Go mom" Bubbles smiled "Now let's see tomorrows Thursday so we'll be taking you to the dresses and then to a hairstylist"

"Antonio right ?!" Bubbles smiled happily looking at the boys "Yeah he should do it"Buttercup chimed "I haven't seen him in a long time so let's go visit him" Blossom grinned "PWEASE" Bubbles pouted to Boomer.

He just looked at her then quickly stepped back blushing "Uh" feeling pressure under Bubbles gaze "We minus well I'm pretty sure Antonio wouldn't mind" Butch said "mmmm Fine" Brick decided crossing his arm.

The girls cheered and squealed in glee Boomer smiled while he watched Bubbles and her sisters celebrate "Butch do you mind calling Antonio and setting up the appointment" Brick asked Butch took out his phone.

"Okay then glad we have this settled" Brick smirked "Yeah we'll see you guys tomorrow then"Blossom smiled she got up walking to the door the boys leaving. Brick turned around quickly while walking "oh we'll be here around 10:47" Blossom mentally logged it in here head "okay I'll remember see you soon" she waved Brick smiled back.


	20. Chapter 20

**I told you I was going to update soon and I fufilled a certain someone's idea so Boomer and Bubbles scene is just for them and I hope they like it everyone enjoy :3**

**I don't own ppg or rrb**

Next Morning 10:43

"I still don't see why we got up so early" Buttercup grumbled buttoning up her army green trench coat that stopped above the knees and her black boots and mittens. "Because Brick said that they were coming around this time" Blossom said fixing her cotton candy pink mittens she wore a dark pink trench coat same as her sisters with cotton candy pink buttons and boots.

" Judging by Brick's eagerness to get some where on time it was a good idea to wake up early" Bubbles agreed she had a navy blue trench coat with bright blue buttons, mittens , and boots " I could've had ten extra minutes of sleep" Buttercup whined. "You'll be fine you'll live" Blossom waved off "Beep Beep" Brick honked the horn "Right on schedule" Blossom looked at the clock quickly while opening the door "Come on Pinky , Bubs , and Butters let's go" he called out of the car.

Buttercup's eye twitched " did he just call me Butters" Buttercup asked Bubbles patted her shoulder "DO I LOOK LIKE I'M FROM SOUTH PARK" Buttercup hollered vein over her head "Buttercup calm down he didn't mean it" Bubbles swooned. Buttercup crossed her arms and pouted walking to the car Bubbles giving her best reassuring smile Blossom took the front seat Bubbles took the seat next to Buttercup making sure she won't strangle someone.

Boomer and Butch looked at one another and shrugged wondering why Buttercup seemed riled up Brick started the car and began pulling out of the drive way. "We can't visit Antonio today" Brick informed the girls " WHY?!" they cried together " he said something about how you guys we'll look more stunning and vibrant tomorrow when the make up is new" Boomer repeated.

"I guess that makes sense we can see him tomorrow then" Blossom grinned "Just as long as we him"Bubbles chirped "It's just a measly few hours"Buttercup added not feeling angry as much anymore."Good so we'll just go do the dress fittings and that's it for the day"Butch listed "Great but we should probably hurry though we have to be at work by six today" Blossom informed Buttercup smacked her forehead "That's right she said something about new menu means new customers" she groaned.

"If you guys don't like her why do you work for her" Boomer asked "We need the money more than anything Robin just happens to be a major negative in working there" Blossom sighed "If it wasn't for that I would've been pounded her face in" Buttercup threatened.

"Hey I just realize something I never hear you guys say anything about work" Bubbles announced "yeah"Buttercup joined "That's because we don't" Butch said simply "All our money problems are already taken cared of by our parents" Brick said moving into the next lane."Lucky"Buttercup said under her breath, Bubbles just smiled glad to know another fact about the boys, Blossom placed it in her mental filing cabinet.

Later that night

"That was an adventure right guys" Bubbles chirped "I guess I've never seen so many different dresses in my life" Buttercup spoke dramatized "I thought that the were all pretty if I could I would've tried them all on" Blossom chimed. "I know right so many different choices good thing the boys already picked the styles or else we would've been there all day" Bubbles added Blossom nodded smiling in agreement Buttercup sat spaced out on the couch.

"Don't you guys think that the boys are putting a little bit to much effort into this party" Buttercup said out loud looking dazed "Yeah but they have a pretty descent reason they don't want their reputation ruin" Blossom said slowly feeling a little sad.

"Were new to being popular and they've always been" Bubbles said frowning "Don't worry as long as we keep up the act everything will be fine ... we just gotta make sure Princess doesn't have anything up her sleeve" Blossom stood up determined "If she does we can't fight her at the party" Bubbles added. "We won't have to Princess may be a lot of things but she's not stupid" Blossom began "No she's just psycho" Buttercup insulted Bubbles giggled "That and Princess would never ruin her own party especially if all the attentions on her" Blossom finished.

"Good point so we should just have a fantastic time and also keep are guards up simple" Buttercup summed up crossing her legs smirking to herself "That sounds like a plan .. hmm maybe Buttercup should be leader from now on"Blossom teased " As if that'll ever happen" Buttercup imputed Bubbles just smiled at them " let;s just hope everything goes as plan" she thought.

Salon 4:17pm

"You girls are still looking cuter than ever" Antonio greeted hugging them all "Antonio we missed you did you get your present" Bubbles asked smiling ear to ear " Yes I did thank you girls very much that model is the best there is I almost died when I open it". "The clerk said you'll like it" Blossom added "So you guys decided to come back to my shop for what reason" Antonio asked " We're going to a formal party and they need to look-" Brick started "Hot ,Gorgeous and Pretty" Antonio cut off. "Basically"Brick blinked "You've come to the right place of course" Antonio smirked "Come on to the back you girls know the drill" he clapped his hands and gestured to the chairs.

The girls sat in three seats " They don't need really anything new maybe a little body glitter to make them look bright but not to much that they look like strippers" he rambled the boys sweat dropped at his dirty mind. "Bubbles hair down please" Antonio begged she smiled and complied taking down the hair ties her hair went to mid back almost as long as Blossom's. Antonio curled her hair added some fake eyelashes a little longer than her own and a little peach pink blush Bubbles turned around an gawked at her self Boomer held back a major nose bleed.

"You didn't need much since it's formal I needed to make you look cuter than you already do" Antonio swooned "Buttercup you next" Antonio called. Buttercup sat up straight while Antonio straightened her hair which made her hair have bigger waves and a little bit of a swirl on the ends. He pulled most of her hair to the back and a little in the front he swirled the end of her bang and pinned it to the right side. He added some bright pale pink blush to her cheeks barely visible and eyelashes like Bubbles he turned her around Buttercup blinked not believing it's her "Buttercups so pretty" Bubbles cheered Butch blushed beet red he crossed his arms and scowled looking away.

Blossom nodded not noticing Antonio touching her hair he tapped his chin the grabbed the curlers the curled all of her hair together . He pushed all of it to her right side and put it in a pony tail so it stayed curled pinned her bangs back and the little longer pieces he curled.

He put on rosy pink blush and a little bit of black eyeshadow around her eyes that was barely noticeable "When they look at you all they see is those pink orbs of yours you see with" Antonio smiled at her Blossom just looked up at him blankly added some eyelashes then he showed her the mirror.

Blossom blushed at herself Brick blushed to the color of his hat but tried to hide it his brothers didn't notice "All the red heads in the world are going to be jealous" Buttercup teased "Yep" Bubbles smiled.

Antonio glanced back at the boys looking at the faces smirking to himself "THANK YOU ANTONIO" the girls screamed together jumping on him " negh your welcome" he said surprised to their reaction " We need to get going we aren't even dressed and Princess lives far away" Brick ordered. "Bye Antonio" the hollered hugging him again before they made their way to the front door the boys followed them but Antonio stopped them.

"I can tell from you boys reaction I 'm guessing you liked my work" Antonio teased "I..I have no clue what you talking about" Brick denied "Now if you don't mind Antonio we have to leave" Butch nervously left " Ye..yeah bye dude" Boomer stuttered while leaving Brick left behind them sweating a little. Antonio just stood there smirking " another's days work well done" He said while walking back to the chairs feeling triumphant.

Morebucks Household

Party

"Are you sure that every ones going to like ... us" Bubbles asked Boomer in the back seat of the car fiddling with her fingers " yeah promise they will what's not to like about you" Boomer whispered Bubbles smiled sheepishly. Brick pulled up into a parking space " We're here" Brick announced Buttercup climbed out with Butch behind her while Bubbles and Boomer climbed out.

"Come on" Brick yelled his brothers on either side of him the girls mouth dropped at the size of their house "it looks like a castle" Bubbles screamed "Bubbles I thought you went here already" Buttercup asked " yeah but it was dark and I wasn't focused on that at the time" "oh yeah our princess fight" Blossom remembered.

"OI LET'S GO" Brick hollered again Butch scowled at him for yelling so loud Boomer just spaced out a bit Bubbles lifted up her dress hem along with her sisters quickly walking to the boys. Bubbles wore a cinderella type dress her sisters to but her was a very light powder blue Blossom's is a light powder pink with ribbon straps , and Buttercup's a strapless mint powder green. The girls wore pumps each matching the dress color their wearing " I can't wait to get this over with" Buttercup mumbled under her breath "You and me both" Butch agreed she looked at him surprised he smirked at her so she smiled too.

"Ready" Brick asked Blossom breathed out once then looked at him and smiled "yes" Bubbles was having a bit of a anxiety attack Boomer looked at her and thought it was cute for her to freak out over something little. She looked at the ground fiddling with her dress not noticing Boomer reach his hand over and held her hand she gave him another sheepish smile " you'll be fine I won't let anything happen to you promise" Boomer grinned "pinky promise" Bubbles said.

He looked at her surprised at first then smiled again he held out his pinky "pinky promise" she wrapped hers around his and smiled this time she was confident now well more than before Brick opened the french doors slowly people looking at them walk in.

The reds,blue and greens all stood side to side the people all starred at them now fan girls started to envy the Utonium girls the same goes for the boys "Buttercup began glaring at people annoyed that there starring at her. Butch glanced down at her " calm down buttercup their not doing anything wrong" Butch whispered she relaxed while they made their way to Princess. Everyone started whispering to one another Brick looked down at Blossom who didn't even flinch to the hushed chatter she looked confident like royalty.

Princess had a black gown tight than it should be a v-neck slit in the front showing cleavage with a slit up the side to upper thigh her hair was the same but she looked pretty sort of sleazy but pretty. "You guys made it" Princess smiled putting down the ladle to the punch bowl she hugged all the boys and just smiled at the girls Brick scowled along with Butch with Princess's contact.

"Enjoy yourselves" Princess smiled cheerily then walked away with her punch grimacing when she turned around "mhmm that's new" Brick said everyone stopped gawking and went back to dancing and partying. Bubbles mouth dropped at the room they were in "this is a beautiful replica of the Victorian design" Bubbles said Everyone looked at her " what I know my art" Bubbles bragged.

"Come on pinky" Brick grabbed her and dragged her to the dance floor " What wait no" Blossom cried she instinctively grabbed Buttercup and dragged her with "No" Buttercup hollered. " Good thing they didn't grab me" Bubbles sighed " Maybe I should go with and save Buttercup" Butch began " Nah I don't wanna be forced to dance" Butch decided and went to go get a drink. " Boomer you wanna go get food" Bubbles suggested " Bubs you read my mind" Boomer walked beside her taking the route that Butch took.

Dance floor

"You can't be serious Brick I'm gonna kill you" Buttercup threatened him Brick raised his hands in defense "I didn't know she was going to grab you" Brick pointed at Blossom " Sorry it was pure instinct" Blossom explained. The song changed to a more up beat song making everyone around them dance faster bumping into Blossom and Buttercup who scowled even more.

" This is ridiculous" Blossom said out loud " you think " Buttercup groaned they looked at Brick who was dancing is ass off " He doesn't seem to mind" Buttercup commented. "Yeah but he's Brick" Blossom added Buttercup's feet started tapping to the beat " I now this song" she mused remembering how she'd danced in her room she started imitating it again. "I remember this too you'd always it after school" Blossom chirped dancing to it as well they started laughing and giggling to their moves since they were sort of limited because of the dresses.

Elsewhere

"This stuff is so yummy" Bubbles smiled eating another finger food Boomer eating ten fold of her amount Butch just watched "Whatever happened to being formal" Butch announced "Boomer looked at him "I thought that was for the girls". Butch shook his head while Bubbles laughed holding her punch "you should be lucky I put up with you" Butch grumbled Boomer gave him a childish smile.

"Princess how's your party going" Princess's father called "Fine daddy all the guest have arrived" she smiled " are you treating them well" he asked " yes father their all having a wonderful time best party they've ever been too" she bragged.

"It better be we are Morebucks our parties are legendary" he declared into the phone " yes daddy I know" Princess whined "We have a reputation to uphold" he said lastly "I get it I get it". "I'm just saying Princess" Her father said " you want to talk to your mother" he asked "No I know she's busy so I won't want to bother her" Princess said her father nodded. "Alright then enjoy your party darling don't mess up the place to much" he nagged " yes daddy night" "night" she pressed end hearing dial tone and sighed.

"Okay I'm totally tired" Buttercup breathed Blossom faked wiped sweat off her brow "Me too come on let's go sit outside and cool down"Blossom suggested they maneuvered their way out of the crowd. Bumping into Bubbles, Boomer and Butch " You guys done dancing already" Bubbles asked eating a cupcake" Bubbles we've been in there for about half an hour" Buttercup informed.

"oh doesn't feel like it" she said sipping the rest of her punch "We were gonna go outside and cool off" Blossom said "Where's Brick" Boomer asked wiping his hands "I don't know we kind of left them in the crowd on accident" Blossom blushed slightly for forgetting. "ALRIGHT EVERYONE GRAB A CERTAIN SOMEONE BECAUSE THIS SONG IS FOR COUPLES" the Dj yelled everyone grouped with a couple and began waltzing like in the movies " everyone looks so pretty" Bubbles said to herself. Boomer stepped in front of her and grabbed her hand she looked at him surprised "egh B-boomer" she stuttered as she was dragged to the dance floor "Now she nows how we feel" Buttercup nodded Blossom smiled.

Butch tapped Buttercup on the shoulder she looked at him "What" she asked he just looked at her dully then grabbed her hand Buttercup didn't even resist this time. "So cute" Blossom grinned " Hey pinky" Blossom turned around quickly " Oh Brick what's up" Brick took her hand too she blushed pink again he lead her to the floor. Then he placed her hand on his shoulder then he wrapped his arm around her torso " Brick y-you don't have to do this" she stuttered again turning brighter pink. "But what if I want to" Brick asked starting to move she followed along with him not looking at his face.

"What's wrong pinky" he asked whispering in her ear she turned red "Nothing it's just that your being so nice right now" Blossom said "so your saying that I'm not a nice guy oh that burns pinky"Brick teased. The lights dimmed a little " No no that's not what I meat your making me seem like a bad person" she pouted he chuckled a little "What's so funny" blossom still pouted. "You wanna know why I call you pinky" Brick asked "Uh sure" "Because you turn pink when I 'm around you" Brick smirked Blossom blushed red "Never mind maybe I should call you red" he teased. "Whatever brick wall " blossom teased back Brick chuckled again Blossom smirked at him.

Buttercup danced with Butch slowly enjoying it Butch did too put his face showed differently it was a scowl she smiled at him "Why do you do that" Butch asked "Do what" Buttercup asked back. "How come every time I scowl or don't make a face at all you smile like I'm the most interesting thing in the world" Butch explained "Because it's fun to make you see a expression different than your scowl" Buttercup mused. He blinked at her "you always do that face like the world is boring I don't see it that way so I smile about it I find the fun in little things you should too and you might just find yourself smiling like me" Buttercup informed Butch just looked at her she smiled again.

"Boomer" "Yes Bubbles" Boomer looked down at her " I have too pee really bad" Boomer blushed "I drank too much fruit punch do you mind if I go" she whispered in his ear. Boomer shook his head Bubbles smiled "I'll be back soon okay" Bubbles trotted away down the hallway out of Boomer's sight Boomer grabbed his hair " she's needs to stop saying that" Boomer mumbled frowning at the images in his head again.

Bubbles quickly went not wanting to make Boomer wait longer than he already has too she quickly washed her hands and left the restroom and bumped into a guy "I 'm sorry"Bubbles quickly said looking up at the boy. "Hey your pretty darn cute" he slurred he began playing with her hair wrapping it around his finger "How about me and you have some fun" "No get away from me" Bubbles pushed away he stumbled back.

"Well that's not very nice" he growled walking towards her Bubbles began walking backwards further down the hallway and bumped into the wall behind her he reached for her so she bit his hand. "agh you bitch" he roared Bubbles let go he grabbed her neck and forced her against the wall Bubbles just looked down at him grimacing "_I can't activate my power here Blossom and Buttercup might power up and we could expose ourselves". _

Bubbles could feel his grip tighten around her neck making it a little harder to breathe she choked a bit she closed her eyes and opened them again seeing Boomer side kick the guy in the side of his head. The man went flying a ways away Bubbles plopped to the ground she held her throat for a sec then looked up at Boomer standing in front of her his back was turned towards her.

"You bastard" the drunk insulted standing up to fight Boomer cracked his knuckles the drunk charged at him throwing punches. Each were dodged by Boomer who punched his cheek the guy's tooth flew out the man held his mouth and looked at Boomer. Boomer punched him in the stomach you could hear a bone snap Bubbles eyes dilated at the sound her body froze. The guy bent over and coughed up blood on the floor Boomer kicked him to the side the man's head smacked against the wall hard another sound of bones cracking.

Boomer walked up and held the guys collar the guy was barely conscious Boomer covered his face with his hand and pulled back his arm. "_H_e's going to kill him" Bubbles thought she quickly stood up and ran to them "BOOMER" she yelled Boomer stopped right before the man's head hit the wall. "B-boomer please stop" Bubbles cried her eyes getting a little teary Boomer let go of him letting his body drop to the floor with a thud Boomer turned slowly. His eyes darker Bubbles flinched a little her breath hitched he didn't have that smile she's so used to seeing he walked up to her slowly.

Bubbles could see the blood on his hands drip on the floor she looked back up at him "Boomer it's okay" Bubbles calmed him Boomer's eyes still looked pissed he stopped in front of her and fell on his knees. "uh" she said shocked at his actions she looked down at him Boomer's head was down "Boomer are y-" "rub my head" he said gruffly "what". Boomer looked up at her his face serious but somewhat nicer "rub my head" he demanded she reached her hand out and touched his curly locks gently "now rub it three times" Boomer ordered she rubbed it like he said.

"Is that better" Bubbles asked Boomer stood up Bubbles looked at him. When she saw his smile she felt relief and hugged him "what's up with you" he asked "you don't remember" she released him Boomer shook his head blankly. "All I remember was going to come check up on you then I saw this guy touching you- where is he" Bubbles looked to the guy who was out like a light. Boomer's eye's grew wide " Go get my brothers and your sisters I'll just put him into a quiet, vacant place" he ordered. Boomer went to the guy while Bubbles left around the corner "She...almost saw me kill him" Boomer whispered to himself "She must think I'm an animal".


	21. Chapter 21

**I made a longer version of the old one actually completed this time so ENJOY :3**

The guy on the ground began twitching a little Boomer stepped back a bit surprised then bent down "Sir Sir you should stay down while we get the ambulance" Boomer said. The man's body began to contort and snap in different ways Boomer stood back the man's body positioned back to normal and stood up like nothing happened to him the man smirked and then cracked his neck. "W-what or who are you" Boomer stuttered walking back "Human of course " he replied calmly "well.. sort of by the way the name Vic" he chuckled looking at him devilishly. Boomer straightened up firmly and scowled "What do you want" Boomer asked "Isn't it obvious" sweat trickled from Boomer's forehead "To kill that blonde bitch and her sisters".

"Where are they" Bubbles thought frantically " excuse me, pardon me" she pushed through the crowd of people getting glares or surprised faces. "Where are they" "Hey bubs" Buttercup hollered Butch was behind her hands in his pocket frowning again "What's wrong it looks like you saw a ghost or something" Blossom asked. Brick looked at her weirdly "Guys it's really important.." "BOOM" a loud explosion coming from the hallway of where Boomer just was " What the hell was that" Brick asked out loud people began running towards the exit. "BOOMER" Bubbles yelled in terror Brick and Butch's breath stopped for a second then they ran bolting towards the explosion disappearing into the smoke. "Ngh come on" Blossom ordered and ran after the boys Buttercup and Bubbles following behind quickly.

The girls stopped gawking at the large hole in the wall flames and smoke spewing out like a dragon's mouth Bubbles ran through it easily and slid down a little hill through some shredded up bushes. She hopped over the curb into the parking lot she looked around and saw Brick and Butch's body fly past her and hit the pavement hard "Brick" Butch" Blossom and Buttercup hollered.

They ran over to them the best they could in their dresses Bubbles looked from where their bodies were launched from "Were fine" Brick calmed getting up his head was bleeding. Blossom looked at him worried but Brick didn't notice he was looking at Vic pissed along with Butch. Bubbles found Boomer a ways away from her his body leaned up against a taxi cab.

His body almost sunken into the car she began running to his location " BUBBLES" Blossom warned Bubbles was hit with an black shiny tentacle. Her body tumbling to a stop Brick and Butch had huge steel pipes in the hands holding them like swords while they ran towards Vic. They both swung at him simultaneously but Vic stopped them with his tentacle arms one of them punched Butch in the stomach blood squirted out of his mouth.

Brick flew into a car denting it upon impact Butch stepped back still holding the pipe his other hand on his bleeding wound. "You all are going to get it now" Vic threatened Buttercup and Blossom ran past Butch and at Vic Blossom dodged arms being shot at her left and right barely missing them as pieces of her dress were shredded. "It's really hard to move in these dresses Blossom thought narrowly missing another arm Buttercup was having the same problem.

"Blossom we can't keep fighting like this " Buttercup said "I know BUTTERCUP" Blossom yelled as Buttercup was hit with a car and flew far from her hitting the ground the car crushing her. Blossom looked at Vic "Ooops that was supposed to hit both of you I never was good at aim" he smirked again Blossom scrunched her face up in anger. Her eyes darkened pink then she yelled power shooting from her "Finally you show your true colors" he smiled then launched his arms at her.

Bubbles through a punch at him but he ducked so Bubbles kneed him the face he flew back then she head butted him in the cheek. A tooth flew from out of his mouth he quickly covered his mouth in shock then smacked Bubbles with one of his arms she flew over by Brick. Buttercup chucked a car at him he was distracted that it hit him and smashed him through the brick wall behind him.

"Fucker" Buttercup hissed she clenched her fist her body glowing green around her dress ripped up her leg. "Your gonna pay" Bubbles sneered she got up slowly her fingers clawed into the ground her body radiating blue as well she stood up wobbling a little. Blossom landed on the ground her body shining pink Vic pushed the car off of him and stretched his arms at them again.

Bubbles back flipped into the air Blossom skidded to the side so all the arms charged at Buttercup. She just looked at them unfazed then a green streak flew past "AGH" Vic cried out in pain some of his arms plopped on to the floor he reeled the ones he had left back to him. He gawked at his missing appendages he slowly looked at Buttercup who was standing next to Bubbles she was spinning a scythe with her right hand with ease.

The blade was large about four feet long with a green star on the top of the stick. "Where the hell did you get that" he asked Buttercup shifted her eyes toward him "None of your damn business". He smiled "Fine I have things up my sleeve too" he clenched his teeth together and grunted his arms that were cut were now replaced a little bit of sweat dripped from his chin.

" Now let's have some fun" he launched his arms again the girls got ready but instead they passed by them and went for the boys Vic laughed. But stopped when he felt a tug on his arms he couldn't move them Blossom had them wrapped around a chain that had a huge flower shaped blade . That stabbed into the black tentacles black blood spilled out Blossom was pulling on the handle hard keeping them from moving Vic snarled at her "Let GO" He yelled and yanked them back they didn't budge.

So he grew out more arms and launched them at Blossom but Bubbles through her blades and cut the new tentacles. "Ngh where the hell are you guys getting these damn weapons from" Vic cried his face scrunched up in anger Bubbles caught her blades and smiled at Vic. He looked at his arms that were still being held then he saw a green and blue streak then black blood fly into the air his eyes grew wide in shock.

Bubbles and Buttercup stood on the other side of him Blossom looked at his cut arms that were on the ground the puddle of black blood warmed her feet. She jerked her arm up in the air which made the chain unravel from the arms and recoil back into the handle. Some of the chain stayed out and stiffened up making it look like a staff the flower blade on top .

She flicked the blood off her blade Vic grunted and grew more arms ten time more than before his tentacles flowed behind his like black aura. Boomer stood up shaking his head he looked at Bubbles and Buttercup his eyes widened at their weapons "You might wanna stay behind us Boomer" Bubbles warned Vic grinned "You think that I'll let you guys win" he smiled "sorry but my boss won't let that happen" he sent his arms at the girls Bubbles grabbed Boomer and flipped up in the air.

Buttercup spun down the arms and wiped out her scythe and spun it over her head but one of the arms flicked her out of the way. Buttercup skidded across the ground the arms grabbed Bubbles by her legs while Boomer was surprised by the height they were in the air. Bubbles through Boomer up higher away from her while she was dragged downwards Boomer watched her get dragged down.

Blossom wiped out her blade chain and wrapped it around Boomer's torso and yanked him to her Buttercup ran towards the arms that were dragging Bubbles. Vic lifted the arms that had Bubbles and was about to smash her against the ground until he saw a pink light and a burning sensation in his stomach. "He looked down his stomach was bleeding blood squirted out he held his stomach and coughed up blood from his mouth "tch you think that's gonna stop me" he said.

"No but this will" Blossom said from behind him her hand on his back he looked behind him slowly turning his head seeing a pink light glowing. The pink light glowed on to Blossom's face making her look more scary her face serious "Night night" she whispered and shot a blast. His back burned and stung in pain he screamed his vision drowned in pink light Blossom looked down at him as he laid on the ground.

His back singed badly the smell of burned skin filled the air his shirt was almost completely gone the tentacles grew bigger and bigger until they exploded. Black blood rained all over the girls Blossom looked around her pink eyes were the only thing you could see. Buttercup caught Bubbles but slipped on the black goop of blood causing them to slide on their back until they hit the cement curb.

Bubbles laid next to Buttercup both cover head to toe in black blood only thing visible was their eyes Blossom walked to her sisters and stood over them. "We should probably get out of here so we could heal the boys" Blossom ordered holding her hand with her blade in it that glowed pink and disappeared. Buttercup and Bubbles got up and got rid of their weapons and began walking towards the boys.

Boomer was crouching over his brothers checking their pulse he looked up at the girl and starred wide eyed and stifled a laugh "How are they" Buttercup asked. "Their fine Butch's wound opened back up and Brick's just out cold" Boomer grinned Buttercup healed Butch quickly "It's should be fine until we get home" Buttercup lifted him up by his armpits along with Blossom and Bubbles. They flew off in their respected colors Princess walked through the carnage of the fight up to Vic's unconscious body she looked down at him and kicked him a little "Loser". She lifted up her hand and shot a blast when the light died down his body was gone nothing was left of him Princess began walking away "another one bites the dust ..." she said whirling her finger in the air.


	22. Chapter 22

**Updated sorry it took so long don't have internet so updating will be more later ...**

**but everyone I know about how you want me to reveal the bet I actually have that revealed in the story later so you guys are gonna have to wait for that so**

**ENJOY.**

Brick and Butch were laid on the couches in the living room gently since they were still knocked looked at his brothers briefly then smelled something he scrunched his nose up and looked at the girls. He got closer with his nose "that blood on you guys clothes smells horrible" he gagged. The girls just blinked and stared at him they turned and went upstairs. He looked at them wide eyed freaked out by their lack of conversation "I wonder where their going?" he asked to himself.

Boomer turned his attention to his brothers "mhmmm maybe I should go get the first aid kit" he said out loud and began rummaging through their counters. "Nothing" he sighed "maybe-" he went toward the basement entrance and walked inside. He gawked at the new design that they did then he shook his head and got serious. "It has to be around here some.. Ah ha I found it" he shouted and headed for the exit quickly his body felt eerie. Boomer crouched over looking at a scowling Butch "who sleeps angry" he asked himself sweat dropping Boomer took out some alcohol and a cotton swab.

He dabbed the alcohol on Butch's wound lightly Butch shot up from his sleep grabbing his side which made his elbow hit Boomer in the face. Boomer rocked back holding his face in pain Butch looked around dazed then at Boomer "why the hell are you grabbing your face you need to sneeze or something". Boomer looked at him annoyed "No my face is in pain because you elbowed me" he huffed "Sorry about that" he said quickly.

"What were you doing anyway" Butch asked looking at the spots of blood on his hand. "Well I was cleaning it " Boomer said angry Butch didn't notice "mhmmm do I need to get new stitches" Butch asked now looking at Boomer seriously Boomer looked at him not mad anymore and nodded. "Great" he mumbled and sat up he stretched his arm and looked at Brick who was sprawled out like he was at home mouth opened and his snoring was loud.

"Why the hell is he sleep at a time like this" Butch grumbled Boomer stood up looking at Brick also. "Well he was knocked out during the fight" Boomer said "Was he even hurt" Butch scowled bending over Brick's body. "No not really" Boomer informed. Butch closed his eyes annoyed he pinched Brick's nose cutting off circulation. Brick's eyes flew open while he swatted at Butch's hands. "Trying to kill me" he babbled "If I wanted to kill you I would've pushed you in front of a bus a long time ago" Butch waved off Brick sneered straightening himself out.

Brick looked at Butch's shirt then Boomer "you guys okay" he spoke a bit worried sitting up straight "Boomer smiled "I was fine until that bastard Vic hit me in the stomach" Butch grumbled again. "That piece of shit" Brick hissed beginning to remember. Brick looked up quickly "Are the girls okay" Brick asked Butch looked at Boomer "oh they went upstairs f-" Butch and Brick were stampeding on the stairs.

"Wait Brick, Butch STOP" he yelled up the stairs but fell to deaf ears". Butch and Brick ran down the hall and skidded to a stop and bust opened the door "ARE YOU GIRLS ALL RIGHT" Brick and Butch said together and stopped talking at the same time . Buttercup was sitting crouched over on the floor her knees were up to her chest. Her arms stretched over her knees her black hair down her back and stuck to her face while she sat there naked.

Blossom was on crawling out of the bath her orange hair covered her chest sticking to her back along with soap bubbles. Bubbles was was under water but sat up quickly when she heard a disruption her body covered mostly with bubbles. Buttercup shifted her green eyes slowly toward the boys. Blossom looked up at them dazed while Bubbles looked through the mountain of soap confused.

"I told you to guys wait" Boomer yelled and stopped behind his brothers gawking at the sight in front of them. The boys had blood slowly drip from their nose then it shot out like a rocket launching them to the floor. Blossom blinked at the bodies on the ground she sat on the floor "Are they dead" Bubbles asked. "No "" Blossom sighed "oh " she said then shrugged her shoulders and dived back in the water.

"Those little bitches" Princess cursed under her breath looking at her wall of failures. "They single handed annihilated everyone of my creations" she cried slashing out pictures in anger "I even had to get rid of my sister and reaper because they were useless" she hissed. "I can't keep working like this it's getting me nowhere" then she paused her ranting for a bit her mouth slowly began turning into a twisted smile.

"So they fought and defeated everything that I injected with that chemical x" she spoke slowly walking around the room. "But what if I make a monster that can use chemical x to a full extent" she glanced over to a teddy bear. "What if I make it to the point that it lives breathes and eats chemical x" she turned the teddy bear around in the air. "It will be a Chemical X powerhouse" the teddy bear was a purple pink with a light green bulbus nose with antennas he had on jean overalls and a banjo.

"Why do I have to be the one doing all this work" Bubbles mumbled under her breath while carrying the boys downstairs to the couches. "I know that their not completely themselves yet but it doesn't mean they can't help out" she rambled flopping ,Butch on the couch ,Brick on the chair and Boomer on the love seat. She sighed out loud in the dark living room she looked down at Boomer his face peaceful she bent over curiously.

Boomer began smiling in his sleep Bubbles blinked "I wonder what he's dreaming about" she thought Boomer sighed happily to himself. Then Bubbles quickly remembered Boomer's other personality those eyes flashed in her mind. She looked up at his face again mesmerizing it she stood up straight and put her hand over her chest her breath getting shallow. She squeezed the fabric in her hand "I hope that I never have to see that face again" she thought and turned to walk upstairs turning out the light in the hallway.

One hour later

Butch tried to move on the couch but stopped immediately after feeling his side rip. He clenched his teeth tightly and looked at his hand once again but this time blood covered his hand completely. "D..damn it" he cursed his breathing growing erratic he slowly slid himself off the couch not making a sound to wake up his brothers."No I have no choice but to ask her to heal me" he said to himself sweat beginning to form on his forehead.

He climbed up the stairs using the walls to prop him up while his other hand tried and stop the warm red blood. He was happy that he made it to Buttercup's room he turned the knob not bothering to knock since it didn't seem important right now. Her night stand lamp was on Buttercup was on the other side of the room her back facing Butch. She was hunched over her hair down her back like a black waterfall she didn't even look up at Butch's arrival not even a glance.

Butch stepped inside somewhat limping staggering to Buttercup's bed one of his eye were closed his face reflecting pain. "Buttercup I need your help" he said slowly trying to stay awake while he focused on Buttercup's back he coughed tasting nothing but iron. Buttercup's nose twitched she stood up slowly her bangs covered her face as she looked down at the ground her arms dangled at her sides.

Butch sat on the bed feeling his eyes get heavier Buttercup removed his hand from the wound the cold air on his wound made him get goosebumps. Then he felt warmth a pleasant feeling replace the cold he looked at Buttercup her eyes were the same color but they looked empty. She felt eyes on her so she looked up slowly meeting a half awake Butch she didn't know what he was feeling but he looked concern somehow. She waved off the accusation and looked back down at the wound she was healing close when she was finish Butch was already knocked out and laid across the bed she lifted him up and put him on the pillows and placed a blanket over him while he snored softly.

_Flashback_

_"Mhhmm you girls seem to approve" Professor smiled to himself lifting up a chart the girls sat across from him quietly Bubbles was squeezing a pillow not looking up at her father. "S..so can we go outside today P..professor" Buttercup asked the Professor looked down at her briefly then back at the chart. "I guess so I did promise" he agreed the girl cheered Bubbles face lighting up "But no talking to strangers and be back in three hours no later" he turned to look down upon them. The girls nodded eagerly and jumped up and ran towards the door "See you later Professor" Blossom yelled behind her the professor frowned then turned and went to his desk. He began recording their progression "RING RING" "Huh" he sighed out loud and turned and stomped his way annoyed up the stairs._

_"Finally"Bubbles cheered loudly spinning in a circle "I know right I feel like we've been cooped up for so long in the house" Blossom chirped clutching a book to her chest Buttercup just nodded. "Although I expected him to say no since we went to the carnival yesterday" Blossom added "We.. we did right I forgot about that" Buttercup scratched her head her face a little confused._

_"Look there it is" Bubbles chimed "Race you guys" she yelled behind her already running "Cheater" Buttercup barked and ran after her "Hey guys wait" Blossom screamed " Oh come on slow poke red you don't wanna be a rotten egg do ya?" Buttercup called behind puffed out her cheeks in anger then ran after them Bubbles and Blossom were behind Buttercup who was clearly winning. Until Bubbles tripped and grabbed Blossom but since they were going downhill she had no balance. So they went whirling down the hill at top speed directed right at Buttercup "What the-" she called before it was muffled._

_"So your telling me that your giving me accusations against me" Professor spoke firmly through the phone "Yes sir people said they've been hearing noises and disruptions so we are sending people down there to check your house Mr. Utonium" the lady explained through the phone. "B-but they can't do this" he stuttered anger rising in his calm exterior "Sorry sir but they have a warrant it's a legal document sir" he clenched the phone tighter. "When are they coming " he asked "Today sir maybe in a couple of hours" she said flipping through papers "Thank you" he said and hung up._

_"I will not have my plans taken away from me" he thought he began striding back and forth pacing. Then he stopped and grabbed his car keys from the counter and a box he went back to the basement and began packing up things that he thought was important. And began fleeing towards his car he backed out and drove down the street reckless turning and cutting off people._

_"Has it been two hours already"Buttercup asked while hanging upside down on the monkey bars her face turning red just like Bubbles face. "Yeah we should probably" Blossom said marking her spot in her book and got up fixing her dress " This went by fast" Bubbles cried flipping back on her feet and ran to catch up with her sisters. Blossom shifted her book in her hands "Red only you would bring a book to the park when your supposed to be having fun" Buttercup mocked while they climbed the hill Bubbles smiling. "Well said that to read better we need to practice in our free time" Blossom repeated "Psh she just says that to ruin our fu-" Buttercup was interrupted. Blue and red lights in view a few people began surrounding around the scene "It looks like a reckless driver was clipped and crashed into a guardian rail the poor guy didn't make it" a policeman spoke to an investigator._

_Bubbles looked at the crushed metal car observing it then she stopped her eyes widened "Bubbles what's wrong" Blossom asked Bubbles who was white as snow Bubbles kept looking at the car accident. "Ngh Bubbles don't wor-" Blossom dropped her book on the ground her breathing hitched her pupils dilated "What" Buttercup looked at her sisters then where they were looking at she froze her body grew cold all of a sudden she pushed through and ran underneath the yellow tape towards the car._

_But a cop stopped her "NO STOP LET ME GO!" Buttercup screamed "I'm sorry little girl but you can't go over there" "LET GO PLEASE PROFESSOR PROFESSOR LET ME GO" Buttercup cried again tears forming. The police men tightened his grip on Buttercup so Buttercup struggling and sank to the floor tears streaking her cheeks. Bubbles saw the rain fall in slow motion while her legs felt weak she fell to her knees feeling the rain hit her skin mixing with her tears. "Professor" Blossom cried softly "PROFESSOR" she yelled while her tears hit the cover of her book "come back ... please"._


	23. Chapter 23

**Enjoy sorry took me so long review if you like it !**

Blossom woke up her eyes some what droopy in a sleeping manner she sat up and stretched yawning at the same time. She turned her head and looked at the time "Eh I'm surprise it's quite early mhmm maybe I should make breakfast" she announced and stood up heading for the door. Blossom walked down the stairs silently feeling another yawn come along she could feel her hair tickle her back while it tailed behind her.

Blossom began taking out cooking ingredients then she heard a loud snore her ear twitched to the sound she turned around slowly. She looked in the living room confused on to why their was Brick and Boomer slipping in uncomfortable ways in her living room. She blinked not knowing if she should wake them up or not she decided no since she knew that she would get nothing but a headache. So she just turned and left back to kitchen ignoring the loud snoring immitating pig calls.

Butch felt a hand on his side and quickly opened his eyes to Buttercup who didn't seem to notice him being awake. He looked around quickly remembering where he was then he remembered how weird Buttercup was acting to him last night. Then his eyes grew wide while he realized something "_Don't tell me that her fighting yesterday caused her to act so different.. no it can't be.. it was just a dream .. but maybe I should make sure I just gotta see her eyes" he thought._

He looked down at Buttercup but her head was turned "Come on just her eyes" he thought again her hands moved a little bit higher on his wound. She still hasn't notice so he moved his foot Buttercup turned and looked at Butch and smiled. "What up Butchy boy your awake" Buttercup smiled gently he calmed down seeing her normal lime green eyes then a vein went over his head "Who the hell you calling Butchy boy" he growled.

"You of course your the only butchy boy I know" she smirked Butch's eye twitch "I think I like you better quiet" Butch mocked "Yeah and I like you not open your wounds but will that happen not likely" Buttercup joked. Butch crossed his arms and scoffed Buttercup giggled to herself while she covered Butch's body back with the blanket. "So your wound is completely gone I don't know exactly how I healed them since I thought that I only had enough for it to stop bleeding" Buttercup said putting her hands on her sides.

"mhmm thanks" Butch grumbled Buttercup looked at him smirking "Your welcome" "Oh" Buttercup walked over to her dresser and grabbed some medicine. "What do I do with that" he asked "Nothing but I thought that just in case you felt a pain in your side" she placed it next to him. "Wait didn't you say last time you healed me that you couldn't heal it so you just stitched it up how come you were able to heal it now" Butch asked trying to sit up. "Because I was stronger yesterday if you notice from my fighting yesterday with that guy" Buttercup smiled slowly "and the way that I was acting".

"Well that state is the state I get when I use more of my powers, It can help me level up my powers faster but also change my personality momentarily " Buttercup explained slowly "So Blossom she can have more tactics and plans in her fighting styles". "Bubbles becomes faster and more serious on our enemy I guess" she scratched her head "And I become more violent to our enemy I wanna see them down and out but some of our fighting personalities stay in us for a while longer". " I see but how long does it stay" Butch asked " A day but Blossom said that she wants to run some test to see what it effects after we change back to our normal selves" Buttercup informed.

Butch stood up and rubbed his side where his cut was it felt a little sore Buttercup ran up to him in a concerned way making sure she'd catch him if he fell. "I 'm fine Buttercup calm down" he smirked Buttercup stood back and blushed slightly. "Now let me see what you are made of" Butch smirked walking down the hall Buttercup sat there in her room "He he he time to show off" she cheered and ran down the hall crazily cheering to herself.

By the time Buttercup got down stairs the food on the table was completely devoured from sight. "What the hell I thought that the table was filled with food" she hollered flabbergasted "It was until the hungry hungry hippos decided to have THIRDS" Blossom yelled a vein over her head. Brick looked up with a bit of food on his face "Sorry Blossy" Brick apologized "But it was really yummy" Boomer grinned crumbs on his face too.

"I've never seen so much food disappear so quickly before" Bubbles mused and gathered the plates. "Glad I ate before" Buttercup said Butch crossed his arms "What's wrong with you " Boomer asked while cleaning his teeth "Nothing expect for the fact that those jerks ate so much I didn't even get thirds" he whined dully. "Well you should've came down here earlier you know we don't wait for anything" Brick smiled while wiping his fingers on a towel "Of course heaven forbid that you stop being a gluten" Blossom sneered vein throbbing on her head.

"Anyway isn't it time to fight in the training rooms today" Buttercup announced "Cool I wanna see" Bubbles clapped. "I guess you could I'm curious on using my power as well " Blossom suggested while walking down to the basement door quickly. Everyone looked around then shrugged their shoulders and followed her .

Blossom turned the knob on the control table "Okay Buttercup what number setting do you want" Blossom called behind her while they piled into the room. "I guess twenty seven that should be good" she said tapping on her chin nodding. "You sure you know that it's the weapon only round" Blossom informed. "I can handle it" Buttercup cracked her knuckles "do you even remember how to even take out the weapon" Bubbles asked, "No but I can try" Buttercup grinned Bubbles looked at her worried. "Wait maybe you shouldn't fight I mean you just fought yester-" Butch began "Ah Butch she didn't hear you" Bubbles said Butch looked at the closed training room door and scowled.

"Initiating stage two level twenty seven" a computer voice repeated Buttercup stood in the middle of the arena then every thing went dark "Hey guys the lights went out" Buttercup called out she looked towards the control room. But the control room was dark too buttercup sat there waiting to hear Blossom say something " Blossy what's going on " Bubbles asked.

"I don't know the power went out I can't find the problem either" Blossom replied she turned on her power. Bubbles copied her "Why don't we find the power box" Brick suggested "We would if it wasn't thirteen feet in the dirt underneath the house" Blossom said. "Hey Blossy what up with the power" Buttercup called she began walking to the training room using her eyes to light up the darkness then she felt a rumble in the ground.

"What the hell is that" she mumbled to her self the rumbling began to get more violent Buttercup barely keeping her balance "What's going on" Boomer yelled holding on to the counter. "I don't know I'd tell you if I knew" Blossom screamed Buttercup kneeled on the ground "BOOOM" a loud explosion echoed Buttercup covered her eyes with her arm feeling the ground stop shaking. She turned and looked at the smoke watching as it cleared light filled the room from the gaping whole in the wall. Then she felt something hit her in the head hard it flung her across the room she hit the ground she got up and held her head a little bit of blood trickled from her brow.

"What was that" Bubbles said she stood up from her fetal position and looked over the control table. Blossom looked over too " A breach in the training room that's impossible it's made out of sixty five inches of solid steel with a diamond coating" Blossom cried. Buttercup put her arm down when she heard a loud thud it was a large pink fuzzy monster with overalls and round tipped antennas staring at her.

He had a large banjo in his hand "Who are you" Buttercup asked standing up "I am fuzzy lumpkins" he introduced. "And what are you here for" Buttercup asked again "To do the what my princess says" Fuzzy Lumpkins answered "That's what I thought". Buttercup stood up "Buttercup" Bubbles called "Blossom we gotta help her" Blossom and her turned to run towards the door but was stopped by Princess "You.. I should've known" Blossom hissed.

"Yeah you should've" she grinned and lifted up her hand a blast forming Buttercup rolled out of the way of another blow. "Why do you keep moving" Fuzzy yelled Buttercup through a flurry of green daggers at him Fuzzy blocked them with his arm. Then she ran up to him and jumped up and spin kicked him in the head he flew straight to the ground, dust and rocks flying up.

Buttercup turned and looked at him annoyed he stood up slowly ruble falling off his fur "Your annoying the hell out of me" she sneered. He gripped his banjo one of the string broken " YOU TOUCHED MY BANJO!" he roared all of a sudden growing bigger and bulking up he ripped the top part of his overalls. "Now we talking" Buttercup smirked then she heard a sound of broken glass and a body being skidded across the floor.

Turned her head slowly seeing Bubbles on the floor her body smoking she didn't move "B-Bubbles" Buttercup whispered then began running to her. But Fuzzy smacked her away from her she hit the wall and tried to get up but Fuzzy grabbed her and smashed her against the floor over and over harder than the last. He lifted her up to his face, she was some what limp then she threw a power ball at his face he dropped her.

Holding his nose in pain Buttercup crawled to Bubbles and reached for her but Fuzzy grabbed her leg. And smacked her to the wall next to him then dropped her again and put his foot on her she coughed the ground dented underneath his foot then dented again Buttercup could hear her ribs crack . Blood poured out of her mouth she looked up at Bubble's body her vision getting blurry Fuzzy lifted up his foot Buttercup reached her hand out towards Bubbles.

Bubbles rolled over opening her eyes her body hurt she looked up she stopped breathing for a second. She could see Buttercup on the ground a little way from her blood from her mouth "Buttercup" she whispered then Fuzzy's foot slammed on her again, "BUTTERCUP" she cried tears spilled from her eyes she got up but fell. But got up and ran again "BUTTERCUP" she yelled again Fuzzy removed his foot smirking at Buttercup Bubbles came into his view. "Buttercup please say something Buttercup" Bubbles said panicking "BUTTERCUP" she cried tears dripping on Buttercup's face.


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry if it's short**

**I need more reviews it's my motivation to keep going ..**

**But I would like to thank everyone who's been reading and reviewing from the beginning.**

**ENJOY**

"How dare you" Blossom screamed Princess stood up and smiled her a new high tech gun on her arm had smoke seeping from it. Blossom's face scrunched up in anger the boys were in the farther side of the room staying clear. "What she asked for it now your gonna get what's coming to you also" Princess smirked lifting up her hand the gun charging "You are worthless evil little girl" Blossom said slowly her hand glowed dark pink then her flower shaped weapon replaced the pink light.

"Ngh w..what the hell is that" Princess stuttered Blossom whipped her weapon making the chain fling quickly and wrap around Princess's arm . And fling her past her towards the training room door blasting threw it Blossom turned her head slowly looking at the whole in the door. No reaction on her face Brick frowned knowing that she changed Blossom looked at Brick her eyes looked sad she turned her head and followed Princess into the training room.

"Buttercup" Bubbles bawled Fuzzy snarled "SHUT THE HELL UP" he yelled getting tired of Bubbles crying he was about to hit her with his arm. But something stopped him he looked to Bubbles she held his arm with her bare hands her face hidden. "Let go you crazy" Bubbles clenched his arm tighter "I'm gonna make you feel what you made Buttercup feel" she said eerily "What".

Bubbles threw him like a rag doll to the training room wall he dented it his eyes widened spit flew from his mouth he slid to the ground. Bubbles ran up a blue streak behind her while she past Blossom and Princess and punched Fuzzy in the stomach Fuzzy leaned forward his face in pain and shock. Bubbles stepped back Fuzzy smacked her away from him smoke and dirt covered Bubbles from his view while he held his stomach.

"That little tramp" he huffed sweat dripped from his chin "Aw what's wrong Fuzzy Lumpkins" he heard he looked up seeing a pissed off Buttercup. "Can't take a hit" she growled fazing next to him and punched him into the ground smoke in the air Fuzzy reached his hand out to grab Buttercup. But nothing was there he stood up holding his bruised nose "Huh what a nice banjo you have " Bubbles smiled her blue eyes were glowing her pupils were smaller.

She turned her head at him his banjo looked enormous compared to Bubbles body. "Let GO OF MY BANJO" he yelled charging at her Bubbles, Buttercup popped up behind him and tripped him he tumbled in a ball towards Bubbles who tapped the ground once with the banjo. Then lifted it up like a baseball bat and swung the banjo made Fuzzy bounce and the banjo exploded into pieces.

"I am sick of this" Princess screamed getting up from the ground again staggering Princess was torn up completely her suit was trashed sparks were flying. Opened wounds and cuts blood trickled from her neck her face covered in scratches and bruises her eye swollen. Princess looked at Fuzzy who was getting beaten fur littering the floor she knew she lost "I am tired of falling down to you and your sisters".

"You hear me I will win no matter what it is I will not give up" Princess declared breathing heavy Blossom looked at her calmly. She lifted up her flower blade right at Princess "If you wanna make that promise to yourself you should promise something that you can keep" Princess was stumped but her face was scrunched up in anger. "Ngh I'll show you" Princess lifted up her hand in anger her new gun shot out then on the other hand.

Blossom's eyes widened "What is that" she asked "My favorite little play thing" black smoke came out of the blast gun. Blossom sniffed the air "What.. what is that" Buttercup stopped she turned her head towards Princess "Don't tell me" Bubbles stood behind Buttercup "Chemical x" Bubbles whispered. "You tampered with it" Blossom said "Yep sure did I made it so that when I hit you with it" she fired at Blossom.

She jumped in the air but it fazed behind her the ball engulfed her electricity zapped her "NGH AAAAAHHHHH" "BLOSSOM" Buttercup and Bubbles said together. Blossom plopped on the ground her body still producing electricity sparks "YOUR GONNA PAY FOR THAT" Buttercup roared and kicked her. But Princess used that she skidded on the floor and shot the blast still hitting Buttercup right in the chest.

"AGGGHHHH" her cries sounded like growls of a dragon "BUBBLES" Buttercup cried out Princess looked behind her Bubbles punched her in her face she slew in to the wall. "BUTTERCUP " Butch screamed "Blossom" Brick chocked Boomer clenched his fist while watching Bubbles fight "Don't get hurt" he prayed. Princess got up and snickered "What's wrong little girl oh that's right babies can't stand on their own" Bubbles stopped dead in her tracks her pupils grew smaller she was frozen.

Flashback

"_WHEN WILL YOU FIGHT" Professor screamed into the microphone Bubbles was in the training room in the corner while her sisters fought. Blood was spilling from their bodies painting the floor Bubbles whimpered and looked away a blast came at her. "I SAID FIGHT" she heard blaring above her she sat there gasping being ready to be consume with pain._

_Nothing happen she opened her eyes "BLOSSOM" she cried Blossom smiled at her weakly falling to the floor. "BLOSSOM" Bubbles cried again "D..don't worry Bubbles I know that your .. not read-y for this kin-d of thing i..it's okay" Blossom rasped her voice cracking. "sniff-sniff" "FIGHT" she won't have to die if you fight" "FIGHT FOR YOUR SISTERS SURVIVAL" Professor hollered his voice ringing around__ the room._

_ "Bubbles move Blossom " Buttercup ordered "egh" Bubbles looked up at her confused tears brimming her eyes "BUBBLES" Buttercup looked at her seriously but not at the enemy ahead. Causing her to leave a weak spot and get swatted into the wall and blasted at with barrages smoke covered her. Bubbles looked at her sisters waiting for some help she could feel another blast form ._

_"FIGHT" "I ..I can't do it" she mumbled looking at the ground to avoid her fate. "STOP BEING THE BABY OF THE GROUP AND FIGHT OR ELSE YOUR SISTERS WILL DIE" he threatened "I am not a baby and I will save them" she stood up "Prove it". Bubbles eyes grew bright blue the ground started shaking sonic waves began rippling off of her tearing up the ground._

_ The monster reached for her but his hand began to disappear but her sonic waves began growing stronger. The monster had no where else to go then the waves turned him into ashes in second , "__Yes YES THAT'S PROGRESS THAT'S WHAT I LIKE TO SEE" he cackled. He stepped in with a dart gun grinned and shot it into Bubbles neck she stopped and fell over asleep "HAHA I guess your not the baby anymore"._

Bubbles eyes shined bright blue blinding Princess "What ..WHATS GOING ON" then the ground began to shake wind picking up. Dirt and dust spinning around the room then the ground rumbled walls began shaking. "I.. am not a BABY" Bubbles screamed and bolted towards an expecting Princess Bubbles through multiple punches and kick at her. Princess was able to dodge some but most were to fast for her eyes she began to struggle Bubbles landed one right in the middle of her face.

She rocketed towards the wall again but Bubbles grabbed her by the leg and though her she bounced off of knocked out Fuzzy. And bounced up to the ceiling and plummeted down back to the earth but Bubbles sped up the process by kicking her in the stomach. Forcing to the ground more the training room floor cracked a little Princess coughed violently and rolled over on her side.

Bubbles walked towards her and picked her up by her hair and flung her into the air "I will SAVE THEM I WILL" Bubbles whispered. Her blades in both her hands she was ready to throw them "BUBBLES WAIT NO STOP" Boomer yelled running to her. "DON'T DO IT" Bubbles looked at him her eyes went back to normal "Boomer" Princess looked at her and frowned she took out the gun. But the thing was smashed to pieces she couldn't use it at all sweat streaked her face "D-damn those girls" she clenched her teeth.

"She's had enough" Brick hissed walking up to Princess his face looking down at her scowling. Princess looked up "Don't you dare look down upon me Bricky boy" she teased "Bubbles just slice her, slice her into a million pieces" Brick pointed "How could you say that" Princess whined. "Egh Boomer watch after my sisters please I gotta take Princess home" Bubbles asked quietly walking away "Y-your not taking me anywhe-" Princess yawned then fell asleep.

Bubbles picked her up and through her over her shoulder she turned to grab Fuzzy but he was nothing but a stuffed animal. "O-kay" she picked it up and went to the whole where Fuzzy came from. "Where's Butch" Boomer asked "He took Buttercup and Blossom upstairs while I grabbed the health kit". "But I can't find it so you mind telling me where it could be" Brick said gruffly Boomer blinked for a second wondering why Brick was crabby but remembered Blossom.


	25. Chapter 25

** Still need more reviews from people please X3**

**Special thanks to:**

** Kyogan-Saori**

**Pink Powerpuff Blossom**

**dragonroses**

** golddragonriderkira **

**Butch's-Girl**

**Bubblycutie and Awesomnessdude**

** MEAM1**

**They actually been reviewing and commenting through most of this story thanks guys you all are my motivation KEEP IT UP!**

Butch laid Buttercup down in her room on her bed after returning from Blossom's room. He sat down in her desk chair and rolled it next to her listening to the silence and her breathing. "How could I let that happen to you" He whispered Buttercup's breathing was growing unsteady and violent "AGH" she cried electricity covering her body. Butch stepped back "BLOSSOM" Brick screamed running down the hall to another scream.

Butch looked at Buttercup "What do I do" he thought "Blossom" Brick called he ran into the room and went straight for her position. "DON'T TOUCH ME" Blossom warned sweat dripped from her face the electricity stopped Blossom sighed her body relaxing she began breathing heavy. Brick figured that he could go next to her now Blossom looked at him through half lidded eyes "Feel better now" Brick asked.

Blossom nodded shakily "Don't worry Bubbles will be here to help you" Brick informed Blossom smiled weakly and closed her eyes. Brick pushed her bangs from off her face feeling the sweat soak his fingers. "I'll go get a towel okay" he left her and went down the hall "Butch how's Buttercup" Brick asked while walking in two towels draped over his arm. "She's better now but her body is really hot" "Ah Butch this is no time to talk about Buttercup's appearance" Butch punched him in the head.

"That's not what I meant" Butch barked angrily "Hehe here take this" Brick offered holding his head and smiling sheepishly Butch snatched it from him annoyed. And placed it on Buttercup's forehead "How's Blossom doing" Butch asked "No better than Buttercup" he sighed. "I'M HERE" Bubbles wheezed holding her self up with the door frame "What's going on" "Well apparently what ever Princess shot them with gives off a electrical current throughout their body for short periods off time" Brick explained.

"It just stopped a little while before you got here" Butch added Bubbles clenched the door frame "S-so they've been in pain this whole time" she thought looking at her feet. "Do you mind grabbing Blossom and bringing her in here" "No not at all" Brick agreed Bubbles moved out of the way and went towards Buttercup. She gently placed her hand on her cheek automatically feeling the heat burn her fingers she flinched.

"B-Bubbles you okay" Buttercup asked tears clouded Bubbles eyes "mhmm" she nodded "Good where's Red" Buttercup asked. Brick walked in with Blossom limply in his arms and sat her down on the bed laying on her side facing her sisters. "Y-you guys o-kay" Blossom rasped "Never better red" Buttercup grinned her eyes closed Bubbles laughed a little but was cut short when she heard screams of agony. The electrical shock started up again lighting the room with lights Bubbles placed her hand to her mouth and closed her eyes tears dripping over.

Ten Minutes

"Ah" Blossom screamed but the electrical current stopped the same time with Buttercup both were sweating faces red from the heat. "That one was longer than the last" Buttercup choked looking up at the ceiling bits of electricity sparked from her body and Blossom. "Yep" Blossom agreed unclenching the bed sheet "Where's Brick" Blossom asked "He left saying that he was going to find an antidote" Boomer replied "And Butch?" Buttercup asked "He went too".

"Do they even know where to look?" Blossom asked Boomer looked at the ground and shrugged "They said that they'll give it a try" Boomer said. "T-those idiots are gonna get them selves killed" Buttercup huffed "Just for something as minor as this" "This isn't a minor situation" Boomer cried "You both are getting shocked to death.. It's the very opposite of minor" he concluded. "Depends on how you see it" Blossom added feeling sad she looked at the sheets "I'll go get you guys some water" Boomer suggested and walked out.

Bubbles sniffled "Bubbles why are you crying" Buttercup asked "W-why did you guys do this f-or me" Bubbles mumbled "Bubbles I don-" "WHY DO YOU GUYS ALWAYS PROTECT ME WHEN YOU KNOW THAT YOUR GONNA GET HURT". Blossom looked up at Bubbles who was crying " Because your our sister" Blossom began "Your worth protecting Buttercup finished.

"You guys always get hurt and I don't only because I was in the way" Bubbles cried "I feel like your pain is my fault and this would never happen if .. just d-" "Bubbles we care about you and if it was Blossom I would've still done the same thing" Buttercup explained. Blossom sat up her arms shaking " Don't beat yourself up Bubs it was our decision to protect you" Bubbles bit her lips tears streaming down her face she jumped on the bed and hugged them.

Blossom fell back on the bed her sisters hugged her back "Bubs you shouldn't hug us for so long we don't know when this electric thing starts" Buttercup warned "Oh just admit it Buttercup you don't like affection" Blossom teased Bubbles released them. "Ya think Red I ain't girly you know" Buttercup huffed "I know but I always wonder what you look like in pink" Blossom grinned "For the last time Red I ain't yo guinea pig".

Bubbles laughed holding her stomach wiping away the tears her sisters looked at her and smiled Buttercup giggled "Ngh what's so funny" Boomer asked. While walking in with water "Ha ha it's nothing" Bubbles smiled Boomer blushed a little and grinned slowly Blossom and Buttercup grinned slyly at him. Boomer looked away "Huh here take the water uh I didn't know if you wanted ice or not" he said sheepishly.

He began rubbing his neck "I-I'll go call Butch and Brick" Boomer announced and left the room "What's up with him" Bubbles asked "Probably the love bug that's been going around" Blossom smiled. "Love bug I never heard of that before is it air bourne" Bubbles announced her sister sweat dropped in unison "Someone pray for her" Buttercup sighed.

Princess house

"Give me the damn antidote Princess were not joking" Brick growled " Tch Yeah right I'm not giving up anything for those dumb ass Utonium girls" Princess declared. "Unless" she smiled "No" Brick shouted "Mhmm why not" Princess said in a baby tone "That's not cute" Brick scowled reminding himself of Blossom. "Oh Brick your making me like you more when you resist our love" she smiled and tickled Brick's chin he swatted away her hand.

"Where is that damn thing " Butch whispered underneath his breath "She has to have it around here somewhere" he lifted up papers and boxes. He turned his head scanning the room then saw a cabinet that was still closed "I wonder" Butch walked to the cabinet. He opened it slowly hoping that Princess wasn't smart enough to put a alarm the cabinet had nothing but papers he looked up at the top shelf.

And saw a box labeled plans he sweat dropped "Can she be anymore obvious" he dug through and felt a little vile and pulled it out quickly. "Eh Chemical X" he read "Maybe Blossom knows about this he put the vile in his jacket pocket then went for the little window that he came through. Butch ran through the bushes of the side of the mansion and ran down the front of the driveway and skidded behind the brick wall he crouched down touching the sidewalk.

Then texted Brick quickly he sent it and ran down the street past all the houses. Towards a street corner and hid inside of a book store just like Brick planned "Okay Brick now get your ass down here" he mumbled. Brick was trying to push off Princess who was trying to kiss him for the past five minutes apparently she can't take a hint.

Brick felt a low vibration in his left back pocket "Thank the lord" he smirked and pushed Princess off of him with more force she flopped to the ground. Brick look quickly and placed the phone back before Princess could see it "Oh ruff play" Princess purred "I'm tired of this you know what forget about it your not even worth the time or effort" he scowled and left slamming the door.

Princess's chandelier shook violently "Damn it I really thought I had him " she sighed Brick opened the door "As if your nothing but a pain in the ass and I have a girlfriend you primate" Brick snapped and slammed the door again. Princess sat there shocked then her face reddened "Jerk" Brick entered the bookstore and went to the comic section like he planned.

"Did you get it" Brick asked "No but I got something else" Butch said lifting up the vile Brick snatched it from his hand "Chemical X that's the same stuff that Blossom said before she was hit" Brick blurted Butch flicked his forehead. "Douchebag snatching things from me" Butch sneered "Whoops sorry anyway come on I think I know how I can fix this" Brick smiled "I hope so".

"So what happen with you and Princess" Butch asked Brick stood still and shivered " Things that I need to erase from my mind before I'm scarred for life". "Why couldn't Princess be Blossom than I wouldn't mind her touching all over me" Brick grinned "Your lucky that Blossom isn't here to hear you say that or she would've ripped your tongue out" Brick turned his head at Butch "I still wouldn't mind" "Twisted much".

Somewhere in town

A man sat in a dark room nothing but a large screen T.V in front of him. His legs were crossed while we had his fingers up to his lips black shades hid his eyes from view. He was watching the Utonium girls fight violently with Princess, Reaper, Gang Green Gang, even Fuzzy Lumpkins he smirked. "So they seem to have accelerate their powers tremendously" he said gruffly "Another reason why I need to capture them".

"ISN'T THAT RIGHT MY SPECIMENS" he yelled behind him red eyes glowed in the dark. A long row of nine pairs of eyes responded to his voice "Yes Master" the said together "Good now dismiss and go train" he waved his hand "Yes master". The red eyes disappeared in the darkness the man continued to look at the screen and chuckled.


	26. Chapter 26

**Next chapter more reviews please.**

**You guys should be lucky that I don't stop writing all together until I get more reviews.**

**See I'm not heartless ENJOY**

"BLOSSOM" someone screamed down the hall Brick busted in the room right in the middle of another electrical torture lights filled the room . Bubbles stood next to them holding her hands to her chest Boomer was by the door he looked at them then at his feet. "How long has this been going on" Butch asked standing behind Brick "about fifteen minutes" Boomer answered looking depressed.

"What is that" Boomer asked Bubbles shifted her eyes towards them "Chemical X" Brick said "h..how do you know" Boomer asked "Chemical X how'd you get it" Bubbles whispered sniffing the vile in Brick's hand. "Princess" Butch replied "You guys stole it from her house" Bubbles squeaked "YOU GUYS DID WHAT" Buttercup screamed the torture was over she glared at them Blossom scowled.

"I thought you both weren't listening" Brick scratched his neck "Were being electrocuted not blinded" Blossom snapped. "Hehe right" Brick grinned " Now why do you have Chemical X in your possession" Blossom tried to sneer but was to tired "Well ... I don't know about you guys but these girls need to sleep" Brick hollered "come on let's go downstairs" Brick grabbed his brothers and jetted down the hallway "BRICK YOU GET BACK HERE" Buttercup and Blossom said in unison.

"When they get better their gonna murder you" Boomer warned "I know but what I'm about to do with these vile might change their mind" Brick smiled he walked to the kitchen and grabbed a pot. "Brick this is no time for eating" Butch scowled "I'm not eating I'm working on a cure" Brick informed "Eh are you sure that you know what your doing if you mess this up Blossom and Buttercup could.." "I know.. I know" Brick sighed.

"But what else could we do Boomer let them suffer they saved us so many times now it's our time to save them" Brick decided and began stirring the bubbling mixture and grabbed some sugar and spice. "Boomer grab me things that are nice will ya" Boomer nodded and began raiding through the house. "hmm let's see nice things" he grabbed a flower from a vase, star stickers from inside of Buttercup's room, hearts from Blossom's wall and happy faces from Bubbles sticker bin.

"Here" Boomer called racing down the hall the girls looked at the door and the screaming Boomer "What the hell are they doing out there". "Ah thanks Boomer" Brick snatched from his hand quickly and through it in the mix and still stirring. "Okay now I need to make them drink this" Brick thought he grabbed some cups and poured in some orange juice from the fridge.

"What are you doing" Boomer asked while looking over his shoulder "make the girls drink this do not tell them what's in it okay" Brick directed "Why me" Boomer asked "Because they don't trust me or Butch with their drinks and you look the most innocent so here" Brick shoved it in his chest. A bit of the orange juice spilled on the tile Boomer looked up a bit freaked out "what if they find out" "They won't and besides they'll be out like a light as soon as they swallow it" Brick calmed.

"Do this for them Boomer " Butch added "Okay I'll do it" Boomer nodded and made his way up the stairs "Hopefully they'll drink it" Brick announced scratching his hair and shifted his hat back on his head. "How do you know to make that stuff" Butch asked sitting down at the table "Did you forget that I am practically a super genius" Brick answered "Dexter isn't even smart as me and he's got all AP classes".

"Oh yeah I forgot about that ... I trust you then" Butch scowled closing his eyes "Why aren't you up there with Buttercup" Brick wondered out loud "Same reason your not up there" "We don't wanna die" Brick and Butch said together.

"Here you girls go I thought that you girls would like to boost up your immune system" Boomer chocked a little and handed the girls the drinks " "Aw thanks" Buttercup grabbed the cup along with Blossom "That last shock made me thirsty" Buttercup cooed and chugged the drink down. "I thought I was the only one " Blossom smiled and chugged too "That's so nice of you Boomer to give them drinks" Bubbles chimed.

"T-this stuff is m-making me really drowsy" Blossom slurred her eyes barely staying open "What did you put i..in here B..boomer" Buttercup said drowsily and fell asleep. "BOOMER WHAT DID YOU DO" Bubbles screamed at him Boomer looked at her a bit shocked then he calmed down "I'm sorry Bubbles but it had to be done" Boomer said. "What you give them" she stood straight "Chemical X" Bubbles whispered "Yeah I guess you figured it out" Boomer sighed "Sorry Bubs" "Don't worry it's the cure" Brick said behind her.

"How-how do you know" Bubbles asked "Well all I added was what girls are made of and mixed it with Chemical X" Brick grinned Butch hit him in the head " You used a remedy from a nursery rhyme" Butch hollered. "No I used the Professor's remedy" Brick said while holding his head "You remembered it" Boomer said " What are you guys talking about" Bubbles looked at them " It's nothing" Butch waved off. "Your sisters will be fine and healthy in no time just wait they probably won't even remember a thing" Brick smirked "I shouldn't approve of this ... but if it's the only way to help my sisters I have no choice but to except it" Bubbles sighed.

"I can't win this alone" Princess sighed and ripped off poster from the wall "but I 'm not gonna quit ever". She turned and sat on her silky purple couch and crossed her legs and sat up forward and placed her hand under her chin. "Maybe there's a wa-" "BOOM" a loud crashing explosion of Princess's hideout wall she covered her eyes while dirt and dust surrounded the room.

"What the-" Princess began but was cut short by coughing she looked up in the entry way of the hole in her wall. "You are Princess right" a female figure announced "Why the hell do you care and who do you think you are busting through my window" she nagged "Boss never said that she'd be a whiny little thing" a male figure huffed. "Who do you think you are talking about me like that" Princess scowled "And she thinks highly of herself" the female whispered "She's annoying me" "me too fine take her by force will ya" the female released. Princess saw shiny, white, sharp teeth then it ran up to her quickly and everything went black "Why couldn't we do that before".

Utonium Girl's house

"YOU SON OF A BITCH" Buttercup yelled in a rage running after Butch, Brick and Boomer in the living room while they ran around the living room. Buttercup chased after them fire in her eyes Blossom and Bubbles just watched "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GUYS DRUGGED US" Buttercup hissed. "Not really we gave you a cure that made you drowsy" Boomer yelled back the boys jumped over the couch.

"Blossom why are you not chasing after them they drugged you too" Bubbles asked "I don't know I could careless as long as I am better" Blossom smiled. "So why aren't we stopping Buttercup" "Because it's entertaining" Blossom laughed "I'm glad you girls think this is humorous" Brick barked pointing at Blossom and Bubbles. "Maybe you should've kept running" Bubbles smiled Buttercup gloomed behind him her shadow engulfed his body a sparkle twinkled in her eye while her teeth were in a creepy grin.

Brick froze up and turned slowly Buttercup punched the top of his head he flew downwards to the ground blood leaked out anime style while he laid there. Buttercup smiled Bubbles and Blossom looked at him " You think he's okay" Bubbles asked "No I think he might have a light concussion or worse brain damage" Blossom diagnosed. Butch and Boomer gawked at Brick's almost dead looking body Buttercup turned towards them "I'M NOT DONE YET" She cackled chasing at them with a chair in her hand.

"Why did you pick her again" Boomer asked out of breath while they ran out the front door "I let you know when I figure it out" Butch screamed dodging a bolder. "JUST TAKE YOUR BEATING I PROMISE I WON'T HIT YOU THAT MUCH" Buttercup roared fire bursting out of her mouth.

Deserted Area

"So your telling me that you guys can help me defeat the Utonium girls if I tell you everything I know about them" Princess repeated smiling "Yes exactly Princess" the man with black shades agreed. "I think you have a deal" Princess shook his hand " I knew you'd come to our side Princess a lady of your stature needs nothing but the best" he said. "Glad someone agrees and understand it's hard being this great" Princess bragged while sipping out of this gold cup "In no time at all the girls will be deceased" he smiled again. "And nothing is gonna happen to the Jojo Boys right they are all mine once the girls are out of the picture you will erase any memory of them existing, right?" "Well of course we wouldn't have it any other way.


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey guys been a while right well I have decided to keep going so calm down but just know I have a life so I am busy lately. And that this story will be ending soon I am proud to say as well as Enjoy ^^**

3 Days Later

"You girls sure that it's safe for you to go to school" Brick asked following behind Blossom while they walked down the hallway. Blossom turned around smiling "I told you already Brick were fine" Brick blushed under her smile "And besides we've been in the house long enough" Buttercup added. Bubbles hummed to herself Boomer standing next to her glancing every few seconds "Yeah but..." Butch began "No buts we are tired of being cooped up in the house" Buttercup huffed.

"Yeah and you guys taking care of us every five seconds" Blossom turned "What you girls don't like us taking care of you" Brick asked pretending to feel hurt. The girls eyes grew wide "Yes...we are" They said together sounding traumatized "Oh it wasn't that bad" Butch waved off. "YOU GUYS CAUGHT THE KITCHEN ON FIRE" Buttercup shrieked the boys sweat dropped "Hehehe forgot about that" Boomer smiled sheepishly.

"And let's not forget about the blood stain that stained the carpet" Blossom nagged "That wasn't even are fault it was hers" Brick pointed to Buttercup. "I have no clue what you're talking about" Buttercup denied walking down the hallway the boys got a vein over their head. Bubbles giggled following Buttercup around the corner Blossom stared at the boys "We are grateful for your help, we truly are".

She turned to follow her sisters down the hall "Well they made up their minds"Butch announced Brick glared at the corner "Keep watch on them" Brick ordered and turned down the hallway following Blossom."Why do we need to watch them their freaking s-* Boomer was cut off by Butch's hand "Boomer watch what you say". Butch warned and placed his back into his pocket and followed the way towards his class Boomer stood there in silence. Then looked behind him seeing nothing than ran after Butch.

1st Period

Brick tapped his notebook with his pencil violently glaring at a red-orange haired girl for twenty minutes now. Her attention focused completely on the teacher and the lecture, writing down everything he said. Brick looked at his paper seeing nothing but Blossom's name on it he frowned and erased it annoyed. "Why the hell is she in my head" he grumbled "...because she's everything I want" Brick sighed eating the tip of his eraser. His eyes closed while he frowned more at the thoughts running through his mind.

"Fuck my feelings" He growled under his breath then looked at Blossom again for the fifteenth time in the last hour. " She doesn't feel the same way so neither should I" He declared , Blossom felt eye on her not caring where they were coming from so she would write so that she would look busy. Her face was growing hot under the gaze "I bet it's Brick" she whispered trying to glance up but her hair blinded her view. " Darn my hair I wish I chopped it ... never mind I'm not doing that again" she scowled remembering when gum got into her hair.

Blossom looked up at the board and pushed her hair behind her ear and glanced at the class to see who was watching her. She blinked once seeing no one look her direction even Brick was busy erasing something in his notebook Blossom looked to the front of the class. "I could have sworn someone was looking at me" she mumbled "maybe I'm crazy" she decided and went back to writing her notes for history.

2nd period

Boomer was painting away not caring that it splattered everywhere and on passing students, his tongue was sticking out all his attention was in the painting. "Woah look at him go" a kid gawked to his friend. "That guy has mad focus I wonder what he's painting ?" the boy responded Bubbles heard them talking while walking to clean out her brushes and turned to Boomer. Watching his frantic painting styles "Mhmm"She washed her brushes, placed them into a cup and shuffled over to Boomer.

She just watched him over his shoulder paint she just stood there silently watching him dip, brush, dab, and fling away. She was so hypnotized with Boomer's painting that she didn't notice him turning around in his stool. His eyes grew wide as he came in contact with light blue eyes Bubbles looked at him blinking her nose touching his. Boomer jumped backwards the stool almost falling over his face was red all over and bits of sweat formed on his forehead. "B..Bubbles when did you get here" he stuttered paint brush clenched tightly in his hand while he breathed uncontrollably Bubbles blinked at him again.

"Not to long ago I was watching you paint" Bubbles informed while she stood up straight. Boomer looked at his painting behind him "It's really nice" Bubbles smiled he blushed more. "Who are they?" Bubbles questioned Boomer swallowed his spit down and looked at the painting of a blonde haired girl and a boy on a swing. They were in a tree swing holding hands talking and smiling the shade covering them while wind blew and leaves followed.

"Ah no one special just some kids" He blurted out quickly scratching his neck trying not to look at Bubbles and her smile. She nodded and looked at the painting completely oblivious too Boomer's shift in mood "It's nice I like it" she complimented one more time then walked back to her isle. Boomer sighed loudly trying to calm down his heart "What is up with her scaring me like that" He huffed and looked at her while she packed her bag. "And she's not even a little bit embarrassed by my face being two inches away from hers" he said "she is just so.." he stopped and saw on Bubbles cheeks a bit of red.

" Is..is she..blushing"Boomer blushed even more red "She knows that she was too close" He smiled to himself.

Hideout

Princess fell on the floor her body smoking and singed she looked lifeless and pale. "Take her out of here I have no use for her" the man said sternly walking away to the door , a guy with silver hair , one red and one yellow eye, he had two black chains running from his mouth to his ears and black piercings going up the side of his nose. "Is she dead?" He asked out loud a girl half his height with a black cloak that stopped at her knees , purple boots her bubble gum pink hair cut in a bob her eyes a white creamy red.

"I don't think it matters Kane just take her home" she nagged "I didn't know you could be so caring Luna" Kane said sarcastically picking up Princess by her shirt. Her body dangled from his grasp "I don't need your shit today Kane just take her home" Luna hissed "Bitter much I thought blind girls are supposed to be nice" he huffed.

"Stop starting stuff Kane and do as your told" a woman with lots of curve walked out her long violet hair down to her bum, she had on gray capris, white tank top very fitting, and black flats her red eyes glared at him. "Psshh I am Jade cool your ti-" "Say it and I'll rip those piercings out that damn mouth of yours" Jade growled her arms crossed.

"Tch" he made his way to the doors Princess's legs and wrist were getting scratched up. "Make sure to take her home got it" Jade said one more time Kane placed his hand on the door and looked at her "I know I know". And walked out the light blinding them Jade frowned "That boys an idiot" Luna mocked and walked away.

4th Period

"You aren't buying me this" Buttercup barked at Mitch who was in front of a vending machine "Oh what's wrong I want to buy you your bag of chips" Mitch grinned "Keep your money I want to buy my own" Buttercup yelled. "Nah I can do it" He smiled slyly Buttercup scowled at him "What are you doing Mitch" Butch hissed from the side of them. "Uh Butch ..what are you doing here" Mitch said startled backing away a little Butch glared at him his face serious.

"Now" Butch answered gruffly "hehe you looking good I wasn't doing anything with Buttercup just buying her food" Mitch babbled. Butch clenched his jaw "She didn't want your snack" Butch repeated " But it's a gift from me to her" Mitch smiled nervously "Mhm How about a gift from me to you" Butch punched him in the face Mitch went flying across the cafeteria.

Buttercup grabbed the chips that floated in the air Butch turned and looked at her she looked up at him. "What waste of good food" Buttercup grinned Butch grabbed the chips and opened the bag eating the chips "You're right don't wanna waste" He smiled while walking away with the bag. "HEY GET BACK HERE WITH MY CHIPS" Buttercup screamed after him Butch went out into the hallway eating the food with a smile. He was about to grab another chip but Buttercup snatched the bag "Jerk Butchie boy these are mine" she informed and ate a chip.

"Whatever you say Doll" Butch grinned and walked away hands in his pocket Buttercup blushed red she looked at him. "Who you calling Doll " She huffed again a vein on her head Butch turned around "You Doll" he said again turned and kept on walking. Buttercup crushed the chips "GET BACK HERE WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE" she roared people watching her as she tailed behind Butch who was chuckling.


	28. Chapter 28

**I did a real good job this time... hmm I have a second mind to stop at this chapter until I get reviews.**

**Hmm maybe I should I do feel like a villain today.. speaking of villain enjoy my man of the hour EIGHT.**

**ENJOY **

"Stupid waste of space" Kane babbled while opening the door to the abandoned building he was completing his ranting but stopped when his eyes were met with Master's. "Welcome back number seven"Master said slowly his voice was formal but threatening Kane's body went stiff. His hand trembled on the door handle he looked at the group everyone was lined up against the walls in order Master stood in front of them hands behind his back.

"Join the line" Master ordered and turned back around Kane listened immediately and stalked up to his place already waiting vacant for him. Kane pressed up to the wall flattening himself as much as possible on either side of him was eight and six.

Eight was a tall lanky, man with tattoos everywhere except for his face a star under the right eye, red eyes, half his head was shaved with black long hair on his left side of his face, he wore a black trench coat. The coat went to his ankles his torso was wrapped in black bandage tape with white writing on each one all unreadable the only one who understand is eight and Master.

Kane blinked feeling like a target since he walked in late he looked at the ground briefly seeing Eight's bare feet with his black toe nails, and toe rings. He looked up grimacing at what he just saw trying not to think about it so he tried to focus on what Master was saying. Eight watched intensely at his higher in command feeling hatred rise for the ones that are giving his master trouble he. Began to think of all the ways he's going to kill them and attack them the way that their flesh is going to feel on his hands.

He rubbed his fingers together feeling the satisfaction rise he grinned devilishly his sharp teeth flashing. His red eyes began to glow a bright red he began to chuckle a little under his breath. Kane's ear twitched from Eight's sadistic fit he shifted to the side a bit almost bumping Six's arm. Six was a little teenager boy looks about thirteen he had an eye patch over one eye and blonde bleach hair.

Six was somewhat short for his size and his attire wasn't helping he wore a black button up shirt rolled up sleeves, light powder blue bow tie , tan shorts that stop above his knees fancy socks and powder blue converse to match the boy wore a straight face. While his red eye followed the lecture and arm movements of Master his pierced ear twitched from the shift of movements next to him. He slightly shook his head knowing that the two were being childish again.

"I want a first base of attack to these girls" Master rambled " Being that we got all the useless information out of that girl we have gotten no real advantage". He placed his arms behind his back pacing in front on them "I need one of you to got to the trouble of fighting them and killing them but as well as delivering me data".

All the specimens nodded in unison "I need someone who is great and..." The Master stopped abruptly feeling power seep into the air. He breathed in deeply and grinned he turned his head to a hyper Eight and grinned more. "Eight my Boy" He called Eight looked up from the ground and stared at his commander "I assume that all that power spilling from you means that you are going to fight for me ?". "Yes I will sir , I'll tear them down and let the demons of the abyss eat the remains" he described his mouth watering his toes began to curl.

"Don't fail me" Master smiled briefly before returning to his room Eight walked to the exit blackish purple smoke tailed behind him. "your not going to say good bye to your brother?" Jade asked Luna looked at him walk out the door "No" she turned and walked away Jade watched her then the door.

School

Blossom walked outside with Bubbles and Buttercup right behind her "ah it's cloudy out here" Buttercup said looking up in the air. "Weird the forecast called for sunny skies and cold winds" Bubbles commented while rubbing her fingers together feeling sticky. "Hmm let's just get going before it does pour rain" Blossom decided Buttercup nodded and began walking with Blossom. Bubbles lingered near the door feeling the air "...I'm worried" she whispered "What was that Bubbles?" Blossom asked "ah nothing Blossom" she smiled and ran after them.

Boys Pov

"Did we really have to practice in this water out of all the days of the week" Mitch whined while putting on his football gloves. Butch sat on the bench next to him frowning while he tied up his kleets "You could leave Mitch no ones stopping you" Boomer said while stretching. "Uh and get kicked off the team yeah right I'm leaving" Mitch grinned "Babes love football players" Butch rolled his eyes Brick ate his chocolate completely ignoring Mitch. "ALRIGHT BOYS HURRY UP WE GOT DRILLS TO DO !" the coach yelled the boys stiffened up "Yes Coach" they responded.

Girls Pov

"Bubbles" Blossom called "Yes Blossom" "Bubbles your just standing on the other side of the road you didn't even cross the street" Blossom informed. Bubbles looked at her sisters ahead of her on the other side of the road "ah ... when you guys get over there" Bubbles blinked. Blossom and Buttercup sweat dropped " When you were spaced out now get over here will ya" Buttercup groaned. " Hai" Bubbles yelped "BUBBLES BUBBLES BUBBLES" someone called she turned her head to the voice saying her name.

" Thomas " she smiled crouching down to the little boy who was running to her arms out a huge smile plastered on his face. He hugged her almost knocking her over a little " Bubbles I missed you" he said looking up at her Bubbles smiled " Missed you too Thomas" he laughed a bit " Ah I have to show you my sisters Thomas" she chirped standing up holding Thomas's hand. " You have sisters Bubbles" "Mhm I do" she pressed the button for the cross walk " COOL" he hollered pumping his hand with a ball into the air.

Bubbles looked both ways across the street even though the cross walk said go. Then stepped out with Thomas right next to her grinning ear to ear while squeezing her hand firmly." Oh hello there little boy what's your name" Blossom asked while bending down to his level " Thomas Miss" he responded Blossom smiled warmly " Nice to meet you Thomas I'm Blossom". " And that's Buttercup" she added " Nice to meet you both... eh" he looked shocked for a second " What's wrong Thomas" Buttercup asked "You guys are all pretty li-like queens or something" he babbled.

Buttercup and Blossom chuckled " Thank you Thomas" Bubbles said " You girls are welcome .. where were you going anyway" He asked while looking around at them. "Hmm ah no where special just home" Buttercup answered while scratching her head " Yep.. why you ask ?" Bubbles asked Thomas scrunched up his nose " I want to know if your sisters want to play ball with us. " Ah that's right" Bubbles chirped " You both should play with me and Thomas" "Eh play ball" Buttercup repeated Bubbles and Thomas nodded " Sure we'll play" Blossom agreed. "ALRIGHT" Bubbles and Thomas cheered then grabbed Buttercup's and Blossom's hand and ran towards the park.

NEAR BY ROOF

"This little birdie will fall , this little birdie will fall , these three little birdies will die" Eight hummed while floating in the air black eerie smoke tailed behind him in the sky.

Park

"Can you guys do tricks to like Bubbles" Thomas asked while bouncing his ball on the ground "Tricks ?" Buttercup and Blossom looked at one another then back forward at Thomas and Bubbles. " Sure they can go ahead try them out" Bubbles whispered in Thomas's ear he smiled "TRY THIS ONE ON FOR SIZE" Thomas jumped in the air and bounced the red ball fifteen feet in the air. "That boy can bounce" Buttercup gawked Blossom nodded " Indeed" Blossom ran to the ball jumped in the air and grabbed it and back flipped to the ground.

She handed it back to an excited Thomas " That was AWESOME" he chimed and took the ball Blossom smiled. "Let's see you catch this" He kicked the ball twenty feet in the air Buttercup swung onto the jungle gym handle bar and began spinning in circles then let go and gently floated to the ball caught it, and landed on top of a swing. She sat down on it and tossed the ball at Thomas he had stars in his eyes " You guys are so cool" he gawked "Thank you " Blossom said.

"Hey Blossom think fast" Thomas threw the ball to Bubbles who spin kicked it into the clouds. " Ah" Blossom hopped on top of the monkey bars and ran across them while looking into the air hands out. Twirled in the air while catching the ball spinning to a stop she looked up at Thomas" Really Bubbles did you have to kick that hard you know that I can't .. go up there and get it" Blossom warned while giving the ball back to Thomas.

" Sorry Blossom I didn't think I kicked it that hard" she apologized " It's fine just turn it down a bit" Bubbles nodded Thomas handed her the ball. "Ready Buttercup" Bubbles called Buttercup got up from her swing "Bring it" Bubbles lifted up her leg and threw it like a baseball player. A bit of blue fire spewed out of it while it whizzed through the air "Bubbles I said turn it down" Blossom parented Buttercup ducked "She didn't catch it " Thomas pointed. Buttercup stood up and looked at Thomas throwing the ball up and down in the air she smiled at him . Thomas's eyes were huge with stars " She's amazing" he mumbled Blossom and Bubbles laughed at his reaction Buttercup handed him the ball back.

"Hey Thomas is it time for you to be home ?" Blossom asked while she looked at her watch Thomas blinked "ah.. yeah it is mommy is probably worried" Thomas rambled and began walking back to the cross walk. The Girls followed behind him he pressed the button on the cross walk " You want us to go with you Thomas" Bubbles asked "No .. no I live right down there I'll be fine I'm a big boy now" he mused.

The cross walk changed to go and he walked across "o-okay then Thomas" Blossom sighed he reached the other side of the street and turned around. " BYE BUBBLES, BLOSSOM, BUTTERCUP THANK YOU FOR PLAYING WITH ME" he yelled a huge smile on his face while he waved the girls smiled. Thomas looked at them then saw a black flash swipe across where they once stood and red liquid fly out everywhere it flicked on to his face.

And dripped down slowly Thomas's pupils were small as he turned his head slowly to the girl's bodies in the street. His breathing was rapid "Bu-Bubbles" He began running to them the ball in his hand fell out and bounced on the sidewalk in the blood. Thomas shook "Bubbles" who was unconscious laying on her side blood dripped from her face Thomas looked up towards Buttercup and ran to her ,she was on her back blood covered her torso he shook her gently.

Feeling nothing but warmth on his fingers "Butter-Buttercup" He sniffled then ran and fell over in the street he looked up at Blossom's unconscious body. Feeling warmth on his fore arms "Blos-Blossom" he stuttered and grabbed on to her sleeve while she laid on her stomach her hair covering up most of her face.

He looked at her while sitting on his legs and began crying water mixing in with the blood. He looked around slowly "Get up... Get up.." He sniffled wiping his eyes with his sleeve "..please". "Oh but my dear boy they won't get up.." Thomas looked up at a Eight "No matter how much you beg" Thomas's pupils dilated again.


	29. Chapter 29

**Thanks for the comments so far need more though until then ENJOY **

Thomas got up and began running rain water from the puddles on the ground splashed on to his ankles. Eight looked up smiling "I can't have any witnesses now can I" he hissed black smoke began traveling rapidly towards Thomas and yanked him to the ground. Thomas sat up on his ankles and spit out blood from his mouth the black smoke began dragging Thomas.

He grabbed at the ground clawing away at the asphalt "Let me go" He growled Eight laughed at his worthless attempts " Humans such weaklings" he smiled. Eight lifted up his hand slowly the smoke lifted up Thomas as well "PUT ME DOWN" Thomas yelled "Quiet boy you might wake them UP" Eight whipped his hand to the side flinging Thomas away from him.

Thomas hit the sidewalk , bounced up and rolled to the grass "Pttuu" Thomas sat up on his arms again spitting out more blood and looked at Eight. Thomas had one eye swollen with blood trickling down to his bruised chin "You should've just stayed down" Eight warned. The smoke wrapped around Eight and launched towards Thomas again Thomas closed his eyes but nothing happened he opened his good eye.

And saw a blue orb around him "Ah" he gasped "What the-" Eight sneered and looked at the girls. "DON'T YOU TOUCH HIM" Bubbles said eerily blue light wrapped around her while she got up the ground underneath her cracked she clawed at the cement crushing it in her hands. Eight stepped back a bit then smiled " A challenge" he said "BUBBLES" Thomas screamed Bubbles looked at him then back at Eight.

"I'm gonna kill you for touching him" Buttercup added "Tear you in half right down the middle" Blossom threatened. "BLOSSOM, BUTTERCUP" Thomas yelled again feeling happy "Let me see you try" Eight challenged Bubbles fazed in front of him light filled the street Thomas covered his ears. The sounds of metal scraping metal hurt his ear drums Bubbles bounced back up into the air her blades in her hand.

She looked down upon Eight seeing no weapon in his hands Buttercup and Blossom ran up on the side of him and hit him with their fist. Light blinding Thomas again then it faded away Blossom and Buttercup floated to the side of Eight. " What's wrong I thought you were going to rip me in half" Eight mocked Buttercup scowled Bubbles lifted up her hands over her head and chucked her dual blades at Eight.

Blue light flew out of them as they cut through the sky Buttercup and Blossom fazed next to Bubbles. "There's something wrong here" Blossom said while watching Eight dodge the blades with ease "I know" Buttercup said " What do we do " Bubbles asked " Fight" Eight said behind them and smacked them out the air. "Nooo" Thomas screamed while banging on the force field smoke clouded the air Buttercup jumped out with her scythe and began slashing away at Eight just barely missing him.

He scowled at her using his black smoke to try and block the on coming hits. A pink chain flew out the smoke and wrapped around Eight's ankle "Got him" Blossom said Buttercup flung her scythe at him again. Eight bent over backwards and flung his leg up with the chain on it and whacked Buttercup upwards. Blossom went flying forward Eight flew away from them and made Blossom and Buttercup crash into one another.

Bubbles flew behind Eight and kicked him to the ground "Ugh" Buttercup began unwrapping herself from Blossom's chain and picked up her scythe. And charged after Eight who stood up slowly holding his hand smoke blocked her "Nghh DIE DAMNIT" Buttercup growled Eight smiled devilishly. Then black smoke grabbed Buttercup by her arm and began engulfing her in blackness "BUTTERCUP" Blossom and Bubbles screamed together .Eight tossed the black bulge of Buttercup to the side then launched more at Blossom and Bubbles. They were soon consumed in smoke the shield around Thomas flickered "BUBBLES, BUTTERCUP , BLOSSOM' He yelled tears brimming his eyes.

Blossom

Hey mom look blue jays" Blossom cheered and ran to the street. "BLOSSOM NO" her mother hollered after her Blossom turned her head slowly to see a car. But she felt a hard shove push her to the side. Blossom looked up at the car speeding away she blinked starring until the car jetted around the corner. "Blossom" Blossom turned slowly to her mother on the ground.

"Mom" Blossom ran to her slipping on the ice so she crawled frantically "Hey Blossy" her mom chuckled. "Mom.. will .. just.." Blossom looked around pulling on her hair tears stinging her eyes. "Blossom.." her mom looked at the sky "Take care of your sisters okay" Blossom nodded biting her lip "That's my girl.. my beautiful, strong , smart girl".

Her mother touched Blossom's cheek pushing her hair back behind her ear. Blossom grabbed her mother's hand "I will I promise to take care of them .. I promise" she sniffled her mother smiled at her then the smiled disappeared and she went limp. Blossom cried holding her mom's hand to her face hearing sirens in the back ground.

Real life

"Die Die Die" Eight laughed while stomping on Blossom's head cracking into the ground her pink eye were empty no life in them while she looked ahead. Eight cackled loudly then stepped back sucking in air "AH HOW EASY IT IS" he laughed "stop it stop it" Thomas screamed to deaf ears. Eight grinned and turned to Bubbles who was on her knees she was out of it" Your turn blondie".

Bubbles

"Come here" Bubbles ran in the hallways her face scratched up and neaten her lip swollen "GET HER GET HER" girls yelled behind her Bubbles looked behind her briefly. But her little legs weren't taking her far Bubbles ran to the field and fell in to the mud her shirt stained with brown and reds and greens. Someone jumped on her back pinning her down into the goopey mud Bubbles coughed from the weight on her chest.

"So you think you can escape" the girls laughed and shoved Bubbles face into the mud "I hate girls like you thinking that their all that" another girls said while looking into Bubbles face. "Girls like you make me sick" the girl on top of her hissed into her ear.

Pulling onto her hair tightly she shoved her face back into the mud again. Bubbles couldn't breathe her lungs were burning and her throat was getting dry she wanted to cry but what's the point. Then the girl lifted her head back up and kicked her in the side over and over the kick harder than the last. The other girl cackled and kicked Bubbles in the face she heard a loud crack then felt another kick.

Everything was black all she could hear was "She's worthless trash with a dead mother, ha and an ugly face to match" Bubbles tried to talk. But instead she cried thinking about her mom she stood up barely being able to see feeling woozy.

She used her sleeve to wipe the mud off her and began walking but tripped over something she looked underneath her. A sparkling bracelet with her mother's picture in it was sticking out the ground. Bubbles grabbed it quickly and placed it back on , holding her wrist back to her chest. "Mommy..I wish you were here" she chocked tears wetting her cheeks.

Eight tossed Bubbles to the side like trash her body flopped to the ground " She died so easily just like her sister". Eight turned around and looked at a dazed Buttercup who was starring up into the sky. "This little birdie will die , This little birdie will die , these little birdies will die" he sung.

"Who do you fight for" Professor asked while looking down upon Buttercup who was strapped down on the examination table. "My..sisters" Buttercup said "WRONG ANSWER" Professor flipped a switch the straps heated up and began burning Buttercup's ankles and wrists. She screamed in pain "Who do you fight for" He asked again Buttercup began to breathe heavy her vision blurry she could barely see.

"My..sisters" "NO" Professor yelled and flip the switch again the temperature hotter than the last time. Buttercup's knuckles turned white from clenching her fist tightly she Professor flipped the switch off. Buttercup could feel sweat soak her skin she couldn't feel her legs just the burning sensation on her arms and ankles.

Her nose began to bleed as her vision got even worse she couldn't see anything really. "Who do you fight for" Professor asked again "I..I..fight..for my sisters" she coughed "No wrong answer" he flipped the switch. The smell of burned flesh filled the room "Why are you so stubborn just tell me what I want to hear and this will be all over" he said. "No..no..I fight for my sisters.." she repeated out of breath again. "Who told you this" He flipped the switch hearing sizzling sounds then turned it off "Mommy" Buttercup cried.

Mommy.. Mommy" she called Professor looked at her then took off the straps then left upstairs flipping off the light switch. "Mommy I..miss..you..I miss you so much" she said to the darkness her eyes stinging from her tears.

Eight let her lifeless body drop to the ground her pale skin matched her sisters. Buttercup's empty eyes were looking up at him he scowled and turned to Thomas. "No witnesses" black smoke attacked the shield. Thomas scooted back "HELP ME BUBBLES BLOSSOM BUTTERCUP HELP ME" he cried the shield shaking from each blow. "Help me " He held his ears and curled into a ball crying Eight grew angry. "Damn things to strong" he roared Thomas sniffled the force field began to crack at the top "hmm I guess they were right ...". The force field cracked into shards blowing away with the wind "All good things come to an end".


	30. Chapter 30

**Do I have everyone on the edge of their seats well then calm down , relax and ENJOY.**

Thomas looked up at Eight the cold air drying his tears "Oh don't look at me like that kid just think you have the easiest death out of them all" black smoke darts shot were fired at Thomas. Dust, debris and smoked filled the air Eight smiled and began walking away. But stopped when he saw a blonde hair fly past and disappear into the smoke "No way" he whispered. Then felt a kick into his side he flew towards the park hitting the curb.

Eight watch red hair disappear into the smoke again "It can't be" something grabbed his hair. And yanked him upwards onto his feet then punched him in the jaw sending him across the street. Black hair disappeared into the smoke "Ngh come out" Eight howled he stood up holding his jaw and popped in back into place. "Stop hiding behind the SHADOWS" he moved his hands out wards causing all the dust to leave the scene.

Thomas starred at Eight holding onto Boomer's sweater tightly then closed his eyes. Butch , Boomer, and Brick were giving Eight the death glare "What's with the looks" Eight asked. "Oh your little girlfriends over there" he pointed his long black finger nail at Blossom "Well don't worry I killed them as quickly as possible". He smiled Thomas held Boomer's shirt tighter "Now I assume that you boys want to revenge their deaths" Eight licked his lips "Well then let me see what you got".

Brick looked at Boomer and nodded his head Boomer ran with Thomas down the street and turned the corner out of view from Eight. "Now let's kill" Eight shot more smoke darts at the boys but blew up a car in between them Eight covered his eyes with his sleeves smiling ear to ear again. "To easy" in the corner of his eye he saw movement Brick and Butch were running with the girls stradled over them. Butch had Bubbles underneath his arms, Brick had Blossom on his shoulders and Buttercup under his arm too.

The boys were running towards the direction of where Boomer went "No ESCAPING". Black smoke formed into a wall in front of them Brick and Butch turned around running the other direction. The smoke grabbed their ankles and tossed them in the air Butch hit a wall of a store.

While Brick hit a light pole bending a bit Brick coughed violently "Hehe" Eight laughed the girls body laid a ways away from them. Eight pointed his hands at the girls "Why fight for the dead .. you humans are so idiotic" Eight mocked Brick and Butch ran to the girls. And scooped them up quickly Eight fired the blast force the boys in the air again the girls floated out of their grasps.

Butch hit the curb while Brick hit a fire hydrant water squirting from underneath it. "Hehe" Eight came around the corner on his black smoke cloud "Now join the deceased" Boomer came up and tackled him back around the corner. They tumbled on the ground Eight held his head Boomer quickly ran and picked up the girls "LET'S GO" he yelled. "NO ESCAPE" Eight hollered and lifted his hand a black streak passed by Boomer. Blood shot in to the air and rained on to the street "BOOMER" Brick and Butch said together.

Boomer kneeled next to a car the he held his side while blood began to seep out and plop on to the sidewalk. "Haha direct hit" Eight cheered Boomer grabbed the girls and ran into a alley way is brother right behind him. "OH WHERE OH WHERE HAS MY LITTLE BIRDIES GONE" Eight sung in the distance Boomer looked down at the ground then at Bubbles her face looked so cold it didn't have the glow of life or that smile that Boomers so used to seeing. It made him sick he quickly looked away holding his stomach tighter blood covered his hand completely.

"We came to late" Butch said slowly while looking at Buttercup "Wha..what do ..we do..now" Boomer rasped feeling his lungs tighten. "I..I don't know." Brick looked at Blossom he could feel sadness overwhelm him he held his arm feeling a large piece of metal lodged in there. Butch looked down the alleyway noticing the brick wall "COME OUT" Eight yelled behind them another explosion was heard.

Black smoke began to go in to the alley way "Run that's our best option" Butch informed while picking up Bubbles and Buttercup. " " Boomer ripped a strip from his shirt and tied it around his stomach "Come..on" he ordered and climbed the wall. He sat at the top and grabbed Buttercup then jumped over Butch climbed the wall and helped Brick get up.

They ran down the alley but was cut short by another blast the impact launched them into the air again. Butch hit a parked car the glass fell from the window sprinkling onto him and Bubbles. Brick hit a metal dumpster the corner bending inwards Blossom laid in front of him the ground underneath her cracked. Buttercup laid in front of a broken tree leaves littering the ground Boomer coughed sitting up against a brick wall.

"These little Birdies will die" Eight hissed Butch got up stumbling glass rolling of his back he bent over and grabbed Bubbles again. Boomer and Brick doing the same thing "You all are annoying me I should kill you the same way I killed them" Eight tried shooting black smoke. But it fizzled and dissolved into the air "I wasted up half my resources from those girls power source earlier" Eight scrunched up his face in anger. "I can't fire long distance or trap them in my dimension damn it I knew that I should've killed them earlier". "Fine I can still do this" Eight lifted up the car next to Butch and raised it over him.

Butch rolled out the way of the car with Bubbles in his arms. Eight moved the car to the side to hit Butch But the car was sliced into a million pieces blue light streaks. Butch looked at the car as the pieces fell to the ground like rain Bubbles looked up at Eight. "No..not possible" he growled he looked down feeling a tighten chain around his torso.

Blossom stood in the air her eyes barely seen under her bangs "YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD" he screamed Blossom pulled the chain flinging Eight to the ground. Then spun in a circle and smashed him again and again and again. Then she whipped the chain around smashing him through buildings and walls and back in to the streets. Using him like a battering ram Brick and Boomer ducked as the pink chain cutted through the wall behind them. Blossom released the chain from Eight.

Then grabbed a car and smashed it on to Eight it exploded Butch and Boomer covered their eyes glass flying by. Eight stood up black smoke disappearing around him he looked up at Blossom. Bubbles fazed in front of him spinning in circles like a ballerina Eight's cloak was getting cut up. "I have no more power left" he whispered then saw blood Bubbles began cutting into his chest slicing through his ribs.

He stepped back Bubbles stopped and sliced upwards cutting his chin open and separated his tongue. Eight's eyes widened Bubbles kicked his back and he went soaring back towards the boys. Eight crouched over blood pouring out while he began to crawl black blood streaked the streets. Buttercup lifted him up by his head tossed him up into the air. And began punching him continuously then punched his head he flew back to the ground.

"You all should be dead not I " he rambled while crawling away "I AM THE WINNER I AM THE ONE WHO WILL MAKE MASTER PROUD " he rolled over on to his back. "YOU ARE THE MAGGOTS I WILL SURVIVE AND KILL YOU ALL" "I AM EIGHT BOW DOWN TO ME" he yelled "Fuck what am I supposed to be impressed" Buttercup said "Your just another set of bones to lay to rest" Blossom said behind her. "I guess it's time to say good night hope you had a really good time" Bubbles waved at him "NO IT WILL NOT END THIS WAY " Eight hollered Buttercup walked up to him.

She bent over him and covered his mouth he screamed profanities muffled from her hand. Buttercup laid her head on the side of his he shifted to see her face "I will soon forget the color of your eyes ..and you'll forget mine" Eight's eyes widened. As green circle formed around him and Buttercup then shot bright green light in to the sky darkening the rest of the town.

The boys covered their eyes the light died down quickly Buttercup stood over an empty spot where Eight used to be. "Blossom , Buttercup , Bubbles" Boomer screamed the girls looked at them then all fell over unconscious Butch ran up to Buttercup. "She's barely breathing and her skin feels really cold" Butch yelled as his brothers came over "Let's take them home quickly".

Master slammed the control panel to his television "HE FAILED ME" he grimaced throwing his papers on to the floor. He looked at the screen his glasses covering his eyes "No matter I still have seven more" he smiled then began to chuckle menancingly back to his room slamming the door. Luna walked out of the shadows and looked at the screens "My brother is dead and yet I feel nothing " she said she turned her eyes to the girls "Thank you" she nodded and walked back to the shadows.


	31. Chapter 31

**I am disappointed I my lack of views from my last story did you guys not like it.**

**Well then I will try harder to or just be lazy and not do this next chapter.**

**Up to the viewers if I don't get enough views I'll just keep the story to myself.**

**Until then ENJOY**

"Wake up" Bubbles thought in her mind her eyes squeezing her brows furrowing. "Wake up" she fluttered her eyes open looking at the blurry blue mess around her. She blinked a couple of times seeing things come out clearer "Boomer's room again" she said holding her head. She sat up in his sky blue sheets and looked around expecting him to pop up at anytime. "Agh my head is killing me" she whined and laid back down quickly her forehead felt hot so she removed her hand.

"I wonder how Blossom and Buttercup are holding up" Bubbles thought looking up at the dark blue ceiling feeling really sick and her eyes felt swollen. She shifted her head slowly to the side looking past her blonde hair and at the bed side table next to her. She reached across and picked up a picture the screen was cracked over a woman's and a man's face.

"That must be their parents" she mumbled tracing the blue eyes of Boomer who looked extremely happy. It made her smile but she stopped her face was strained "Really what the heck was I doing that everything hurts" she cried. She flexed her fingers "Ow" she stretched out her toes "ow" she wiggled her nose "Ow" "I can't do anything to past the time but talk to myself all day till Boomer gets here". "Wait no further" Boomer smiled and entered the room with a tray "Boomer Hey" Bubbles smiled "Ow my face". She cried "Ah Brick gave me something for the pain ..um.." Boomer rummaged around he dropped some things on the ground.

"Ah here it is body relaxer and um this purple stuff" he showed Bubbles "ah can I try the purple stuff it looks good like grapes" Bubbles mused. "Eh sure Bubs" Boomer poured the mix in a little cup "You mind pouring it into my mouth .. it's kind of hard to move". Bubbles blinked Boomer nodded and placed the cup over her mouth "Okay" then he poured it in Bubbles mouth.

Bubbles eyes widened then she puffed out her cheeks and looked at Boomer. "Bubs you have to swallow it" Boomer ordered Bubbles shook her head again "BUBS" Boomer whined "Swallow the stuff it's gonna make you feel better". Bubbles shook her head again and closed her eyes Boomer placed her hands on her cheeks. Then squished them forcing air out her mouth she coughed a bit and swallowed the goop.

"ACK THAT'S GROSS PTUU PTTU EWWW" she whined sticking out her now purple tongue Boomer chuckled. "It taste really bad I need something else to replace this" Bubbles looked around and grabbed water. She chugged it down "Bubs it wasn't that bad" "Yeah- Yeah it was it was like eating burnt chocolate" she grimaced.

"No burnt chocolate would taste better" she huffed "Ah Bubs calm down" Boomer smiled "No way I still taste it" "Aww come on Bubs" Boomer rubbed her cheeks with his thumbs. And smiled over her Bubbles looked at him surprised then heat rose to her cheeks "O-okay" Bubbles stuttered. Boomer looked at her then let go and stepped back and grabbed some ointment and began reading the label.

"What's that for" she asked "Swollen eyes" Boomer replied "Ah my eyes?" "Yep" he put some one his fingers. Then rubbed it under her eye lids until it was gone then did the other side Bubbles looked up at the ceiling. "Your eyes are like the sky Bubbles filled with so much mystery" Boomer complimented "ah thank you .. Boomer" Bubbles breathed. Boomer screwed the cap on the tube "Your welcome I'll go make dinner yell if you need anything" Boomer informed.

"Ah okay" Bubbles blinked then looked at the ceiling again when Boomer left "Blue like the sky .. filled with mystery .. and yours filled with wonder" she smiled.

"Damn it that hurts like a b- ahh" Buttercup cried and laid back down roughly and breathed out in annoyance. "Ah everything hurts I can't even blink without being in some type of pain" she rambled and felt her sides and arms. "No wounds.. of course" then she felt her forehead "ah hot" she removed it quickly "How am I alive with my body temp that hot".

"This sucks anal" she tried to lay on her side but her hip felt like it was ripped in half so she laid straight. "Argh I can't stand being like this" she flapped her arms around getting irriatable "I'm not staying in this bed I'm not" .She got up closing her eyes in pain then stopped when her back made multiple popping sounds. "DOWN" Butch pointed at her while he walked into the room "Hell no I'm not your damn dog" She sneered at him while using the bed to stretch her back upwards. "Buttercup stop being stubborn you know your in pain so lay back" Butch said while setting down some medical supplies on his dresser.

"Shut- shut up I'm fine ah" she leaned forward breathing heavy sweat dripped down to her nose. She clenched her teeth" You want me to make you feel better or do you want to be a rebel and be in pain' Butch asked calmly. Buttercup looked up at him and felt her body scream in pain at her again she looked back at the ground. "Ngh okay" Buttecup leaned backwards on the bed slowly but her arms gave out so she plopped on her back . "Agh MOTHER FUC-" Butch covered Buttercup's mouth "A train station toilet is cleaner than your mouth" he chuckled Buttercup looked up at him feeling a bit drowsy.

"Okay Buttercup apparently your back is in a lot of pain am I correct ?" Butch asked looking at her stiff body Buttercup looked dazed and nodded. "Okay Brick gave me something to help that out for you okay" she nodded again "Okay can you lay on your side for me".

Buttercup moved her legs wincing a bit she stopped "Take your time I don't mind" Butch said. Buttercup stopped moving her legs feeling the smoothness of them against one another "Hey Butch what am I wearing" she wondered "Ah black shorts and a army green v neck from your house why" he got up and went around the bed to grab the medication.

"Because I don't remember wearing this that's why .. who changed me" Buttercup asked feeling her face heat up either from her fever or blushing. "Ah actually this nurse we hired did ...um what's her name oh Keen she said she knew you guys before " Butch added Buttercup smiled "Yeah we knew her but as our teacher not a nurse". Butch looked at Buttercup who tried to move on to her stomach again and made it this time.

"Ah that really sucked ... okay Butchie boy do your remedy thing" Buttercup waved off plopping her face in to the bed. "Mhmm Butch sat on the bed and crossed his legs, his socks scratching Buttercup's thigh Butch grabbed the hem of Buttercup's shirt and pulled it upwards. Then stopped before her bra "Alright Buttercup .. Brick says it should burn at first then get warmer" Buttercup thumbs up her face still in the cover.

Butch scowled to keep from blushing at the exposed skin he took the tube and squirted it on his hand. Then rubbed it on Buttercup's back gently "AGH BUTCH" Buttercup screamed " Butch blushed his eyes widened "That hurts damn it" she scowled at him. "S..sorry" he stuttered then began rubbing again ,Buttercup bit her finger " mhhffmmfhhm" she cursed Butch quickly rubbed in the substance and jumped off the bed. "Okay now first the heat" Butch warned "Buttercup felt heat rising like a iron was approaching her spine. "Okay how long does that last " Buttercup asked "About 10 minutes you can last that long right" Butch grinned "Yeah I'll be fine I was electrocuted for 30 minutes before I'm pretty sure ten will be easy".

"Okay what else hurts while were waiting" Butch scowled again looking up into the ceiling " Everything" Buttercup gruffly and plopped her head back in to the covers.

"Hey Pinky" Brick smiled above Blossom who barely could see his face she blinked again. Brick came in view "Oh hey Brick" Blossom smiled weakly Brick blushed and moved away from her face. "Ah where am I" she looked around squinting a bit then looked at the nightstand next to her and saw the same picture of Brick's parents. "My room Pinky" Brick commented and put a tray next to her Blossom tried to sit up. But her eyes widened "HOLY FLYING DUCHMAN THAT HURTS" she flopped back on to the bed Brick covered his ear.

"Yeah I assume it does here take this" Brick shoved a purple liquid into Blossom's face "What is it" she frowned. "Fever medicine haven't you noticed your heat is extremely high" Brick smirked Blossom touched her forehead then put it to her side quickly. "I do now" she grabbed the medicine and put the cup to her lips "Are you sure that this stuff is strong enough" she asked Brick nodded reassuringly.

Blossom took it sticking her tongue out at the gross taste then laid back on the pillow "Well I did add a few things" Brick said lastly Blossom's eyes shot open. "What do you mean added a few things" she glared at him Brick stepped back slowly hands in the air as defense. " Just some you know recipe from the last potion I made for you girls" he smiled " I don't even know what was in that last potion and you give me a new one with mixed ingredients WHAT AM I YOUR GUINEA PIG BRICK" Blossom roared.

"Geez this must be what Buttercup feels" Blossom mumbled "When I feel better I'm going to hit you for giving me things with out letting me know what's in them". "Okay I'll be fine with that as long as you get better okay" Brick said while touching Blossom's hair pushing her bangs back. Blossom looked up at him Brick brought his face to hers her breathe hitched when she felt his breath tickle her nose. It smelled like apples again she felt heat reach her cheeks Brick looked at her eyes half lidded he pressed his lips on to her cheeks.

"Pinky your turning red on me again" Brick said Blossom's face was as red as a cherry "Well red is my favorite color " he said in her ear. The smell of apples was making her woozy " And you are my favorite girl" he added Blossom went stiff he touched the other side of her face. "Hmm " he lifted up his head and placed his forehead on hers so that they were looking at one another eye to eye.

Blossom looked at him confused , worried and to Brick cutely he closed his eye and smiled then lifted up again. " Okay enough teasing you for one day" He smiled and turned around on his heel "Want some water Pinky" Brick asked calmly hands in his pockets. Blossom closed her eyes and picked up the lamp next to her and threw it at Brick's face he fell backwards. She yanked the lamp cord and realed it back to her hand and placed it back on the stand.

"What was the for" Brick whined holding his bleeding nose "Enough teasing me aye" she barked at him while sitting up. " Ah yeah you want me to tease you more" Brick asked clueless Blossom tossed a book at his head. He flew back again arms and legs in the air " NO I DON'T PERV" she growled Brick sat up holding his face. "Sorry Pinky hehe" he chuckled sheepishly rubbing his neck he stood up "...Ah it's fine Brick I'm sorry for throwing the lamp and the book at you" she apologized.

Then felt pain she laid back down and placed her hand on her chest feeling her heart race then she clenched her clothes. "Brick what am I wearing" Blossom asked "Oh this pink tank and white shorts I assume" he put tissue on his nose. "How did I change " "we hired this lady to help out" "oh okay good I thought you changed me". "I wish she had to strap me down to keep me from getting in the room" He smiled cheekily Blossom tossed a book at him again "Perv".

"Only for Pinkies like you I am" he mumbled and stood up again he laid the book on the dresser "I'll be back I need medical attention for this may or not be broken nose" Brick chuckled "Okay" she looked away from him while he left the doorway. Them she felt her cheek and her forehead then smiled "Pervy Brick " she whispered and shook her head .

**The last chapter was PTV lyric referenced so Disclaimer do not own RRB , PPG, PTV thanks for reading now review it matters if you want the next chapter.**

**Even though Eight's dead he is making me feel like a villain. ^^**


	32. Chapter 32

"Eh your leaving already Butch" Buttercup spoke drowsily barely keeping her eyes open. "I'll be back I just got to shower then I'll come back okay" Butch explained slowly "O..okay" Buttercup let her eyes end the conversation. "That girl probably won't even remember what I said" Butch mumbled and walked out down the hall past Brick. "Oi taking a shower" Brick asked hands behind his head Butch grunted and walked into the bathroom closing the door.

"He's lucky I understand caveman" Brick grumbled and continued walking down the hall he peeked into Boomer's room. Boomer had his head on the bed right next to Bubbles both snoring softly in the night. "Lucky they get to sleep peacefully while I get woken up to hunger" Brick complained hearing his stomach growl again. Brick slid down the banister and skidded into the kitchen raiding the fridge. He shoved ham and fruits in his mouth swallowing in one gulp "Minus well grab a seat" He reached for a chair with his foot. Spun it around and plopped down in it with out dropping one crumb of food on the ground.

Butch sat in the hot tub steam filling the room he sunk down in the water blowing bubbles in the water. He scowled watching the steam rise "Hmm I hope she's okay" he thought "..mm she'll be fine she's knocked out anyway" "Why the heck do I care anyway" and dumped his head into the water. Then slowly sat up out the water his hair sticking to his face covering his eye he pushed his hair back.

He looked at his reflection in the water "My hair looks like that one bad guy from Bleach.. Aizen that's his name" he blinked then scowled "That guys a dick". He insulted then grabbed some shampoo "Knock Knock" Butch's face turned to the sound at the door. "What " he answered "Butch" Buttercup whined like a little kid "Eh.. Buttercup wha.. how are you.. what is it". "I have to throw up" Buttercup whimpered Butch sighed "Okay give me a sec" Buttercup covered her mouth quickly.

"I can't wait a sec " Buttercup said she heard lots of splashing then some grunting and cursing then whispering. Butch flung open the door scowling he had a towel wrapped around his torso Buttercup didn't mind. "Okay go" Butch said Buttercup held her stomach and shuffled to the toilet almost falling over twice. She leaned over the toilet Butch closed the door crossing his arms waiting for the noises. " mind false alarm" Buttercup flushed the toilet anyway she tried to stand up but slipped on the water on the floor.

And fell into Butch's bath water "BUTTERCUP" Butch called he pulled her out she began coughing. Then shivered a little " You really are out of it" Butch commented and placed her on the ground. "I.. don't know" Buttercup said childishly she looked up at him her eyes looked dazed. Her hair clinging to her red pink cheeks "Mmm" Butch touched her forehead feeling it freezing cold "A fever turned into a cold.

"And yet your cheeks are pink " he touched them feeling heat " You are a damn contradiction Buttercup" he huffed. "Sorry Butch" she whimpered again sitting on her legs and grabbing on to her shorts. Butch couldn't help but feel bad "Eh no no it's fine ah.. ah let's get you changed okay" Butch looked around randomly Buttercup sneezed. Butch moved around frantically "Butch-kun" Butch stopped and turned around to Buttercup "Youre funny" Buttercup giggled.

"AGH YOUR SO SICK" Butch hollered Buttercup stood up and fell back down. " What sickness makes you act like a little girl" Butch rambled Buttercup looked at him and shrugged and tried to get up again. Holding on to the wall "Butch-kun I'm cold" she informed him Butch blushed more "Okay okay" Butch placed his hand under her arm.

And through her arm over his back "Ready tell me if it hurts" "Hai Butch-kun" Buttercup smiled at him "So doped up it's not even funny" he mumbled underneath his breath. Butch stepped then Buttercup followed limping a bit "Anything hurts" "No I can't..feel .. a thing" Buttercup slurred "Mmm that stuff is really kicking in" Butch spoke.

They limped into the room Butch placed Buttercup in the bed slowly "Butch-kun I'm all wet I'll soak the bed" Buttercup said innocently. Butch swallowed his spit "Let's see if I have something for you to wear" Butch rambled he opened his closet and went through all the drawers. "Ah here wear" this he threw a black tank to her it fluttered onto to the bed Buttercup picked it up like it was the first time she seen a shirt.

"I'll go get you a towel for your hair okay" Butch aid "But Butch-kun your already wearing a towel why can't I have that one" Buttercup pointed "Because.." he blushed a bright red "You just can't okay now change while I go get you a towel will ya" Butch ordered and left closing the door.

"Eh I miss the old Buttercup not the almost drunk and acts like a five year old " he complained to himself. He entered the bathroom and quickly changed "I hope this is because of all the medicine I gave her" Butch grumbled then he put on his clean black sweater and gray sweats. Then went under the sink and grabbed a towel he began walking out "oh wait bath water" he unplugged the stopper then left the bathroom.

He had his hand on the knob but stopped and knocked "Buttercup" he called "Butch-kun" Buttercup replied back excitedly. "I'm coming in okay" "Hai" Butch cracked the door at first and seen her sitting on the bed smiling at him the black shirt on." Well at least you know you listen" Butch sighed Buttercup kept smiling at him like a child "Oi I have a towel for you" Buttercup just looked at it with confusion.

"Mmm" Butch closed his eyes then laid the towel down on Buttercup head and rubbed. After a while he stopped and checked to see if it was still soaking. "Okay your done lay down " Butch pointed then began drying his hair Buttercup blinked then laid down and curled into a ball. Grabbing the cover and pulling it up to her chin "Buttercup" "Yush Butch-kun" Buttercup smiled "Eh ... ah try and get some sleep okay" Butch blinked at her this time.

She nodded Butch turned off the light "Sleep okay" he reminded her seeing her green eyes glow in the dark room. Buttercup closed her eyes Butch sighed when he heard her soft snoring "Negh she owes me big time for this" he huffed." Butch-kun" Buttercup called gently "Can you lay with me " she begged " ugh" Butch blinked. "Uhh okay but on this side of the bed and you-you stay on that side alright" he stuttered while walking around to the vacant spot of the bed.

" Mhm" Buttercup smiled Butch scowled a tint of blush on his cheeks he climbed into the bed and laid at the other end. His feet next to Buttercup he grabbed the blanket under him and a pillow and plopped down. Not facing Buttercup his face a shade of light pink he scowled more and closed his eyes.

Buttercup sat up and looked at him then smiled wickedly and stretched her hand out eyes turning red. Her fingers stretched out in to blue tentacles and charged to him covering his mouth instantly Butch eyes flew opened. He grabbed the blue string but it pinned down his arm he started squirming around the blue string gotten tighter he could barely breathe. His movement became less frantic then it slowed to a stop he went limp Buttercup stood up her red eyes piercing the dark.

Brick woke up choking on his spit a little bit he wiped his mouth looking around. " Mmmm I fell asleep" Brick sighed he stood up slipping a little on the Trix on the floor " Damn it when did I eat Trix" he huffed and walked into a puppet. He barely took a breathe before it wrapped him up in blue string covering him up like a human cacoon Brick squirmed a little. But stopped the puppet grinned it's one eye glowing red in the dark. Boomer ran down stairs hearing Brick's yelling and was attacked by blue string also.

Buttercup's copy stepped off the bed smiling with it's prize it shot out more black string from it's back and grabbed the unconscious Buttercup from under the bed and laid her down on the bed gently. It walked out the room and began shifting to a puppet in a cloak floating off the ground it met the other puppet and went outside.

Six stood outside his arms crossed his red eye glowing as his puppets came forth. " One, Two , Three" he counted smiling the puppets mimicking his talking he looked up at them " Come on we have to get home" he motioned with his fingers. The puppets floated behind him then they disappeared in the dark in a flash of light.

Hideout

" You've brought the boys have you not" Master asked Six nodded hands in his slacks he lifted his finger making his puppets move forward. " Good Six" Master smiled " What are we doing with them " Six wondered unwrapping the boys from their bonds laying them on the examining table.

"I cannot tell you exactly" Master grabbed some purple fluid and injected them all the Boys wincing in their sleeps. " But until then I want you focusing on the task at hand" "Do you want me fighting the girls or would you like me to conjure up some puppets" Six lifted up his fingers the tips of the turned bright blue. " No need I want you to fight them and kill them long enough so that I may get my new work done".


	33. Chapter 33

**More reviews and to let everyone know this story is coming to an end pretty soon so until then ENJOY.**

Bubbles sat up her hair fell out of it's ponytails it tickled her back she rubbed her eyes and looked around. " Mhmm good morning Boomer" she smiled and turned to where Boomer was last night " Eh where did he go" she whipped her legs over the bed and jumped up stretching. "Boomer" she called " their not here Bubbles" Blossom said behind her " Where they go" " No clue woke up and didn't find a trace of them anywhere" Blossom sipped her orange juice. "No note" "Nope" "Pone call" "Nope" Bubbles stepped back and leaned on the door banister " where could they have gone" "No clue" Blossom repeated and drank the rest of her juice.

"I'm sure they'll be back" Blossom patted Bubbles back Bubbles hugged her Blossom almost dropped the cup in surprise. " I was worried about you and Buttercup" Bubbles whispered in Blossom's ear holding back tears " Ah I know were sorry" Blossom rubbed Bubbles back. Bubbles let go and wiped her tears " Okay where's Buttercup" she sniffled " She went to get dressed you should as well" Blossom pointed Bubbles looked at her clothes " Hai".

"Quickly we have someone to see" Blossom ordered "... Damn it Brick where are you" Blossom wondered looking down at her cup squeezing the handle a little." Talking to yourself Red that's new" Buttercup teased while scratching her tightly waved hair. " I'm worried that's all" Blossom rubbed her temples "The Boys I assume" Buttercup pulled on her black sweater Blossom tugged on her pink sleeve. " Aren't you" Blossom asked " I am a little" Buttercup confessed "But what can we do we have no control over them their big boys Red they can come and go as they please remember the bet is fake" Buttercup stated and went downstairs.

" So that does not mean that I can not worry Buttercup I mean their our friends" Blossom thinned her lips " We should hurry up before we miss Thomas" Buttercup intervened. Bubbles smiled ear to ear " Thomas I hope he's okay and not hurt" she babbled Blossom placed the cup on the counter. " I'm sure he's fie Bubbles" Buttercup calmed Bubbles sped to the door " Come on Come on I wanna see him" she rushed. Buttercup and Blossom looked at her Bubbles pushed them out the door and slammed it behind them.

"Come on Thomas needs us" Bubbles yanked her sisters down the streets.

Thomas sat on the curb of his drive way sniffling at his image on the puddle flowing under him in he drain. His tear plopped in the water rippling his reflection "I hope their okay" he sniffled again Thomas ignored the screaming and yelling coming from his house. And pulled on his brown hair he pressed his lips together feeling a bit of water sprinkle on his forehead.

" But that guy who saved me" Thomas looked up at the sky _" I'm sorry about this what's your name" "I'm Thomas .. is Bubbles Buttercup and Blossom gonna be okay" ." Them yeah their really strong don't worry they'll be fine" Thomas coughed a bit "Mmm hey kid what's your name" " Th- Thomas" " Well Thomas I want you to do something for me" "What" " Don't worry they'll be fine I promise"._

"THOMAS" Bubbles screamed Thomas shook his head and looked at Bubbles who was crying tears while dragging her sisters. " Ahh Bubbles Buttercup Blossom" he laughed and ran towards Bubbles who let her sisters go. Blossom and Buttercup crashed to the ground Bubbles hugged Thomas her tears hitting the top of his head. "I'm so glad that your okay" " Me too" he giggled "Gosh Dam-" Blossom covered Buttercup's swearing mouth.

"Bubbles really" Blossom looked up at her sister and sat up Buttercup smacked Blossom's hand away. Blossom glare at Buttercup briefly then was shocked when Thomas hugged her and Buttercup. " I'm glad to see you both okay" Thomas laughed again tears brimming the corner of his eyes. " As our we" Blossom smiled Thomas let go wiping his eyes grinning ear to ear " Thomas are you okay are you hurt anywhere" Buttercup asked him " Mm no I'm fine why". " Well that day when there was a bad guy remember that day" " Yes I do" Thomas nodded " Well you were hurt" Bubbles said" I was but a blonde haired guy helped me yesterday".

" Boomer" the girls said together " Ah Thomas did.. did you tell anyone about me and my sisters and what you saw" Blossom asked. " No.. the blonde guy told me not to say a word it's our little secret like how superman has secrets this one is my secret" He mused. The girls sighed in relief " Okay thank you Thomas now please keep this to yourself and no one else can know" Buttercup patted his head.

" Ah Okay I promise I won't tell anyone not even Jordan my best friend" Thomas stated scowling a bit the girls chuckled at his determination. " Okay then we believe you" Blossom smirked " Wait so are you guys super heros" Thomas pointed "Eh... yeah I guess we are" Bubbles thought. "Cool is that why you guys could do those tricks at the park" " Yep kid" Buttercup answered Thomas smiled more " That's cool" he cheered " THOMAS GET IN HERE" a man yelled from the house.

Thomas flinched a bit " Ah I got to go guys my dad's calling me" Thomas screamed back from the driveway he waved at them and ran inside. "Thomas" Bubbles whispered getting worried again " Bubbles come on" Buttercup soothed pulling on her sleeve Bubbles took a step but stopped then walked again. Looking back at the house till they turned the corner" Please may he be okay" Blossom prayed " Thomas and the Boys" she whispered feeling her eyes drifted to the ground.

"Kane" Luna grinned her eyes dancing in happiness as she shoved him against the wall Kane clenched his neck. " Dum..dumb Bitch.." He choked Luna tossed im to the side annoyed with him " Only you can talk shit even when your ass is getting kicked" Luna insulted.

" That means I got spunk" Kane coughed holding his swollen neck " How do you plan on winning against them if you can't even beat me" Luna asked " what you think that Six is going to protect you the whole time". " Fuck no that little runt ain't shit" " He must be if he out ranked you" " Shut up that little runt only got me because of his long range attacks from his damn puppets" Kane hissed.

" Still out ranked you" Luna repeated walking around the room "So what I can beat those girls hands tied behind my back" he barked. " I'm the blind one and I out ranked you" Luna mocked " and you can't beat me still" " Shu-shut up you have that weird dark manipulation thing whatever it's called".

" It's called being stronger learn it a few times" " Shove it up your ass" Kane huffed crossing his arms and looked away scowling. " Their going to kill you Kane " Luna said walking to the exit " So say your last good bye". " I won't die" Kane yelled back " I said that I out rank you ... and I don't even think that I can beat them .. your going to die no matter what you do where you go or where you hide".

"You are going to die just like I will" Luna looked at him Kane sweated a bit on his brow " Stop being so damn dark I will live you will live and will rule the world with Master" Kane reassured walking past her. Luna let her arm fall to her side while she stood still "Idiot ... the dumb are always led into war to die first".


	34. Chapter 34

**Sorry took me a while and I feel as though this chapter could be better. But it's not for me to decide... please review and Enjoy.**

" Were going to work already" Bubbles cried while tailing behind her sisters in the rain. " Yes Bubbles" Blossom repeated feeling de ja vu " But .. but should we check on the boys I mean they haven't called or were at school today" she cried. " Bubbles were not their mothers so what they didn't come to school" Buttercup reminded "But there was a game and you know that the boys are scared of the coach I even asked Mitch where they were" she informed.

" And what did he say" Blossom asked still not paying to much attention to the blonde " He said that they never miss a game" Buttercup stopped walking and looked at her sister. " Bubs this is not our problem and you know that their old enough to take care of themselves they don't need you babying them" she barked.

Bubbles stepped back a little then scowled at her sister " THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG HERE AND YOU TWO DON'T EVEN CARE THEY'VE BEEN GONE TO LONG WHAT IF THEY'RE HURT AND NEED US" Bubbles yelled Blossom bit her cheek. "Bubs why can't you understand that it..." " Bubs we'll go look after them after work" Blossom interrupted Buttercup " No we need to find them now" she denied.

" We can't Bubs we will lose our jobs" Blossom said "I don't care I want to look for them" Bubbles looked at the ground. Blossom shook her head "Then I'm not going tell, Robin fire me " Bubbles turned and began running "BUBBLES" Blossom hollered. Bubbles rushed down the street "I know that their I trouble I just know it" Bubbles whispered tears brimming her eyes.

Brick opened his eyes being blinded by a light he squinted adjusting to the brightness. "Where am I" he mumbled feeling tubes down his throat he coughed a bit he looked around. He moved his arm a bit feeling more plastic tubes in his arm trailing up to a black liquid filled bag. "What is that" he slurred glaring at the substance in the bag "mm Brick is that you" Boomer groaned Brick looked at him.

"Boomer you okay where's Butch" "Over..here" Butch choked "Where are we" Boomer asked looking around. "Oh no my experiments" Master grinned "Nice to have you all awake" Boomer lifted up a bit to look at Master. "Who are you" Butch hissed "Dear boy you are in no position to be interrogating Butch sneered at him. "Now Now no need to get angry how about we watch some nice T.V" he gestured.

"You primitive beings enjoy such things" he went to the control panel and pressed a red button. The large flat screen flashed on "Oh I know what we could watch" Master smiled he bent down to a microphone." Kane ,Six kill them" he ordered "What are you talking about kill who" Brick hissed Master stood up and turned his head.

The T.V light was giving his face an eerie shadow "I can't tell you that it would be spoiling the show" Boomer's eyes widened looking at the screen showing Bubbles.

"We shouldn't have left her" Blossom said while busing tables 'We had no choice" Buttercup mumbled while grabbing a tray. Blossom pressed her lips together "Waitress I need my drink" a customer yelled "Coming" Blossom quickly grabbed the beverages. She turned around stopping in her tracks her face frozen, and eyes wide "Buttercup" she whispered 'HEY LADY MY DRINK" someone yelled. Blossom quickly went to the tables passing of their orders then grabbed Buttercup's arm. "Hey what are you doing Blossom" Buttercup hollered Blossom took her outside to the alley "What's the problem".

"I felt something here" Blossom informed "Didn't you feel it" Buttercup's ear twitched she nodded "Do you know where they're going" Blossom asked. "I don't know I mean were all her...Bubbles" Buttercup mumbled. Blossom looked at her angrily "Now hurry up we need to go get her" Buttercup held her chest running after Blossom. "Please be okay, Bubs please be okay" she prayed picking up speed.

"Stop dodging me Blondie" Kane hissed Bubbles bobbed to the side missing Kane's punches. "Bubbles ducked then bounced up and head butted him Kane bent backwards Bubbles stepped back turning so she could run. "No No Miss" Six made his puppets grab Bubbles by her ankle "Negh" Bubbles looked. Six ran up and kicked her in the face she went flying out of the puppet's grip.

Kane sped up behind her and kneed her in the stomach Bubbles hunched over his knees coughing. She elbowed him in the stomach then yanked his piercing out of his face. 'AGHHHH" Kane screamed holding his face blood plopped on Bubbles hand she smacked Kane away from her. Six's puppets came up on the side of her mouths open blue light shinning. Bubbles breathed not being able to move she looked down seeing strings around her ankle.

The puppets fired light consuming her "BUBBLES" the boys yelled Six didn't even blink while looking at the shinning light. He removed his puppets he heard foot steps from the side of him. Six's puppet blocked Buttercup's scythe "Aghh" Buttercup roared Six Puppet cracked a little. Six squinted the puppet's mouth opened readying another blast.

Buttercup spun around the puppet and lifted her scythe above her head. Kane kicked Buttercup in the ribs away from Six Blossom whipped her blade at Six. Kane ran to Buttercup his fist glowing red Six jumped up over the chain "What the hell" Six mumbled Blossom flicked the handle causing the chain to wrap around Six's ankles. Blossom yanked downwards slamming Six in to the ground a few feet.

"Negh Bastard" Buttercup snarled at Kane ,"Oh darling you have no idea" Kane slammed the ground with his fist. Causing large craters red light shinning through Buttercup jumped over the craters. Trying to get closer to Kane but she felt really heavy and slow. "What the hell" Buttercup whispered she looked up to a Kane's fist hitting her in the stomach.

Buttercup coughed he grabbed her hair and lifted her head up Buttercup tried to hit him with her scythe. But she was moving in slow motion Kane smiled and smacked the scythe away from her. "Buttercup" Bubbles screamed she ran and threw herself at Kane knocking Buttercup out of his grip. Kane held his shoulder.

"Bubbles" Buttercup breathed trying to run "I feel like there's a elephant on my back" she growled. Blossom dodged a puppet and another "Eh I need a strategy" she jumped up in the air missing another puppet. The ground exploded under her smoke surrounding filling the sky. "She is a worthy opponent" Six said while reeling his puppets back in.

"Eh how" Six gasped his puppet's were cracking he clenched his teeth. "What is wrong with you Blondie why are you so dumb" Kane frowned "I was trying to save you for last" He snatched Bubbles up my her hair. Bubbles tried to grab his hand but her body was heavy she grunted. "Why can't I move" Bubbles whispered.

"It's easy the red light think of it as little hands pulling you down " He smiled Buttercup's breathe hitched "My scythe" she whispered. Seeing it a ways away from Kane "I can do this" Blossom whipped her blade again Six dodged it while firing barrages at Blossom. "Alright here goes nothing" She whipped her blade behind her and made it go around a building out of view. Six ran to Blossom "My chance" he fired Puppet blast at her she looked down at him.

"Why are you just standing there" Six whispered he looked to the side of him seeing a flash. "Negh" he croaked Blossom's blade hooked onto the handle of Buttercup's scythe. And sliced through the air it chopped off Kane's arm and sped at Six.

He forced his puppets to block the knife but they were smashed the scythe cut up through the middle of his chest toward his shoulder. Blood spurted out staining his blue chucks he held his arm forcing his shoulder to stay together. "You...sneaky..." Six hissed loosing breathe Blossom looked down at him.

Kane fell on his knees the red light disappeared Buttercup stood up grinning while Bubbles fixed her hair. "What you two planned this" Kane growled Buttercup looked at him blankly then turned around with Bubbles ."You will not win...you will not" Six grumbled. "Yeah Yeah Yeah like we haven't heard that before" Buttercup waved off Six's eyes glowed bright red. Blossom looked at him analyzing his shoulder "No way... BUBBLES BUTTERCUP GET AWAY FROM HIM".

Six hunched over then he exploded into a large black string covered beast his eye patch was gone and his red eyes were the only thing shown. Buttercup was thrown into a car while Bubbles smashed through a glass window. Six stood up straight scaling the size of a tower he lifted his head slowly looking down at Blossom. Her breathe hitched Six roared causing the building to crack under her feet.

She ran across the roof tripping a little from the deteriorating roof beneath her. She jumped into the air hoping to hide in an alley way but Six smacked her into the pavement. Blossom bounced then rolled Six roared into the air causing shockwaves " This is going to be harder than I thought" Blossom frowned.


	35. Chapter 35

**Sorry guys I have been busy and I got a pretty low amount of reviews last chapter. Oh and I'm okay so don't worry about my health, but I am going to die if I don't get more reviews till then enjoy.**

Bubbles blinked and looked up at the ceiling she sat up hearing the crunching of glass and a faint scream. "Ah" she hissed lifting up her hand blood trickling down to her forearm her eye widened when she saw a bright pink flash. Then a green one past she jumped up and ran to the window "I..is that..Six" she gawked to the large beast that was swatting at Buttercup and Blossom.

Blossom spun around her chain weapon following and she launched it at Six but it just got tangled in his string. She pulled on it trying to get it back "Agh it's stuck" she growled Six turned around his eyes glowed red. He smacked Blossom into a building the ceiling collapsing on her. Buttercup dodged the attacks that were being given by Six.

She jumped into the air and back flipped to the ground ruble flying everywhere Bubbles ran to help Blossom. "Blossy" she cried lifting up pieces of rock "Blossy" Blossom stood up a little ways away from her holding her head. "Bubbles you okay" Blossom asked Bubbles nodded and was about to say something but her voice was drowned out by Six yelling.

They looked at him gasping Buttercup clenched her teeth sweat dripping down her forehead. "Buttercup" Blossom and Bubbles whispered "What did she do" Six pulled the scythe out of his eye blood splattered on the streets. He hunched over and dropped the scythe on the ground Six growled deeply.

Then stood up straight letting his damaged eye shown Buttercup stepped back a bit. Blossom smiled " I know what we can do" Bubbles looked at her confused "What you know how to defeat Six" she asked. "Bubbles give me your blades' Bubbles blinked then handed them over " Where's my weapon" Blossom looked around worried.

Six hissed and smacked Buttercup into a building then grabbed her leg and smashed her into the ground. Butch gritted his teeth trying to rip out of his straps Master looked at him " Oh what's the problem you don't like your companion getting hurt" he grinned. "SHUT UP YOU BASTARD CALL HIM OFF LEAVE THEM ALONE" Butch hollered Master raised an eyebrow at him "Who do you think you are giving me orders watch it human".

Brick grinded his teeth together , Buttercup rolled out of the way of large pieces of ruble and debris. Six grabbed her hair and yanked her across the street and flung her in the air. Buttercup breathed then saw a pink flash in the corner of her eye.

Her eyes widened at the contraption Blossom made "Bubbles did you tie the other end" Blossom asked "yes Blossy...oh no BUTTERCUP" she cried. "Buttercup hold on" Blossom whispered while pulling back her pink chain she yanked it until her feet began digging into the ground.

She placed Bubbles blades on the chain the light post that were beginning to rip from the cement. Blossom made her chain pink "BUBBLES HURRY UP" Bubbles turned around frantically and made her hands blue. Making her blades glow blue Blossom grunted and let the chain go falling on the floor.

Bubbles ducked barely missing the pink chain Buttercup gasped Six reached up to grab her. Buttercup looked down at him seeing a blue and pink flash then everything went white Bubbles and Blossom covered there eyes dust flying by.

Master frowned at the sight of the light he bent down slowly and gripped the mic. " Luna go fight" " But..sir it's early" "Do ..as..I SAY" Master ordered almost tearing out the mic. "Yes Master" Bubbles fell back and rolled on the floor along with Blossom the wind pushing them.

"Ehhh " Bubbles grabbed on to a mail box it barely was staying in the ground. Blossom tumbled into a storm drain getting drenched in water. The light quickly disappeared but the smoke remained blocking Bubbles and Blossoms view. Bubbles coughed intensely and quickly reached for her inhaler Blossom groaned at het sore muscles and soaked clothes.

"BUTTERCUP" Blossom croaked Bubbles stood up calling for Buttercup but her voice was strained. "BUTTERCUP" Blossom screamed shuffling deeper into the smoke Bubbles sat on her legs watching Blossom slowly disappear.

Boomer whispered to himself "please let Buttercup be okay don't take her away from Butch, he needs her". Blossom kicked a body hard the person groaned "Buttercup" Blossom whispered happily. She turned the body over seeing a badly burned Kane half of him was completely gone Blossom gulped.

She reached out slowly touching his charred cheek "okay..okay. I'll heal you" she smiled she made her hands glow pink then forced a large pink dome around him. "Blossy.." Buttercup said limping to the bright pink light "almost there" Blossom informed she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Butterc..." Blossom stopped "Hello nice to meet you I'm Luna..nice to kill you" Blossom's eyes widened Bubbles felt a breeze then a large gust blew. Bubbles covered her eyes with her arm Buttercup fell on her knees squinting . The smoke cleared Blossom was flying into Buttercup's vision but vanished behind some buildings.

"Six must still be..." she was cut off by Luna standing ways away from her. Bubbles looked from behind her arm "Did...it just get dark all of a sudden" she questioned looking up at the moon. Then she heard loud popping noises Luna was fighting with Buttercup and Blossom.

Luna lifted up her hands and launched stars at her sisters the stars would hit the ground making loud popping explosions. "Where the hell..do..they keep coming from" Buttercup growled missing a star . "No clue" Blossom replied the star that missed them fizzed.

Blossom and Buttercup looked at the star then at each other Bubbles hears a loud pop again. Then plopping o from the street Bubbles took one last inhale. Then jumped up and ran down to the noise she skidded to a halt seeing dark blue fire.

Luna looked up at Bubbles the blue fire barely lit her face Bubbles looked at the pile inside of the fire. "Don't look at them ...you won't like what you see" Luna frowned then shot more stars at her Bubbles ducked but they missed and exploded right behind her. The force caused her to fly forward into a front flip Bubbles looked up at the sky seeing more stars be shot at her.

She shifted her body to the side the impact made her hit the ground and roll. "Time for a SHOOTING STAR" she smiled not paying attention to Buttercup and Blossom behind her until Blossom swept her off her feet and Buttercup elbowed her in the throat. The shooting star spun to the ground rapidly and erupted the ground when it connected to earth.

Glass breaking and building falling or shaking Buttercup watched the tar bubble as the light spilled out. " GET OFF THE GROUND" Buttercup warned Blossom looked past the star at Bubbles she sped to her sister's direction. She began to fly rapidly up and down loosing control from the ripples Bubbles stood up limping a bit she felt heat on her back.

Then she felt a force pushing her forward then an arm under her arm pit she looked to the side "Blossy.." they headed towards a roof top. Buttercup peered over a building at the shoot star watching the tar melt and boil. The ripples made it to Luna she just stood up "Negh they aren't even affecting her" Buttercup whispered " Agh" she stepped back holding her hand.

Looking at the red burn" How..." Buttercup gasped Bubbles pointed at Luna " Blossy look she's getting up" Blossom walked to the edge of the roof to get a better look. " Negh " she turned around quickly holding her arm "What happened are you okay" Bubbles worried. " Yeah I ..just got burned" Blossom mumbled "Eh how..you are all the way over here away from the danger zone.." Bubbles analyzed. "Blossom frowned and turned to look at Luna who was looking back at her from the corner with her now dark red eye.

"What...are..you" Buttercup sneered while holding her smoking hand the irritation was darkening Blossom clenched her fist.


	36. Chapter 36

**Oh I got a really good amount of reviews thank you guys so much. Sorry it's short I had writer's block but I still wanted to produce something so ENJOY.**

"That's right Luna...make Master proud".

Bubbles jumped from building to building watching out for aerial attacks the Luna kept throwing at her. "This has to work" Bubbles whispered while she jumped another building but Luna hit it and caused it to start falling apart. Bubbles squealed and picked up speed feeling her lungs scream for air. She leaped and reached her hand out grabbing on to a fire escape.

She dangled there breathing heavy not noticing a bright ball of flame come at her. She flung her legs upwards missing it the bottom of her shoes melted a bit. The star exploded the alley wall behind her the dust flooded the alley masking Bubbles from Luna. "Aye pay attention to me" Buttercup screamed at Luna throwing a orb of aura like a baseball.

It smacked into Luna's back well that's what Buttercup thought it actually was stopped inches from Luna. And absorbed into the heat force field that Luna was encased in Luna looked at her from the corner of her eye and shot a shower of stars at her. Buttercup flew into the air smoke trailing behind her Buttercup watched Bubbles above the roof tops.

Bubbles nodded at Buttercup while picking up her blades "Finally Bubbles". Luna shot more at the distracted Buttercup only to have them deflected by a pink wall. "Since when could they do that" Luna hissed " We never really knew when it just comes and goes" Bubbles smiled next to Luna. Luna's eyes widened slowly looking at Bubbles " And if we want to use it or not" Blossom added.

Blossom and Bubbles shot large pink and blue blast at Luna the sound of scraping metal filled the air. Buttercup threw Bubbles blade into the air then whipped out her scythe. "Hey bat a bat a SWING" she hit the blade green sparks flying out. As blue blade went flying at Luna with lighting speed Blossom and Bubbles jumped into the air.

First the explosion was minor then it exploded again with more force. A large ripple dented the ground and destroyed buildings anywhere in the area. Cars burst into flames and streetlights sparks and crackle as electricity is exposed. The girls flew back hair whipping around behind them while they shield their eyes.

When the wind died down Bubbles peeked out of from behind her arms along with her sisters. Luna was on the floor in the street " Eh..." Bubbles looked surprised she floated down to Luna. " Bubbles stay back" Buttercup followed behind but Bubbles was already standing over Luna. Blossom held her breathe while she floated down to Luna her hand on her chest.

Luna was looking up at them her hair fanned out underneath her. She was positioned as though she was making a snow angel " Is she dead" Blossom asked Buttercup nudged her with Luna with her foot. Bubbles imagined Luna to pop up like the killers do in horror movies. But Luna stayed where she was and didn't even move "She is ..." Buttercup analyzed.

Luna slowly blinked her red eyes went a soft pink. She coughed up blood Blossom stepped back at the cough. Noticing Luna's robe was a shade of crimson red she automatically thought " She is dying" Luna tilted her head back while blood gurgled from her throat. The girls hear foot steps then a dark shadow walking towards them.

The girls all stood their respective colors shining while they pointed their hands at the figure. " Don't shoot" Jade warned "THE HELL ARE YOU DOING THERE JADE..JADE GET OUT OF THERE DAMN IT" Master yelled into the mic. Jade's earpiece was on the floor of the warehouse buzzing away at each violent yell from Master.

"What do you want" Buttercup scrunched her face up in anger at the woman. " I want to get Luna" Jade informed hearing Luna cough up more blood " You can't have her" Blossom denied. " I have to " Jade pleaded " Why so you can fix her up and then attack us again" Buttercup growled " No I won't do that I plan to leave town" Jade frowned.

"You aren't going to fight us" Bubbles gawked " No that isn't my intentions" "Eh can we trust her" Buttercup mumbled. Jade appeared beside them in less than a second The Girls froze and slowly looked at Jade. Who paid no attention to them she was placing Luna on her shoulder. "I could've attacked a long time ago if you are wondering if I'll fight" Jade informed "Like I said I'm getting Luna".

Jade phased onto her original position "If you want to find your friends they are in a warehouse on the outskirts of town" Jade looked up. On Master's screen she was looking at him in disapproval he clenched his jaw. The boys looked a bit in confusion Jade phased again this time out of view "I'm glad that out of all the videos I seen they didn't turn ruthless and kill you".

"I am not happy with not helping you all sooner this wouldn't have happened .. I did this" Jade spoke softly while running Luna grunting a bit. Master bent down "One get down here and remove the boys" he ordered Master walked to the angry boys and knocked them out with an injection. "We need to go get the boys" Blossom said Buttercup handed Bubbles her blades " okay".

"Who ever has them captive must be behind this whole operation" Blossom thought while she and her sisters were flying through the air. One came into the room his body swaying side to side he walked low to the ground like a animal. He was in a black suit from head to toe with red eye shaped slit and bright red hair sticking out like a lion's mane.

He grabbed Boomer and placed him on his shoulders then dragged Butch and Brick. Master stood in the shadows watching his finger to his lips. One hissed slowly but eerily then he and the boys disappeared leaving black specs. "I must not let this be a downfall to my plan" he mumbled "I can still have this work...it will work...it shall".


	37. Chapter 37

**Ta da~ I know it's been a while but oh am I happy about this chapter. So get review and enjoy. **

_Flashback_

_"They are gonna get us... run if they catch us we will have to separate from each other...RUN"._

_"Don't look back" Blossom yelled Bubbles was holding her inhaler close to her chest while she ran. Buttercup was way ahead of them tripping a little while she ran with all her energy. Blossom and Bubbles trailed after her puddle water splashing on their scraped ankles. The sounds of sirens fueled their drive to run home as fast as possible._

_Buttercup ran across the lawn slipping on dew and yanked the door handle. She grabbed her key and pushed open the door slamming it into the wall. Blossom walked into the house watching Buttercup run up the stairs. "Bubs you okay" Blossom asked looking behind her to the winded Bubbles. "I'm fine" she said ghostly looking pale her lips a bit of a blue._

_Blossom frowned while her blonde sister walked away "Professor" Blossom cried silently she closed the door and leaned on it. Then slide down to her knees she gazed at the muddy tiles until the mud became blurry. She wiped her eyes with her sleeves biting her lip "Why'd you have to go and leave us alone" she sniffled._

_She had a flash of her mother in her mind and that made her cry more "I can't do this" she choked. "I can't do this anymore mom someone...help me...help me" Blossom let her hands drop then she sat on her legs. "RAGHHH" Buttercup screamed she forced her pictures and games and papers on the ground. She took pictures off her and smashed them against the wall._

_She took pictures of her and her sisters and cracked them against the door. Her and her father she chucked at the ground not caring as glass dug into her foot. Or how it she leaving dent in her wall se just wanted to let it out and when she was done. Her room was painted with her anger Buttercup breathed heavily holding her fist ._

_She clenched her jaws tightly she began wiping her eye wondering why everything was blurry. Then felt wetness on the back of her hand noticing that she was crying she sniffled and breathed out again. Then saw a crumbled up photo of her and her mother with her sisters the were all smiling and laughing. Buttercup broke down and collapsed on the ground holding the photo._

_Bubbles swayed upstairs almost falling and using the walls as support. She passed by Buttercup's room seeing her thrash around tearing everything apart. But when she looked in the room she saw Buttercup yelling but no noise came out. Bubbles blinked slowly and kept shuffling towards her room._

_She watched the floor get closer then a bit of a plop the rug scrapped against her cheek. She noticed that she was laying on the floor she couldn't move anything. Bubbles__ blinked slowly again then everything around went black and quiet._

Bubbles walked into the warehouse with her sisters the sounds of the creaky building as it moaned and groaned away. "I can't feel a presence" Blossom announced " But they could be cloaking it so we should continue to check it out". The girls gawked at the large room glancing at the stained wall as they made their way to a brown rusted door at the end of the room.

Blossom wrapped her fingers around the handle and opened it expecting something bad to happen such as a ambush. But it lead to a hallway with five doors going down. Buttercup and Bubbles rushed to the doors opening them one by one.

"Empty" Buttercup yelled "Empty" Bubbles cried "Empty also" Blossom frowned "Empty..." Bubbles whispered the girls turned to the last door. Buttercup rammed down the door looking around rapidly " You...can't be serious" she sneered "Empty I'm going to kill that ..." "Buttercup" Blossom interrupted.

"The room did have someone in it they relocated" Blossom analyzed " How do you know that' Bubbles asked holding on to the door frame. "There's dirt frames of where equipment used to be" she spoke and looked at the screens on the wall.

Broken glass crunched under her feet while she walked to dazed at the screens."They been watching us" Blossom informed her eyes dilated. Buttercup and Bubbles eyes widened and their body stiffened "they been watching us for a long time". Bubbles heard a squeak in the corner she looked at examining tables.

She blinked " Someone was on these" Bubbles announced "they still are warm". "I'm sure it was the boys ... but where are they" the girls looked around at the four walls seeing no sign of them. Buttercup felt around the wall hoping that there was some trap door or something but it was just ordinary wall.

"Buttercup..they aren't here" Blossom mumbled Buttercup clenched her fist while looking at the ground "I know...I know". Bubbles bit her lip "We should go home" Blossom ordered " Is there any other buildings we could check" Bubbles pleaded.

"No bubbles this is the only old warehouse outside of town" Blossom calmed "we can search the town tomorrow but right now they are gone from this location". Buttercup's eye and hand began glowing green " Buttercup ..." Bubbles grabbed her hands feeling wind pick up.

The warehouse began shaking Buttercup's aura thickened the air. Bubbles grabbed her hand tighter Buttercup looked at Bubbles then Blossom and stopped it. She looked at the ground "Let's go home and try again in the morning ... we have to find them".

The cold rain stung a little on the sore skin of the girls while they flew through the air with less hopes. They landed on the ground a gently making sure no one noticed shuffling across the lawn. "Buttercup looks down" Bubbles looked worried while whispering to Blossom "We all are Bubs , Buttercup's just frustrated I am too".

Buttercup stopped in the lawn her sisters looked at her " Buttercup you okay" Bubs called her and her sister walked up to Buttercup. Watching her on either side but she was gazing ahead lifeless Bubbles shook Buttercup.

"Blossy somethings wrong with Butterc..." she paused noticing Blossom looking like Buttercup. Bubbles turned her head slowly her breathing slowed she saw a lump of black things on the porch. But then her eyes focused and she saw blonde the rain around her didn't makes a sound.

She saw car lights past and didn't hear the car noise or the sound of dogs barking and thunder. But she saw the flash from the lightning because it flashed light. Bright enough to let her know that the boys were on the porch not moving.


End file.
